<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children of the Wars from the Stars by YborJen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478429">Children of the Wars from the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YborJen/pseuds/YborJen'>YborJen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YborJen/pseuds/YborJen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassian Andor was orphaned at six-years-old, and now is consumed with the sole purpose of bringing down the Empire responsible for his father's death. Din of Clan Viszla was orphaned at ten-years-old by the wars from the stars, and now is consumed with protecting the Mandalorians who rescued him from the Empire still actively devouring Mandalorian society from inside like a cancer.</p><p>Both young men are following the same trail -- resources taken from Mandalore are disappearing in Imperial supply chains and both assume they are headed for a mysterious project called "the Final Solution." They must learn trust each other as they work toward the same purpose. Their first meeting begins with blasters aimed at each other, but over the next ten years they form a bond of brotherhood.</p><p>This is a canon inspired story with a lot of detail added by me. It connects threads from the Clone Wars, Rebels following<br/>their history all the way to the Original Trilogy, Rogue One and ends with an Epilogue in The Mandalorian.</p><p>https://i.imgur.com/f8SZsG2.jpeg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor &amp; Din Djarin, Din Djarin &amp; Cassian Andor, Din Djarin &amp; Paz Vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mandalorian Fic all types, Noromo Mando: Mandalorian Genfics Collection, The Mandalorian</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>THIS IS FAN-FICTION</p><p>First, if you have not yet watched The Clone Wars animated series, or Star Wars Rebels, stop now, go to Disney+ and just knock it out.<br/>This story is a love letter to Dave Filoni’s years of dedicated work with Master George Lucas. Jon Fav is amazing, he’s an icon and a visionary (and I envision him as Paz in this story), but The Mandalorian would not exist but for the world that Dave executed from George’s vision.<br/>Second, this is a completed story, that is being edited and posted a chapter at a time. Comments are appreciated but the plot is fairly set.<br/>Third, in the sections dedicated to the Rogue One timeline I drew a lot from Alexander Freed’s lovely novelization but changed the perspective almost exclusively to Cassian and added more detail. This was purely in an attempt to remain in cannon as much as my story allows, no plagiarism was intended.<br/>Fourth, this is pure FAN FICTION. I have no affiliation with anyone living or dead who has any role in the Star Wars universe. Or Disney. Or anything. I’m a fan only.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>YborJen</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER</p>
<p>THIS IS FAN-FICTION</p>
<p>First, if you have not yet watched The Clone Wars animated series, or Star Wars Rebels, stop now, go to Disney+ and just knock it out.<br/>This story is a love letter to Dave Filoni’s years of dedicated work with Master George Lucas. Jon Fav is amazing, he’s an icon and a visionary (and I envision him as Paz in this story), but The Mandalorian would not exist but for the world that Dave executed from George’s vision.<br/>Second, this is a completed story, that is being edited and posted a chapter at a time. Comments are appreciated but the plot is fairly set.<br/>Third, in the sections dedicated to the Rogue One timeline I drew a lot from Alexander Freed’s lovely novelization but changed the perspective almost exclusively to Cassian and added more detail. This was purely in an attempt to remain in cannon as much as my story allows, no plagiarism was intended.<br/>Fourth, this is pure FAN FICTION. I have no affiliation with anyone living or dead who has any role in the Star Wars universe. Or Disney. Or anything. I’m a fan only.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>YborJen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>PROLOGUE</p>
<hr/><p>0 BBY — Scarif</p><p> </p><p>Cassian sat on the beach and looked out over the sea into the blazing horizon that you could almost imagine was a sun setting over the blue water. There was beauty in the destruction and it brought tears to his eyes. Or maybe the tears welled up as his retinas began to burn.</p><p>Then his thoughts moved to his oldest friend. A man he looked up to as an older brother, and who angered and frustrated him as much as a brother should. Cassian knew that his friend also clung to Cassian as a younger brother, and Cassian’s death was going to hurt him. Their friendship had started with blasters aimed at each other, developed into love and trust over ten years, and ended with an oath to find the galaxy at peace.</p><p>Everything that he and Din had done for the past decade — it was all to save the rest of the galaxy from witnessing a cataclysm such as this — so why was it actually…beautiful? Cassian hoped that Din would be able to tell people about their adventures some day.</p><p>Cassian’s tears dried in the heat almost as quickly as they spilled onto his cheeks as Cassian thought of everyone he had lost. There were many friends, many colleagues, and even many acquaintances that he knew he would see again very soon.</p><p>Cassian closed his eyes briefly, <em>Father, we made it. I made my choice. I’m ready.</em></p><p>Cassian opened up his eyes again and looked over at Jyn.</p><p>“Thank you for believing in me — and my father,” she said.</p><p>Cassian was struggling now for breath, and was slower to process her words, but when the meaning finally touched him, he gently smiled.</p><p>“Your father would be proud of you, Jyn” Cassian said, so softly Jyn barely heard.</p><p>She entwined her fingers with his so that his weakening grip didn’t drop away.</p><p>Somehow she found herself closer to Cassian than before, and she pulled his failing body into an embrace.Her breathing slowed to match his, and it helped to calm her rapidly beating heart. Jyn wasn’t afraid of what would happen, but she didn’t want to suffer.</p><p>A tremor went through the beach. The placid waves rolled higher, and the vaporized seawater from the blast temporarily condensed, spraying flecks of warm seawater over Jyn’s cheeks like tears. Cassian averted his eyes as he felt his shirt start to burn, and the radiation singed his skin.</p><p>With his entire being he willed his friend, his brother, to know that his actions were always to ensure that the galaxy would be at peace, even if he did not live to see it. His friend would be left behind, but he would see the galaxy free.</p><p>The rumbling under the sand crescendoed and slowly overwhelmed all other sound. Jyn tightened her grip on Cassian, and he dug deep to find the strength to hold her. The world grew brighter, emerald at first and then a clean, purifying white. Cassian suddenly felt he understood what the Force was — as he became one with it.</p><p><em>I’m sorry, Din. Brother — vod — find hope in my death, and be at peace</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PART 1: CHAPTER 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>THIS IS FAN-FICTION</p><p>First, if you have not yet watched The Clone Wars animated series, or Star Wars Rebels, stop now, go to Disney+ and just knock it out.<br/>This story is a love letter to Dave Filoni’s years of dedicated work with Master George Lucas. Jon Fav is amazing, he’s an icon and a visionary (and I envision him as Paz in this story), but The Mandalorian would not exist but for the world that Dave executed from George’s vision.<br/>Second, this is a completed story, that is being edited and posted a chapter at a time. Comments are appreciated but the plot is fairly set.<br/>Third, in the sections dedicated to the Rogue One timeline I drew a lot from Alexander Freed’s lovely novelization but changed the perspective almost exclusively to Cassian and added more detail. This was purely in an attempt to remain in cannon as much as my story allows, no plagiarism was intended.<br/>Fourth, this is pure FAN FICTION. I have no affiliation with anyone living or dead who has any role in the Star Wars universe. Or Disney. Or anything. I’m a fan only.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>YborJen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART 1</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>10 BBY - 8 BBY</p><p>The Friendship</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chapter 1</p>
<hr/><p>10 BBY — Gargon, Mandalorian Space</p><p>Din checked his chronometer again wiping the rain from the glass. The storm lashing the mountains that surrounded the mines was preventing all evaluation of time passing by the stars or movement of the moons. Gargon was a breathtakingly dramatic landscape when under blue skies, but during the cold and rainy season it was a soldier’s nightmare. The frigid temperature was beginning to penetrate even Din’s armor which usually helped keep the warmth in. He suppressed a shudder that rippled through his core. He would not show weakness in front of his men. His commander, however, caught him checking the time.</p><p>“Steady, Viszla. Steady.” The commander spoke in reassuring tones, but he sounded almost as if he might pat Din on the head. Din liked his commander even if he was a bit traditional. He was just a few years older than Din, and also from a prominent family. Din was fairly certain the higher commanders felt that he was an appropriate older brother figure, one who could continue to mold Din into a future leader in the absence of his Clan brother, Paz. But the commander was taking this older brother mandate a little too seriously.</p><p>Din looked over at the commander, then looked back toward the expected rendezvous point. “Yes, <em>Ver`alor </em>Nandar,” he said formally.</p><p>Commander Nandar looked at Din sideways, and then knowing his young sergeant’s body language too well, he shifted his weight on his feet and sighed heavily. “Speak up, <em>Ruus`alor</em>.”</p><p>Din turned back to his commander, and hesitated for only a moment. “They aren’t coming. This is a trap.”</p><p>The two <em>Verd’ika</em> exchanged glances, and the commander regarded him for a beat before he asked calmly, “Do you have information, or is that your gut feeling?”</p><p>Din looked away again at the rendezvous point, “My gut, sir.”</p><p>Nandar nodded, “Well, I agree with you, Viszla, however, the ISB is our assignment. We are part of a larger surveillance plan that has been ordered by Bo-Katan. You must complete the assigned mission. It is not yet your place to decide the strategy.”</p><p>Din looked over at his commander again but did not reply.</p><p>“Speak, Viszla,” his commander said again, because he knew the kid would not speak out of turn.</p><p>“Their pattern has changed. They know we are here,” Din said quietly and earnestly.</p><p>His commander nodded, “If that is true, we must report on that change. That is our purpose.”</p><p>Din understood but he dared to press, “We are still too exposed here. We can move with cover to that rock face, and with that to our backs there are fewer ways they can attack us.”</p><p>The commander nodded, he turned to the other two in the squad and using hand signals indicated they should monitor the sky and the rear as they moved. The four men moved as a unit and quickly covered the rocky terrain, their boots scraping on the wet rocks and damp sandy ground. The two <em>Verd’ika</em> nodded to Din in gratitude for better cover and took up positions to monitor the sky and the left, while Din covered the right and the commander kept watch on the mining station.</p><p>The commander suddenly gripped Din’s shoulder. “I’m receiving a communication from Control, I’m going to shut off my modulator for a few minutes, <em>Ruus`alor</em>.”</p><p>Din nodded in acknowledgement, and then immediately modified his sweeps to include monitoring the mining station as the commander spoke inside his helmet to Control.</p><p>Din checked his chronometer again, the expected target was now over an hour late. The communication was likely about what the teams on the ship above Gargon could see from space. Space was not Din’s favorite. He had a hard time adjusting to the artificial gravity, metallic tasting filtered water, and often chalky rations. Despite being closer to danger, he preferred his feet on the ground and dirt on his armor even if he did have to scrub it every night before bed.</p><p>Nandar finally sighed audibly, “Well, Viszla, they agree with you too. But if the mission has been compromised, I’m afraid Control still wants us to stay tonight in the cold to confirm that this post has been abandoned. It’s gonna be a long boring night, and no rest, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Din looked back at the other two <em>Verd’ika</em> and they all replied, “Yes, sir!”</p><p>The commander settled down at his post and then looked over at Din, “So what do you think about the strategy from Control, Viszla?”</p><p>Din did not look over at his commander and kept up his sweep pattern after letting Nandar take over monitoring the mining post.</p><p>“Sir, my name isn’t Viszla,” Din said quietly.</p><p>Nandar tossed him a glance, “You are claimed by House Viszla. Most foundlings prefer their Mandalorian names. Do you prefer your foundling name?”</p><p>Din did not respond. Instead he returned to the original topic.</p><p>“I think that Control is being thorough, but if <em>Mand’alor</em> Kryze wants to remove the Empire from the planet, we could better serve her by disrupting their operations.”</p><p>The commander now turned toward Din, “A terrorist campaign?”</p><p>Din shook his head, “No, operations <em>disruption</em>. Targeted methods for slowing progress, timeline extension, resource loss.”</p><p>The commander tilted his head, “But the <em>Mand’alor</em> would be blamed. She would be the only one who could be organized enough to rebel.”</p><p>Din nodded, “And therefore put her in a position of negotiation.”</p><p>Nandar stared at Din for a moment, “The Empire does not negotiate. They would destroy us.”</p><p>Din nodded toward the mine, “They will destroy us anyway, as soon as they have taken all of our resources. Our only choice is to rebel.”</p><p>The commander chuckled, “Son, you have a lot to learn.”</p><p>Din glanced back at his commander but continued his sweep. “So you disagree with the efforts of the Rebels?”</p><p>The commander shook his head, “No, but that effort is not our concern. We cannot help others until we are free of occupation.”</p><p>Din now turned away from his post. “But you did help others. I would not be here if Mandalore did not value the lives of others. I admire those efforts.”</p><p>The commander regarded Din for a few moments. “We have been sidelined in the larger effort. The <em>Mand’alor</em> has been approached. But she cannot get directly involved in the Rebellion at this time. She must focus on preserving ourpast and ensuring we have a future.”</p><p>A <em>Verd’ika </em>suddenly raised a fist silently and Din turned toward him and switched to internal coms.</p><p>“Movement on the road, sir,” the <em>Verd’ika </em>reported.</p><p>Din’s display zoomed in as he knew his commander would as well, and the <em>Verd’ika </em>also shared his visual display with the rest of the team.</p><p>Din then immediately moved to scan behind and above looking for the ambush. He took two breaths and then the flash from the incoming fire appeared.</p><p>“INCOMING!” The commander signaled retreat.</p><p>All four men took off running to jump down off the ledge they had been using for surveillance, moving around the corner and behind the solid rock wall of the strip mined pit. The blaster explosions were far behind them as they kept moving toward their ship. Din brought up the rear and as the transport coming up the road stopped, the mining truck revealed it was carrying about twenty Storm Troopers who immediately chased after them with blasters firing.</p><p>“The trap has been sprung, Control. We are moving to phase two,” the commander said calmly to the internal coms as he sprinted through the rocky terrain.</p><p>Immediately, Din veered off down toward the mining base, and the two <em>Verd’ika </em>circled off in a third direction. Only the commander continued to the ship.</p><p>The commander touched a control on his vambrace and the Razor Crest’s engines came to life. He touched a second control and the small side door opened. He sprinted faster and as the Storm Troopers’ blaster fire whizzed past him, he took a running jump onto the ship and the door hissed shut. Two seconds later the ship's gun popped out of the undercarriage and immediately mowed down half of the Troopers.</p><p>Din’s heart was beating hard but as soon as he heard the ship’s gun firing he ran even faster, boosted by the fact that he knew his commander had made it, and the <em>Verd’ika </em>would be picked up safely. It was now up to him to complete the mission.</p><p>He arrived at the side entrance to the mine, and magneclamped his code breaker to the door. He adjusted the dials carefully and in four seconds, the light turned green and the door opened. He stepped inside into a dim hallway, and the silence enveloped him as the door closed behind him.</p><p>Following the hallway he stayed low and kept his blaster up. The data center was not far down this hall, but he only had ten more minutes. He again found a locked door but this time his code breaker failed. Din swore under his breath — time for Plan B. He opened the control panel and shorted the lock, which immediately tripped the alarm, but he was in. As soon as he was inside he jammed his data spike into the port and tapped his vambrace to start the download.</p><p>“Downloading now, two minutes,” Din signaled his team. The drive started beeping, and as the seconds ticked by the beeping picked up speed.</p><p>“Pickup in four minutes,” the Nandar responded.</p><p>Din watched the door with his blaster up and his hand on the spike. The spike was now beeping faster and faster.</p><p>The door suddenly opened again and three troopers came in with blasters firing. Din took the first and second one with one shot each, but the third managed to hit his left shoulder durasteel. Din cried out and stumbled, but with his vambrace grappling hook and cable he pulled the Trooper’s legs out from under him and then brought his vibro-knife down into the trooper’s neck.</p><p>The data spike suddenly switched to a solid beep, Din sheathed his knife, and then pulled the spike from the data port and then turned to the solid wall behind him. He placed three charges on the wall, then moved behind a massive computer panel to take cover. The blast made a hole large enough for Din to crawl through. He immediately took off through the driving rain and headed for the rendezvous point.</p><p>The troopers were not far behind him. Clearly they had not expected an attack on their data system, which accounted for all of the troopers following the rest of the team and a minimal detachment left to guard the mining post. Din couldn’t help but smile to himself as he easily outpaced the poorly trained troopers. Din was barely twenty and especially this kind of rocky, uneven terrain favored younger knees.</p><p>Din could see the precipice ahead and picked up speed as the terrain became flatter, he knew the troopers would reach this easier ground and then feel bold enough to start firing again. His armor only slightly restricted his hip movement and so as he took longer strides his armor began to dig into his thighs but his adrenaline was counteracting the pain in his legs and his shoulder.</p><p>He had barely fifty paces to go when the troopers started firing. The cliff edge was straight ahead. Less than twenty paces to go and the ship rose up from the ravine, and the cargo bay door was open, and the two <em>Verd’ika</em> opened fire on the troopers chasing Din.</p><p>Din counted down the last ten steps and then stretched forward as he leapt onto the cargo ramp and then crawled up into the hold. The ramp started to close and Din laid back as he worked to regain his breath.</p><p>The <em>Verd’ika </em>held up a hand and Din took it and hauled himself up with the soldier’s help, then slapped Din on the back and howled in celebration. The second <em>Verd’ika </em>punched Din in the chest then the shoulder, laughing, until Din winced as his shoulder cried out after the blow.</p><p>“Sir, you’ve been hit!” He said, suddenly horrified. “<em>Ver`alor</em>, the <em>Ruus`alor</em> has sustained an injury, we will assess the damage.”</p><p>“Acknowledged, report after the medscan is complete,” the commander replied.</p><p>Din tried to shrug them off, but he could not ignore the team medic. When the durasteel pauldron was removed it was clear he had a deep burn down into the deltoid muscle. He could not lift his arm past thirty degrees. The medic applied a bacta spray and then wrapped the wound and immobilized his arm by strapping it to his chest. The commander arrived just as the medic finished.</p><p>“Report,” he demanded loudly.</p><p>“Significant burns down into the muscle. He will require bacta treatments and at least a week of rehabilitation, sir!” The medic replied.</p><p>“Take the con. Let me debrief the <em>Ruus`alor,</em>” the commander said with a nod.</p><p>“Yes, sir!” And both <em>Verd’ika </em>left the cargo hold.</p><p>The commander turned back to Din, “You ran like that across that flat with your arm hit that badly?”</p><p>Din looked back at him, “I didn’t have time to notice.”</p><p>The commander shook his head. “I understand, and I know that I assigned you the most dangerous job, and it’s because I believe in you. You have great ability, you have the intelligence that so many lack, and you know how to succeed where others fail,” he sighed. “But you know that if anything ever happened to you, your Clan would have my ass.”</p><p>Din continued to stare at his commander. “I thought that being assigned to you meant that I was escaping my Clan and their influence. I thought that getting away from my brother would mean that I could be actually be tested, without worrying about my Clan politics.”</p><p>His commander nodded. “Yes, coming to me was meant to let you spread your wings a bit. But — you have to promise me something — I have to report your injury, and you will get treated and follow medical advice to the full extent of healing. But do NOT show weakness when we return. In your mind — you are not injured. Do you understand?”</p><p>Din nodded. He respected the commander was trying to guide him in warrior culture and in Clan politics simultaneously. “I understand.”</p><p>The commander nodded, “Good, because your brother may be at the debriefing. So we need to get a look at what you managed to steal before we arrive on the Control ship.”</p><p>Din reached down with his good arm to his pocket and produced the drive, first wiping off the Trooper’s blood, and then handed it to his commander. The commander inserted the drive into the nearest terminal, and leaned on the panel as the computer began to de-encrypt the readouts.</p><p>“Operations: waste management, personnel, shipping, health and safety —“</p><p>“Shipping. Go back,” Din said standing up.</p><p>The commander tapped the screen, “Shipping: Ground, Air, Interplanetary, Special—“</p><p>“Special,” Din said moving closer to the screen. Then he pointed to a shipment that had left the planet just a day before. “There. That is an interplanetary shipment, marked ‘Special’. That one is going to the ‘Big Project’. The project that no one will tell us about.”</p><p>The commander looked back at Din for a few moments then nodded. “So you agree with the higher commanders that this is a weapons project?”</p><p>Din looked back at him. “I don’t think that a material that can be used to create power cells on this scale of quantity is being used to power homes for the displaced victims of the Empire’s civil war. It must be for ships — or weapons.”</p><p>The commander pulled up the ship’s signature and identification information, then downloaded the data to Din’s helmet readouts. Din reviewed the information as his display ran through all of the data, and he chose a secure filing system to store it.</p><p>The commander then turned back to Din and stood up straight, assuming his authority posture.</p><p>“You are hereby authorized to take this ship to track the shipment and in an <em>observational</em> capacity — only — obtain information that we may use to advise the <em>Mand’alor</em> on where our ancestral materials are being taken. And how to get them back.”</p><p>Din nodded, and straightened up until he was at attention, feeling a renewed adrenaline rush through his body and the pain in his shoulder ebbed away.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” he nodded to the commander.</p><p>“At ease,” the commander said. As Din relaxed his posture and turned back toward the medic bay, he heard the commander speak again, “Viszla —”</p><p>Din turned back, and the commander hesitated for a moment.</p><p>“This mission is the key to helping them all to understand that we are responsible for more than just our own. If they can see the effect that our resources are having on the universe at large — they may shift their view on how that affects the honor of Mandalore, and therefore our duty.”</p><p>Din nodded.</p><p>“But please — do not be careless, or uncalculating in your decision process. As I said already, your life, under my command, is on me.”</p><p>Din nodded again. He knew only too well that Paz would make the commander’s life a living hell if Din was to die on his watch.</p><p>“I won’t let you down, sir,” Din said simply.</p><p>The commander nodded, “Get some rest, we will be home soon, and I need you to look convincingly healthy.”</p><p>Din nodded and moved back to the fold down bunk and laid back, still in half of his cuirass. It did not hinder his need to relax. It was familiar and even comforting as the weight pressed down on him. He focused on his breathing, and closed his eyes, allowing the hum of the ship in hyperspace to lull him into a dream state.</p><p>Entering the atmosphere of Concordia finally jolted Din awake. He had slept deeply and woke to find his injured shoulder stiff and painful. But when he stretched and warmed the muscle, he was able to walk with a natural swing even if his range was restricted. He was able to reclasp his armor to his doublet with tolerable pain. Din completed storing away the medic supplies into their closet and folding up the bunk as the ship landed and then waited in a lower deck seat for the rest of the team to join him to disembark.</p><p>The lower hold ramp began to open as the team descended the ladder from the command deck and Din waited for the commander to pass him and walk down the ramp first, then he followed a half step behind and to the commander’s right, and the two <em>Verd’ika</em> brought up the rear side-by-side.</p><p>They were met by the commander’s superior, but Paz was noticeably absent. After they all saluted Din’s commander and the <em>Alor’ad</em> spoke on a secure channel inside their helmets for a few moments before the <em>Alor’ad</em> turned to Din.</p><p>“Well, <em>Ruus’alor</em>, your brother sends his regards, but was called away. And now, it appears your <em>Ver’alor</em> has put a significant amount of trust in you. Time is not your ally. The shipment readout he showed me left over fifteen hours ago. Refuel, and then leave immediately. You can sleep while you’re in hyperspace.”</p><p>Din smartly snapped to attention, “Yes, <em>Alor’ad</em>.”</p><p>Then he turned back to the ship to ready the embarkingship checklist, and his commander dismissed the <em>Verd’ika</em>before heading for the deck officer to order ship refueling for Din.</p><p>When the commander returned, he also brought Din additional weapons and field rations. Din silently wondered how long the commander thought he would be gone, but then decided that the commander was practicing an abundance of caution as Din had previous missions go on much longer than expected, but the commander was also working out his concern of sending Din on this mission by busying himself in preparations. The faster he could be on his way, the better for the mission — and the commander.</p><p>Din worked his list of system checks, and then his star chart updates. Finally, as this was a secret mission, he set up his computers to reset every time he dropped out of hyperspace to erase all record of his movements. When he had completed his checklist, he signaled the commander, who received the message and tapped his vambrace, then waved at the deck crew to clear the ship.</p><p>Nandar stood back and watched as the ramp was closed and engines powered up. He saw Din moving over the controls with purpose. He breathed out slowly to try to control his heart rate and pushed down the last bit of doubt he had that Din could handle himself and succeed on this mission. In fact, the commander felt that Din was the only one who could succeed. As a Foundling he had an innate care about the greater universe. Din wanted to find out what was happening outside the system. He was the only man for the job.</p><p>The ship cleared the lower atmosphere and Din never looked back at his commander. His mind was already on the next few steps of his mission as he neared the hyperspace lanes. When he pulled the lever to enter hyperspace the familiar streaks enveloped him, and for the first time in his life he felt that space might grow on him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>20 BBY — Concordia, Mandalorian space</p><p>Din had always felt rooted on the ground. As a young child he had watched the airships taking people around his planet, and the space ships bringing people from the stars. Din had often wondered if he would ever fly on any of those ships.</p><p>Din’s parents were not people of wealth. Their lives were simple and happy, and they had no need to travel so they had never in their lifetimes been on airships or in space. And Din never had any reason to think that he would. He remembered actually romanticizing the idea of space flight, and thought that he might make it a goal to someday make it into space — until the flying droids came.</p><p>The devastation started with the cities and centers of power. For a short time the rural areas thought they might be spared, and refugees from the cities came to them to seek safety. Din’s province took everyone they could, and more. They fed them and sheltered them.</p><p>But just days later, the droids reached the outlying areas and began to eradicate the surviving people. Din’s family ran but within hours they were running for their lives leaving everything behind, and ultimately spent their last moments finding a safe place to hide Din.</p><p>After the armored warrior rescued Din and flew him up to the low altitude troop carrier, his trauma and the disorientation of trying to communicate with people who did not speak his language severely disrupted Din’s memory. Din would have problems even recalling the simplest things, like what his house had looked like, who his best friend was, what his favorite meal was, and what his favorite games were.</p><p>Din recalled scattered impressions of the ship traveling after all of the warriors had re-boarded. The ship was loud, full of giant warriors completely covered in armor. They appeared jubilant, and spoke loudly and sang songs that Din did not know. And the ship was very, very cold. Din shivered even under three blankets, and the warrior who had rescued him returned to him frequently to scan his internal temperature, and kept giving him sweet warm liquids to drink.</p><p>The warrior’s speech was strange, but his voice was deep and seemed reassuring even with the vocoder distorting it slightly. He seemed to be asking Din questions but Din was too frightened to understand. Din felt nauseous because he could not see out any windows in the ship, so he could not tell where he was. But Din forced himself to maintain a brave face, held his lip steady, and tried to remain calm.</p><p>When the ship finally landed all of the warriors cheered loudly again and Din had to cover his ears. The warrior who saved him did not cheer and instead put a gentle hand on Din’s shoulder. When the large ramp opened, they let everyone else disembark before them. Then the warrior motioned for Din to walk ahead of him. As soon as Din saw the sky, with its slight purple tinge, and he realized that he was no longer on his home planet. He stepped onto the red dirt and reached down to pick up a handful and let it sift through his fingers. Then suddenly he coughed, as he took his first full breath of the air — which was different from the air his lungs were accustomed to. After that first cough, he began to gasp, and wheeze. He felt as if he could not get another full breath, and he was so frightened he began to panic. He began to hyperventilate and his heart rate was out of control. His eyes began to widen with fear and he could not slow his breathing.</p><p>The warrior who had rescued him knelt down in front of him, trying to steady Din putting his hands on his shoulders. He tried to talk to him soothingly, but then became so concerned that he picked Din up and ran, carrying Din to a medical facility. Din felt the edges of his vision darken — he could not get enough air. The medic began to scan Din, and spoke urgently to the warrior. Finally, the warrior nodded, and then picked up Din’s hands holding them in his giant gloved hands speaking quietly. Din barely registered the injection and the strange taste that appeared in his mouth, before he finally slipped into darkness looking up at the warrior’s helmet face.</p><p>Din’s dreams were dominated by disjointed images of his rescue by the large warrior, lifting him out of the cellar, and taking off with his jet-pack to return to the troop carrier above the city. Din felt the concussion of the explosions around him, and the woosh of air in his ears as the warrior’s jet pack rocketed him upwards.</p><p>He did also have vague impressions of the large warrior sitting next to his bed, talking to a female warrior in low concerned tones, and the female gently caressing Din’s head. She had a different helmet shape, similar, but the vision aperture was more rounded, and her blue paint on her armor seemed more worn.</p><p>She leaned over and whispered into his ear, “<em>Ad’ika</em>...”</p><p>When he woke up with the vivid dreams still in his mind, the warrior was gone, and Din was surrounded by children his age of many alien backgrounds which Din did not recognize. He had only ever met a handful of non-human people before that day. And all of the children expressed genuine excitement when he woke up. They chattered to each other and to Din in the same language as the warrior. He did not understand, but then one of the taller girls with long silver hair, grey skin, luminescent yellow eyes, and very pink lips made a sign with her hands.</p><p>She rubbed her stomach with one hand, and said, “<em>Kai’tome?</em>”</p><p>Then she brought all of her fingers together to a point, and touched her lips with them, “<em>Kai’tome?</em>”</p><p>Din suddenly understood, “Food, hungry, yes,” he nodded emphatically.</p><p>Din sat up slowly, he was still dizzy from the sedation, and the girl was yelling at some other boys. They ran over with a bowl and inside was something that had to be fruit and something baked that seemed like a lightly sweet bread. Din ate eagerly, and it was — delicious.</p><p>“<em>Kaysh guur' skraan</em>,” one of the boys said with a smile.</p><p>Din looked back at the girl for assurance, and she nodded and encouraged him to eat more. Din followed her lead.</p><p>When he finished she smiled at him again, “<em>Yaiyai’yc?</em>” She signed again indicating her stomach and pushed out her belly.</p><p>He nodded and pushed the bowl back and sighed, quite full. Then he looked back at her, “Full. Thank you.”</p><p>She smiled, “<em>Ba’gedet’ye!</em>"</p><p>Then she pointed to herself, “<em>Mhi gai, </em>Jirlia<em>.</em>” She emphasized the last word tapping her chest.</p><p>Din nodded, and pointed to her, “Jirlia?”</p><p>She smiled and nodded then pointed to Din.</p><p>“My name is Din,” he said quietly pointing to himself.</p><p>“Din?” She smiled and pointed to Din. When he nodded back, she then gestured to herself and the others. “Din,<em> mhi gar alit.</em>”</p><p>Jirlia slowly reached out and gently took Din’s head between her hands and leaned forward to touch her forehead to Din’s. Then she moved to the side, and the boy standing next to her touched his forehead to Din’s. Half a dozen others did the same. The last one was a taller boy with white blonde hair and a gentle smile.</p><p>“<em>Mhi gai, </em>Paz,” he gestured to his chest, and then he gestured to the door and standing there was the large warrior and the female warrior from Din’s dreams.</p><p>“<em>Buir</em> Sarin, <em>Buir</em> Ra-Velis,” Paz said as each nodded in turn. Then Paz put an arm around Jirlia’s shoulders and gestured to the whole room, “<em>Mhi gar alit</em>.”</p><p>When Jirlia had said the word <em>alit</em> Din thought she was indicating children. But now with the two parental figures at the door, the general warm feeling of the room, and the multiple children of a similar age to Din suddenly helped him understand that all of these children had been in his position before. And he was in a strange place, but he was not alone.</p><p>That was the first time Din understood the <em>Mando’a</em> word for family.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>10 BBY — En Route to Zanbar</p><p>Din woke to the early warning signal that his hyperspace stop was ten minutes away.</p><p>He swung his legs off the console and reached over with his bad arm toward the alarm button and groaned as his arm failed to reach the button. He growled as he reached over with his good arm and turned off the alarm. He would not have time to reapply the bacta before reaching his destination. It would have to wait until he landed.</p><p>As much as Din appreciated the sleek Mandalorian fighters, he preferred the Razor Crest for his solo missions because of it’s utilitarian and multi-purpose design. But the single-man pilot cockpit design did mean he had to stretch for some of his controls.</p><p>He sat back and worked to relax his arm and neck muscles which had spasmed due to the pain. As the shock subsided, the ship dropped out of hyperspace and he tried to refocus on the task at hand.</p><p>Din tapped a couple more buttons and pulled up the files on the ship he was tracking, and immediately began scanning the space docked ships. A ship that size could have gone to the surface, and that would have allowed for more anonymity, but it was worth checking the ships in orbit. Din never felt that he was lucky, and once again he was proven right, the signature he was looking for was not present in orbit.</p><p>Plan B was for Din to start with the subtle approach, working local information sources at the largest port, and Plan C was to directly extract information by whatever means necessary. Due to the lecture he had received before he left his commander about preserving his life and using shrewd judgement, and due to his still aching shoulder, Din opted to progress to Plan B. But he would only accept about twelve hours of delay, and then he would be over forty hours behind the shipment. Anything more than that would be a lost cause.</p><p>Din flew over Zanbar’s swampy fields, and headed toward the settlements on top of the towering striated rocky plateaus. During the Clone Wars, the Death Watch had established a camp on the surface, which continued to be used by the Shadow Collective.</p><p>Since the time of the Shadow Collective, only a few merchants, the Bounty Hunter Guild, and other less than reputable organizations had dared to settle the moon. It was only loosely governed by Mandalore as part of their space, and less so since the Empire had arrived. The Protectors who monitored system activity, while they were loyal, they were mostly present due to financial benefit from those organizations, rather than duty to the <em>Mand’alor.</em></p><p>Din landed the Razor Crest at a smaller port, and set up his personal preferences on the ground security protocols. He quickly applied a new bacta treatment to his wound, restocked his arms, and then walked out into broad daylight. His mission did not require stealth, and a lone Mandalorian warrior on Zanbar would not raise any eyebrows, though some might note his armor did bear marks of the Death Watch fighting corps. Din, therefore, preferred the ship be in a secure location, so Din paid for the fees and then headed for the port authority. He noted the location of the administrative office, communications, security and the poorly trained staff. Plan C was starting to look even more promising. Perhaps he would only give Plan B about three hours. Or less.</p><p>Din stepped sideways into the shadows and quickly moved to the alley outside the port administrative building. He used the building’s exterior features and his hook and line to scale the side of the building.</p><p>On top he found cover and quickly surveilled the building security again, the moderate air traffic above, and swept his rifle sights/microphone around the surrounding streets to listen for any potential complications. He caught several shady conversations, but as he came around in nearly three-hundred and sixty degrees, he heard something he could not believe — someone openly discussing a shipment and Mandalore.</p><p>“The Captain is indisposed, so the cargo departs when he’s ready. But, in the meantime we have to dispose of the kid. He’s asking too many questions, and the Captain says the Big Man on Mandalore has decided that he needs to be made an example of to the Rebellion,” a Weequay with heavy build, and two to three inches taller than Din was speaking to two other Weequay.</p><p>Din sighed heavily. His instincts did not trust this fortuitous find, it seemed just <em>too</em> lucky. A cargo shipment delayed due to the Captain, who had ties to Mandalore, and was also being pursued by a Rebel. Those three elements in one conversation could only mean that he was not behind the shipment at all, the ship was still in dock. Perhaps his luck was turning, or perhaps saving the life of a Rebel required that he continue on the less dangerous road to see where it led. At least for two more hours…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PART 1: CHAPTER 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>THIS IS FAN-FICTION</p><p>First, if you have not yet watched The Clone Wars animated series, or Star Wars Rebels, stop now, go to Disney+ and just knock it out.<br/>This story is a love letter to Dave Filoni’s years of dedicated work with Master George Lucas. Jon Fav is amazing, he’s an icon and a visionary (and I envision him as Paz in this story), but The Mandalorian would not exist but for the world that Dave executed from George’s vision.<br/>Second, this is a completed story, that is being edited and posted a chapter at a time. Comments are appreciated but the plot is fairly set.<br/>Third, in the sections dedicated to the Rogue One timeline I drew a lot from Alexander Freed’s lovely novelization but changed the perspective almost exclusively to Cassian and added more detail. This was purely in an attempt to remain in cannon as much as my story allows, no plagiarism was intended.<br/>Fourth, this is pure FAN FICTION. I have no affiliation with anyone living or dead who has any role in the Star Wars universe. Or Disney. Or anything. I’m a fan only.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>YborJen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<hr/><p>10 BBY — En Route to Zanbar</p><p>Lieutenant Junior Grade Cassian Andor had a bad feeling about this mission. He could feel his skin itching as he read over the last communication from Alliance Intelligence again.</p><p><em>Return Hondo Onaka for questioning</em>.</p><p>Cassian could feel the heat of Draven’s displeasure. Cassian knew that Onaka would not receive a light interrogation. Even Cassian could barely guess at everything that Hondo knew but would not be inclined to tell the Alliance.</p><p>Cassian looked left and saw Kay-One placidly continuing to monitor the ship in hyperspace. Even in the calm and quiet flowing lights of hyperspace the stripped down utilitarian U-wing seemed to rattle. It had certainly seen better days, but Cassian valued speed over aesthetics. Kay-One had groused over the general condition of the ship until he found that the computer responded exponentially better due to its very basic programming and lack of redundant safety protocols. The ship, Kay-One and Cassian all seemed to understand each other without explanation.</p><p>Cassian wiped his face, “How much longer Kay?”</p><p>“You can go back to sleep Lieutenant Andor, if you want to <em>snore</em> for another hour,” Kay-One said with a dramatic eye roll.</p><p>Cassian did consider going back to sleep, but it was too late, his brain was already planning his strategy — because failure was not an option if he wanted to keep Hondo alive.</p><p>While the Leadership Council sometimes struggled to maintain a unified front, the overall mission of Alliance Intelligence was relatively simple: to safeguard the Alliance from new threats, and to recruit new Fulcrum operatives. Each mission was different for every Fulcrum, but the fact that Cassian’s mission could be an early warning to the Alliance was why they kept funding his ship, fuel and expenses.</p><p>“Operation Fracture” had begun soon after Cassian joined the Alliance. It was created to track information on top secret projects within the Empire that related to weapons development. The problem was that the Empire was constantly working on weapons development on a scale that had not been seen in a millennium. That made the intelligence gathering tedious, with mountains of data, that required computer analysis, and real time context to make any sense of it. Reports were often half-conjecture, but already in the past couple of years since Cassian had joined Alliance Intelligence, his leaders were beginning to depend on his instinctive evaluation of what was happening in the Empire.</p><p>General Davits Draven had recruited him, and could see in him what he called, “a highly intelligent, ravenous survival instinct.” And he appreciated how quickly that instinct led Cassian to complete his missions. Cassian had become a sixteen-year-old prodigy, and was tracking well to make Captain within a couple of years.</p><p>Climbing in rank was not Cassian’s primary goal. His goal was to bring down the Empire. Cassian was only seven when the Clone Wars ended, and he had watched the last nine years as the Alliance had grown from a few powerful senators to a galaxy-wide movement. Cassian was very much a spectator to the the adolescence of this organization, but he had watched similar dramas unfold as a child during the Clone Wars. Lately, it seemed there was a dark cloud over the Alliance.</p><p>There was a lot of disagreement in their purpose and their goals. The leadership council spent hours explaining their intentions to new and old Alliance partners. Everyone seemed to fear the possibility of a new war, and the distrust of any new governing body was sometimes disheartening, but understandable. The level of diplomacy required to maintain hundreds of systems without using fear and oppression as the Empire did took a personal toll on the leadership.</p><p>General Draven had always been sour and self-interested, but some days he seemed particularly pessimistic that they would ever accomplish what they needed to survive, much less stop the Empire. Bail Organa had aged significantly in the last decade. Mon Mothma seemed a relatively bright spot compared to Bail, but she too, it seemed, had her limits. Cassian knew only too well how painfully diplomacy had failed the galaxy, and that was what ultimately motivated him to seek out a position in intelligence where he felt he could make a real difference.</p><p>The arrival alarm pulled him out of his reverie, and back to the task at hand.</p><p>The U-wing dropped out of hyperspace outside the Zanbar system. Mandalorian Space was not an area to simply fly straight through. You had to acknowledge their sovereignty, make formal gestures, and maintain decorum. They were a proud civilization, even while feeling the strain of the Empire’s influence. Saw Gererra, however, was emphatic it was worth the risk.</p><p>Saw spoke with wild eyes, “My source says that there is increasing Imperial investment — ships, personnel, assets — in the Outer Rim to develop materials harvested for the ‘Final Solution’. They think the increases are too small to notice. And we are seeing movement of materials out of Mandalorian space,” Saw, of course, would not reveal his source.</p><p>Cassian encountered the system’s Protectors, he declared his business (he lied about a business deal) and was finally allowed to pass. He scanned Zanbar as they approached, there was only one ship signature he was looking for. The one that both amused him and haunted him, and sometimes both at once. That effect seemed to come with pirates however, and Hondo was one of the best. Prior to this mission, Hondo had tried to put Cassian off the scent, saying that he was headed through Mandalorian space for the “scenic views.”</p><p>Cassian had replied, “Hondo, I’m not twelve anymore. You’re going to have to do better than that.”</p><p>“My boy, can’t I go on a pleasure cruise now and then? Can’t I? Of course I can! I’m a pirate! I work when I want to! And I spend all my money when I want to — so then I work when I need money!”</p><p>Cassian smiled, “So who is hiring pirates right now for shipping cargo in Mandalorian space — <em>the Empire</em>?”</p><p>“No-no no-no no-no — no. I am just visiting and meeting — friends,” Hondo smiled.</p><p>“See you soon, friend,” Cassian said with a grin.</p><p>And that same grin grew on his face as he found Hondo’s ship signature at the main settlement on the southern hemisphere.</p><p>“Got you, you damn pirate,” Cassian said under his breath with a smile.</p>
<hr/><p>22 BBY — Fest</p><p>Maximillian never forbade Cassian to attend a meeting with his clients. He often said that Cassian had something to learn from everyone in the galaxy. Hondo Onaka, apparently, was the one exception.</p><p>“Papa, but you like Hondo! Why can’t I meet him?” Cassian said with a pout as Max led his son by the hand to his bed. The sun was just setting but it was past Cassian’s bedtime. The shifting light created long shadows in Cassian’s large bedroom and playroom. Much of his luxurious furniture had been roughed and tumbled in his hours of play. A painted mural of the galaxy covered his ceiling, complete with highlighted systems with labels. The location of Fest was marked with a bright red X, and Cassian had hung several of his interstellar model ships from strings and they dangled just below the “X” on Fest. This was a child who knew the galaxy was large, and had been on ships that had crossed it ever since he was born.</p><p>Yet despite all of that privilege, and experience for so young a boy, Max would not yield.</p><p>Max chuckled, “I love Hondo. But you’re four years old, son. There are some people that you need a little more experience in order to understand them.”</p><p>“I’m — I’m ALMOST FIVE!” Cassian whined.</p><p>Max winked at Cassian, “Maybe in a few years, son.”</p><p>Cassian narrowed his dark eyes and stuck his lower lip out. Max’s silver tinged hair flopped down over his eyes as leaned down and kissed Cassian on his forehead. Cassian, however, would not be deterred.</p><p>Cassian waited for his father’s guest to arrive and then eased out of bed, and crept over to the grand stone stairwell and crawled on his stomach to look over the edge of the landing to watch when Hondo arrived.</p><p>Hondo Onaka was taller than Max by a couple of inches, wore a tri-point hat and a sweeping long red overcoat which made him appear even taller. He was a Weequay with long braids, and beard horns. He was quite loud and boisterous and his boot heels echoed in the expansive entry hall. Though Cassian couldn’t understand Hondo’s accent occasionally, the longer he listened the more Cassian understood.</p><p>“Maximillian, my friend! It has been far too long. You are far too respectable to keep company like me. But I bet you miss me, don’t you? I’m sure the boredom is simply overwhelming,” Hondo laughed a full long belly laugh at his own joke, and Max joined in.</p><p>“You are right, as always, Hondo. We could all use your humor these days,” Max sighed. “Come, let me get you a drink of the fancy stuff a senator gave me — and I’m sure you’ve stolen many times before.”</p><p>Hondo laughed, “I would be wounded — if that was not definitely true.”</p><p>Hondo and Max moved into Max’s office and the door closed behind them. Cassian ran over to the second floor maintenance duct system access in the upstairs utility closet, closed the door, and immediately popped open the grating and set it aside. Then he crawled in, which was difficult for a full sized adult but simple for a motivated four year-old who was determined to always know what his father was doing. He quickly and quietly crawled horizontally from the second floor access to the ducts that ran across the ceiling of his father’s main floor office and then settled himself next to the duct at an angle where he could see both men and hear their conversation below.</p><p>“Hondo, what brought you all the way out to see me? There can’t be any large scores out here!” Max laughed as they clinked glasses.</p><p>Hondo lifted his glass, “To friends.”</p><p>Max nodded, “To old friends.”</p><p>Hondo chuckled, “I am here to return something I stole from a man — who stole from Ryloth.”</p><p>Max lowered his glass from his lips and swallowed. “You’ve got looted Ryloth family heirlooms — who stole them??”</p><p>Hondo sighed, “I cannot reveal my sources, and I cannot have them arrested. In my opinion, the return of the artwork is far more important than prosecuting people who have powerful enough friends so they will never pay for their crimes.”</p><p>Max lifted his bottle, “Hondo — this deserves another toast.”</p><p>Hondo smiled and lifted his glass, but then his smile faded, “To the people of Ryloth,”</p><p>Both men were subdued as they drank.</p><p>“So it’s certain that someone outside Ryloth has funded and armed the insurgents?” Max said hoarsely.</p><p>Hondo nodded with a frown, “Again, I cannot officially reveal my sources, but — I know the weapons dealers.”</p><p>Max sighed, “So these heirlooms were looted from murdered families. And cannot be returned.”</p><p>Hondo shrugged, “But perhaps, you may know a Senator who may safeguard them until the planet stabilizes? Does Orn Free Taa care for his heritage?”</p><p>Max laughed again, “Oh Hondo, I can at least promise I’ll find someone who will.”</p><p>Hondo shrugged, “You know, you should keep them here, Max.”</p><p>Max shook his head, “I can’t take the security risk with my son here. Not with his mother gone.”</p><p>Hondo clicked his tongue, “Yes, yes, she was a fearless warrior. Brave, dashing. She swept you off your feet, as I recall,” Hondo gave Max a wide toothy grin.</p><p>Cassian leaned closer to the grate as they spoke about his mother, eager for more information. He did not understand what they were discussing about Ryloth but stories of his mother Cassian definitely wanted to know.</p><p>Max nodded with a sad smile, “I miss that woman.”</p><p>Hondo nodded, “I was afraid of that woman.”</p><p>Both men chuckled.</p><p>“Cassian has so much of his mother in him. Strong, willful, and <em>fast</em>. If I turn away from him for a moment — and sometimes even if I’m looking right at him — I lose him in crowds <em>all the time</em>. He will reappear and be completely non-plussed — while I was losing my mind — as if nothing has happened. And smart, too smart for his own good. He definitely has his own mind about things, and he tests the boundaries. I’m afraid he’s actually going to start getting into trouble — soon,” Max shook his head.</p><p>“How old is the child?” Hondo said.</p><p>“Four — well, he just reminded me he’s almost five,” Max took another swig of his drink.</p><p>Hondo looked up at the grating Cassian was looking through, “Master Cassian, come down here please, Hondo would like to have a look at you.”</p><p>Cassian frowned. This guy was good. Cassian pulled open the grating and then grabbed the end of his rope ladder that he had taken down from his tree house, and tied it to the hand hold inside the duct. Then he descended the ladder to the last foot hold just a few feet from the ground and jumped down to the floor as he often did from his treehouse, causing Max’s heart to jump. But Cassian landed solidly, as he always did, and stood up straight and faced both men. Max had his hand on the side of his face with a look of a mixture of pride and exasperation. Hondo had his chin up with a frown and his arms crossed.</p><p>“Young Master Cassian, I believe your father advised you to <em>not</em> meet Hondo until you were ready. Do you think you are ready, young man?”</p><p>Cassian narrowed his eyes, he did not fully understand what Hondo was asking him, but he did know the question that was dominating his thoughts, “You knew my mother?”</p><p>Hondo regarded Cassian for a moment, “Yes, of course. How do you think your mother met your father?”</p><p>Cassian’s eyes widened. This was not what he expected, and he did not know the story of how his parents had met. Cassian looked toward his father who nodded.</p><p>Cassian looked back at Hondo, “How? How did they meet?”</p><p>“Your father — was captured by PIRATES!” Hondo said with an evil grin and chuckle.</p><p>Cassian’s jaw dropped. He looked back at his father and Max could not contain a smile, but he nodded again verifying the story.</p><p>Cassian closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes again pointing at Hondo, “<em>You’re</em> a pirate!”</p><p>Hondo wobbled his head, “Alas, yes, I am the villain in this fairy tale. But your mother, is the <em>hero</em>!” Hondo finished with a flourish and a bow to the portrait of the dark haired woman in slim utility trousers and a flight jacket with an arched brow on the office wall. She had Cassian’s pointed chin, sloped nose, and small mouth with slightly fuller lips. Cassian had his father’s eyes and forehead, so when his brows came down he looked remarkably like Maximillian.</p><p>Hondo nodded and pointed back at Cassian, “That look there, that’s the look that Max gave me before your mother arrived. I was going to sell her Max’s cargo, she had many interested buyers. But then she looked him in the eye — and she bought all of his cargo — and HIM!” Hondo laughed.</p><p>Cassian gasped, “You SOLD my father?”</p><p>Hondo grinned, “For top dollar too! I knew he was quite a catch!”</p><p>Cassian looked back at his father, aghast at this story. Max flexed his arm muscles, and suddenly Cassian could not help but laugh.</p><p>“You two are lying!” Cassian said with relief.</p><p>Hondo gasped theatrically, “You doubt the word of a pirate?? I am a man of honor — no — I am a man of integrity — no — I am a MAN!”</p><p>Cassian did not quite understand, but he giggled louder.</p><p>“He did actually capture me, and sell me and my cargo to your mother. But he begged her to take me because he didn’t want to have to — <em>dispose</em> — of me,” Max said with a sinister smile.</p><p>“Oh I could never kill a beautiful man like you,” Hondo said with a wave of his hand and took another swig of his drink. “And apparently neither could she,” he lifted his his glass again to Cassian’s mother’s portrait and chuckled. Then he turned back to Cassian.</p><p>“So you see, young Master Cassian, even a pirate is only sometimes a villain. It depends upon my mood. The world is not black and white. And if anyone tries to tell you that there are <em>only</em> good or bad people, well — they must be a Jedi,” Hondo chuckled at his own joke.</p><p>Cassian’s mind swam trying to follow the statements Hondo was making. Then he lifted a brow like his mother, “What is — a Jedi?”</p><p>Hondo snorted, “That, my boy, is a longer lesson for another day. But now, your father and I must return to business. Which, of course, you may stay for.”</p><p>Cassian looked to his father who nodded with a smile. Cassian then looked back at Hondo, “Sell the art to me.”</p><p>Hondo lifted his brows and whistled, “My, my, my! Starting young! Alright, then! Name your price!”</p><p>“FREE. Because you are a <em>good</em> person,” Cassian said with his arms crossed.</p><p>“No no no no no no, that is not acceptable. I am a pirate. I need to make a profit!” Hondo shook his finger at Cassian.</p><p>But Cassian had watched many of these deals go down before. He used his father’s own lines that he had used successfully in the past.</p><p>“Okay, we pay for your fuel to go home,” Cassian said smugly, and then looked up at his father and repeated a phrase he had heard in tough negotiations, “That’s my <em>final</em> offer.”</p><p>Hondo looked over at Max and raised both brows. Max just shook his head and smiled.</p><p>“You realize this is how your wife used to handle me?” Hondo said, looking sideways at tiny Cassian, then sideways toward Cassian’s mother’s portrait, then lifted both hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, Master Cassian. Agreed, you have a deal.”</p><p>Hondo held out his hand, and Cassian reached up and shook it. “There now! All business concluded, now we toast!”</p><p>Before Max could intervene, Hondo had handed his glass to Cassian, and Cassian grabbed it and took a large gulp.</p><p>Cassian immediately spit out the alcohol and dropped the crystal glass on the rug as he coughed.</p><p>“Well done my boy!” Hondo laughed. “This is the beginning of a life long partnership!”</p><p>That was Cassian’s first drink — and his last — for a very long time.</p>
<hr/><p>10 BBY — Zanbar, Mandalorian Space</p><p>Cassian lifted his drink to take another sip and grimaced as he swallowed. Beverages which resembled the alcohol he had at age four never sat well with his taste. As he paused between sips he found his hand was shaking almost imperceptibly, so he put it back down firmly and settled himself into his invisible armor.</p><p>Cassian wore no external protection, but had never been shot or even injured, not even on a mission when the blaster fire rained down on him killing his entire team except him and the commander he had helped to escape the ambush. Thus began the whispers in the Alliance that Lieutenant Junior Grade Cassian Andor had “invisible armor.”</p><p>Cassian was only sixteen, but he had ten years of experience in the Rebellion which helped him to exude calm even when he was actively watching a mission fall apart around him. Once again, he practiced maintaining calm as his position was eroding by the second. His contact was late. He knew that the information was vital to the cause, and that he had to succeed. But his chances of success were quickly fading.</p><p>He sat back in the booth and surveyed the bar again. He had never used this location to meet a contact before but it was the right mix of raucous, slimy and full of dark corners. His instincts told him that he was not being watched — yet.</p><p>A moment later, the door slid open and a tall Weequay, with red braids swinging off the back of his head, sauntered into the bar. Cassian sighed with relief and finally tossed back his drink. But then, he noticed that the first Weequay was not followed by the one he was waiting for. Cassian cursed under his breath. The Captain was not coming.</p><p>Cassian immediately reassessed his avenues for escape. He was going to have to make sure that he was being double-crossed before shooting his way out, the information was too important for him to not make absolutely certain. He didn’t care that his superior had just lectured him about taking chances. He was, after all, blaster-proof.</p><p>Cassian waited for the Weequay to find him and then as the rogue walked over to him, Cassian leaned forward onto the table and watched his approach. Just as the Weequay finished his walk around the bar up to Cassian’s table, he stopped and smiled.</p><p>“Hondo is too busy to meet an old friend, eh?” Cassian said with more than just a little edge to his accented growl, while fingering his blaster trigger under the table.</p><p>The Weequay chuckled, “What? You think that you’re his most <em>important</em> appointment today? He sent his regrets, but he is indisposed until we depart this planet.”</p><p>Cassian slid his narrowed eyes back over to look at the large Weequay that was at least eight inches taller than him, and nearly twice his mass.</p><p>“And what is the destination?”</p><p>The Weequay laughed out loud, “You think you’re some kinda Jedi? You tryin’ to mind trick me or something? That’s privileged information, that is. Alright I’ve had enough of you —”</p><p>Cassian aimed for the legs, he had a few more questions after all. But before he could fire, the Weequay suddenly made a small grunting sound with his breath, his smile went lop-sided, then his eyes crossed, and after a beat, he tipped forward and fell onto Cassian’s table — dead with a vibro-knife stuck in his cervical spine.</p><p>Cassian’s heart was now beating out of his chest and he could not hide the anger on his face as he looked up to the figure that was walking up behind the Weequay. A Mandalorian in blue painted armor and sigil on his shoulder that indicated he was a Death Watch sergeant approached Cassian. He was far enough away that he must have thrown the knife so the blade slid between the vertebrae to sever the spinal cord. The cut was so precise only a thin trickle of blood escaped the wound where the knife was embedded. The Mandalorian walked up casually and retrieved the knife from the body with his left hand with one swift tug. He also had his blaster in his right hand,aimed at Cassian’s chest, but made no sudden moves.</p><p>Cassian had never lowered his blaster and he adjusted his grip as the two regarded each other for a moment.</p><p>“He had orders to kill you,” the Mandalorian said simply, gesturing toward the dead Weequay with the vibrating blade.</p><p>Cassian stood up and pointed to the body, “And I had orders to kill him! But I needed the information he was going to give me! Now more people are going to die! Because you interfered!” As Cassian spoke faster his accent became more pronounced.</p><p>The Mandalorian regarded him for a few seconds, “Listen, kid, I don’t know what kind of <em>spies</em> you are in the Rebellion, but you look about twelve. And you are investigating an operation that originated directly from the Imperial Security Bureau. Go home, I’ve got it from here.”</p><p>The Mandalorian suddenly had Cassian’s full attention by mentioning the ISB. Cassian leaned forward as he scanned the room.</p><p>“We can’t talk here. Meet me at dock one-oh-eight in ten minutes.”</p><p>The Mandalorian sheathed the vibro-knife, then moved his hands up to his utility belt, settling his weight on his back leg, “I’ve got a mission to complete too. I stopped by just as a courtesy. You’re welcome. Now, good-bye.”</p><p>Cassian holstered his weapon and stood up, “Then come with me now, and forget worrying about anyone seeing that you’ve left the city with a known Rebel spy. Let’s go, Mando.”</p><p>Din let Cassian pass him, then scanned the room as Cassian had, which was now significantly less noisy. He could see several likely Imperial informants, several more members of the Hutts, and there had to be some Crimson Dawn representation, likely watching through the cameras. He turned and followed Cassian outside leaving the Weequay carcass behind.</p><p>Cassian walked quickly through the crowd, and he was a slight enough man that several times if not for Din’s tracking software, to an untrained eye Cassian might have disappeared into the sea of beings from all over the Outer Rim.</p><p>Finally, Cassian found an acceptable alleyway, and turned back to Din, “Scan for listening devices, Mando. We have a lot to discuss.”</p><p>Din did a quick scan while walking around Cassian to keep him in sight while he secured the area. He turned back to Cassian.</p><p>“Good enough for now, but that can change,” Din said with more than a little irritation.</p><p>Cassian stepped forward, “Since when does Mandalore care about where the Phobium is being shipped?”</p><p>Din took a moment to re-evaluate this kid, and Cassian could tell that he had finally made an impression on this imposing Mandalorian. But Cassian noted that the Mandalorian also seemed young, he walked fluidly despite carrying Mandalorian armor, except his right shoulder range seemed restricted.</p><p>“Since the strip mining operation increased by four thousand percent in the last three years. And by two thousand percent in the last year alone,” Din said as quietly as possible.</p><p>Cassian sneered, “Does Mandalore care about anything outside their own space? Why would you stick your neck out for us while your planet is still occupied?”</p><p>Din looked Cassian over again. So the kid had some interrogation training, Din recognized the technique. While impressed, Din did not have time to pursue this. He had followed the larger Weequay to this kid and now needed to retrace his steps back to the shipment.</p><p>“Do you have anything of importance to tell me? I am beginning to care less by the minute.”</p><p>Cassian looked around out of habit rather than true surveillance, and then growled, “You mentioned the ISB. I knew that there had been an increase in Imperial assets in this sector, but I had not seen any ISB involvement as yet. And I had not heard that the shipments were increasing in <em>that</em> order of magnitude. Why is the ISB involved in this project?”</p><p>Din nodded, “The ISB has been gathering intelligence on Mandalore since the occupation began at the end of the Clone Wars. We have routine run-ins with them when they go into places they should not. Sometimes we get lucky and gather information on them and their operations. That is what led me to you.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “I am here because of my contact, Hondo Onaka. He is a well known pirate and smuggler, and he had a significant organization until the Clone Wars and he lost it all when he ran afoul of the Sepratists, and Count Dooku. He has managed to rebuild a significant amount of his network and has landed some unusually high profile jobs. But then recently he got a huge influx of cash and he stopped communicating with the Rebellion. My superiors think Hondo has taken on the shipments of the Phobium for the Empire and that he can no longer be trusted. I think he is trying to protect us by playing along with this project so he can see what is actually happening. NONE of us know what is actually happening.</p><p>“The Rebellion has long suspected that there are engineers working on what has been called by Moff Tarkin, the ‘Final Solution.’ So, what do you think Imperial engineers could do with that much Phobium, Mando?” Cassian said urgently.</p><p>Din spoke with a heavy voice, “Power a new fleet of warships. One with an armament never been seen before in the galaxy.”</p><p>Cassian pulled his blaster, “Let’s go. I have an idea of where Hondo’s ship is. He will not kill me, and we need to talk to him.”</p><p>Din put up a hand, and tried to exude a sense of calm, “Kid, how old are you, really?”</p><p>Cassian was used to this type of prejudice, “Probably only three or four years younger than you.”</p><p>Din waited for an answer.</p><p>“I”m sixteen, alright! And based on your insignia, I outrank you, Sergeant!”</p><p>Din cocked his head slightly in amusement. “You’re right, I’m twenty. But you need to listen to me: we don’t have to talk to him right now. And we probably shouldn’t because, he actually <em>did</em> just try to kill you. Let’s retreat to observation mode here and just — follow them. We need to see where the Phobium is going.”</p><p>Cassian shook his head as sweat started to bead on his brow, “Your orders may be to follow, but mine are to bring Hondo in, and I <em>must</em> prove to them that he is still working to help us.”</p><p>Din nodded, “We will get you face to face with Hondo, I can promise that.”</p><p>Cassian turned back to Din and sized him up again. “Why <em>do</em> you care, Mando? What compelled a Mandalorian to leave home?”</p><p>The Mandalorian appeared to consider his answer carefully. “Mandalore is not my home. And Mandalore is more than just a planet. This is the Way.”</p><p>Cassian’s brows come together just as the Imperial guard passed the alley in response to the disturbance, and recognizing the Mandalorian described from the cantina —immediately they were in a firefight.</p><p>Din pulled Cassian back behind him and then retreated to cover toward the end of the alley, for a moment Cassian thought the Mandalorian had cornered them until he tapped his vambrace and apparently unlocked a hidden door behind them.</p><p>“Go!” Din yelled.</p><p>Cassian took off running through the door,down the hall and Din followed him in, then paused to tap his vambrace twice and lock it behind them.</p><p>Cassian was already at the end of the dimly lit hallway of what appeared to be an office building in significant disrepair. Din took long strides to catch up to Cassian as he checked the next hallway, and then took off to the left. Din agreed with that choice, the fastest route out of the building away from the gathering Troopers, but he knew it would be only about thirty seconds before the entire building was surrounded. They had to return to daylight in twenty seconds.</p><p>Cassian made one more right and then found the exit. Din caught up to him just as he opened the door to reveal an entire squad of Death Troopers.</p><p>Din heard the command to fire, and pushed Cassian up against the wall as the first round of blaster fire hit him squarely in his chest durasteel, dropping him to the ground.</p><p>Cassian slammed his hand on the door control and closed the door, then locked it again.</p><p>“Get up! GET UP, MANDO!” Cassian was not strong enough to haul an armored man up from the floor, but he managed to get Din up to his knees, then he knelt down to look into his helmet visor as Din coughed and tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“That’s three times now I owe you my life, you’d better give me a chance to return the favor! Now MOVE!” Cassian heaved, Din cried out as hepushed with one leg and then the other to lift his weight.</p><p>Their only chance was to go up. Cassian half dragged Din to the closest lift and then signaled someone on his communicator.</p><p>“Kay-One, time for a rooftop pickup,” Cassian shouted into his com.</p><p>Din was leaning heavily on the smaller man, struggling to breathe as his concussed chest and broken sternum swelled. Then suddenly his body sagged as he began to fade.</p><p>“No no no no, STAND UP SOLDIER! <em>Ke’sush Ruus`alor</em>!”</p><p>Din instinctively responded to the <em>Mando’a</em> orders, and his legs held fast long enough to get them out of the lift. Din could barely understand what was happening, but suddenly he was out in the open and a rush of wind hit his open chest wound and he cried out in pain, but Cassian kept pulling him forward, and even managed to get Din to move faster.</p><p>Din was groaning with every step, but Cassian was impressed that he was somehow keeping up with Cassian’s dash toward his landing ship. There was blaster fire coming up from the streets from the Troopers below, and Cassian figured they were about ten seconds away from an attack on the rooftop, so he shoved Din inside the ship, letting him fall to the floor and jumped in after to pull him completely inside.</p><p>“GO Kay-One!” Cassian yelled as he pulled Din inside and finally closed the door behind them.</p><p>Cassian felt the thrusters fire and he had to brace himself and Din to keep Din from sliding all the way to the back of the ship and hitting a bulkhead. There was no sense in yelling at the droid, he was doing his job, Cassian scrambled to find a strap to help him secure Din in a jump seat until they were able to escape to hyperspace. Din bled all over him as Cassian strained to lift him into the seat. Cassian checked his pulse and found it was surprisingly strong but quite fast due to the blood loss. Cassian stumbled across the cabin to grab the MedKit as Kay-One swerved again to avoid pursuing blaster fire. The Medscan advised pressor injection and oxygen. Cassian had no oxygen, so he injected the pressors, then applied the largest bacta patch he had to Din’s chest wound.</p><p>“Hang on, Mando, I gotta get us outta here,” Cassian held the Mandalorian’s helmet between his hands and hoped that he could hear him.</p><p>Then Cassian ran up the ladder to the command deck and joined Kay-One.</p><p>“That is not Hondo Onaka, and the Imperial Death Troopers are now firing at us,” Kay-One said with his usual dead-pan.</p><p>“This guy is gonna help us, but I have to keep him alive first! Plus, he saved me three times down there!” Cassian jumped into his chair and immediately took control of the ship swerving off in the opposite direction of the hyperspace lanes.</p><p>“Lieutenant, that is the opposite of the correct direction,” Kay-One said dryly.</p><p>Cassian picked up speed as he skidded close to the upper atmosphere of the planet, and the hull temperature alarms began to sound.</p><p>“I predict that we will be incinerated in the next two minutes,” Kay-One sighed.</p><p>Cassian continued to skim the atmosphere as he circled the planet.</p><p>Then Kay-One realized that Cassian was building speed, and did a quick calculation. “If you’re doing what I think you’re doing, wouldn’t you prefer an exact calculation on when exactly to break away from this slingshot maneuver, and an actual course calculation to avoid the ships that are currently blocking our path?”</p><p>“Just tell me when Kay-One!” Cassian gritted his teeth as he fought the atmospheric turbulence, and the hull temperature began to cause beads of sweat to form on his brow.</p><p>“Heading two-one-zero-point-four-five in five, four, three, two, one — now,” Kay-One said with a quiet business-like calm.</p><p>Cassian bounced the ship off the atmosphere in the correct heading and shot past a dozen tie fighters before they turned to pursue them. He kept them at bay just long enough for Kay-One to plot a hyperspace course to anywhere, and then they dropped into the calm currents of hyperspace.</p><p>Cassian collapsed back into his seat, covered in sweat, and shaking all over from the intense adrenaline rush of the escape. But, they were alive, and safe.</p><p>There was only one problem, they had left Hondo and the shipment of Phobium behind on Zanbar, and they had no idea where it was headed next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. PART 1: Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><hr/>
<p>10 BBY — Medical Outpost, Mandalorian Space</p>
<p>Din opened his eyes and blinked. His helmet was still on and resting up on a pillow so he could see the Rebel watching the MedScanner. His own helmet readouts showed Din that he was stable, but still tachycardic. He was, however, shocked that at that moment he wasn’t feeling any pain. Din dared to hope that might continue when he moved, but it was not likely.</p>
<p>The medic walked by and put a hand on the Rebel’s shoulder, “He’s improving with the bacta infusion, but I’ve requested that he go into the tank.”</p>
<p>The Rebel shook his head, “No no no, he won’t do that, he cannot remove his helmet, ever.”</p>
<p>The young man’s brows came down, “Cassian — even if it takes him longer to heal?”</p>
<p>Din immediately noted the Rebel’s name.</p>
<p>Cassian sighed, “He will accept help, but he will walk away declaring he is healed as soon as he is able to walk, and talk.”</p>
<p>The medic frowned, “Well, he won’t be doing either for days then,” and then he walked away.</p>
<p>Cassian wiped his face and sighed.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” the Mandalorian rasped as he suddenly turned toward the Rebel.</p>
<p>Cassian jumped at the sound of the Mandalorian’s voice, then chuckled and crossed his arms, “Mando — let’s see you stand up first.”</p>
<p>Din took a moment to prepare mentally for the pain, and then he flexed his abdominal muscles because they were undamaged. And gritting his teeth he put an elbow down then turned his torso as he swung a leg over the edge of the bed, then using his arm pushed himself up to sitting. He panted at the effort, and suddenly felt light headed.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “Impressive. But I’m not strong enough to physically carry you this entire mission. You are staying here, and I’m gonna to complete the mission without you.”</p>
<p>Din put a hand out and grabbed the kid by the shirt, “I’m coming. I will stay on the ship, I’ll stay hooked up to a bacta infusion, I’ll run coms and direct your operation. But I’m coming with you.”</p>
<p>Cassian stared back at the Mandalorian, his brow furrowed, and then slowly nodded.</p>
<p>Din let go of Cassian’s shirt and then put his hand on his shoulder. “And, thank you — Cassian,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>Cassian realized the Mandalorian had been conscious longer than he had known, just as the medic walked over and his mouth dropped open, “Where do you think you’re going, sir?”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian slowly rose up to his full height, about four inches taller than the medic, “Thank you for your care. But, we must complete our mission. We will need bacta infusions, a new MedKit, and any other supplies you can give us. I can pay with credits.”</p>
<p>The medic blushed and flashed a smile, “We are a charity operation, sir. Your credits are no good here. Besides, your partner here has already made a donation. Just rest a little longer, and I’ll see what we can spare.”</p>
<p>Cassian watched the medic rush away and then turned back to the Mandalorian, “So the ‘Mysterious Mando’ act woos them every time?”</p>
<p>Din turned back to Cassian and shrugged slightly, “Pretty much.”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, and then proceeded to gather the Mandalorian’s damaged durasteel chest plate, and his weapons. Then Din draped one arm across Cassian’s shoulders to support him if he faltered rather than to carry his full weight. At the exit the medic met them with a bag and smiled and waved as they left.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant, since we have lost Hondo and the shipment, where are we going next?” Din asked as he gritted his teeth against the pain.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “I’ve had many run-ins with Hondo, from a young age, and if I know one thing about him, after he completes a run, he always goes to spend some of his payment.”</p>
<p>Din sighed, “So what seedy planet are we going to next then?”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, “Canto Bight.”</p>
<p>Cassian and Din walked slowly together back to the ship. Din was mostly quiet, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, as Cassian briefed him about the parts of his mission that he could discuss.</p>
<p>“A lot of what I have been working on at Ord Mantell is classified. As far back as the formation of the Rebellion there have been rumors of plans of large scale weapons, and new fleets of ships being developed by the Emperor. But there is never any proof. They hide in plain sight, always one step ahead. And the people who are helping with these projects only know about their one section of it. They cannot give any more information.”</p>
<p>Din stumbled and growled as he gripped Cassian’s shoulder then forced himself upwards.</p>
<p>“And the Senators who still sit in the Imperial Senate, drinking wine and going to the opera? What do they see happening?”</p>
<p>Cassian looked at Din sideways. “They are some of our most important informants. They watch the Emperor and his bureaucracy machine daily. They call themselves the temperature gauge of the Emperor himself. If they start disappearing, or go silent, that will be our only warning — that the Emperor is coming. We must do all that we can to be ready to fight.”</p>
<p>Din nodded approvingly. “Does the Alliance have an army? Ships? Weapons?”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, “We are working on it.”</p>
<p>Din stopped only about ten paces from the ship, and gripped Cassian’s shoulder again.</p>
<p>“Make it a priority. There are many in the upper levels of Mandalorian command who feel that was our fatal flaw. We are warriors, but we did not work together to build a planetary defense. Our own civil war created an opening, and when we were at our weakest, the Empire arrived. Our leaders were helpless,” Din spoke earnestly and through more than just physical pain.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “We need to get you inside so you can rest.”</p>
<p>Din allowed himself to be steered toward the ship. The ramp lowered slowly, and Din focused on the last few steps.</p>
<p>Then he looked up and suddenly his blood ran cold when he saw an Imperial droid walking down the ramp. He grabbed Cassian’s blaster from its holster and with a shaking hand took aim.</p>
<p>“RUN CASSIAN!!” Din screamed as he tried to move in front of Cassian again, but then he realized Cassian was yelling for him to stop and was trying to pull him back.</p>
<p>“STOP MANDO! HE IS RE-PROGRAMMED! HE IS MINE! STOP PLEASE!! STOP!!”</p>
<p>Slowly Din allowed Cassian to pull him back and he realized that the droid had its hands in the air. Din gasped for breath as his heart pounded in his ears, and he still could not yet let his guard down.</p>
<p>“Well, this is a promising beginning. I fly him to safety, save his life, and he tries to blast me to pieces,” said the droid with a flat, bored tone.</p>
<p>“KAY-ONE BE QUIET!” Cassian moved with his hands up between Mando and the droid. “This is Kay-One. He does my strategic analysis, and he acts as my getaway pilot, including when we were running from Zanbar. Do you remember?”</p>
<p>Din’s entire arm holding the blaster was shaking as his strength failed, “No. I don’t.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “You were unconscious as soon as I got you on the ship. Kay-One helped to save you.”</p>
<p>Kay-One pointed at Cassian, “He said I had to —”</p>
<p>“KAY-ONE BE QUIET!”</p>
<p>“— Well that, and you saved Cassian, and you just tried to protect him again. Even though I’m not a threat. So I would say that saving you was not a mistake,” Kay-One finished. He realized that Cassian was now giving him the stink eye. “And now I’ll be quiet.”</p>
<p>Cassian turned back to Din, and slowly reached up to take his blaster back from Din. Mostly due to exhaustion, Din allowed Cassian to take the blaster, but he said plainly, “You cannot trust <em>droids</em>.”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, “Well for this mission, we don’t have a choice. We need his programming, and we need his strategic analysis. And we may even need him to save our lives. You still coming? I would be glad to take you back to the Medic who is probably back there right now dreaming of you sweeping him off his feet.”</p>
<p>Din hesitated for a full five seconds before he finally took the last five steps up to the ramp and boarded. Din carried the bag of medical supplies and sat down with a groan.</p>
<p>Kay-One looked from Din to Cassian, “He is a liability. You are not thinking logically.”</p>
<p>Cassian turned to Kay-One, “Set our course to Canto Bight. Land at the Senator’s dock. GO.”</p>
<p>Kay-One’s mechanical eyes flicked a glance back to Din, who kept his gaze directly on the droid, watching every subtle move. The droid hesitated, as if it was considering disobeying its master. Din did not like that programming because he knew it was not Cassian’s program. Din continued to watch every move of the droid until it moved to the command deck.</p>
<p>“Who reprogrammed it?” Din said quietly.</p>
<p>“I did, well, I did and a friend who knows a few things about droids,” Cassian said as he took Din’s damaged chest plate and pulled down a fold up workbench and got to work soldering the durasteel on Din’s armor.</p>
<p>Din sat and watched Cassian, stunned for a moment.</p>
<p>“Cassian — I heard you mention the Creed to the Medic. And you can speak <em>Mando’a</em>. And now — you know how the durasteel is soldered?” Cassian did not immediately respond, so Din added, “When were you on Mandalore?”</p>
<p>Cassian finished the solder he was working on before he spoke. “My father was a businessman, and an advocate for other small businessmen, mostly artisans and craftsmen in the middle to outer rim,” Cassian started and then finished another solder before he continued. “He had an eye for crafts of the truly gifted throughout the galaxy. And he <em>loved</em> them,” Cassian lifted the durasteel and turned it over. “I don’t know when he first met the Armorer’s of Mandalore. Of course, they were secretive, suspicious, and even hostile. But purely due to his admiration of their artistry, eventually, they warmed to him. I remember seeing small gifts and examples of their work that he brought home back when I was very small. Then, I actually visited Mandalore once when I was five. The Duchess was still in power, and there was a deep divide between her government and the Warriors, but the Armorers allowed my father and myself to witness their work. And, strangely, they never removed their helmets. I saw many on Mandalore who did, but this group — the most devout, the most tied to the old traditions — they did not. It made a strong impression on me as a child.”</p>
<p>Din suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his chest, and tried to hide it. He then realized he should be setting up his medical supplies as Cassian worked. He opened the bacta infusion kit, and started to pull out the bags, lines and port drill. Then suddenly, he stopped.</p>
<p>“So — how did you know that I follow The Creed?”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled as he ran his fingers over his handiwork, “Mando, I’ve met a fair few Mandalorians in my life, and I knew the first time we spoke that you are more like the Mandalorians of the Creed than the ones who aligned with Count Dooku or Darth Maul,” Cassian looked up at Din. “But you quoted a line from the Creed to me, ‘This is the Way,’ like a Mandalorian from the stories of the Old Republic. And the Rebellion needs more like you.”</p>
<p>Din stared at Cassian for a moment but did not know how to respond. So he returned to setting up the infusion port drill. Din had cleaned off his shin and injected the pain medication before Cassian realized what Din was about to do.</p>
<p>“Wait! Let me! —”</p>
<p>Din had the port drilled into his tibia before Cassian could get the words out. Din gasped, and dropped the drill on the bench he was sitting on.</p>
<p>“Not my first time, clearly,” Din said as he caught his breath.</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, and then finished sanding the rough edges of the chest plate while Din screwed the line into his port and then laid back as the infusion ran. When Cassian finally decided he was happy with his patch job he turned to show the Mandalorian, but found he was clearly asleep.</p>
<p>Cassian walked over and set the chest plate on the floor, then picked up the MedScanner from the new kit and scanned the Mandalorian quickly.</p>
<p>The scanner confirmed he was a twenty-year-old human male, and found dozens, upon dozens of old wounds. This young man had been through quite a training. He even had a healed port in his left tibia, which was clearly why he had drilled the new one into his right tibia. His sternum was healing, but his heart had apparently suffered some impact muscle damage. The bacta infusion would set that right in no time. Overall, the Mandalorian had borne the injury incredibly well.</p>
<p>Cassian was satisfied that by the time they arrived at Canto Bight even Kay-One might not be able to call the Mandalorian a liability.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>18 BBY — Concordia</p>
<p>Din sat on the roof with his legs hanging down over the edge. He watched as the soldiers conducted drills with the Rising Phoenix, which painfully — and joyfully — reminded him of his rescue from the attack on his home planet. His tears were finally dry on his cheeks, but he was thankful that his helmet covered his face and eyes.</p>
<p>Heavy, slow steps behind him alerted him that he had been found and he quickly gathered his emotions, and resolved not to speak — no matter what was said to him.</p>
<p>“This is not in your character, son,” the man said with quiet authority.</p>
<p>Din stood up and turned to face Sarin Viszla. He stood up straight, but did not reply.</p>
<p>Sarin began to pace slowly, and put his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>“Paz tried to hide the extent of his injury. He did not tell me you did it, but that much is obvious,” Sarin’s voice was calm.</p>
<p>Din stared straight ahead, he could not look Sarin in the eye, but he did not turn his helmet away, and instead followed Sarin’s feet with only his eyes as they paced.</p>
<p>“I know that Paz tests you, and I can only assume that he instigated the events that led to you defending yourself with a vibro-knife,” Sarin stopped pacing in front of Din.</p>
<p>Din did not reply.</p>
<p>Sarin sighed, “You will be assigned guard duty shifts for your off-hours. You will be assigned to the youth corps until you can demonstrate that you are capable of setting a good example and take care of children younger than you. And, you will be assigned to Paz — he wants to personally oversee your skills under my guidance until he leaves for the Training. He believes you are destined for greatness, son. And I want you to learn that we all — care — about what happens to you. Your entire family cares.”</p>
<p>Din still did not move, his heart was pounding and his readouts in his helmet were noting his vitals were abnormal. Tears began to leak from his eyes again. But he did not reply.</p>
<p>Sarin sighed and turned to walk away, then he stopped. “Strength, honor, loyalty to death.”</p>
<p>Din looked over at Sarin, and Sarin immediately knew he had finally gotten Din’s full attention.</p>
<p>“This is the Way,” Sarin finished the Creed, then stood up straight and walked back down the steps leading to the roof.</p>
<p>As soon as he heard the door at the bottom of the stairs slam shut, Din’s knees immediately buckled and he fell down to all fours. He wept, and the tears began to drip out of his helmet.</p>
<p>That day had brought Din close to emotions that he had never faced before. His young mind still could not process the trauma he had survived before he was saved. He did not have the experience to understand all of the motivations of the people in his new family.</p>
<p>Sarin was a god-like savior to Din. And he was a quiet authoritarian. Sarin’s wife and Paz’s mother, Ra-Velis, was maternal and made sure that Din’s needs were never forgotten, and she was the strict disciplinarian. She had a clear mandate, to raise the next army. Sarin, however, while not as present, seemed to stare straight through his helmet and directly into Din’s soul. He seemed to understand Din better than he even knew himself.</p>
<p>Din had been saved by Sarin only just over two years prior to that day, and his transition had been overall fairly smooth with the children of the House, as he was one of many Foundlings that had been saved. His relationships with the other children in the family and the Clan were amiable, even close. Paz was the oldest, but he almost took on the role of a third parent. All the other children were expected to follow his lead.</p>
<p>Din quickly showed the immense promise in fighting skills among the Foundlings. Several others were quite good but Din’s speed and intuitive style helped him win the day repeatedly — except when fighting Paz. Paz always won with brute strength, and his experience helped him stay ahead of Din’s intuition. Paz also had a talent of finding every one of Din’s weaknesses. Paz always knew exactly how to beat him every time. Until — that day.</p>
<p>They had been paired in the drills that afternoon. Paz was three years older, but mixing age groups was intended to allow the older children to set an example and help teach the younger ones. Din was eleven, and Paz was fourteen.</p>
<p>That afternoon, however, something had shifted. Perhaps it was Paz’s overconfidence because he was due to start the Training that year. The shift could have come as Din’s overall strength was beginning to develop as he grew. Perhaps Din’s intuition had finally tapped into Paz’s inner mind. When Din definitively threw Paz down and pinned him, and the bell sounded his victory, Paz was stunned and the entire class held their breath waiting for his reaction. Paz stood up and slowly bowed to Din, Din returned the bow, and then turned to walk over to the instructor. The instructor handed him a bottle of water, and Din left to go into the locker room to drink it.</p>
<p>Din felt he was walking in slow motion. The gravity of what had just occurred was barely beginning to register in his mind. He struggled to catch his breath as the adrenaline coursed through him, and he dared to let a smile graze his lips.</p>
<p>Din went straight to his locker, which contained a shower, sink, and storage unit, a space just large enough for a boy to change and remove his helmet for any necessary daily routine. Just as he opened the door, he felt the blow come down on his hand holding the water bottle, sending it flying, and Din turned away and spun around landing a kick to Paz’s midsection sending him staggering backward.</p>
<p>Neither of them spoke a word, both landed hits and the bruises were rising up and pain was beginning to register more as they beat each other with all of their strength. Finally, Paz felt his rage rising to a boiling point and he pulled out his vibro-knife. The knife was a gift from Sarin, and was a celebration of his graduation to the Training. Din had actually accompanied Sarin on the trip to buy the knife, and helped him pick it out. And now, Paz was going to stab him with it.</p>
<p>Din had nothing to defend himself with. He ducked and spun around, allowing the knife to graze his durasteel vambraces. Finally, Din’s fear completely ebbed away and he suddenly didn’t care anymore if he was hurt. He charged directly at Paz, which took him by surprise and Din managed to slam Paz’s hand against the wall hard enough that he dropped the knife.</p>
<p>When Paz recovered his senses, Din was standing over him holding the knife with shaking hands.</p>
<p>“Give me the knife, kid,” Paz said panting.</p>
<p>“Never, I’m going to have to sleep with this knife now, so I can be sure I’ll live to the morning,” Din snarled.</p>
<p>“Give me the knife, kid,” Paz repeated louder.</p>
<p>“No! Why else would you do this other than to kill me!”</p>
<p>“I’m not here to kill you, I’m here to prove to myself that today wasn’t just a fluke. And that you really are better than me. Our parents need to know that you are destined to be the leader of the Clan.”</p>
<p>Din took a step back and caught his breath, unable to process what was happening.</p>
<p>“I’ve been watching you the past year. I really didn’t think you would surpass me this quickly — but here we are. I’m going to talk to mother about advancing you to the Training in two years instead of three.”</p>
<p>Din suddenly began to panic, thinking about the future and his position in this family, suddenly taking a place of leadership in one of the oldest Clans of Mandalore felt so foreign that he could barely stop from coming out of his skin.</p>
<p>“No — no — I don’t want this —“</p>
<p>Paz pulled himself up off the ground, and moved toward Din with his hand out, with the palm up, “What do you mean kid? Isn’t this what you’ve wanted ever since you got here? You’ve always looked up to the warriors. I thought this was the only thing we could really offer you. In addition to belonging to the Clan,” Paz spoke earnestly and reached out to put a hand on Din’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“NO!” Din panicked and instinctively sliced at Paz with the vibro-knife, intending to hit Paz’s vambrace, but the knife skidded off the end of the brace and sliced through Paz’s glove and across his wrist which immediately spurted blood from an artery.</p>
<p>Paz cried out in pain and staggered backward, quickly applying pressure to the injury. Din dropped the knife in horror, stumbling over a nearby bench, and then turned and ran out the back door of the locker room.</p>
<p>Din ran out into the twilight. The sun was setting, and everyone was enjoying their free time after training, considering when to head to the evening meal. Din ran away from everyone, and disappeared in between the buildings, hiding in shadows, until the sun was down and then he resolved to escape to the rooftops. He sat hugging his knees up to his chest and trying to slow the jumbled feelings in his head.</p>
<p>Din did want this family, but he yearned for his old family. Din did want to be a warrior, but it was because he wished he could have saved his village and everyone he knew. Din wanted to beat Paz, but he never wanted to hurt him.</p>
<p>Din did like Paz, even admired him, but he was always so distant, this was the first time he actually seemed to respect Din, and reached out to him — and Din had lashed out. Din worried that Paz might never reach out to him as a brother again.</p>
<p>Until that day, Din had never really thought of any of his siblings as brothers or sisters. They were all going through the same journey, finding their way, but they seemed more like school friends to him. This moment with Paz had been earned. And now, it was lost forever.</p>
<p>Din cried alone on the rooftop for hours, until he couldn’t cry any more. He was parched from the fight and then the cry, but he would not go find any water. He just sat there until the Rising Phoenix drills began.</p>
<p>Sarin had found him, and told him that Paz was not angry, and in fact he wanted to spend more time working with Din. Sarin wanted him to believe that the family cared about what happened to him. After Sarin left, Din was on his knees again crying for the loss of his home planet, and for the acceptance he had finally found with the Clan. He had too many emotions for a boy of twelve to regain his control.</p>
<p>Then, quiet footsteps approached and kneeled next to him. A new pair of hands picked him up and pulled him into an embrace against a chest plate, then gently began to rock him. Din heard soft humming, it was a song that Ra-Velis often had on her lips as she went about her day. Din did not know the words only the tune.</p>
<p>“Paz should not have used the knife, he went too far, and he knows it,” Ra whispered.</p>
<p>“I can fight with a knife,” Din said petulantly as he sobbed.</p>
<p>“As you should! And you have been trained well!” Her smile was evident in her voice. “You are the first child who has — <em>ever</em>— challenged Paz, and he did not handle it well. But I hope you can forgive him because he is also young, and you advanced so quickly that Sarin has not had time to really teach Paz how to handle you. So he went too far. Please, let him apologize, and forgive him with honor. And then train together,” she said gently.</p>
<p>Din looked up at her, and nodded.</p>
<p>“Warrior brothers,” Ra whispered with pride. “You will be a legendary force together. And you will be victorious.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>10 BBY — Canto Bight</p>
<p>Cassian moved amongst the lavish surroundings, and pompously dressed gamblers who took absolutely no notice of him. Partly because nothing about him indicated any importance, but also, Cassian did not wish to be noticed so he moved behind and beside people while avoiding cameras and guards. He could move into his stealth mode without much forethought these days. After an entire life of hiding, it could be considered disturbing how easily he disappeared.</p>
<p>“I think you know how hard it is to track you on cameras,” Din said with a growl into Cassian’s earpiece.</p>
<p>Cassian was so focused on his goal he did not really care. “I’m in the latter third of the main hall by the tables. I can already see Hondo’s favorite game, and I may have already marked him…”</p>
<p>“He is easy to find. Fourth table of the last row, next to the glass doors leading to the balcony,” Din said decisively.</p>
<p>“Got him,” Cassian followed nonchalantly behind a waiter, hands behind his back, and crossed the room toward the tables by the balcony where a Weequay with longer chin horns, betraying his middle-age, dressed in a long red coat and wearing corrective goggles and a tricorne hat was laughing loudly. Hondo’s unmistakeable voice carried above the music and racket of the games.</p>
<p>“Ladies, ladies, please! There is plenty of Hondo to go around! Tonight we celebrate a successful mission! And we celebrate the reunion of old friends! Wouldn’t you agree — young Cassian?”</p>
<p>Cassian did not miss a beat, and shoved his blaster up into Hondo’s spine, “Come out to the balcony, <em>friend</em>. We have much to discuss!”</p>
<p>Hondo laughed, “Yes of course, of course, my boy! Careful not to tear my coat, please! Dealer, hold my winnings!” He kissed the hands of the two women and left the table, leading Cassian out to the balcony.</p>
<p>Once outside Hondo turned back to Cassian, “I knew you would come! You are such a <em>good</em> spy!”</p>
<p>Cassian kept his blaster up, “You tried to KILL ME!”</p>
<p>Hondo put up a finger, “No no no no no, my boy! I would never! Out of respect for your mother! I sent him to you for <em>you</em> to kill <em>him</em>. He was becoming suspicious of you, and I knew you would never let that bozo get the upper hand over you! Besides you have that incredible invisible armor! And look! You survived as I predicted! Although — I did worry at one point when you started a shoot-out with the entire Imperial Guard on Zanbar…”</p>
<p>“That happened because of your man!” Cassian hissed.</p>
<p>“But you prevailed! I’m so proud of you!” Hondo threw his arms open as if he expected a hug.</p>
<p>Cassian lifted his blaster higher, “If you would have just killed your own man, and met me as we arranged we could have delivered the shipment together!”</p>
<p>Hondo shook his head, “No no no, I’m afraid not. You see the Imperials are becoming quite — how do I say — quite paranoid — on this job. They would have killed you immediately, so I had to distract you to keep you safe. And unfortunately, the trail runs cold, as it turns out that my run was the first leg of several, prior to the final destination of that Phobium.”</p>
<p>Cassian groaned and leaned back against the balcony railing, shaking his head. “Hondo, I have to take you in for more questioning. The Rebellion is losing faith in you.”</p>
<p>Hondo tsked in response, “What?? You don’t trust your old pal Hondo? You wound me to the core. You are also probably not wrong to distrust me — but, this time, I advise you to trust me. Because with every shipment I am experimenting with <em>trackers</em>.”</p>
<p>Cassian suddenly brightened, but then Hondo put up a finger.</p>
<p>“So far, the last three have failed — but — I will find a tracker that will work!” Hondo swept his arms out wide.</p>
<p>Cassian sighed, “Hondo — If you will give me all the data you collected so far, and do me one favor, I will let you go.”</p>
<p>“Anything, my boy, anything for <em>you</em>,” Hondo smiled.</p>
<p>“I need you to go steal a ship off of Zanbar, and then <em>return it</em> to me,” Cassian said.</p>
<p>Hondo raised a brow, “What ship?”</p>
<p>Din appeared from the shadows of the balcony, “MY ship.”</p>
<p>Hondo turned around, startled, “A Mandalorian? My goodness what a day this has become! Surely a Mandalorian can steal back his own ship from the Imperials?”</p>
<p>Cassian put a hand on Hondo’s shoulder as a reminder of their deal, “This guy saved my ass from the Imperials, they will probably remember that if he returns for his ship.”</p>
<p>Hondo nodded as Din slowly walked closer, a little too close and intimidating, “Ah yes, good point. Yes yes, of course I’ll help, Mr. Mandalorian. What should I call you, Mr. Mandalorian?”</p>
<p>Din did not respond.</p>
<p>Hondo grinned back at the faceless helmet, “Well, Mr. Mandalorian, now is as good time as any for me to be going, wouldn’t you say?” Hondo started to turn to leave, but Cassian gripped his shoulder again.</p>
<p>“The data, Hondo, now. I need it to convince the Rebellion not to come after you. Make yourself an asset and they will leave you alone,” Cassian said with heaviness in his voice.</p>
<p>Hondo nodded and took his tricorne hat off and held it over his heart, “I will give you the data when I deliver the ship.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “I’ll take the data NOW, and I’m sending my droid with you to help you pinpoint where the ship is. And make sure you return.”</p>
<p>Hondo tsked again, “There is no trust anymore in the galaxy, so difficult to be a crook these days…”</p>
<p>Cassian tossed Din a look as he followed Hondo out. Din went back to the hook and line he had used to climb the wall to the third floor balcony. It was a painful task, but he was not invisible like Cassian and would be noticed.</p>
<p>When they all met back at Cassian’s ship, Kay-One groused about the mission, but he did as he was ordered to do, and Din and Cassian sat on the bridge as they watched Hondo take off.</p>
<p>“I suppose I should not be shocked you decided to show up even though you were supposed to stay on the ship,” Cassian frowned. “When were you supposed to check in with your commander?” Cassian said with his brows creased.</p>
<p>Din shrugged, “In about four hours, if Hondo doesn’t make it back in time he may meet my brother and my commander coming to look for me. And he probably won’t like them.”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, “Yes but you will also be in trouble.”</p>
<p>Din turned to Cassian, “Not if you’re willing to share the data Hondo has on the shipments.”</p>
<p>Cassian pursed his lips. “You realize that your leader asked the Republic for help at the end of the Clone Wars to expel Darth Maul. And then when the Rebellion asked her to join them, she said she would rather try to work with the Empire.”</p>
<p>Din did not respond.</p>
<p>Cassian opened his hands and held them out to Din, “What I’m trying to say is, what could the Mandalorians possibly offer now that might compel the Rebellion to help your mission to find the Phobium?”</p>
<p>Din finally turned his head toward Cassian, “Me. I’m the offer. You tell your bosses that you’ve found an asset on Mandalore. And that I’m going to hunt for the Phobium for Mandalore and hunt for whatever special project the Empire is working on. The Rebellion should benefit from my mission too.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s eyes went wide, he never expected that recruiting the Mandalorian would actually be possible.</p>
<p>Din continued, “And when I find it, I’ll be calling you, and your army, to help us destroy whatever they are building.”</p>
<p>Cassian was speechless for a few moments as he calculated what this could mean for the Rebellion, but his answer was obvious.</p>
<p>“Who should I say is their new Mandalorian operative?”</p>
<p>Din shrugged, “Just call me the Mandalorian.”</p>
<p>Cassian laughed out loud, and Din actually chuckled quietly but it registered on his voice modulator.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “OK, Mando, you have a deal.”</p>
<p>Din put up a finger, “I have only two conditions. One, I will only speak to you. If you disappear, no deal. Two, if we meet up to go on a mission, no droids.”</p>
<p>Cassian gestured up toward where Hondo’s ship had disappeared into hyperspace, “Kay-One just left to save your ship!”</p>
<p>Din shook his head, “No. Droids.”</p>
<p>Cassian sighed, “OK, OK, no droids.”</p>
<p>Din leaned forward and held out his right arm, Cassian took Din’s forearm in his and grasped it.</p>
<p>Hondo’s data was exactly what he said it would be, both Cassian and Din were satisfied with the information they could bring back to their superiors. And both would report that they had made a new contact. General Draven was pessimistic about a Mandalorian that could be trusted, but he had to admit that the story was compelling.</p>
<p>Paz was quite displeased with Din’s condition and did not speak a word until after Din’s full report and evaluation at the medic bay. Once he was sure that Din would recover completely he unleashed his full displeasure.</p>
<p>“Command has decided that they want you to pursue this role as a spy — I disagree, and so does Sarin,” Paz said with quiet fury.</p>
<p>Din was still sitting on the gurney with his bare chest exposed and medic applying a new bacta spray directly to the skin.</p>
<p>“Paz — are you not concerned that the <em>Mand’alor</em> will not win this fight?”</p>
<p>Paz turned toward Din and stared at him for a moment, then looked away, “Yes. We all are.”</p>
<p>Din lifted up a bare hand toward Paz, “Who will we turn to if Mandalore falls?”</p>
<p>Paz did not respond.</p>
<p>“That is unless Command is ready to just allow Mandalore to fall in some glorious ending…”</p>
<p>Paz whipped around, ready to punch his brother but Din did not even flinch.</p>
<p>“I’m going to help the Rebellion AND Mandalore, and I don’t care where it takes me, or what risk comes with it. We <em>must</em> survive this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. PART 1: Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p>
<hr/>
<p>9 BBY — Pirate Ship — Outside Cristoph system</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CASSIAN!! COME ON!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!” Din looked left and right, he was caught on the other side of the hall from Cassian, and was watching as more and more pirates were gathering at both ends of the dim hallway that intersected the hall with the access arch where they were. It was time for them to leave if they wanted to survive the day.</p>
<p>“MANDO!! MY HAND IS STUCK!!” Cassian finally admitted.</p>
<p>“WHAT??” Din turned back and saw Cassian struggling against the security scan pad. He growled as he ran full speed across the hall with incoming fire from both directions, shooting off the rest of his power cell as he slid across the floor and slammed into Cassian on the other side.</p>
<p>“OW!” Cassian yelped. His left hand was stuck inside a security clamp.</p>
<p>“What were you <em>doing</em>??” Din growled, as he looked over the edges of the clamp.</p>
<p>“Finishing the download! And I just wanted to see if there was anything else I could access!!” Cassian yelled back.</p>
<p>“You are a <em>terrible</em> spy!!” Din pulled on Cassian’s hand and Cassian screamed.</p>
<p>“If I could just pull it out I wouldn’t need your help!!” Cassian kicked Din in the leg.</p>
<p>“My blaster is empty, give me yours!” Din held out his hand.</p>
<p>“Do not blast my hand off!!” Cassian put his blaster in Din’s hand.</p>
<p>“No promises kid!” Din stood up and took aim.</p>
<p>“I’m NOT a KID!!” Cassian shouted, covering his face and moving his body as far away from the hand sensor as he could.</p>
<p>Din took aim and shot the base of the sensor, but Cassian still felt the heat and screamed.</p>
<p>“AAARGH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??” Cassian shouted.</p>
<p>Din adjusted Cassian’s blaster narrowing width and increasing intensity, and then took aim again, “Hold still!”</p>
<p>“DAMN IT!!” Cassian covered his face again</p>
<p>Din shot the base of the hand sensor again and Cassian fell backwards because the entire clamp fell off the wall, still on his hand, but he was free. Din reached down and heaved Cassian up to his feet and dragged him forward toward the hall with incoming fire.</p>
<p>The pirates had advanced to the junction just before theirs and would be on top of them in seconds. Din looked back at the end of the hall they had come from, only the secured door controlled by the sensor he had just blasted was in that direction. So the only way to go was up.</p>
<p>Din blasted the crawlway grating, then handed Cassian back his blaster while he used his grappling hook to pull himself up.</p>
<p>“MANDO!! HURRY!!” Cassian yelled up as the blaster fire started coming at him.</p>
<p>Din shot his grappling hook around Cassian’s chest and used the hook’s retraction motor and his own strength to pull Cassian’s full weight up through the hole.</p>
<p>Din quickly checked Cassian over, “How did they not hit you??”</p>
<p>Cassian growled, “They’re pirates! They can’t aim! I don’t know!! Let’s go!!”</p>
<p>They took off running as fast as they could while crouched down inside the access crawl space.</p>
<p>“Seriously, how are you still alive??” Din said incredulously.</p>
<p>“Why did you leave me down there if you were so sure I was going to die??”</p>
<p>“Because if I didn’t go first WE’D STILL BE DOWN THERE!” Din said exasperatedly. “And I did not expect you’d come under that much blaster fire!!”</p>
<p>Cassian pulled out his com link, “Hondo! HONDO! You better be there because I’m going to KILL YOU!!”</p>
<p>“Hondo is here! Ready and waiting! Did you get the data?” Hondo responded with his usual jovial voice.</p>
<p>“YES we got the data! We are headed to the port, get ready to lift off!” Cassian growled.</p>
<p>They ran all the way to the end of the access space, and then lifted the panel and jumped down into the hallway again. Three more junctions down they returned to the port but it was closed and the pirates were right behind them.</p>
<p>“HONDO OPEN THE PORT!!” Cassian yelled.</p>
<p>“Hondo is trying! The codes have been changed!” Hondo suddenly sounded worried.</p>
<p>Din growled and climbed the ladder and pulled out his codebreaker and magneclamped it onto the port hole door. The codebreaker beeped slowly, too slowly, just as the blaster fire reached them. This time Din jumped back down from the ladder and stood in front of Cassian.</p>
<p>“NO! Mando I got them! YOU open the door!!” Cassian yelled. “MANDO they can’t hit me!”</p>
<p>“Like you said — it’s MY turn! GET YOUR ASS UP THERE!!” Din yelled as he pushed Cassian back behind him.</p>
<p>Cassian ran up the ladder and Din started firing back at the pirates crowding the corners of the junction opening.</p>
<p>The codebreaker was beeping faster, and then as soon as it turned green Cassian hit the button and the port hole dropped open.</p>
<p>Din cried out as one of the pirates hit his chest plate, but it was deflected off.</p>
<p>“COME ON COME ON! LET’S GO!!” Cassian yelled moving up into the hold.</p>
<p>Din followed but the pirates swarmed in as soon as his firing stopped, and suddenly Din was hit three more times in his back plate, Cassian grabbed Din’s arm and pulled as Din forced his legs to keep climbing the ladder.</p>
<p>Cassian slammed the port of their ship closed as soon as Din cleared his feet. And then Hondo immediately evacuated the air in the skirt and left the pirate ship open to space sucking several pirates out into the void. The ship pitched and swerved as Hondo dodged the cannon fire from the pirate ship in pursuit. The ship tossed them off balance again as Hondo continued his run. Finally, they felt the ship dive into the calm stream of hyperspace. Hondo had come through, and they both sighed with relief.</p>
<p>Cassian immediately moved over to Din who was groaning and getting up slowly. Cassian unclasped Din’s chest plate first, pulling open Din’s doublet. Din was badly bruised but would recover. Then Cassian turned to Din’s backplate durasteel and saw it was damaged with two direct hits. Din’s doublet was scorched and he had two blaster wounds.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that! I TOLD you I could keep them off!” Cassian growled as he got up to grab the MedKit.</p>
<p>“Cassian — if I have to have — this argument — with you — one more time —“ Din coughed and growled from the pain.</p>
<p>“You’ll what? Never work with me again? I’ve heard that one before, Mando!” Cassian sprayed the wounds with a disinfectant.</p>
<p>“How did you get your hand stuck in the first place?” Din rasped.</p>
<p>“I don’t know — I was just trying to use a facsimile hand print on the sensor —“ Cassian shrugged.</p>
<p>“The scanner is on your left hand —“ Din said.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Cassian nodded as he applied bacta to the wounds.</p>
<p>“The sensor is for the RIGHT hand,” Din growled.</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>Din sighed, “You can’t access a right hand security protocol with your left hand. You are a <em>terrible</em> spy.”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, and had a hurt expression.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Din began to chuckle.</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Cassian narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>Din only laughed harder. Even with the pain of his blaster wounds, he could not stop laughing.</p>
<p>Cassian could not stop himself from finally breaking and chuckling. He unwrapped the bacta bandages and slapped one on Din’s less severe wound. That was enough to stop Din laughing. Cassian took more care with the deeper wound, then helped Din refasten his doublet.</p>
<p>As Cassian was cleaning up the med supplies he heard Hondo finally strolling over to the cargo bay confidently.</p>
<p>“You see, gentlemen? There is no pirate but Hondo who can catch Hondo!” He laughed.</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows came down, “Hondo, I thought you said they were on our side!”</p>
<p>Hondo shrugged, “What can I say? Their mood changes as often as mine does!”</p>
<p>Cassian lifted a brow, “Seriously? Hondo, as you know I have no problem working with AND stealing from pirates. But I draw the line at them shooting at me. Next time they claim to have information, YOU will be dealing with them.”</p>
<p>Hondo laughed out loud, “I knew you could handle yourself, my boy! Now — what did you learn from our dear friends, the Hutt Clan?”</p>
<p>Cassian pulled out the data spike, “Well, like everyone else, they have been running materials for the Empire. Every cargo hauler we question says that at the depot stations, all cargo is offloaded and put onto Imperial ships and then there is minimal Imperials on board who don’t know their destination — except the commanders. Cargo is scanned and irradiated so all biologics are killed and then zapped so all electronics knocked out, which is why Hondo is failing to track them. I’m starting to see patterns in these communications. The names are obviously code names, but there are clear dates when the names begin appearing and approximate routes where they are moving the cargo. So it’s clear that there are certain higher ranking officers that are in charge of what is moved and where, and then dozens of lower ranking officers that work with them or do the runs that do not go to the main project. The missing pieces are the actual names and — the actual locations.”</p>
<p>Din nodded, “That follows with Imperial chain of command. So how do we get names? We need some targets.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “We start with the patterns.” He tapped the console and a holoprojection of the new data appeared as blue navigation pathways through the outer rim, “These are the runs made by the Hutts.” Then Cassian pulled out two more data spikes and uploaded their information. “This shows Hondo’s runs,” the navigation pathways from Hondo showed as yellow, “and this shows the data we bought from the Bothans,” and the Bothan Spy Network’s information was five times as many pathways and they all showed in green.</p>
<p>Din stood up slowly, staring incredulously at the web of movement as he moved closer to the holoprojection. On first glance, it looked like an uninterpretable mess. But then, any trained eye could quickly notice several densities in the web. On closer inspection, the first one was obvious.</p>
<p>Din pointed to the area he could see as a common point of origin, “Mandalore.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “Exactly. So that helps us calibrate the star chart to match the rest of the data.” Cassian tapped the console and the full galaxy star chart super imposed over the data. That allowed them to identify several hot spots.</p>
<p>“There’s a lot of passing through Tatooine!” Hondo stroked his beard horns.</p>
<p>Cassian smiled, “So either they are fueling there before going on to the project, or — they are picking up the officers who are high enough ranking to navigate to the project.”</p>
<p>Din regarded Cassian and adjusted his stance, “Okay, I take back the ‘terrible spy’ comment. You do have some idea of what you are doing.”</p>
<p>Cassian smirked.</p>
<p>Din let a beat pass, then added, “But you do need a shower, kid. You smell like a teenager.” Cassian’s smirk faded as Din passed him walking over to the fresher. “But I’m cleaning up first.”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned again and narrowed his eyes, but Din just chuckled. After Din closed the door Cassian pulled his shirt up to his nose and sniffed, then his brows came down and he rolled his eyes. Mando was right, Cassian had always had a tendency to get dirty — and sweaty. But it was always to ensure that he put in his best effort, because Cassian always won.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>22 BBY — Naboo</p>
<p>Cassian sat in the parlor of a large stately home on a green planet. He hated wearing his starched clothes for these kind of visits. His father would always sweeten the deal to get Cassian to play along. This time he promised Cassian that he would get to run as far as he wanted to on the grounds after their meeting was completed.</p>
<p>Cassian played with his toy space ship, making engine sounds as he flew it across the window pane. The baby-sitter sat in the corner reading her data pad and paying him minimal attention. Cassian didn’t care. After his mother had died when he was a baby, he had only known his father and how to amuse himself. He never gave the nannies any problems, but none of them held his heart the way his father did.</p>
<p>His father has been busier than usual, and they were making a lot of these kinds of house or office visits lately, and Cassian even remembered some of the people they visited, or at least they seemed to know him. Sometimes the fancy-looking people knelt down and spoke to him directly. He enjoyed that.</p>
<p>Suddenly a very fancy-dressed woman appeared at the door to the parlor.</p>
<p>“Cassian Andor,” she said with a soft voice.</p>
<p>Cassian looked up, but the baby-sitter immediately stood and bowed, keeping her head down.</p>
<p>The woman walked in and held out a hand. Cassian smiled and walked over to her, bowed, and then took her hand.</p>
<p>“Your father tells me you wish a tour of the gardens,” she said grandly.</p>
<p>Cassian frowned.</p>
<p>The woman allowed a slight smile to turn up the ends of her mouth, “Was I informed incorrectly?”</p>
<p>Cassian sighed, “No, Senator. I told my father I wanted to RUN in the gardens.”</p>
<p>The woman’s small smile grew larger, “I see. Well, in that case, you should know that there is a runners course through the gardens.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s eyes grew wide, “Really?”</p>
<p>She nodded and the small crystals that covered her headdress all tinkled.</p>
<p>“Yes, the rules are, you must not step on a single flower, but you must find all fifteen fountains, and jump into each one. And — you will be timed.”</p>
<p>Cassian felt his heart begin to pound in anticipation.</p>
<p>The Senator held up a hand, “Be quick, or it may take a few tries for you to beat my record that I set when I was younger than you are.”</p>
<p>Cassian lifted a brow skeptically, “Really?”</p>
<p>The Senator nodded and her head jingled again. “I jumped in every fountain and ran back to the house in twenty minutes and forty-five seconds. Come with me, I will show you the starting line.”</p>
<p>Cassian took her hand and followed along behind her at a jog as she swept forward in her long gown. She brought him to the veranda and stopped where the large tiles ended and the grass began.</p>
<p>“Lean down and touch your toe to the edge of the tile, I will time you, ready, steady, GO!”</p>
<p>Cassian took off running and his father laughed as he walked up on the scene of the Senator of Naboo sending Cassian off on an adventure.</p>
<p>Maximillian Andor stood just behind and to the right of the Senator. “Thank you, Senator. Cassian must suffer greatly being dragged all over the galaxy on my missions.”</p>
<p>She turned back to Max and nodded, “He clearly understands. I think he may have recognized me, but the costume confuses him. He will be busy for at least a half hour. Let us complete our business out here,” she walked over to a table and chairs in the shade and sat down.</p>
<p>Max followed and sat across from her. “The Trade Federation did not respond well to your position on the interstellar trade deal, I take it?”</p>
<p>The Senator’s wry smile returned, “No. As soon as I received your letter speaking on behalf of the local guilds you have invested in, I understood. I know only too well the Trade Federation does not love my system, and that interstellar trade can be harmful to local businesses.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Max nodded earnestly, “As I’m sure Mon Mothma and Mina Bonteri have told you, my wife and I only invested in small planetary operations, ones that tend to use local resources, and that work to conserve the planetary environment and ecosystems. Even after their attempted blockade against your planet, we have seen over and over that the Trade Federation will often make an offer to these small industries, promise outlandish profits, and then charge these local business such high fees and lower the price of their hard work, so that in order to turn any profit they must increase production, use up local resources and then pay the Trade Federation to help them ruin their planets. We try to impart our experience to these tradesmen when they will listen, some do not, but when your tradesmen of Naboo sought our help to advocate against the treaty, I had to use every friend and favor I had to make sure you understood our interest here.”</p>
<p>The Senator nodded, “Yes both Mina and Mon Mothma spoke very highly of you and your wife. I’m sorry for your loss, Max.”</p>
<p>Max covered his emotions with a smile, “Doing this work keeps her memory alive. She was on the front lines directly enforcing trade laws after the incident on Naboo — which kept the Trade Federation in line. And protecting vulnerable systems — by keeping the pirates in line. Well — that and of course Cassian is the spitting image of his mother.” He took a moment to recover himself, and then changed the subject. “I’m afraid I must also give you some bad news. I am meeting dear Mina next week to discuss the motion to secede from the Republic.”</p>
<p>The Senator turned toward Max, stunned. “And what does Mon Mothma think of this discussion?”</p>
<p>Max bowed his head and sighed, “She is not speaking to me or Mina at the moment.”</p>
<p>The Senator regarded Max sympathetically, and then reached out a hand toward Max. Max looked up, and felt almost as if he did not deserve such a gracious gesture, but he held her hand gently between both of his.</p>
<p>“I know how much Mon Mothma cares for you, both of you, and I’m sure you know how much Mina and her family mean to me. These matters are not easy for anyone. I know only too well the Republic no longer functions as it should. And I have seen as Queen and as Senator how the bureaucracy can lead to suffering. I still have hope that we can make a difference. I can only say — you must follow your heart.”</p>
<p>Max nodded, “I can only hope that cooler heads can hold our democracy together.”</p>
<p>The Senator smiled and then turned toward the garden, as a drenched four year-old boy, covered with leaves and mud, ran screaming with joy all the way to the veranda and then collapsed with laughter onto the sun-warmed stone tiles.</p>
<p>The Senator stood up, and pulled out her chronometer, “Master Cassian, are you certain you jumped in all <em>fifteen</em> fountains?”</p>
<p>Cassian laughed harder, “I put at least one foot in and splashed!”</p>
<p>The Senator nodded, “In that case we have a new record, and I must declare you the King of the Garden!”</p>
<p>Cassian jumped up in victory and ran toward his father who knelt down and pulled his son into a warm, dirty, leaf covered hug. The Senator laughed, and then walked over to them.</p>
<p>“I’m going to change my clothes after this meeting anyway. Give me a hug too, please,” Cassian giggled and obliged her request, then she kissed him on the forehead.</p>
<p>As they left in an official transport that afternoon Cassian leaned into his father’s chest.</p>
<p>“Father, when can we come back?”</p>
<p>Maximillian sighed as his eyes shone with tears, “It may be a while, I’m afraid, Cassian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>9 BBY — Tatooine</p>
<p>Din walked slowly over to the shaded area between two buildings in Mos Eisley. The tension on Tatooine was so palpable it felt like there was electricity in the air and causing the sand to float a few centimeters off the ground. Din sought the shade for refuge from the patrolling Imperial troopers stares, as well as from the heat of two suns. However, a new gaze found him in the shadows.</p>
<p>Across the sand filled street and two buildings down, Din noted a hooded and cloaked figure that had definitely marked him. Din knew that the figure was not hostile because he seemed local. His robes were worn and not utilitarian enough to be a hunter. He almost looked like a pilgrim, but there were no major shrines on Tatooine — just criminals and locals who were desperately trying to scratch out an existence around them. And the figure did not back down when Din’s eyes met his — he wanted Din’s attention.</p>
<p>The figure turned, still focused on Din, and then moved across to Din’s side of the street and entered a run down gambling house. Din was meant to follow.</p>
<p>Din hesitated for a moment. He had promised Cassian he would meet him on the street. But their leads had not resulted in any usable intel, so Din was inclined to investigate anyone who wanted to talk, no matter their motivation. And if it was a trap, he was prepared.</p>
<p>Din followed the figure into the gambling hall. The interior was surprisingly well lit with skylights covering the ceiling in geometric patterns which emphasized different games. The left wall and back wall were lined with private game tables, and in the center of the space there was two rows of sabacc tables, twenty quick-timed dejarik boards, and several small rings where animals were fighting. The far right wall was covered with with betting windows for the dozen or so monitors showing pod racing.</p>
<p>Din scanned the room and found the cloaked figure standing with his arms crossed, stroking his beard and watching one of the racing monitors showing a pod race in Boonta Eve. Din walked right up to him, and stood next to him. Din noted the local pod in the race was losing to an off-worlder with a lot more money.</p>
<p>The man in the hood did not move when Din stood next to him, they watched the race in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen a Mandalorian since the Clone Wars,” the man said from under his hood with his face obscured. Only his short strawberry blonde beard with grey highlights was visible as he stroked it.</p>
<p>Din looked at the man sideways, “You were a fighter?”</p>
<p>The man nodded, “For the losing side, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>Din turned toward the man, “I think we all lost.”</p>
<p>The man nodded again, “Yes — yes we did.”</p>
<p>Din turned his head back to the monitor as one of the pods crashed, and the pilot died. The crowd cheered. Din sighed. Suddenly, Din decided he was ready to leave. He did not feel like discussing the Clone Wars.</p>
<p>“You wanted my attention, what do you want?”</p>
<p>The figure turned to face Din but did not lower his hood. Din could make out some features of a middle aged man under the hood, with a sun wrinkled face..</p>
<p>“I have a good feeling, that I did not find you by chance. You look like a young man who can handle — a situation,” a ghost of a smile passed his lips.</p>
<p>Din tilted his head, but did not reply.</p>
<p>“There is a slave trader, called Vanra Siv. She is holding — many — children of the Sand People. They are orphans who’s parents were killed by the Imperial occupiers. The Sand People’s ancestral home is in an ancient volcano deep inside the Dune Sea. It is the refuge of the Sand People during the Thousand Year storms. There is a storm coming, and the Sand People have been migrating toward the volcano — but the Imperials took up residence in the volcano a few years back because it is secret and isolated. They have been slaughtering the migrating people, and then selling their children to Siv.”</p>
<p>Din took a deep breath in, because he realized he had been holding his breath and hanging on every word of this stranger.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you take care of this? What do you want me to do?” Din growled.</p>
<p>The man’s smile turned up one side of his bearded mouth.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I have some others I am bound to protect. And I am only one man… who is getting a bit old for this. Please, free the children. I think you’ll find the Sand People will be grateful — and willing to <em>help</em> you,” the man then turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Wait — who are you? What do I need help with?” Din said suddenly suspicious of the man’s intent.</p>
<p>The man smiled back at Din, but then suddenly turned toward the entrance of the gambling hall, where Cassian had just walked in. Within seconds Cassian found Din’s armor in the crowd, and then his eyes widened when he saw the cloaked figure standing next to Din.</p>
<p>Cassian crossed the room quickly, and aggressively moved toward the man in the cloak.</p>
<p>“Who are you? What do you want with him?” Cassian tossed his head toward Din as he moved up against the man in the cloak, with his hand on his blaster.</p>
<p>The man stood his ground, apparently unafraid. He looked down, and then looked Cassian in the eye.</p>
<p>“Your choice of friends is wise, young man. I confess — I prefer Mandalorians to many people in the galaxy,” he looked back at Din.</p>
<p>Cassian’s scowl deepened, “This man is <em>my</em> friend. I suggest <em>you</em> move along.”</p>
<p>The man returned Cassian’s frown, “Enemies of the Empire <em>all</em> need — friends.” But then he turned and left without another word.</p>
<p>Din was so stunned to see Cassian moving so quickly in defense of him that he was silent as he watched Cassian’s eyes follow the man in the cloak to the door and then wait a few more moments to be sure that the man did not sneak back inside. Then Cassian turned back to Din and waved a hand in front of his face.</p>
<p>“Hey! You okay? Did he try to hypnotize you? You with me?” Cassian was genuinely upset.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, he just — had some information,” Din said quietly.</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, “I don’t want <em>his</em> information.”</p>
<p>Din cocked his head, “Who was that? You obviously know him.”</p>
<p>Cassian scoffed, “I don’t know him, I know his kind. Charlatans and troublemakers. Not to be trusted for sure.”</p>
<p>Din felt Cassian’s disdain, but decided to tell him anyway, “He said there is a slave trader, Vanra Siv, that has been buying the orphan children of the Sand People from the Imperials.The Empire has been killing off the parents because the Imperials are secretly hiding in the Dune Sea in an ancient refuge the Sand People have used for millennia to hide from the Thousand Year Storms.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows came together, “What is a ‘Thousand Year Storm’?”</p>
<p>Din shrugged, “I have no idea. I barely understand the Sand People.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “We will see what Hondo can dig up.”</p>
<p>Din looked at Cassian again, he was fidgeting with his blaster holster still. Din had never seen him so agitated.</p>
<p>“Cassian, <em>who</em> was that man?” Din indicated he expected an answer.</p>
<p>Cassian looked back at the door, still ready if the man returned, “His kind are the reason you and I are orphans.”</p>
<p>Din stood up straighter, “A disgraced member of the Republic?”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head and looked back at Din, “Worse.Someone who thinks he knows better than all of us. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Din could see there was a lot more to that story, but he could also see that if he dug any deeper in that moment that Cassian might come undone. Din followed Cassian out of the gambling hall and down the street. Hondo was sitting on a speeder drinking something that was likely alcoholic.</p>
<p>“Hondo, have you heard of the Thousand Year storm?” Cassian said with a slight edge to his voice.</p>
<p>Hondo nodded, “Yes, yes, they talk about it every year when the sandstorm season starts. Why?”</p>
<p>Cassian looked at Din, “So I assume it’s a bad one?”</p>
<p>Hondo nodded, “Apparently — it has the power to change the location of the borders of the Dune Sea.”</p>
<p>Cassian pursed his lips. “Has there been more sightings and killings of Sand people recently?”</p>
<p>Hondo frowned and got up from his speeder, “Yes. Many more.”</p>
<p>Cassian looked at Din and sighed, “Where can we find a slave trader called Vanra Siv?”</p>
<p>Hondo lifted a brow, “What do you want with <em>her</em>?”</p>
<p>Cassian shrugged, “Apparently we are going to save some Tusken children from her.”</p>
<p>“And we may have a lead on where the Imperial officers are hiding in the desert,” Din growled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. PART 1: Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p>
<hr/>
<p>8 BBY — Tatooine</p>
<p>Vanra Siv was a Zygerrian of the former Slave Empire who had survived the downfall of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She had made a healthy living and found comfort in the favor of the Hutt Cartel. She lived on Tatooine at the pleasure of Jabba the Hutt and their current beneficial relationship with the Empire.</p>
<p>“Tread carefully,” Hondo hissed as they were shown inside Siv’s compound.</p>
<p>The entire building reflected the style of the Hutts not the Zygerrians, but Siv had obviously given it her own flare. Her audience chamber was a shrine to the dead Zygerrian Queen Scintel. A large portrait of the Queen looked down upon any audience who approached Siv’s dais. Golden sheer curtains lined the chamber, and small flames danced next to Siv.</p>
<p>When they approached, Siv she narrowed her yellow almond-shaped eyes, and her large blue tinged ears shifted slightly back. Hondo opened his arms wide and smiled as her gold circlet glinted in the light.</p>
<p>“Lady Siv — Vanra you are stunning every time I am in your presence!” Hondo waved his arms and bowed low.</p>
<p>Cassian looked at Din and they both bowed slightly as well.</p>
<p>Siv rolled her eyes and folder her slender arms, “Hondo, you old rat, what do you want today?”</p>
<p>Hondo stood straight and smiled bringing his hands together, “To talk business, my lady. We have a purchase to make.”</p>
<p>Siv lifted an arched brow and crossed her long legs, “A purchase? Since when are you a slave trader, Hondo?”</p>
<p>Hondo chuckled, “Who says I’ll be trading them, my lady?”</p>
<p>Siv laughed, “Your only desire, Hondo is to profit. However,” she leaned forward and rested her pointed chin on folded hands, “that honor bound Mandalorian in the tin suit, and that obvious Rebel operative are clearly are pulling your strings, Hondo. And if you brought them here for me, it will cost you all <em>dearly</em>.”</p>
<p>Hondo tsked, “My lady — if I came here for you I would have the courtesy to bring more men, I promise you. No no no no we are here today to do <em>business</em>. We are here to purchase <em>all</em> of your Tusken children.”</p>
<p>Siv was stunned into silence for a moment. “All of them?”</p>
<p>Hondo nodded, “Yes, my Lady.”</p>
<p>Siv stood up to her full statuesque height, over two meters tall. Her lavish dress dragged behind her heavily weighed down with jewels, which Cassian knew were purchased by selling the lives of countless people.</p>
<p>She walked over to Cassian first, and looked him over before crossing her arms, “I don’t know you. You are too young to be influential. So you are here to spend someone else’s money on slaves. And — those slaves came from Imperials. Therefore, you are really here to find them.” She leered closer and brushed a long finger along his cheek, “You will die being that young and foolish.”</p>
<p>Cassian squared his shoulders, “What do you care? Besides, I’m not here to fight them. I’m just here to purchase the children. How much do you want?”</p>
<p>Hondo stepped between them, “Now, now what he means is, what is your <em>opening</em> price?”</p>
<p>Siv rolled her eyes, and then walked over to Din and fully inspected his armor. Then she slid a hand over his pauldron, and down to his thigh plate. Then she tapped on the hilt of his vibro knife.</p>
<p>“I want — <em>that</em>,” Siv purred.</p>
<p>Cassian lifted his brow, “The knife?”</p>
<p>“No,” Din said flatly.</p>
<p>Siv shrugged as she walked away, “The knife — or no deal.”</p>
<p>She then turned to her attendants and yelled something in Zygerrian. They turned to leave quickly.</p>
<p>Hondo looked back at Din, “How much is that knife worth?”</p>
<p>“No,” Din repeated.</p>
<p>Siv settled herself back on he dais, with a grin, and her servants returned with a line of twenty children still in their Tusken raider clothing, but they were all quite dirty.</p>
<p>Hondo pursed his lips, glancing at Din who looked back at him but did not yield.</p>
<p>Then Hondo looked at Cassian, and turned back to Siv, “May I offer you twenty thousand, my Lady?”</p>
<p>Siv lifted a brow, “Generosity is not what you are known for, Hondo. Clearly your Rebel friend does not understand negotiation.”</p>
<p>Cassian hissed, “I am pressed for time. Take it.”</p>
<p>Siv sneered, “Give me the knife, or make it fifty thousand.”</p>
<p>Cassian and Hondo looked back at Din.</p>
<p>“No,” Din said again without hesitation.</p>
<p>Cassian and Hondo sighed. Siv laughed.</p>
<p>They left Siv’s compound with twenty children of varying ages from less than five years old to pre-teen age, and Cassian’s entire yearly budget was gone.</p>
<p>“I hope you weren’t planning to feed these kids, much less yourself — for the rest of the year!” Cassian yelled, carrying the smallest child on his back as they walked away.</p>
<p>Din did not reply, he was carrying another small child with an injured leg, who would not be able to make the entire journey on foot.</p>
<p>They brought mostly water on this journey, a few minimal provisions and they loaded up their speeders with as many children as they could carry. The able bodied kids walked and traded off riding the speeder for thirty minutes at a time without any prompting from Cassian, Din or Hondo.</p>
<p>Din watched as they communicated among each other with mostly sign language and a few grunts for emphasis. The older children — facilitated the timing of switching the riders with the walkers. The organization among them reminded him so strongly of his siblings on Concordia that Din felt empathy for them in a way he was not prepared for.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Din felt a tap on his arm, and he nearly jumped.Din looked down at a smaller one who was staring up at him and saying nothing.</p>
<p>Din motioned toward his stomach. The small one shook their head and pointed to the canteen of water then made a sign with their hand with a flat left palm on top of their right fist — they were miming opening a canteen. Din picked up the canteen and handed it to them.</p>
<p>The canteen was too heavy so ultimately Din had to help the child lift it high enough to pour a little gulp of water into their mouthpiece. Din was rewarded with a happy grunt from the child. The others swarmed him and took turns drinking.</p>
<p>Soon they were all chirping and grunting happily and Din had to keep pushing them off his legs because they kept trying to hug him. The small one then approached and pointed to themself and made a sign clasping hands. Din pointed to himself, then to Cassian, and then to the small one, then clasped his hands together.</p>
<p>Cassian had watched this entire exchange in complete awe.</p>
<p>“I won’t even begin to guess how you’re doing this, but please keep going. And I’m completely jealous that you’re the one they like.”</p>
<p>Din kept watching the small one signing as he replied to Cassian, “When I was rescued I didn’t speak <em>Mando’a</em>. Signing was how I first communicated with my new siblings and eventually my mother and father. And their Foundling sign language is the basis of military communication in the Fighting Corps as well.”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, “Now I’m jealous they like you <em>and</em> because you are a better communicator than me.”</p>
<p>Din was now ignoring Cassian’s complaints, “I think that sign means they want us to head for the canyon. They must already know this terrain. Amazing for ones so young.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “And wise, that’ll be a perfect place to camp, and — it’s likely monitored by the Tuskens, so it will be easier for them to find us too.”</p>
<p>The small one continued to teach Din signs until they fell asleep next to him. For the first time since leaving Concordia Din began to wonder about his future, and family.</p>
<p>Din started awake suddenly, because he had not intended to sleep. His heart raced as he scanned the area. Cassian and Hondo were asleep, as were most of the children. Only a couple were shifting uneasily on the sands.</p>
<p>Din looked down at the small one, who seemed asleep, until Din saw them make a small movement with their hand, two fingers pointed toward their face. Din cocked his head slightly, that sign usually indicated eyes on — a target.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Din was clipped in the arm with blaster fire that deflected off his durasteel, but it still hurt enough for him to cry out, and angrily pull his blaster out.</p>
<p>Cassian grabbed Din’s arm and pulled it down, “Stop! Stop — that was an intentional warning shot! Stop and talk to them!”</p>
<p>Just as Cassian had convinced Din to calm down, the small one jumped up to join the rest of the children. Before Cassian and Din could stop them, they had all gathered in front of Din and Cassian and began to call out at top volume in a child’s version of the Tusken cry.</p>
<p>Suddenly the canyon went silent, and the only sound was the crackling of their small fire. The flames danced on the stone canyon walls until graceful robed figures in full facemasks emerged from the black shadows with their weapons up and aimed at the two taller men. Hondo was still snoring.</p>
<p>The small one moved forward, and signed with a few grunts. The lead Tusken moved forward carefully with their weapon still raised, but gestured to the small one. The small one replied. The leader grunted. The small one signed and grunted back.</p>
<p>The leader called, and all of the children moved forward to the Tuskens, who all lowered their weapons.</p>
<p>Din and Cassian holstered their blasters.</p>
<p>“Now what do we do?” Cassian whispered.</p>
<p>“We — talk,” a small voice said standing in front of them. The small one stood proudly, and they signed as they spoke. “You — hate — Empire. We — hate — Empire. We — friends.”</p>
<p>The small one clasped their hands together and shook them.</p>
<p>Din looked at Cassian, then knelt down on one knee, “It would have been easier to learn if you would have spoken before now.” The small one made a sound that had to be a giggle. Din sighed, “Where is the Imperial ship?”</p>
<p>The small one grunted to the leader, the leader grunted and pointed into the Dune Sea.</p>
<p>“On — mountain,” said the small one.</p>
<p>“Can you show us?” Cassian said eagerly.</p>
<p>The leader shook their head.</p>
<p>“Scary — many dead,” the small one signed. “We have — Empire — ship.”</p>
<p>“A ship?” Cassian said surprised.</p>
<p>“We — shoot — ship,” the small one said.</p>
<p>“You shot down a fighter?” Din was aghast.</p>
<p>“They have an imperial flight computer,” Cassian whispered.</p>
<p>Din looked up at Cassian, “We don’t have to go to the Cruiser, if we can get the name of the commanding officer, that’s the key we need.”</p>
<p>Din looked back at the small one, and held out his hand. The small one took it.</p>
<p>“Friends,” Din said.</p>
<p>The Tusken’s all yelled out into the night.</p>
<p>The small one taught Din more signs and even some of the grunting too Din as they rode out to the Tusken camp. They had learned basic speech at the slave compound. The small one had been there for months.</p>
<p>The Imperial computer was powerless but the data drive was undamaged. Cassian could barely contain his elation. They stayed only one more night at the camp because Cassian was too excited to power up the computer. And he was excited to ask Saw to target the lone Imperial cruiser parked on top of the volcano.</p>
<p>Once the Empire realized that location was no longer secret, they abandoned the volcano completely, and no more Tuskens were killed by the Empire.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>16 BBY — Concordia</p>
<p>“Come on! Come on!” Jirlia hissed at the others. She was on a mission, but the others knew she was also on a rebellious streak, and she would do things just because she was told she could not.</p>
<p>Etoth turned to look at Din for approval — or for a chance to break away from the group and avoid getting in trouble. Din shook his head, but he followed Jirlia, and Etoth groaned but he followed as well. Bhan was Jirlia’s partner in crime and she always brought up the rear in these operations.</p>
<p>Clan Viszla Foundlings carried with them the weight of that legendary Clan, but they also wore that name with pride. Jirlia often chided Din for not having enough pride, but he was always quiet despite his many victories. He did hold his head up high, and speak when he felt it was necessary, but he did not show off or draw attention without a reason, unlike many others.</p>
<p>His siblings were all very proud of him, however, and that was the reason why he was in his current predicament. Jirlia had decided it was time to have a special adventure, one that they would always remember, before Din left for the Training.</p>
<p>Din had advanced as quickly as Paz predicted, and Paz had made frequent visits home to ensure he remained on track. It was mentally exhausting, but Paz promised that Din would need that mental toughness to face Trainees much larger than him, and a full year older than him.</p>
<p>Din asked Paz why he needed to leave for the Training early, and Paz said, “Because no one has ever done it. And that will further secure the place of Foundlings in Mandalorian society — forever.”</p>
<p>Din had never felt that the Foundlings place in society was insecure, but Paz helped Din see that Concordia was not the same as Sundari. The Warriors were not representative of all Mandalorian culture. There was a peaceful and artistic culture as well that was ashamed of how civil war had destroyed the Mandalorian home world. They hoped to keep the peace and bring the planet back to life so it could support all Mandlorians together again.</p>
<p>Din understood that both parts of Mandalore needed to see the potential in raising foundlings, the children who needed parents, and families would be the most valuable way for Mandalore to contribute to the broken galaxy.</p>
<p>Suddenly, someone slapped his helmet.</p>
<p>“Din! This is for you brother so you’d better keep up!” Jirlia growled.</p>
<p>Din returned from his reverie and jogged up behind the group.</p>
<p>“Why are you so obsessed with the Armorers, Jirlia?” Din said quietly.</p>
<p>Jirlia looked back, “Because we are <em>all</em> obsessed with the Armorers, Din! They are so <em>mysterious</em>! And they NEVER take off their helmets! Even at night!”</p>
<p>Din shrugged, “Well, they sleep in the open most of the time, why would they want to take off their helmets?”</p>
<p>Etoth cocked his head to the side, “But why do they sleep in the open if they obviously have a building with a roof?”</p>
<p>Bahn groaned, “Because the old stories say the fire was kept outside, and the Armorers kept watch over it. Do you <em>never</em> listen in class??”</p>
<p>Din turned back to Jirlia, “Do you want to be an Armorer?”</p>
<p>Jirlia stopped in her tracks and spun to face Din, “Well, there’s never been a Foundling Armorer, has there?” She giggled.</p>
<p>Din appreciated her answer but he pressed, “But then you would never be able to take off your helmet, and I know it bothers your head—”</p>
<p>“Mind your own business, Din!!” Jirlia hissed.</p>
<p>Everyone knew that Jirlia and Etoth were not humanoids, and their helmets had special adjustments for comfort. The Foundlings did not ask about what other species were represented, they were taught that it does not matter. The child sitting next to you is your brother or your sister. You will be strong for them, honor them, and be loyal to them to the death. This is the Way.</p>
<p>Din felt relieved when he climbed into his enclosed bunk and slid the door shut and took off his helmet, but he could hear an audible sigh from Jirlia each night when she took hers off. Din would look at pictures of off-world species and wonder if that was what she looked like, but, he respected her too much to ever pry.</p>
<p>“Well, my helmet bothers my head,” Etoth said in a more irritated voice than he intended. “So I’ll never be an Armorer, but they are amazing.”</p>
<p>Bahn nodded, “They are amazing. And Jirlia would make a great one. Don’t you agree, Din?”</p>
<p>“I think the Armorer’s will never be the same, Jirlia,” Din said affectionately and reached out to put a hand on her arm.</p>
<p>Jirlia nodded, “I’m going to miss you, Din,” she sniffed, and then lunged in for a hug. Then Etoth and finally Bahn piled on until they had Din surrounded and hugged him from all angles.</p>
<p>Din stiffened slightly, but then forced himself to give in to the hug. They were not physically affectionate with the larger family, but this group in particular was close enough that he wanted to show them love.</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know how I’m going to get through the Training without you guys,” Din said truthfully.</p>
<p>Etoth chuckled, “You should have more confidence in your skills, brother. Paz has made sure of that. He’s probably getting you fit so you’re ahead of the whole class. We are gonna hear back that you’ve graduated a year early.”</p>
<p>Din groaned, “No pressure at all.”</p>
<p>The others all giggled until Jirlia shushed them. “They are gonna hear us! Stop! Come on! Let’s get moving, or we will miss the beginning!”</p>
<p>Din had never seen the Armorer morning practice. Jirlia could barely find the words to describe the beauty in it, she could only explain that the movements were very slow and controlled, and with every form they slowly picked up speed, until they were moving so fast they could barely be seen.</p>
<p>The morning practice was not done in public and therefore was obviously a protected ancient knowledge. Jirlia, however, had found an air duct that ran the length of the room on either side and would easily allow them to crouch down and watch through the narrow opening.</p>
<p>As they neared the vent system they changed to hand signals only, and agreed not to speak until they left. The vent system was large enough to be easily swept out by smaller children doing chores. These pre-teens were a bit large but easily crawled in on hands and knees. Etoth had to strangle a sneeze from the dust.</p>
<p><em>We made it in time, they are still lining up!</em> Jirlia signed to the others.</p>
<p>They sat next to each other and crossed their legs looking down on a little less than half of the room through the vent.</p>
<p><em>This is a great view</em>, Din signed back to Jirlia.</p>
<p><em>I’m a little scared</em>, said Etoth.</p>
<p>Bahn covered her helmet face with both hands in dramatic exasperation.</p>
<p>Drums suddenly vibrated through their chests and shook their teeth. All four leaned forward just a bit more to make sure they did not miss anything.</p>
<p>The Armorers were all lined up, spaced about eight feet apart on all sides, and were crouched down into a low lunge and both arms out wide. Jirlia was right, they were moving but almost imperceptibly. The drumming was steady and at a good tempo, and Din almost felt his heart was speeding up in time with the rhythm. The kids barely spoke, and never moved except for signing exclamations of awe.</p>
<p>The Armorers slowly increased in speed until you could see the full flowing movements that ended in quick strikes in the air or on the ground. A long extension all the way down the leg would end in a toe strike that caused a poof of dust to come up from the floor.</p>
<p>The last few minutes was a whirlwind of movements perfectly synced with the tempo of the drums that had never wavered during the entire practice. The kids all watched with stunned reverence.</p>
<p>Then with three final beats the practice ended with every Armorer down on their knees with the arms crossed over the chest. The kids were barely breathing. Then came the sound of metal striking metal three times, and the entire class rose up and casual conversations began among the Armorers.</p>
<p>Jirlia turned to the others and signed, <em>Wasn’t that incredible??</em></p>
<p>They all nodded emphatically. Then Jirlia led them out of the vent and down the back stairs out into the alley. They were silent until they were down the street but then suddenly Bahn and Jirlia let out a howl of excitement.</p>
<p>“Every time I see them I want more and more to join them. I have soooo much work to do. I don’t know the first thing about <em>Beskar</em> —” Jirlia finally stopped talking because Din had taken a hold of both of her arms.</p>
<p>“I knew this mission was more about your future than mine, sister. But you were right, that was amazing. And I won’t ever forget. Thank you,” Din said with his voice quietly breaking.</p>
<p>Etoth put a hand on Din’s shoulder, Bahn leaned in and touched helmets with Din and Jirlia, then Etoth did the same.</p>
<p>Ra-Velis had created this grouping of Bahn and Jirlia soon after Etoth arrived. Din had resisted developing a real closeness with anyone and it greatly concerned her because she knew how fragile he was under his very tough exterior. The day of his fight with Paz many of his walls came down and she succeeded in gently nudging him toward the threesome. So during the last two years while going through some of the hardest times since he had arrived, he finally had a real family. And now he would have someone to return to during the Training.</p>
<p>Ra watched from the rooftop of the Armory at the embrace happening among her children, and could not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“They seem to have truly appreciated it,” a voice came from behind.</p>
<p>Ra took a cleansing breath through her nose and out her mouth, but her voice still wavered when she replied, “Thank you for allowing this.”</p>
<p>The Armorer walked up behind Ra and put a hand on her shoulder, “Your Foundlings are the future.”</p>
<p>Ra nodded and placed a hand on top of the Armorer’s, “I need them to believe that.”</p>
<p>The Armorer nodded, “They are starting to.”</p>
<p>Ra shook her head, “I’m still worried about Din, I know Sarin is completely confident, but if he loses a friend during the training — like Paz has — I just don’t know — ”</p>
<p>The Armorer nodded, “Din Djarin is a unique individual. His emotions run very deep under his cool exterior. But failure is not in his nature.”</p>
<p>Ra turned to look back at the Armorer, “You’ve passed your guild journeyman exams?”</p>
<p>She nodded, “I start Master training as soon as I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Ra clasped forearms with the Armorer, “<em>Goran Beskar’gam</em>, what an accomplishment.”</p>
<p>The Armorer shook her head, “Not just yet. Your girl is quite set on that as well.”</p>
<p>Ra laughed, “Clearly! She’s all yours after the Training, on my honor.”</p>
<p>“I’ll hold you to that, Ra,” The Armorer nodded, then took Ra by the arm back inside the building.</p>
<p>Din and his siblings had long since run off and were running the obstacle courses to see if any of them could keep up with Din.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>8 BBY — En route to Yavin 4</p>
<p>Din was not speaking to Cassian. They had flown in silence ever since Cassian had revealed his plan to Din. It was the first time they had come to a complete impasse. Neither of them knew how to work their way out of it.</p>
<p>Within minutes of powering up the Imperial databank Cassian had found a communication which Cassian easily unencrypted and found the name of the sector commander, they were looking for: a man called Dawes. As soon as they had applied their known dates of fleet movement, and Dawes as the connecting factor, suddenly that key unlocked movements in the entire sector. Dawes was overseeing about one fourth of the final shipments to the project. There was only two other commanders, which were still unnamed, so Dawes had a smaller load than they did. Cassian contacted Saw, and Hondo checked with his sources. Slowly a detailed picture emerged. </p>
<p>Dawes was an older commander, one of the old Republic guard. He had apparently fallen out of favor, and had been moved to the outer rim. Cassian liked where this was going, because disgruntled Imperials were always easier to work with — and recruit.</p>
<p>Then, Hondo brought Cassian the story of how Dawes son was killed in action — and Cassian knew he had a perfect target to go undercover.</p>
<p>Din was less than pleased with that idea. And gave his standard response of disapproval.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows came down, “Did you not hear everything I just —“</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Mando, I’m not a slaver asking to take your ancestral knife just because it’s fun.This is the only way —“</p>
<p>“No. We will find another way,” Din turned away from Cassian who was seated at the ops station showing him the data, and busied himself with plotting their course back to Yavin 4. Din was sure that the idea was crazy enough that Rebel command would deny Cassian’s plan as well.</p>
<p>Cassian frowned. He knew that this was his friend’s protective streak. But he also knew that Mando had never been undercover. He obviously couldn’t hide because of his armor. His method was to sneak in, and then when necessary blast through to get what he needed. Mando could not understand covert, and deceitful operations. It was not in his nature, and dishonesty was not the Way.</p>
<p>The Rebellion, however, did understand deceit. And they did approve his plan. In fact, Draven brought it to the Council within three hours. They did not, however, approve of Mandalorian involvement.</p>
<p>Cassian brought his hand down on the holotable in the strategy room at Rebel Command. “You realize what you’re saying makes NO SENSE General!”</p>
<p>“I believe you are speaking to your superior officer who also just approved your mission and promoted you LIEUTENANT!” Draven seethed. “Don’t make me bust you back down to JUNIOR GRADE!”</p>
<p>Cassian took a breath, and looked at the small group gathered. Draven was to his immediate left, General Dodanna stood hunched over across from him, and Mon Mothma was silent immediately to his right looking down at the glowing table and he could see her discomfort. For her sake, he tried to modulate his tone to a more reasonable cadence.</p>
<p>“I do understand the need for secrecy here — trust me — it’s <em>my</em> life at stake. But this operation will be in and around Mandalorian space. We need to make them aware of our activities. It is a courtesy to their sovereignty!”</p>
<p>General Dodanna was the next to chime in, “Mandalore is no longer sovereign in that space, Lieutenant. The Empire is. And whether your friend is willing to admit it or not, their security is compromised. The ISB grows like a cancer on that world, and reaches further than any of them are prepared to acknowledge. Mandalore is dying. They cannot help us — or you.”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, “Mando has been essential to this operation! He should know what is going on! He is the one who has been in the sands with me on Tattooine, in the blazing heat in all of that armor —“</p>
<p>“You don’t even know his full name! How can you trust him with the details of this top secret mission?” Draven threw up his hands.</p>
<p>Cassian laughed, “Do you have any idea how sacred a name is to a Mandalorian? Only closest family know their given names! This is a matter of <em>culture</em> and has no bearing on whether or not this Mando is worthy of our trust!” Cassian fired back, his voice becoming more heated and his accent rising as he spoke.</p>
<p>Finally, Mon Mothma put up a hand to silence the men and turned her eyes toward Cassian, “Lieutenant — please — your Mandalorian’s friend’s feelings are not my concern. The Leadership Council is in accord — <em>your</em> life is our concern. And we cannot accept the risk of this mission if the details are known outside of this room. That is our final word.”</p>
<p>Cassian wiped his face with both hands, briefly considered losing his temper, because he knew that what she meant was, his life was <em>her</em> concern. And he did not have time to convince her he was more than prepared for this mission, and he had done far more dangerous things. But instead looked up into Mon’s face, and then nodded, “I — understand. Thank you,” and he turned and walked out.</p>
<p>He grabbed his bags and headed straight for the transport that was to take him to his rendezvous with Mando. Mon stood his path once he got to the hangar bay.</p>
<p>Cassian halted a few feet in front of her, so she closed the distance and put both hands on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“You’re father would be proud. I am proud. You don’t have anything to prove to anyone, Cassian,” Mon said gently.</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, “And you don’t have any obligation to protect me anymore.”</p>
<p>Mon’s eyes became sad, “Your father said the same thing to me before he left.”</p>
<p>Cassian realized this might be the first time he really understood how his father could have left Mon Mothma behind.</p>
<p>Mon nodded setting her jaw, “I don’t want to have to come find you. Don’t test my nerve.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “I’ll find the weapon.”</p>
<p>Mon dropped her hands from Cassian’s shoulders and breathed out.</p>
<p>Cassian passed her and she called after him, “Your friend, the Mandalorian in your reports, what Clan is he? I knew the Duchess but not many others.”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, “He has not offered any names. I suspect his Clan does not trust us either. But he — is different. He cares about the Rebellion.”</p>
<p>Mon nodded, “Get in, get out. Understood?”</p>
<p>Cassian saluted her, and then turned and hurried away.</p>
<p>Cassian’s original intention was to have Mando take him all the way to the core, but now, Draven had him picking up the Imperial shuttle on Taris. The Senator from Taris still had some pull there, and the officer Cassian was to replace could be — disposed of — easily. Then Cassian would be on his way.</p>
<p>Cassian was dropped on Celanon, half-way between Yavin and Mandalore. Mando was already there waiting. Cassian headed up the ramp of the Razor Crest and nodded to his friend without a word. Once they were headed out of the atmosphere, Cassian broke the news.</p>
<p>“Change in plans — heading to Taris,” Cassian said with a frown.</p>
<p>Din turned to look at Cassian, then turned back to adjust his calculations. He did not speak until they had shifted into the quiet flowing stream of hyperspace.</p>
<p>Then Din turned to look over at Cassian, and simply stared at him until an explanation was revealed.</p>
<p>“They are finding it hard to trust anyone right now,” Cassian confessed.</p>
<p>“Including me,” Din nodded.</p>
<p>“Including <em>all</em> of Mandalore,” Cassian said with a frown.</p>
<p>Din stared at Cassian, “So our checkins —“</p>
<p>“Cancelled,” Cassian said quietly. “I am to communicate only with Rebel command.”</p>
<p>Din’s stomach clenched slightly. Suddenly, Din had a little more sympathy for the daily worry he put Paz through. Cassian was ready to put everything on the line for the sake of a breakthrough in this investigation. And because Din could see Cassian's eyes he knew, Cassian was not going to stop until he gave everything he had to give to stop the Empire.</p>
<p>Din forced his shoulders to lower as he breathed out in a long sigh, and then he nodded, “Alright.”</p>
<p>Cassian could not hide his shock, “Alright? Seriously?”</p>
<p>Din stared at him.</p>
<p>Cassian stretched his neck to release some tension, “After the way you dropped me back on Yavin a week ago without even a goodbye, I expected just a bit more resistance from you.”</p>
<p>Din was silent for a moment, “Your commander has spoken. And if I continue to resist this mission — we would part on bad terms. That is never good when going into dangerous situations. Your mind must be — clear.”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, then laughed, and put his hand back up to his forehead and smiled. “Mando — thank you,” Cassian exhaled and looked away.</p>
<p>“So — this is it,” Din said flatly.</p>
<p>Cassian hesitated, but then nodded, “Until I find the damn weapon.”</p>
<p>Din was silent for a few moments. “You will succeed,” Din said quietly.</p>
<p>Cassian looked over at Din and could not suppress a chuckle, “I’ve never though of you as the optimistic type.”</p>
<p>Din shifted slightly in his chair, “I’m not great with goodbyes.”</p>
<p>After Din delivered Cassian to the Senator of Tarin, Cassian stood on the ground watching Mando take off. The fire inside him to take down the Empire was burning brightly — and he had a good feeling about this mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>END PART 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. PART 2: Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART 2</p>
<hr/>
<p>7 BBY</p>
<p>The Brothers</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 6</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7 BBY — IMPERIAL OUTPOST, Gargon, Mandalorian space</p>
<p>Cassian straightened his jacket. Then he adjusted his hat. He looked smart — even if the outfit gave him just a little nausea. In the five months he had been on this assignment he had never gotten used to seeing himself in the mirror wearing an Imperial uniform. Cassian brushed his trimmed mustache, and walked out of his quarters and down stark hallways of the transport ship toward the command center.</p>
<p>The mustache was another new addition for this assignment. He had to age himself just a little for this role, he was claiming he was twenty-two and he was only nineteen, but without the mustache he still looked sixteen. He suspected the Commander could tell but the Commander liked him so much he didn’t really care.</p>
<p>Commander Dawes was the mark that had brought Cassian all the way to an undercover mission inside the Empire. Dawes was a man who had been wronged by the Empire, when his son was killed on a routine training exercise which had ended with Darth Vader’s Inquisators using his son’s TIE squad for target practice. Dawes found that his calls for justice fell on deaf ears, or at least fell on the ears of men that would not go asking Darth Vader for justice.</p>
<p>Dawes was an old school military commander, from the former Republic, and he had seen his rank and importance fall every year since the Republic had become the Empire. His opinions were unpopular because he applied logic to their mission planning. He did not question any superiors, but he questioned his fellow commanders relentlessly. He was a good soldier, but he found that he was not fitting in with the Imperial state of mind.</p>
<p>So he was banished to the Outer Rim, running transport missions, and at first he had no idea what he was working on. Yet, being an intelligent man he figured out within about two weeks what supplies were passing through his transports.</p>
<p>Hondo and Cassian figured out Dawes pretty quickly as well. He ran his missions like clockwork, and Hondo found he was more dependable than all of the other transport officers combined. The Imperial supply chains also noticed Dawes’ efficiency. Within a year, due to his unquestionable performance and superior leadership qualities among the outer rim commanders, he was promoted to one of the sector commanders. And when he asked for a junior officer to help him out about a year after he started in the Outer Rim, the Empire granted his request. And Cassian was ready.</p>
<p>After Hondo told him of Dawes and the story of Dawes’ son, Cassian immediately saw an opening. When Cassian showed Draven the easy insertion point as Dawes’ junior officer, Draven pushed the proposal up the chain to General Dodanna — and it was approved by the Leadership Council.</p>
<p>Cassian walked into the Imperial cargo ship command center and the two troopers saluted him, then he found Commander Dawes silhouetted by the sunrise overseeing the final loads of Phobium.</p>
<p>“Commander, you don’t have to be here for the loading, I can handle it. You can come back to take us out to the hyperspace lanes,” Cassian said kindly.</p>
<p>Dawes turned around and chuckled making deep lines in his long face, and his blue eyes almost disappeared behind bushy blonde eyebrows, “Come now my boy, you may be here as my replacement but I need to keep busy if I’m going to keep my brain going after they kick me out.”</p>
<p>Cassian allowed a half smile to move his mustache up on one side, “There’s no way I could ever replace you, sir.”</p>
<p>Dawes rolled his eyes, “Please — I expected the Empire to send me the most dis-interested of the new generation that they could find. Instead they’ve sent me an active, highly intelligent, and driven young man, who far out-classes this assignment. Of course, you will replace me. And I’ll bet you’ll be the one to be there when they finish the project,” Dawes sighed. Then his brows came together, “But you couldn’t know all of that. So how did they ever convince you to come all the way out here for your first assignment?”</p>
<p>Cassian had replaced a recently disappeared junior officer that was similar in appearance, except the nose and a little less height — which was easily fixed in the records. He had shown some intelligence, and he had been terribly disappointed on receiving his assignment — until the disappointing day he was killed by the Rebellion on Taris.</p>
<p>Cassian smiled again, “Commander I grew up out here. This is home for me.”</p>
<p>Dawes chuckled, “I suppose a boy from the Outer Rim might find all of this emptiness peaceful. But I’m a Core man, and I miss the busy skies of Coruscant.”</p>
<p>Cassian still dreamed of his idyllic home estate on Fest where he spent his younger years.</p>
<p>“I traveled extensively with my father as a child, and I’d been to Coruscant. Beautiful planet, especially at night with the lights, and I enjoyed it while at the Academy. But coming home was something that both me and my father celebrated every time we returned,” Cassian could see the same wistful look in Dawes eyes.</p>
<p>“My son loved Coruscant, as well. He was so excited when he got into the Academy, that he would be able to stay there, and have his own flat, and explore the districts surrounding the school. He loved every minute of that experience.”</p>
<p>Cassian stood next to Dawes at attention with his hands clasped behind him. He found it was best to let Dawes work through his memories at his own pace. It helped him to feel that Cassian was listening more than anyone else would. And that usually resulted in Dawes taking liberties and giving Cassian responsibility that someone in his position should never have.</p>
<p>Dawes turned to smile sadly at Cassian, “Why don’t you take the ship out? First time for everything, eh?”</p>
<p>Cassian’s half smile returned. It worked every time.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” Cassian turned to the navigator. “To Rampart Station, please!”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” The navigator replied.</p>
<p>Cassian smiled to himself and nodded to Dawes. He was so close he could taste it. After their stop at Rampart Station, they would be inspected and then sent on — to the Project.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Mandalorian Space — Near Concord Dawn</p>
<p>Din’s understanding of Mandalorian history was rudimentary at best. Sarin felt the Empire’s influence over the culture of Mandalore, and its education system in particular, was unacceptable. Sarin took it upon himself to educate his children and Foundlings. So none of them went to the Academy, or even to Sundari, for any extended period of time. However, as a Warrior, Din knew very well that history had shown that the Protectors had always been a complicated issue.</p>
<p>The Protectors had worshiped and died for the Duchess when she was alive. Her peaceful ways had spoken to their interpretation of the Creed, and their ancient connection to her Clan Kryze sealed their loyalty.</p>
<p>After the death of the Duchess and the chaos of Maul, the Protectors retreated to the third moon of Concord Dawn until Bo-Katan brought the Republic and removed Maul and the Shadow Collective. The Protectors respected the strength of the Republic as well as the Empire that followed, and initially, so did Bo-Katan.</p>
<p>Din was not clear on how the relationship between Bo-Katan and the Empire soured. Din was a young, lower ranking officer who did not sit on the councils that made strategic decisions and was not privy to the inner politics of the situation. Din never cared much about politics — or history, really — and actually went out of his way to stay out of the political discussions both with his Clan and with his commanders. He was never comfortable when people asked his opinion. He had no problem answering questions of what was right, but when asked about what was the politically prudent — Din would not respond.</p>
<p>Din only knew that by around 15 BBY Bo-Katan was deposed. And then the Protectors under the leadership of Fenn Rau, decided to support their own survival under the Empire, and Clan Saxon.</p>
<p>Clan Saxon’s power grab led Sarin to support Paz’s bid to leave the Watch and join Bo-Katan’s Night Owls a few years prior. And therefore, Paz did understand the politics, and he and Fenn Rau had a contentious but respectful relationship. They disagreed on much, but each felt that the other at their core believed in the Creed — and in their chosen paths. Paz, however, did not trust all of Rau’s men. Paz often monitored their activity. Din was obviously never consulted by Paz for these missions, and he was rarely a part of any action taken on what intelligence was gathered.</p>
<p>Due to all of these facts, Din was therefore quite surprised when suddenly he received a private communication from Paz to expect a transport to a secret location near Concord Dawn. He was told to make excuses to his commander and — not to tell their father.</p>
<p>A ship picked him up on Concordia, and without a word of explanation from the crew, they immediately executed a short hyperspace jump to outside the Concord Dawn system. Din frowned as they neared a large asteroid that had a Mandalorian prison ship on the surface.</p>
<p>The transport ship docked to the top of the prison ship and when the port was pressurized and the door opened, Din climbed down into the dark and slightly out-dated hold. Mandalorian geometric patterns were present even in the welding of the most utilitarian things such as prisons, which created interesting shadow effects in the dim light, but the maintenance of this ship was minimal at best. The edges of the metal were dinged from fights and weapons, and there was creeping rust in most areas that he could see. Din expected the crew found it helpful in creating atmosphere for the prisoners. Paz was standing in front of him and with tense shoulders.</p>
<p>“Come with me,” Paz said with more concern than Din expected. He paused for a moment considering what could have upset Paz, and then followed.</p>
<p>Paz led Din toward the interrogation rooms of the prison ship. Din knew the layout well. Paz took Din to one of the observation bays and closed the door behind him. The observation window was opaque and the interrogation room sound was also muted. Paz turned and leaned against the window and crossed his arms. Din stood at attention and waited for an explanation.</p>
<p>“We found them outside the system. Rau has been allowing transports to enter and exit with passcodes from the Empire. We decided to hijack one ship to see if there was any of the purged resources of Mandalore on board, and it was <em>full</em>. We began interrogation to learn about the final destination of the shipment. The older Imperial officer was not breaking under duress, but as soon as we started on his junior officer and let him watch, he began to cave,” Paz paused.</p>
<p>Din cocked his head slightly. He saw no flaws in Paz’s strategy, he could not comprehend why Paz had gone to such trouble to consult him.</p>
<p>“This morning, when I arrived my men started with a standard repetition of questions, but as they were finishing, the junior officer said a name that he should not know,” Paz looked up at Din, “Fulcrum.”</p>
<p>Din straightened his head, “Who is Fulcrum?”</p>
<p>Paz nodded, “It is the code name of spies — from the Rebellion.”</p>
<p>Din’s heart skipped, “Is the spy dead?”</p>
<p>Paz shook his head, “No, but we need you to contact your friend so we can confer with his superiors. This guy is clearly deep undercover, posing as an Imperial Officer on a shipment of Beskar and Phobium. We need to know what to do to save their operation.”</p>
<p>Din swallowed a sinking feeling in his gut, “Do you have anything on the spy’s identity?”</p>
<p>Paz shook his head, “No, just their service numbers — and images from before my men started interrogation.”</p>
<p>Paz tapped his vambrace, and sent the images of the two captured officers to Din’s visual display.</p>
<p>Din suddenly took a step back as he felt all breath leave his lungs, “PAZ — the younger officer — <em>that</em> IS my <em>friend</em> —“</p>
<p>“WHAT?” Paz yelled back.</p>
<p>Din lunged for the window controls, pressed the button and the opaque window immediately became clear. A blonde man in his late fifties in a black imperial uniform was huddled in a corner, and he held on his lap the head of a younger officer with a slight build and dark hair. He was in a grey uniform, his jacket unzipped exposing a white undershirt now stained with crimson blood, and his face was misshapen from a savage beating. He wasn’t moving.</p>
<p>Din felt severe nausea hit him in the abdomen and rise up to the back of his throat as he swore loudly. Din pushed himself away from the window and started to pace as he took deep breaths. Paz was trying to talk to him but Din couldn’t hear him initially as he worked to regain control. Din walked back over to the window and using his visual display he immediately ran a scan on Cassian’s vitals.</p>
<p>Cassian was unconscious but stable, it was clear he was concussed, he had multiple fractures of his ribs, jaw, facial bones, and even his wrist and hand. His system was working overtime to compensate for the damage he had suffered. After no more than one or two more sessions and he would go into shock if he did not hemorrhage first.</p>
<p>Din put his hands on the window and leaned on the frame and then exhaled to clear his mind quickly. There was only one way out of this situation.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to contact his superiors, Mandalore was kept outside this mission and the details were ‘need to know’ only. Obviously his droid is not here,” Din looked back at Paz who shook his head.</p>
<p>“We immediately destroyed all of the droids on board,” Paz quoted standard procedure.</p>
<p>Din nodded, “Not much of a loss, trust me. So this is what we will do: you will introduce me as ‘the closer’ to the older officer and leave me in there. I will stall until Cassian recognizes me, and then I will put on enough of a show to get the information we need, and get Cassian out of there.”</p>
<p>Paz put a hand on Din’s shoulder, “No, we will finish this together.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cassian coughed and then gasped as his broken ribs shifted and painfully ended his fitful sleep.</p>
<p>“Take slower breaths, son,” a voice said, “You’re going to be okay. I promise.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s head was exploding with pain, and he was certain both his jaw and cheek were fractured. He couldn’t move, and he couldn’t feel his limbs, but he dared to hope that was because he was exhausted, and not due to a broken neck. The way he had hit the wall and fell like dead weight to the floor before losing consciousness he might not have been surprised if he was paralyzed. He tried to follow the voice’s instructions but the pain clouded his mind. He tried to open his eyes but the lights were always too bright. He had to give it to the Mandalorians, they were relentless.</p>
<p>“I — can’t move,” Cassian whispered hoarsely through his swollen lips.</p>
<p>Dawes gave Cassian’s shoulder a squeeze, “Don’t talk, you’re just going to cause yourself more pain. Try to go back to sleep, son. Rest, before they come back in.”</p>
<p>Cassian tried to let Dawes’ reassuring tones lull him back to a nightmarish, drifting unconsciousness. Despite all that he had been through Cassian could not let go of the dream of a massively successful mission. So he retreated for just a few moments into that fantasy.</p>
<p>He was certain that by the time they had reached their cargo’s destination that Dawes would have let Cassian fully inspect the project that was claiming so much Phobium. And then Cassian would have been able to steal a ship and head home. He had been so close.</p>
<p>Cassian could imagine everyone’s faces on his return: General Draven’s frowning smile, Mon Mothma’s thin lipped approval, and he would have sauntered back into the base, once again undamaged due to his invisible armor, and wearing an Imperial officer’s uniform.</p>
<p>Instead, less than two days from his goal by his best calculations, they had been boarded in Mandalorian space. At first Cassian thought it was just the Protectors, which Dawes had expected would simply inspect them and leave without a word. But it was not the Protectors, it was another faction, and Cassian guessed they were affiliated with Bo-Katan by their colors and the fact that they did not approve of the Mandalorians aligned with the Empire.</p>
<p>Initially the focus was on Dawes, because they knew that Dawes had the information. But Dawes, with his strong military background, was tougher than he looked, and he showed little weakness in their initial methods. However, recognizing that damaging Dawes too much might not achieve the goal of gaining information, their attention turned to Cassian.</p>
<p>Cassian had been tortured before, but never to this extent, and never this long. He could not be certain how long they had been detained, as he kept sliding in and out of consciousness. But based upon the state of Dawes, and the fact that they had had no food or water, it had to have been about three days straight, possibly longer.</p>
<p>Cassian was bowing to the pain, and in the moment he felt his skull fracture, he realized that both he and Dawes were going to be killed. These Mandalorians had no intention of sending them back to the Empire in a prisoner exchange. The trajectory the interrogators had set was going to end with two bodies.</p>
<p>Cassian decided instantly and reached out desperately, even though he knew it might compromise the entire Rebellion spy network. He could not remember if he had ever told his friend his code name. He did not know his friend’s real name. He had no way to know if his friend was connected to these Mandalorians at all.</p>
<p>Cassian was certain they had heard him use the name Fulcrum, and that had kept them away for the longest interval yet. So hope was reborn that he might maintain his record of at least surviving this job, even if he did not escape unscathed. But Mon Mothma was going to kill him.</p>
<p>
  <em>What am I gonna tell her, Father? This was what she feared. I failed her. She’s going to carry this guilt when making decisions from now on. Five damn months of work! Sorry, Father, I’m just…I was so close...</em>
</p>
<p>The door swung open and slammed into the wall jarring the prisoners. An enormous heavy armored Mandalorian entered.</p>
<p>“We are the Closers,” he said in a rough voice.</p>
<p>Dawes shifted Cassian to the floor and tried to stand with his hands up. “Please, have mercy on the kid, he doesn’t know anything, he’s too junior to know any mission parameters!”</p>
<p>A leaner — but no less intimidating — Mandalorian went straight for Cassian, but before Dawes could plead with him, the larger Mando grabbed Dawes and threw him on the floor.</p>
<p>With the older officer stunned for a moment, Din knelt down, picked up Cassian and slammed him against the wall. Cassian’s ribs sent a shock of pain across his chest. He groaned through gritted teeth as tears ran down into his mustache that was caked with blood.</p>
<p>“It’s me,” Din whispered for only Cassian’s ears, “it’s <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>Cassian blinked again at the bright interrogation lights, the larger Warrior was softening up Dawes again, but Cassian worked to focus on the Warrior standing over him. Cassian’s entire left side of his face was disfigured, his left eye was almost swollen shut due to his facial fractures, and the eye had a hemorrhage that had covered the entire sclera, but he could see the Mandalorian.</p>
<p>Yes, the helmet, the color, the markings, they were all the right ones. Could it be? Had his desperate plan worked? He had to take a leap of faith. He was out of time.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded.</p>
<p>Din nodded back.</p>
<p>Cassian turned up a half smile on the side of his jaw that was not fractured, and he mumbled in a barely audible hoarse whisper, “Make it… look good…Mando.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you, Father. Thank you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>21 BBY — Fest</p>
<p>Cassian watched his father pacing the wide entry hall of their house. He felt the same tension as his father. Cassian was hiding up at the top of the grand staircase in the shadow of one of the many sculptures on the landing. He knew his father was about to have a very important meeting. Probably the most important meeting of their lives. She had finally agreed to see him. Mon Mothma was coming.</p>
<p>Cassian was five years old, so he did not understand very much, but he knew that he loved Mon Mothma, and that his father cared deeply for her as well. They would both speak of her with smiles on their faces, and they often sent holo-messages to her together.</p>
<p>But since just before they went to Naboo, Mon Mothma had stopped responding to their messages. Cassian knew that his father and Mon Mothma had quarreled over the Republic, and that Lady Mina and her husband were also part of the disagreement. Cassian had begged his father to apologize for making Mon Mothma angry and to ask her to visit. And then, one day ago, she finally agreed to come.</p>
<p>Cassian listened to his father’s boot heels striking the stone floor of the hall — <em>tap, tap, tap, tap, scratch</em> — as he turned on his heel to walk the opposite direction. He had paced like this most of the last day. And Cassian also noticed that his father was not overjoyed to get the news that Mon Mothma was coming. He was happy, and he did smile, but there was also sadness in his eyes, and even some pain.</p>
<p>Then, as the sun was getting low in the sky and nearing twilight, Mon Mothma’s official transport arrived. Cassian was shocked to see she had intimidating official senatorial guards. They had a transport before and after hers, and they escorted her to the door and stood just outside the house after she entered.</p>
<p>Cassian moved to the top of the staircase, his heart beating out of his chest as she lowered her hood and her red hair gleamed in the chandelier light.</p>
<p>“Lady Mothma!” Cassian cried.</p>
<p>She looked up and smiled at him and raised her arms up. “My beautiful boy!”</p>
<p>Cassian ran down as fast as he could without falling, and then found himself wrapped up in her arms and her heavy silk cloak.</p>
<p>“I missed you,” he whispered and tears leaked out of his eyes even though he tried to hide them.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, your father, this house, and I’ve missed about an inch of growth on you!”</p>
<p>Cassian took one more breath of the scent of her clothing before he stood up and tried to sniff away his tears and look happy again.</p>
<p>Mon Mothma held his eyes with hers, “I’m sorry I was gone for so long. But I’m afraid my time is short and I must talk with your father. Can you sit quietly with us while we discuss some important business?”</p>
<p>Maximillian shifted slightly, “He’s too young to worry about these matters —“</p>
<p>“He is your son, and the next generation who will have to make better choices than us if the galaxy is to be saved, Max. He deserves to hear the truth from us,” Mon said with quiet intensity.</p>
<p>She stood up and held Cassian’s hand in hers, leading him past Max and into the front parlor. The parlor was formal, but warm with medium light stained wood paneling, cushioned couches and seating for eight guests arranged in the center, with large front windows facing the sunset, and walls covered in art, tapestries and holo-images hanging from a picture rail around the square room. Mon Mothma sat Cassian on the most comfortable chair, propped him up with several pillows because his feet did not touch the floor, and then sat gracefully on the couch closest to Cassian.</p>
<p>Maximillian walked in behind them, and then set down the glass of spirits he had been sipping, before he suddenly got down on one knee, and both Cassian and Mon Mothma gasped in surprise.</p>
<p>“My dear Lady Mothma—“</p>
<p>“Max, don’t—“ Mon said in a low voice.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you must hear me out, now that you are here, I must be allowed to speak my mind,” Max said with a charming smile.</p>
<p>Mon Mothma looked back at Cassian, and then with a sad smile she turned back to Max and nodded.</p>
<p>Max folded his hands together and looked up at Mon Mothma with creased brows. “I must ask your forgiveness, I have betrayed the Republic that you have served and loved for most of your life, and for as long as I have known you. And I know that feels like I betrayed you. But I would not have done it if I did not believe that I could show you that I can help build a better, safer life for the three of us outside the Republic. Away from the Core I can keep you safe, and we can serve the people of this part of the galaxy. Every member of the Separatist movement feels that the corruption that has grown like a cancer inside the Republic has now spread to every agency — including the Jedi. I met Qui-gon Jinn before he died, and even he admitted the Dark Side was overshadowing the Council.”</p>
<p>Max reached out to Mon Mothma, and took her right hand, placing a two finger red jeweled ring onto her hand, “Please say you will join our family, and stay here with us. I love you, Lady Mon Mothma.”</p>
<p>Mon Mothma had tears streaming down her porcelain face, and swan-like neck.</p>
<p>“Max —“ she caressed the jewels on the ring, and then covering his hand with hers, she looked into his eyes and whispered, “you are asking me to abandon my planet, my people, and my family. How can I do that and live with myself?” Her lips trembled. “I love you and Cassian more than life itself, but if I abandon all of my principles, who would I be? I don’t know if I could love that person. And could that person love you?” She slipped the ring off under her left hand and removed her right hand from between, then grasped Max’s hand in her left folding the ring into his palm.</p>
<p>“I cannot stay, and you know that I’m here to say goodbye,” she sobbed.</p>
<p>Cassian could feel a sob coming up from his throat and he jumped from his chair and ran out before it could escape his lips. Both Mon Mothma and Maximillian stood up and called out after him.</p>
<p>“Cassian!!”</p>
<p>He ran out to the tree in the back yard, climbing up into the treehouse, he shut all of the windows and the door in the floor to the ladder that was nailed to the tree trunk and then began to sob openly. His wails could be heard across the property.</p>
<p>Mon Mothma turned flashing eyes back to Maximillian, “How do you intend to keep him safe Max? You know that the Geonocians are building Count Dooku an army. You know we are headed for war. Is that what the Separatists really want? You are not a man of war. You are an artist! A philosopher!”</p>
<p>Max looked down at the ring and turned it over and over in his hands, “I’m more than that. I’m a man of peace.” He looked back up at her, “But the seeds of war were planted long before this moment, Mon Mothma. The Republic and its centralized power has been taking power from the middle and outer rings for millennia.The systems are oppressed, the businessmen cannot compete with the organized criminal activity and their firepower. And the Republic does nothing to stop it because it does not affect them directly. For generations the oppression has gone unchecked and justice cannot be found but in very rare instances when the Jedi condescend to leave Coruscant! The galaxy is about to burn, Mon. You’ve been watching this conflict grow since you were a junior Senator. You don’t have any obligation to protect us any more. I’m going to keep him safe by fighting for a galaxy which rules by <em>democracy</em>, and freedom.”</p>
<p>Max turned away from her sadly and walked back to the main hall. Without turning back he said to her, “I think you should go out and say good bye to him, my Lady. I’ll wait upstairs.”</p>
<p>Mon Mothma stood up, and walked over to Max, “Look at me,” she put a hand up to his soft, trimmed beard as he turned toward her, and she kissed him tenderly, and then deeply, before pulling away.</p>
<p>Max looked down at her, and put the ring back into her palm, before turning and walking up the grand staircase and leaving her alone. She gripped the ring tightly, closing her eyes, slipped the ring into a side pocket, and then turned back to the yard. She crossed the lawn to the treehouse where Cassian’s sobs were quieter but still freely flowing. She picked up the train of her gown and flopped it over her left arm, then climbed the ladder to the round door in the floor and knocked.</p>
<p>Cassian stopped sobbing a moment, then quickly opened the door so she would not see him and he moved to the corner of the house and pulled his knees up in front of his face and continued to sniff.</p>
<p>Mon Mothma’s slender figure easily fit through the door, but her willowy height barely allowed her to kneel inside the treehouse. She crawled over to Cassian and sat next to him taking him into her arms and his head onto her chest.</p>
<p>“I love you, Cassian,” she whispered. “I will miss you.”</p>
<p>Cassian cried harder and she ran her fingers through his hair. “Your father will need you. You will have to be brave.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded but could not speak.</p>
<p>Mon Mothma reached into her pocket, “But if you ever need me, if you or your father are in trouble, I want you to take this, and turn it on.“</p>
<p>Mon Mothma took out a small black box, no bigger than Cassian’s hand, with a small red light on it, and a long thin strap. She hung the transponder around his neck and then slipped it under his shirt.</p>
<p>She put a hand on his cheek and wiped his tears, “Do you understand, love? This will help me find you, and it will shield you from others. If you need me, use it, and I will come in my ship to get you. Alright?”</p>
<p>Cassian sniffed, “But how will I know when to call?”</p>
<p>Mon Mothma smiled through tears, keeping her lips steady, “You will know.”</p>
<p>Cassian gave her a small smile, and then clutched the transponder under his shirt, “Yes, my Lady.”</p>
<p>Cassian stood by the door alone as Mon Mothma drove away with her escort. His father did not walk up behind him until after she was gone.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry son, I tried,” Max whispered, and he put a hand on Cassian’s shoulder. Cassian turned back around, Max squatted down to his level, and Cassian hugged his father.</p>
<p>The next day they left their estate, Cassian did not realize it would be for the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>7 BBY — Mandalorian Space — Near Concord Dawn</p>
<p>Din did not waste any time. He threw Cassian down to the floor again, stood up and pulled out his blaster. He adjusted the width of the blast to the narrowest setting and then dialed the intensity up just slightly. Then he pointed the blaster at Cassian’s left lower leg and fired.</p>
<p>Cassian screamed out from the shock as the shot burned a small but focused wound through his boot and pant leg and immediately smoked and bled.</p>
<p>
  <em>You have to appreciate his precision, Father. Don’t be angry with him. He is going to get the job done. Whether or not I survive this does not matter. You taught me that. We are doing this so children can grow up in a galaxy ruled by democracy, right? That was what you said...</em>
</p>
<p>Din took aim and counted as he measured his shots up through Cassian’s body. Then with his blaster pointed at the chosen location for shot number two, he turned back to the older officer.</p>
<p>“I estimate you have less than a minute to talk, he’ll be unlikely to withstand more than six more shots,” Din said coldly. “Your life is over, but you could give him a chance to live.”</p>
<p>Dawes hesitated for too long, so Din turned back to Cassian and took shot number two to Cassian’s left thigh, and Cassian screamed louder and writhed in pain.</p>
<p>
  <em>Father, I take it back, you can haunt him all you want. This is going to end soon. I’ll help you haunt him. We can scare him senseless together.</em>
</p>
<p>Dawes hesitated again as his mouth dropped open but no sound came out, so Din gritted his teeth took shot number three to Cassian’s abdomen, and Din had to swallow to prevent bile from rising in his throat as Cassian’s screams cut into his soul.</p>
<p><em>Father…</em> Cassian’s consciousness began to float, and Din’s stomach clenched as he heard Cassian’s cries of agony shift to moans of decompensating body function. Paz looked at Din and then back at Dawes. Din was focused on Dawes and never looked away.</p>
<p>Dawes now had tears running down his face but he did not speak.</p>
<p>Din turned back to Cassian and shifted the blaster again for shot number four.</p>
<p>“Stop — please. Stop,” Dawes whispered. Din and Paz both looked at Dawes. “Geonosis. The project is at Geonosis.”</p>
<p>Din looked at Paz then back to Dawes.</p>
<p>“<em>WHAT</em> IS THE PROJECT?” Din shouted so loudly that Dawes flinched, and Din’s blaster was still aimed at Cassian.</p>
<p>Dawes face hung, and dark circles deepened under eyes that had seen too many sleepless nights as they looked into Din’s soul.</p>
<p>“It is a weapon. Created by an engineer called Erso. It is the scourge of this galaxy. Billions will die. Billions already have died to make it.”</p>
<p>Din looked to Paz for permission. He knew that Cassian would not survive the next shot. They had a location, a name, and they now knew it was a weapon not a ship.</p>
<p>Paz looked over at Din and nodded.</p>
<p>Din swung his blaster around, and blasted Dawes through the head, and Dawes dropped back to the floor. Then Din turned immediately, and picked up Cassian, who was still moaning, but his body was about to give up. Din heaved Cassian over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Cassian’s legs and walked quickly out of the room.</p>
<p>“Cassian, we did it…” Din panted as he ran with his limp friend on his shoulder. “You have to help me figure out what the next move is. Come on, I need you to hang on, man…”</p>
<p>Din turned another corner and heard Paz running behind him calling the infirmary to prepare for their arrival.</p>
<p>“Cassian — stay with me... We are almost to the infirmary... Cassian? CASSIAN?...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. PART 2: Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p>
<hr/>
<p>7 BBY — En Route to Geonosis</p>
<p>Din sat in the jump seats of the troop carrier and worked to calm his mind. Once again, he failed.</p>
<p>Din was fidgeting with his blaster with an unsettled feeling in his core, his mind a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions. He was in a larger deep space ship traveling through the outer rim to Geonosis, and that confinement forced a self-evaluation which hadn’t really helped his state of mind.</p>
<p>Paz descended the ladder from the command deck and moved among the Warriors, speaking reassuringly and using his calming presence to full effect. Once his scanners found Din brooding in a corner seat he made his way over to his brother.</p>
<p>Paz and Din had easily agreed that they had to act on the intelligence. If Cassian’s transport was only three days overdue this was their one chance to try to catch the construction in action — and stop it. So Mandalore had sent their heaviest ship, with the largest contingent of Warriors it could hold, even though they knew they would be outmatched. They knew that this could be a suicide mission. If they were faced with an enormous weapon of unknown payload, their only hope would be that it was not operational. If it was operational, they had to cause as much damage as they could with everything they had. Din was ready to make that sacrifice, if it meant Cassian — and everyone else he loved — would live one more day.</p>
<p>Paz sat heavily next to Din who barely acknowledged him. “We will be arriving soon. Did you sleep at all recently?”</p>
<p>Din did not reply.</p>
<p>Din’s mind was causing him to viscerally feel again the moments after he had laid Cassian on the medic table and looked down at Cassian’s face. Din believed in that split second that Cassian was already dead — and he almost lost his mind. Din’s visual readouts, however, proved to him immediately that Cassian’s heart was beating. But the readouts could not tell Din that Cassian's brain was still functioning, or if Cassian would lose his leg — or if Cassian would ever be himself again. Paz had to wrestle him away from the bed so that the medics could do their jobs.</p>
<p>Paz broke into Din’s jumbled thoughts again on the ship to Geonosis, “Please — tell me you ate in the last day,” he growled.</p>
<p>Din did not reply.</p>
<p>Din’s mind was recalling when the medics spoke to Paz in hushed tones about moving Cassian to Sundari, because Concordia did not have a facility that could manage Cassian’s injuries. Paz approved the transfer, and assured Din there was a ward that specifically catered to the Warriors, giving treatment both with and without helmets. They were a trusted resource for generations. Paz told Din that he trusted them more than many more reputable medical facilities on other planets, even though the facility was currently on Mandalore. Din trusted Paz, but he never trusted Mandalore.</p>
<p>Din and Paz personally escorted the medic team through the quick hyperspace jump to Mandalore. Then Paz left to confer with leadership, and Din stayed to watch over Cassian the entire time the healers were treating him. By the time Paz returned to collect Din, the healers were able to confidently reassure Din that Cassian would recover from his ordeal. Din forced Paz to wait, and Din watched as they filled the bacta tank. When Cassian was floating in a dreamless sleep beyond his reach, Din finally lowered his hand from the glass and turned to follow Paz back to the ship.</p>
<p>Din’s discomfort only worsened as he walked away from Cassian’s room at the hospital. Din tried to pick up the routine of prepping for the mission, but he was distracted — and Paz kept an eye on him during the journey.</p>
<p>Paz leaned back in the jump seat and sighed looking over at his brother. Din had lost close friends and people he loved — but this — was different. Paz mentally tried to tally how much time Din had spent working with Cassian in the last three years and he quickly realized that Din might have grown closer to Cassian than anyone in his entire unit. When you are in leadership in the fighting core, as Din was, more time is spent with subordinates than peers. It had just never occurred to Paz until that moment that Din could have had an entire friendship that had grown outside of what Paz had observed. Paz suddenly felt an enormous swell of sympathy for his brother as he realized exactly how traumatic the experience had to have been for Din.</p>
<p>“Listen,” Paz softened his tone, “I need to ask you something that has been bothering me, about why Cassian was in our space without us knowing —“</p>
<p>“— I knew he was undercover seeking to follow the phobium, but I had no way to know where and when. I was shut out,” Din interrupted angrily.</p>
<p>Paz nodded, “The Rebellion does not trust us?”</p>
<p>Din shrugged, “Me, us, I don’t know. I’ve never met Cassian’s superior officers.”</p>
<p>Paz sighed, “Well — if I was Cassian’s commander — I would keep top secret mission details from you too.”</p>
<p>Din turned sharply to look at Paz.</p>
<p>Paz did not look away, “Din — if I was sending you on a dangerous mission, I would keep that locked down to me, you, Ra and your commander. That is how you keep operatives alive.”</p>
<p>Din stared at his brother.</p>
<p>“Now all we can hope is that Cassian recovers quickly enough to make contact with his commander before they declare him missing in action. My <em>Verd’ika</em> will protect and brief Cassian if he wakes before our return,” Paz said calmly.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Din said gruffly.</p>
<p>“Stop what?” Paz said.</p>
<p>“I’m not one of your men,” Din growled.</p>
<p>Paz shrugged, “Fine, you want me to talk like your brother? You did a damn good job. You made <em>impossible</em> decisions involving one of your closest friends in the moment without any hesitation. You got Cassian out alive, and you likely prevented an unfortunate incident between Mandalore and the Rebellion.”</p>
<p>Din scoffed, “We haven’t spoken to them yet.”</p>
<p>Paz was unphased, “So, now — you need to let him forgive you<em>. </em>Because carrying guilt over this will affect your relationship with Cassian. And you will regret it if you don’t allow him to forgive us all with honor and move forward — as brothers.”</p>
<p>Din felt his anger still pulsing in his temples, but when Paz used the same words as Ra-Velis did after their knife fight as children, some of that anger suddenly ebbed away. Din knew how much Paz cared about having Din’s forgiveness for the knife incident, how much closer it brought them, and what Ra had predicted had come true.</p>
<p>Din also knew that Paz was right, the Rebellion had valid reasons for keeping Din outside their decisions. But that did not change the fact that Cassian had suffered because of that decision. And worse, he had suffered at the hands of Mandalorians. The fact that the Mandalorians were also acting within their rights did not help the unsettled feeling in Din’s core. But he knew that he was uneasy because this was different — he had been in a position that forced him to hurt Cassian. Even though he had succeeded, Din <em>never</em> wanted to face that situation again. He would die first.</p>
<p>Paz could see Din was still struggling, but he could also see that at least his brother was listening to him.</p>
<p>Din whispered harshly, “This had better be worth it.”</p>
<p>The ship dropped out of hyperspace and Din got up to follow Paz to the command deck. The navigator reported to Paz.</p>
<p>“Nothing on long range sensors, Sir. Entering the system now,” he said quickly.</p>
<p>Paz nodded and watched the front view window as they neared the planet. Din used the magnification on his own visual display to scan for anything that was unusual, and he worried that the weapon could be cloaked.</p>
<p>Suddenly he saw several orbiting stations that he did not recognize on his visual display.</p>
<p>“What — is <em>that</em>?” Din said quietly.</p>
<p>Paz immediately magnified his own visual scans. “Construction modules, I’m sure of it. Wait — we’ve been spotted! BATTLE STATIONS!”</p>
<p>Din moved to the Ops station because he was not part of Paz’s crew and they had a rhythm for these situations. He would be most useful in trying to gather as much information as he could while Paz and his team were focused on keeping them alive.</p>
<p>In seconds the first shots were exchanged. Din glanced up at the front view and realized that they were going to be overwhelmed very quickly.</p>
<p>Din completed the planetary scan and saw a lot of debris surrounding the construction modules — they had been mostly destroyed, but there was definite Imperial materials and signatures. Yet, there were no significant power sources in orbit, and very few on the planet itself. And there was no indication of a current Imperial presence. So whatever had happened, the Imperials had abandoned the planet.</p>
<p>A crease appeared between Din’s brows. So the older officer had given them correct information, but something had changed since their shipment failed to arrive on time...</p>
<p>The Mandalorian ship suddenly lurched as they took a hit from the Geonocians to the starboard engine, and Din was nearly thrown from his chair.</p>
<p>“We are going to have to get out of here!” Paz said loudly.</p>
<p>Din nodded, “Agreed, we have enough scans to know the weapon is not here — but this proves that it was, and the Empire was behind it. Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Sundari</p>
<p>Din sat quietly in the lower level cafeteria in the hospital. Even utilitarian design on Mandalore still had elegant angles and a bit of glass sculpture to adorn the stark white walls. It was a large open space, but felt like a sterile dungeon because there were no windows and no greenery.</p>
<p>Din observed the way the other Mandalorian citizens steered clear of his table in the corner. Some children stared and pointed. There were few Imperial uniforms walking around, but Din felt their presence. He had not been actively monitored or followed, but every uniformed Imperial noted his location.</p>
<p>Din turned to watch as Cassian approached his table — a little slowly — with a plate that was completely heaped with food. Din’s inner turmoil was significantly relieved to see Cassian making such great progress. The healers had commented on how hard Cassian was working on his rehabilitation.</p>
<p>Cassian set down his plate, and sat heavily with a satisfied sigh. Din frowned as he realized Cassian was rubbing his left thigh over the blaster wound Din had given him. Cassian could not see Din’s frown because it was hidden behind his helmet. So Cassian was grinning as he looked over at Din, but then his smile faded slightly and he motioned toward the food.</p>
<p>“You don’t want — ?”</p>
<p>“Later,” Din said quietly.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, and hesitated awkwardly with a lopsided smile, “I’m starving. I’ve spent almost the entire time you were gone, since I woke the last four days, in the damn bacta tank —”</p>
<p>“Eat, Cassian — please,” Din said encouragingly.</p>
<p>Din watched with satisfaction as Cassian demolished a generous piece of meat dripping with fat, a full cup of vegetables and several helpings of starch.</p>
<p>Cassian had been happy to receive his friend that afternoon, they had not spoken since the prison ship, but now they still had not talked for another fifteen minutes while Cassian plowed through his food. When Cassian finished his drink he wiped his entire face with his napkin and then stroked his trimmed mustache.</p>
<p>“So — when did you grow the ‘stache?” Din said, amused.</p>
<p>Cassian looked up at his friend with a slight eye roll, “Got tired of being accused of being twelve.”</p>
<p>Din chuckled in response.</p>
<p>Cassian laughed with him, but then his smile faded, “I need to say thank you, Mando. I was in no state to express how much I — I —” Cassian felt his lip tremble slightly and he pressed his lips together, and looked down trying hard to reign in emotions that he had been less able to control after his ordeal.</p>
<p>Din shook his head, “No — no. The Mandalorians, and especially me and my brother, want to express our sincere regret, for what you suffered —“</p>
<p>“You don’t have to —“ Cassian tried to stop Din, but Din would not listen.</p>
<p>“— You saved my life many times. Now <em>we</em> owe <em>you</em> for what you accomplished with that Imperial,” Din lifted his chin toward Cassian</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, still frowning, and cleared his throat, “And what did you find on Geonosis?”</p>
<p>Din paused considering his words, “We have scans that prove the Empire was definitely there, and they were constructing something in orbit. And it was huge, the construction modules were larger than the ones they use to build Star Destroyers. But — we were too late, only the Geonosians were there. There was no Imperial ships, no Imperial personnel — and no weapon.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s face fell, and he slumped back into his chair. “Did they complete the project?”</p>
<p>Din shook his head, “No. They have not used it. Plus you were bringing materials for construction. It is more likely they moved it. We could not stay long enough to fully investigate. The Geonosians were very <em>displeased</em> we were scanning the construction modules.”</p>
<p>Cassian shifted slightly in his chair, “The depot stations that were receiving shipments for the project, like Rampart Station and Desolation Station. Even Tatooine…” Cassian shook his head and stroked his mustache again, “They all surround Geonosis.”</p>
<p>“Your people need to get on the ground and look closer,” Din said.</p>
<p>Cassian rubbed his eyes, “That may be harder than you realize. If there was a target, General Draven would be all in. But if they’ve moved the target, he will have no interest in <em>talking</em> to the Geonosians.”</p>
<p>Din watched as Cassian’s brain worked.</p>
<p>Cassian’s eyes were distant, “If I send Draven there, it will be a slaughter,” he looked over at Din with tears in his eyes. “I have to come up with another option for him.”</p>
<p>Din nodded.</p>
<p>Cassian looked up at the ceiling, “I’ve worked with men like him before. I’m starting feel the cost of life in this race to save the galaxy.”</p>
<p>Din was silent for a few moments before he said quietly, “How long have you been in this race?”</p>
<p>Cassian’s frown deepened, “I met Saw when I was six. I joined his child soldiers after my father was killed by a Republic bomb.”</p>
<p>Din shifted in his chair, “My parents were killed, by the Separatist droid armies when I was eight.”</p>
<p>Cassian regarded Din intently, and then said quietly, “I did not fully understand the droid thing — until now.”</p>
<p>Din leaned forward, “I did not understand your feelings about the Republic — the Empire — until now.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few moments looking at each other. Children from both sides of the Clone Wars had suffered, and no one had won.</p>
<p>“What about Erso? The one who designed the weapon?” Din said gently.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, and a crease appeared between his brows, “I’ve heard that name, Erso... I know I have.... it must have been from Saw. But I can’t remember,” Cassian wiped his face with his hand, and suddenly looked tired.</p>
<p>Din stood up and picked up Cassian’s plate, “Come on, <em>vod</em>, I’ll take you back to your room, you need some sleep after that meal.”</p>
<p>Cassian looked up at Din towering over him and paused for a moment, “Did — you just call me — ‘brother’?”</p>
<p>Din turned back to look at Cassian, staring at him for just a moment, panicked that Cassian was offended. But when he saw Cassian was confused rather than angry, Din took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Cassian, I’m sorry. I should have asked your forgiveness — for what I did to you — before calling you, ‘brother.’”</p>
<p>Cassian’s lip quivered just slightly, “I forgive you — all of you. You did nothing wrong, <em>vod</em>. And what you did saved my mission — and my life.”</p>
<p>Din took another breath and sighed, and suddenly felt the knot in his stomach release. Din looked down at Cassian, “Come on, let’s get you back to your room.”</p>
<p>Cassian could not suppress a small smile, “Actually I think I’m feeling presentable enough to call the General.”</p>
<p>Din cocked his head, “Presentable?”</p>
<p>Cassian hesitated, but then decided there was no harm in revealing what was common knowledge in the Rebellion.</p>
<p>“One of the Rebellion leaders is a personal family friend, she was close to my father, and was like a mother to me. I never knew my mother. She would be — displeased — about my injuries. And if she is very displeased, I could find myself retired. I do not want that to happen. Not yet,” Cassian said quietly.</p>
<p>Din nodded, “I know something of what that feels like.” Din took Cassian’s plate to the bin, and Cassian followed a little slowly. “I’ll take you to my ship, and we can send the transmission from there, I’ll trust the healers, but I don’t trust any of the communication depots here on the planet. There are too many Imperial eyes and ears.”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, “This is an interesting place, I don’t think I’ve ever seen such an uneasy group of Imperials.”</p>
<p>Din nodded, “As they should be.”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled and put a hand on Din’s shoulder, as they walked at Cassian’s pace to the Razor Crest.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>13 BBY — Concordia</p>
<p>Din adjusted his height awkwardly. He knew how to stand at attention at his full height, but he could not find a comfortable posture at ease. He was seventeen and had grown so much since starting the training at fourteen, he still felt he was finding his rhythm in a lot of his skills. He had started the training an entire foot shorter than he was at the end. But apparently Din’s awkward best was more than enough, his neck was heavy with every major award from that year. So, unfortunately, every time he fidgeted his medals all jangled.</p>
<p>When Ra-Velis finally turned her helmet toward him, he felt the chastising glance, and gave up and simply stood at full attention. The only problem was that was going to exhaust him eventually.</p>
<p>There was already a lot of standing at attention as each graduate was honored. Usually less than one third of the candidates graduated, and about every other year, there was at least one death, due to poor technique or poor judgement. This year no one had died, but less than a fourth of the candidates completed the Training. So thankfully the Training graduation ceremony would not be terribly long.</p>
<p>The graduation was on Concordia, and took place in the Grand Hall, which was a cathedral of stone, Mandalorian stained glass, and a large fountain that fell silently in a nearly vertical glass channel that emulated a waterfall. The water flowed down the glass from the ceiling to the dais, then ran through the middle, down to the floor, and through the middle of the hall to the entrance and then the water was recycled back along channels at the bottom of the side walls back to the dais and pumped up to the ceiling. The flowing water represented the cycles of time and the flow of the stars of the galaxy, and the strength of nature that can wear down mountains. There was also a message of hope for the future of Mandalore for the planet to recover from the ecosystem destruction resulting from the Mandalorian civil wars.</p>
<p>Din was last, because he was the top graduate. When his name was called, Din moved from his position against the wall to the left of the dais, near his parents, and marched slowly and purposefully to stand in front of the Trainer and the Armorer of the Training. When he stopped and stood at attention, all of the other graduates along the walls snapped to attention as well, and the Trainer and Armorer nodded to him. The Trainer then handed to the Armorer Din’s new graduate’s chestplate of custom fitted durasteel. Piece by piece, his old armor was removed, and an entirely new cuirass was clipped to his doublet and he felt the weight on his shoulders in more ways than one.</p>
<p>Din was suddenly completely overwhelmed with emotion. The magnitude of what he had accomplished was all too real — and then came the Creed. He spoke the words, he felt them reverberating through him, with history, and blood, and a true appreciation of the life he had been given after finding himself alone as a child in the galaxy.</p>
<p>The Trainer ended the Creed with these words, “<em>Gett’se</em>. <em>Kot</em>. <em>Verburyc at kyr’am</em>. <em>Mandokar</em>, Clan Viszla.” Courage, strength, loyalty to death. Live every moment as a true Mandalorian, Clan Viszla.</p>
<p>Suddenly every Clan Viszla attendee let out a giant roar, that echoed off the smooth walls, the polished floors and all of the armor that was in the building. Din turned around to face them all, and suddenly realized that more than half of the audience were all from the Clan and House Viszla. He kept taking slow and deep breaths to prevent his tears from flowing down his cheeks. Sarin, Ra-Velis and Paz all walked up and raised Din’s hands up to another sonorous roar, and that effectively ended the ceremony.</p>
<p>Each graduate stood with their Clans and received the guests and their congratulations. Din went back to feeling awkward in the reception line, but the weight and embrace of his new cuirass did calm him slightly. He fidgeted less but Ra still kept a hand on his arm and squeezed when his medals were jangling too much.</p>
<p>Every Clan from House Viszla was represented, and Sarin’s least favorite Clan had also attended. Din knew that the encounter would be awkward, but he had no idea what was to come.</p>
<p>When Gar Saxon approached he took off his helmet revealing his shock of white-blonde hair, his arched brows and a permanent sneer on his lips. He bowed to Sarin with his sneer still in place, and Sarin nodded silently in return. Din frowned. It always unsettled Din when he saw the faces of the people he was supposed to revere as leaders. The Way was so clear to him and his Clan, he found it difficult to see others — especially native born Mandalorians — treat it casually. And in Saxon's case, it turned Din’s stomach to see his face at all.</p>
<p>“Clan Saxon honors your impressive graduate, Sarin. He is truly a credit to all Foundlings,” Saxon said magnanimously.</p>
<p>Sarin puffed his chest slightly, “The Foundlings are the future.”</p>
<p>Saxon chuckled and nodded, “Indeed they are. Which is why I came to personally find out why he has not applied to the Academy. I’ve been holding a spot there for him. What a credit to the Foundlings he could be there!”</p>
<p>Din did not dare to move from his position at attention. He would not betray any reaction in front of Saxon. Sarin, however, had no problem at all showing his reaction to this invitation.</p>
<p>“Gar Saxon, the invitation was not accepted because <em>none</em> of my children will be attending the Academy. The Academy has been corrupted by the Imperial governors, and has lost its connection to the ancient revered ways. I will be conducting their educations, and Ra-Velis will be conducting their further military training.”</p>
<p>Saxon scoffed, “How can you limit your entire Clan’s standing by having an entire generation uneducated? How can you limit their universe to the outposts and colonies? What of their careers and their futures, Sarin?”</p>
<p>Din followed the exchange with his eyes, but still held quite still keeping his helmet facing forward at attention.</p>
<p>Saxon gestured to Paz who was standing to Sarin’s right, “You’ve already stunted Paz’s career! Why not let your Foundling son represent the pride of Clan Viszla? I will be inheriting the House, obviously, so he could represent you and work with me personally! That would surely maintain the reputation and standing of your Clan when Paz rules!”</p>
<p>People were starting to look toward this powerhouse discussion, and the general conversation in the hall had all but stopped. Din’s visual readout suddenly warned him that his heart rate and blood pressure were not maintaining acceptable levels, and Din suspected that Sarin’s visual display was showing the same. Din did not realize that his arm had actually started to tremble with rage, until Ra squeezed his arm again, and he pushed down his anger so that his father could handle the usurper.</p>
<p>Sarin took two large steps toward Saxon, who was about three inches shorter. They stood toe to toe and Saxon lifted his bare chin slightly to match the approximate lower edge of Sarin’s helmet.</p>
<p>“<em>My</em> children, will <em>never</em> serve the Empire. They serve Mandalore, and our people. Thank you for attending the ceremony, Clan Saxon. I invite you to <em>leave</em>,” Sarin’s sonorous tones now echoed in a silent hall.</p>
<p>Saxon’s mouth turned up slightly at the corner, but he did not reply. Instead he looked toward Din, smirked again, and then put his helmet back on and turned to leave with his entourage.</p>
<p>Din suddenly realized that Ra’s hand was gripping his bicep tightly, but he had been so engrossed in the scene he had not even noticed her fingers were digging in enough to bruise him. He gently slid his own hand under hers and once she felt him move two fingers, she let her hand release, but then she took his hand in hers.</p>
<p>“Your control has improved, my boy. You’ve grown so much,” her voice was heavy with emotion.</p>
<p>Din knew there were many layers to what she was feeling, and both of them continued to watch the procession of Warriors leaving the grand hall. Din couldn’t help but wonder if they had just witnessed the beginning of the next great Mandalorian civil war. Din felt that while he was Saxon’s primary target, Saxon likely had exacted pledges of support from many of his classmates. He suddenly began to look at each of them in turn as a potential battlefield rival, and it disturbed him greatly.</p>
<p>“I’m not so sure of that, <em>Buir</em>,” Din whispered for only her ears. Ra squeezed his hand again and then she led him out of the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>7 BBY — Sundari</p>
<p>“I haven’t heard you say a damn thing that would encourage me to trust this Mandalorian!” General Draven was not having any of this conversation.</p>
<p>Cassian sighed, “General, as soon as I revealed myself, the Mandalorian’s stopped their interrogation. They were acting within their own space, and against the Imperials. They had no reason to believe that I was anything other than as I presented myself — <em>because we did not tell them of the operation</em>. Once their commander realized I was Rebellion, they called my friend, who they know has a Rebellion contact, and he immediately brought the situation to a close. And — we got the intelligence from the Imperial. Mando is the reason my mission was successful.”</p>
<p>Draven growled, “I wanted a bloody target! All you got me was a name!”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “The target was likely moved once the shipment missed the rendezvous at the intermediate check station. And I have to assume that all of the sniffing around those stations Saw has been doing did not help. They probably felt that we were close. But the name — Erso. I know that name is familiar, I just can’t —“</p>
<p>“Your brain is concussed Cassian. You know that name from Saw. He has a contact named Erso, and he is an Imperial Engineer. I’ll look into it. You will stay on Mandalore until we can arrange to pick you up. You are not flying anything in your condition. And you bloody well better be walking normally when you do return or I’ll be knocked down to your level again. And trust me, you don’t want to work side-by-side with me, Andor.”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, “I’ll check in again in two days, Sir.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Draven nodded, and ended communication.</p>
<p>Cassian sat back in the command chair and sighed with relief. That had gone much better than he anticipated. He could tell that Draven was pleased he was safe. Even if the optimal outcome — destruction of the weapon — had not occurred, their years of work and sacrifice were well justified. They would not have any problems continuing to convince command of the vital importance of their mission.</p>
<p>Cassian stood up and opened the door to the command deck and called down.</p>
<p>“All clear,” Cassian said, then moved back to the Ops station and sat down again.</p>
<p>Din came up the ladder and walked into the command center and checked the communication logs for any tampering or tracking.</p>
<p>“Yep, all clear,” Din turned off the system, then turned back to Cassian.</p>
<p>“Saw Gerrera, he knows Erso. I can’t quite put this all together, because when I heard Saw mention Erso I thought — Erso was a woman.” Cassian leaned forward onto his knees, “The way he spoke of her, with pride, it seemed like she was one of his child soldiers… Well, it doesn’t matter right now, I can’t call Saw for a few more days. He restricts our contact because otherwise he doesn’t trust that it is me. He’s starting to get really paranoid.” Cassian wiped his face again and rubbed his left thigh because it was starting to ache.</p>
<p>Din stood up, “Let’s go, you need to get some rest.”</p>
<p>Cassian opened his mouth to protest, but could feel Din’s discomfort so he complied. Cassian started to feel better as they walked and talked, every time he moved he felt better, which was partially why he worked so hard at his rehab.</p>
<p>When they returned to his room, the <em>Verd’ika</em> saluted Din and Cassian. Din walked Cassian all the way to his bed, and once Cassian took a seat on the edge, Din seemed satisfied and turned to leave.</p>
<p>“I need to call Draven in two days,” Cassian called out after Din.</p>
<p>Din turned back, “I’ll see you tomorrow, <em>vod</em>.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, with a small smile and watched his brother leave. Having him around just made Cassian feel more at ease. Cassian leaned back against the pillows on the bed and felt for the first time in a long time that things were finally going in the right direction.</p>
<p>When Cassian woke in the bacta tank he was so disoriented that he panicked and the healers had to pull him out to keep him from drowning. His kind caretakers and the patient <em>Verd’ika </em>waiting to brief him were the only ones that could calm him down.</p>
<p>Over the next few days Cassian worked through his guilt about Dawes’ death. He knew that if the Mandalorians had not killed Dawes, the Imperials would have killed him on his return. Cassian was actually glad it was his brother, and that it was quick.</p>
<p>Finally, his brother had returned unscathed from what could have been a suicide mission, and he made it clear that their friendship would only be stronger after this ordeal. Cassian could feel that they were getting closer to the truth about the weapon, and he realized that he had some hope again. That thought and his full stomach, was like a lullaby, and without intending to Cassian drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>Cassian woke mid-afternoon. The light filtering through Sundari’s windows was changing to orange tones, and Cassian felt the need to get up and move around to stretch his muscles, and hopefully work up an appetite for the evening meal.</p>
<p>Cassian grabbed his jacket, and then advised the <em>Verd’ika</em> that he would be going out, but the <em>Verd’ika</em> would not let him leave unescorted. Cassian relented and so they set off to one of the larger plazas because Cassian wanted to go for a distance.</p>
<p>Cassian chose a long elevated walkway that led to a building adjacent to the hospital. It was quite a walk, and there was a small tram that ran along the walkway to quickly move people back and forth when they did not have time to stroll. The shafts of light streaming into Sundari from the windows above were turning pink by the time Cassian reached the other end of the walkway, and he suddenly realized that he had walked to the Imperial Academy of Mandalore.</p>
<p>Cassian blinked and stared up at the imposing sign for a moment. Cassian was observant, and he knew how much the Empire could make its presence known if they desired to, but Mandalore was quite an exception. Cassian had meant what he said about the Imperials keeping a low profile for fear of the Mandalorians. Yet this sign was the most solid proof that he had seen the planet was, in fact, occupied. Cassian’s curiosity overtook his reason.</p>
<p>Cassian turned back to the <em>Verd’ika</em>, “Stay out here, please. I will just walk through and come right back.”</p>
<p>The <em>Verd’ika</em> hesitated, “Sir, you’re limping. I can see you’re beyond your limit. Let’s go back.”</p>
<p>Cassian could tell that his friend had likely warned this <em>Verd’ika </em>he was responsible for Cassian, but he could not contain his curiosity.</p>
<p>“Just a few minutes, and then we’ll go,” Cassian waved.</p>
<p>Cassian entered the building, and noted the use of metal in the design, strong beams holding up enormous panes of stained glass at impressive angles, but also the age. Stone steps seemed worn, metal statues had a patina, and a lot of the professors wearing Imperial uniforms were also aged.</p>
<p>“You don’t belong in here,” a voice said in <em>Mando’a</em> from behind him.</p>
<p>Cassian turned and was surprised to see a strikingly beautiful woman with mocha skin, angled features, and long, cascading, curly hair wearing an Imperial Academy uniform.</p>
<p>Cassian raised his eyebrows and replied in basic, “And that hairstyle is definitely not Imperial regulation.”</p>
<p>That was not the blubbering-excuses type of response she had expected. She lifted a brow and looked Cassian over again, noting his fatigued posture, lean frame, and slight limp, and softened her approach.</p>
<p>“You look spent. Let me guess, you wandered off from the hospital? Someone will be looking for you, it’s almost time for the evening meal. Where are you from? You’re clearly not Mandalorian.”</p>
<p>Cassian offered a partial smile, “A long way from here. Care to join me for the evening meal?”</p>
<p>The woman now narrowed her eyes at him, but her mouth was turning up at the corners.</p>
<p>“My instincts tell me this will be a challenge — I accept. Shall we eat in the cafeteria here or back at the hospital? And will your guard be joining us?”</p>
<p>Cassian smiled, “I suspect my brother would be displeased if I did not let him come along.”</p>
<p>The woman nodded with her eyes narrowed and her smile in place, he could tell she was still evaluating his mystery.</p>
<p>“In that case, let’s go back to the hospital. He will be less conspicuous there,” then she gestured toward the door.</p>
<p>Cassian offered his arm to her, and she laughed as she took it and they walked out of the Academy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. PART 2: Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>7 BBY — Sundari</p>
<p>Cassian and the young woman walked slowly arm in arm to the tram, followed by the <em>Verd’ika</em>, and thankfully found it empty, so the three of them rode it back to the hospital. El tossed her hair back as she turned to face Cassian with an arched brow and a grin.</p>
<p>“Shall we begin?” She said tapping her fingers as if she had a winning hand at Sabacc. “My name is El, I’m an instructor at the Academy. My Clan has been part of the Academy Foundation for a millennia,” she said looking over at Cassian with slightly mischievous eyes and waited for him to offer some information about himself. Cassian knew Citizens were more free with exchanging names, much more than the Warriors, so he was fascinated when she did not reveal her Clan.</p>
<p>“I’m Cassian, and I’m here to recover after a recent ordeal at the hands of some Mandalorians,” Cassian smiled back at her waiting for her response. He knew how to play this game.</p>
<p>El’s brows came together and she chuckled but was confused, “You have a Mandalorian brother, who assigned you a <em>Verd’ika</em>, but some Mandalorians beat you up?”</p>
<p>Cassian shrugged, “They seemed to think I was someone else, but once I convinced them I was a friend all was forgiven.”</p>
<p>The tram arrived at the hospital near the front entrance, and the <em>Verd’ika</em> led the way to the cafeteria. Cassian and El followed as quickly as Cassian’s legs would allow.</p>
<p>El nodded then added quietly, “Ah, I see. So — that would make you General Draven’s spy then, right?”</p>
<p>Cassian saw the last piece fall into place, stopped and let go of her arm so he could cross his arms and smile at her. “And you — are clearly part of the Mandalorian Resistance, but you have no known affiliation with Bo-Katan’s underground — at least that I’m aware of,” he chided her.</p>
<p>El grinned but turned to start walking again so they wouldn’t get too far behind the <em>Verd’ika </em>walking through the halls of the hospital, “We are separate from Bo-Katan. Her commanders are all Warriors, and we consider ourselves the Citizen branch. Now, how is it that General Draven has never mentioned you to me before today?”</p>
<p>Cassian rolled his eyes, “I suspect he wanted to keep you all to himself. But how did you find me so quickly in the entry of the Academy?”</p>
<p>El shrugged, “That was a bit of a happy accident. I had spoken with Draven this morning, and he apparently had just spoken to you, so I knew that there was a Rebellion spy in the hospital, but I didn’t think you were coming to see me. I was working a lot with the newer students today and they tend to congregate in the lobby. As soon as you walked in I knew you were out of place. And once we spoke I knew who you were and that you had no idea what you had walked into.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded and shook his head, “Thank you, yeah I had not had enough time to evaluate the situation. I was tired and overly curious, it was sloppy of me.”</p>
<p>El took his arm again, “You’re welcome. And who is your Mandalorian ‘big brother’?”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, “How do you know he is older than me?”</p>
<p>El shrugged, “He seems to take a prodigious amount of care of you.”</p>
<p>Cassian looked sideways at El, “Well, he is — not a civilian.”</p>
<p>El nodded, “Thus your current predicament. Just keep my organization well clear of his and we will be fine.”</p>
<p>Cassian glanced over at her, “Why is there still such a divide between both aspects of society? I thought Bo-Katan had done well for every Mandalorian.”</p>
<p>El wobbled her head, “Yes, Bo-Katan is well respected by everyone, but as you can see — she is not here.”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, “I suspect she would be if there was a viable plan of attack.”</p>
<p>El nodded, “We tend to agree — but not everyone does. With no current official presence of the Warriors the old prejudices tend to dominate. Many people worry that she will never retake Mandalore and instead stay with Concordia, Kalevala and Krownest. But as you can see, the Empire has encouraged a policy of complacency in the average citizen with this facade of peaceful co-existence, and re-educating the minds of the youth. By keeping a lower profile, they hope in a generation that all resistance to their occupation will simply — disappear.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s frown deepened and he ran his fingers over his mustache, “And that — is why you stay at the Academy.”</p>
<p>El lifted a brow, “You are quick, aren’t you?” Her face then became darker. “But I also suspect that they are constantly searching for our weaknesses. And if they ever find one, they will strike at our throats and we will be drained by them.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “I have seen it happen on other planets. They occupy my home world as well.”</p>
<p>El narrowed her eyes, “I’ve been trying to place your accent since we met. And where is your home world?”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, “Oh look! There’s the cafeteria. I hope you enjoy overly processed and sterile tasting food.”</p>
<p>El smirked, “Your evasion speaks more than your words, Cassian.”</p>
<p>When they sat down with their plates at the same table Cassian had shared with Din, Cassian could not hide a slight grimace as his left thigh ached.</p>
<p>El’s brows creased, “Do you need pain medication?”</p>
<p>Cassian took a cleansing breath as he relaxed his face, “No no no, it was just a longer walk than I usually take, it’s fine, just a blaster wound.”</p>
<p>El did not seem convinced, “And who shot you?”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled as he took a piece of bread and broke off a chunk before stuffing it in his mouth. “Oh my big brother did that. Shot me three times actually.” Then he noticed the <em>Verd’ika</em> had heard that part of their conversation sitting at a table near them, and Cassian pointed to each wound, left shin, left thigh, and mid-abdomen, and nodded pointing to the <em>Verd’ika </em>and smiled, “Your <em>Ruus`alor</em>. He did that.”</p>
<p>The <em>Verd’ika</em> shook his head and looked away to scan the room.</p>
<p>El smirked again and raised her brow as she swallowed her bite of food, “And he put you under guard as well. Oh, I’m <em>so</em> interested to meet this bastard.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows came down in mock offense, “Hey, do not speak of my brother that way. Truth be told, he did save my life.”</p>
<p>El cocked her head, “Such a <em>hero</em>! At least he came to your rescue after his Warrior buddies beat the daylights out of you.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “And he shot me. Three times.” El laughed again.</p>
<p>Cassian swallowed his bite and then looked up at El, “So what exactly is happening at the Academy? Why is the Resistance seeking Draven’s help?”</p>
<p>El rolled her eyes, “Draven doesn’t care much about the children of Mandalore, but we certainly do. I was a student when the Imperials began pushing into Mandalorian society. They started by offering Mandalorian companies contracts to build starships. Then they started buying mining rights from the Clans for Beskar to be used in their ships. As they bought their way into the Clan and political leadership, they started asking to bring in their academics as guest lecturers, and then as permanent professors. Then they started donating to the Academy, and to certain Clan foundations that supported the Academy. Within less than five years, a majority of Imperial professors sat on the academic boards, and the name of the ancient school was changed to an Imperial Academy. My Clan had watched this all happening helplessly for years, but that was the first time that <em>everyone</em> took notice. Some Clans began to pull their children as students, and some tried to pull their funding. But as they did their influence also disappeared, and the Empire put in more money to replace the old Clans.”</p>
<p>Cassian had forgotten his food listening to her story. He could easily envision every word. The Empire sometimes blasted its way through a system, and sometimes it grew like a disease — like a cancer. Like it did inside the Republic. Mandalore was another one of those civilizations. Ancient and strong, with a people who were severely divided. Even the mightiest Warrior can be felled from the inside. Cassian suddenly had lost his appetite entirely.</p>
<p>El could see that Cassian was disturbed, “You know, when I realized who exactly you were, I did think for a moment that Draven had sent you. But now I’m realizing he didn’t, and he really doesn’t see the relevance of what is happening here.”</p>
<p>Cassian looked up at her and frowned, “No — he does not. But, I definitely do.”</p>
<p>El’s eyes were now wide with curiosity, “And why is that?”</p>
<p>Cassian looked back at her with his eyes that suddenly appeared much older than the rest of his face, and he no longer cared about their game. “Because my father was a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He knew the Duchess, he respected her independence in the War, and he knew the Warriors. I know that he — and the Duchess — would be grieved to see how the Empire will finally take Mandalore: not with a battle — but with politics, money, and Academics.”</p>
<p>El looked at Cassian with a mixture of sadness, sympathy, and respect, “My full name is El-Nadan, of Clan Eldar.”</p>
<p>Cassian lifted his brows, realizing who he was eating a casual cafeteria dinner with, “And should I call you <em>Lady</em> El-Nadan?”</p>
<p>El rolled her eyes, “Only if you are going to help me.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows creased, “Help you with what, my Lady?”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>21 BBY — Raxus</p>
<p>Cassian sat in a corner of the front parlor with his bags sitting next to him. Fest had been taken by the Republic with very little effort. Cassian was not there to see it, he had been on Raxus with his father at a meeting of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and they had learned of the occupation from Count Dooku himself.</p>
<p>Cassian had never seen that kind of devastation in his father’s eyes. His father was never the same again. Cassian used to think it was because his father lost all of his possessions, like his art, and Cassian’s mother’s pictures. But later in life, Cassian understood, that it was the loss of that celebration of coming home, that feeling that you belong in one place, because Cassian never had that feeling since. And it made him always carry just a little unease inside his core, which manifests in people without a true home.</p>
<p>In the bags sitting next to Cassian was everything he owned, what he brought to the meeting on Raxus. After the announcement that Fest was taken, Lady Mina Bonteri immediately offered Maximilian and Cassian a room and board indefinitely. Max had no choice but to accept her offer until Banking Clan released his liquid assets so he could find other accommodations.</p>
<p>The Bonteri house on Raxus was another luxurious estate on a hillside made of stone and surrounded by lush landscape. Cassian was interested to go explore the grounds, but lately he didn’t like to wander too far from his father.</p>
<p>“Cassian, would you like to see your new room?” A younger man’s voice came from behind him.</p>
<p>Cassian stood up quickly, wiping his tears away so Lux Bonteri would not see he was a weak little five-year-old boy.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Bonteri, thank you,” Cassian said quietly.</p>
<p>“Call me Lux,” he smiled kindly to Cassian, and picked up the larger of Cassian’s bags.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lux,” Cassian mumbled.</p>
<p>Cassian followed Lux up the stairs and past many pieces of art, and then he realized they had probably been procured by his father. Lux took him into what had to be the family wing of the house, and Cassian was surprised that Lux appeared to be bringing Cassian into a suite of rooms including a play room.</p>
<p>“This area is meant to be a nursery, but I think that it would be ideal for you and your father. There are three bedrooms and this playroom is for you to use and your father to relax. And there’s a balcony out there with a view of the gardens. Senator Amidala said that you love gardens —“</p>
<p>Cassian had already run out to the balcony to look out over the terraced blue-green space. The beauty of the entire hillside almost brought Cassian to tears again. But he heard Lux walk up behind him.</p>
<p>“Sorry you didn’t get to say goodbye to Senator Amidala, she had to leave soon after the meeting with her Jedi friend,” Lux said kindly.</p>
<p>Cassian looked up at Lux. “Was the Jedi scary?”</p>
<p>Lux smiled, “No. In fact, I think she expected us to be scary. But I think coming to Raxus actually changed her mind on a lot of things. I have a feeling we will be seeing her again in the future.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, he still felt unsure. The only Jedi he had ever met was Qui-gon Ginn, because apparently Count Dooku had left the Jedi. Qui-gon was warm and kind, and Cassian’s father greatly admired him, but he was also intimidating because he radiated significant power. It was like he shook the ground as he walked, but when he spoke he had the softest deep tones. Cassian also felt Count Dooku was the same, only even more awe inspiring. He seemed to have clouds over his head all the time, like a storm was constantly brewing with winds and lightning. Cassian’s father said that the Count was just brooding and worried about the war, but Cassian could see the danger in his eyes. Qui-gon’s eyes were more like a placid, yet powerful, like a calm ocean.</p>
<p>“Lux, do you think there will be peace with the Jedi?” Cassian asked quietly. He was not at the Confederacy hearing, but his father and Lady Mina discussed it all the way home after she had offered her home to them.</p>
<p>Lux looked down at Cassian’s hopeful eyes. He couldn’t quite squash the child’s optimism. “I certainly hope so, Cassian. I don’t want my father to have died for nothing.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s eyes went wide, “Your father died?”</p>
<p>Lux nodded and pulled up one of the porch chairs for Cassian to sit on as he sat down. “He died on Aargonar, soon after the war began,” Lux could see Cassian was suddenly overcome with worry about his own father, and he clutched the front of his clothes where some kind of locket was underneath his shirt.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Cassian, we won’t let anything happen to you,” Lux said quietly.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “When my father comes here he feels better. I’m glad we are here.”</p>
<p>Maximilian walked out onto the porch looking in fairly good spirits, “I’m glad we are here too, Cassian. Lux, thank you for showing him the way, I hope to spend some time in the near future finding our own house, but your generosity is greatly appreciated.”</p>
<p>Lux smiled up at him, “Yes, sir. I’m happy that Cassian will get to be a child in my old rooms here.”</p>
<p>“And the gardens!” Cassian said delightedly.</p>
<p>“Let’s go look at the gardens, Cassian. Sir, where is my mother?” Lux said standing up as Cassian jumped up from his chair.</p>
<p>“She went to receive a transport that was approaching the front gate, she wasn’t expecting anyone but she wanted to be sure it wasn’t another Representative from the Congress that wanted to discuss the Peace Accords,” Max smiled.</p>
<p>“Alright, Cassian, let’s just go and tell her where we are going, okay?”</p>
<p>Cassian ran ahead, but then realized he didn’t know the way so he ran forward and then back to Lux several times on their way to the gardens. Cassian heard voices in the front hall reception area as he ran down the stairs. Lux had not caught up to him, so Cassian ran up to the corner of the hall and peeked around the corner with just one eye.</p>
<p>Cassian saw Lady Mina about fifty feet away at the end of the hall silhouetted by the tall open door, what looked like Count Dooku at the entrance, but he waved and turned to walk away as Cassian caught just a glimpse of his white hair and cloak billowing behind him as he left. Cassian also saw several large droids follow him.</p>
<p>Lady Mina closed the door behind them and turned back toward the hall looking troubled. She had her arms crossed and she had a frown on her lips. She paced for a moment, but then looked up as she heard Lux approaching.</p>
<p>Lux turned the corner and Cassian followed, “Who was that, mother?”</p>
<p>As soon as both Cassian and Lux made eye contact with Lady Mina she smiled, then the entire front entry hall collapsed in an explosion, and the air concussion threw Cassian and Lux back two dozen feet back from the hall and away from the rubble.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cassian woke in a bed in a hospital. His face was still dirty and he could taste dust in his mouth. He tried to spit out the dust, and ended up starting a coughing fit, which brought someone to his bedside. Cassian looked up to see his father sitting there with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Cassian! Son, are you in any pain?” Max said tenderly smoothing Cassian’s hair.</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, “Thirsty.”</p>
<p>Max reached over to the table and found the water pitcher was low, so he poured out the last cup of water, and then helped Cassian sit up so he could drink it.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the medic, and get you both some more water,” Max said and then stopped to put a hand on Lux’s shoulder, then walked away.</p>
<p>Cassian gulped his water, then looked over at Lux. He was sitting on the end of the bed next to Cassian’s, facing away with slumped shoulders. They were in a room that held four beds, but they were the only two patients.</p>
<p>“Lux, where is your mother?” Cassian said confused.</p>
<p>Lux did not turn around, but said in a hollow voice, “She is dead, Cassian.”</p>
<p>Cassian dropped his empty cup in shock and it fell to the bed then rolled off and fell to the floor.</p>
<p>Lux turned around, to look at Cassian. Lux had several wounds on his face that were either bandaged or covered with ointment, and he had another bandage around his neck that was bloody. His face was haunted, and his eyes were full of sadness.</p>
<p>Cassian suddenly felt tears spill down his cheeks, and he began to sniff. Lux got up and went over to put an arm around Cassian. Cassian felt ashamed, he should be the one comforting Lux, but he threw his arms around Lux’s chest and held on tight.</p>
<p>“Cassian, I need to ask you a question,” Lux whispered. “Did you see who my mother was talking to at the entrance?”</p>
<p>Cassian thought hard for a moment then he nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Who was it?” Lux whispered harshly.</p>
<p>“Droids — and I think Count Dooku,” Cassian whispered back.</p>
<p>Lux hugged Cassian tightly, and he started to cry as well. By the time Max returned, he found the boys embracing and weeping. He sat down on the bed behind them and put his arms around them both.</p>
<p>They were all discharged later that day and Max brought the boys home to the undamaged portion of the Bonteri house. Over the next few weeks Lux was distant, and would disappear sometimes for days. He was too busy to spend any time with Cassian, and Cassian’s father seemed completely occupied as well. He did not leave the house like Lux did, but he was locked in his rooms and taking multiple calls a day.</p>
<p>About a month after the murder of Mina Bonteri, Max told Cassian that they would be moving to the Carida Academy. “There are peace protesters there who are trying to revive the call for peace that Lady Mina started with Senator Amidala. We need to go support them,” Max said with a firm lip.</p>
<p>“Father, I don’t think we should leave Lux,” Cassian said quietly.</p>
<p>Max frowned, “Lux has informed me he will be leaving Raxus and moving back to his home planet of Onderon. He wants to go and fight with the Resistance there. He is his own man, and I could not convince him otherwise.”</p>
<p>Cassian felt sadness creeping in again. He could not remember the last time he felt happy. He put his hand over his shirt and touched Mon Mothma’s transponder again.</p>
<p>Max put an arm around Cassian, “We will honor Lady Mina’s memory by helping the people on Carida. Hopefully this will get the Republic’s attention and help to stop the war. That will keep Lux safe, as well. Come now, let’s start packing.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>7 BBY — Sundari</p>
<p>Cassian returned to his room after his morning rehab appointment and collapsed onto his bed. He closed his eyes and then followed his instructions from the therapist. He tried to listen to his body and learn where his weaknesses still lurked.</p>
<p>He could feel his left hand was still shaky when he extended his fingers, but his bones and tendons were long since healed. His left thigh wound still gave him some shooting pains, but his therapist had proven to him that his left was just as strong as his right. And finally, he could still feel his left cheek bone when he smiled, so he worked on retraining his mind.</p>
<p>Suddenly, without warning he could see the glint of the interrogation lights off the helmet of the Mandalorian Warrior who had broken his cheekbone — and then he felt on his face the burning wind of the explosion that killed Mina Bonteri. Cassian opened his eyes as sweat beads formed on his forehead.</p>
<p>Cassian wiped his face and mustache and took a deep cleansing breath<em>. </em>He tried to calm his nerves as his eyes moved around the room, and he realized there was a blinking light on his table by the bed, indicating a new message. He tapped the light and his Mandalorian brother appeared in a holo-message.</p>
<p>“<em>Vod</em> — I’m away on a short mission. I won’t be back today, but I should make it back in time for your call to Command tomorrow. I will contact you when I return,” and he disappeared.</p>
<p>Cassian sighed. So he would have an afternoon alone to reflect on his post-traumatic thoughts. <em>Great</em>.</p>
<p>“Sir?” the <em>Verd’ika</em> said quietly from the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Cassian rolled himself up and held his abdominal wound scar to avoid aggravating it, but when he was upright he looked to the door and dropped his hand from his scar and relaxed the grimace from his face, because Lady El was standing there.</p>
<p>El looked disturbed, she had her arms wrapped around herself, and was awkwardly shifting her weight. The games were over.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Cassian. Something has happened. I — I may have to ask you to help with what we discussed — sooner rather than later.”</p>
<p>Cassian stood up and nodded, “Of course, my day actually just opened up. Let me just — change my sweatyshirt from therapy.”</p>
<p>El nodded and walked back out.</p>
<p>Cassian walked over to the closet and pulled out a new shirt and changed quickly, leaving the sweaty rehab shirt in a heap, then grabbed his jacket and walked out but he stopped to talk to the <em>Verd’ika</em>.</p>
<p>“Your <em>Ruus`alor</em> doesn’t know that I’ve been investigating the Academy. I had planned to tell him everything I had learned today, but you probably know he’s been called away on assignment. If he tries to contact me and I don’t answer, tell him that I asked you to stay here because your armor will call too much attention to us inside. He will be angry, but that is not your choice, it is mine, and he will understand that. Will you trust me, and honor my request to stay here?”</p>
<p>The <em>Verd’ika</em> looked back at him for a long moment and nodded, “The <em>Ruus`alor</em> has asked me to follow similar orders in the past.” He then visibly sighed, “I will serve and aid your communication with him, Sir.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded and held out his hand, then the <em>Verd’ika </em>handed him a data spike no bigger than a marking pen. Cassian took it, but then the <em>Verd’ika</em> held up a small blaster that Cassian could easily conceal in his jacket. Cassian looked at the blaster with a small smile, but then looked up at the <em>Verd’ika</em> and shook his head. Cassian knew that if he was caught, he could not blast his way out of this situation. The <em>Verd’ika</em> also knew it, so he hesitated, but then put the blaster back in its holster.</p>
<p>“As soon as you see me heading back to you, just be ready,” Cassian smiled, the <em>Verd’ika</em> nodded, Cassian clapped the <em>Verd’ika </em>on his arm and turned away, but the <em>Verd’ika</em> called after them.</p>
<p>“My Lady, he will start sweating when he is reaching his limit. Once he starts limping, if he does not rest he will drop to fifty percent function. I’ve been observing his progress in therapy.”</p>
<p>Cassian looked back at the <em>Verd’ika</em> with a crease in his brow, but El smiled and said, “Thank you, <em>Verd’ika</em>. I promise — I will look after him for you, and your <em>Ruus`alor</em>.”</p>
<p>Cassian raised a brow at El and then they walked down the hall, he mumbled, “You’re really not that much older than me, El.”</p>
<p>El looked sideways at him, “It’s really that easy for your <em>vod</em> to get under your skin, Cassian?”</p>
<p>Cassian looked over at her and rolled his eyes, then smirked, “I’m not afraid to admit my faults. Are you, ‘big sister’?”</p>
<p>El smiled and looked away, “Point taken.” El did not have time to have faults. Her entire life had been taken over by her mission. But she used that mission to avoid any and all other attachment or responsibility. But she wasn’t going to tell Cassian that.</p>
<p>Cassian smiled to himself, “If this is headed where I think it is, eventually you will have to meet my brother. I know that he’s a textbook maladjusted-orphaned-male-military-asset, because I’m one too. But there’s also a bit more to him than just that, so you’ll have to bring your A-game.”</p>
<p>El scoffed and chuckled as they stepped onto the tram. “If he’s like all the other Warriors of this planet — he won’t be nearly the challenge you were.”</p>
<p>She watched as Cassian smiled at her comment then turned to zero in on the Academy building. He sat down on the tram and continued to stare at the metal and glass edifice as he rubbed his left thigh. She could see him calculating his next four moves. He was evaluating when his brother the Warrior would have to become involved, when General Draven would have to become involved, and when he would have to leave her behind because the issues she was about to bring to him could be considered internal Mandalorian affairs by the Rebellion or anyone else who might help. This play was a desperate one by El, but she felt she was reaching that point.</p>
<p>When the tram stopped El got up first and gestured for Cassian to follow her lead. “I will have to take you through the official visitors entrance instead of the general visitor entrance. You are a ‘family friend.’ They will monitor you but I will take you through non-restricted areas as if I am giving you a tour and then we will go to my office. There are literally cameras everywhere, so you will have to be very — discrete,” El said quietly.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “Discrete is my specialty.”</p>
<p>El opened the door and Cassian noted at least ten different cameras covering the front lobby just in the official visitor entrance area, the general entrance likely had about thirty cameras. Cassian started his usual approach to facial recognition avoidance, turning, adjusting his jacket, looking up or down, and using the other people around him to duck from all security. There was no other checkpoint because the camera system was assumed to be infallible.</p>
<p>El had to admit, he was a master of making it look natural. Once they had passed that area, they only had hallway cameras and lift cameras to deal with and that was child’s play in comparison.</p>
<p>El gestured to the classrooms on the way to her office, she spoke grandly about the achievements of the school, the distinguished professors, and the students. As they passed one of the engineering classrooms, one of the doors suddenly opened in front of Cassian and a student rushed out and ran directly into him.</p>
<p>“Slow down!” Cassian said as he caught the student.</p>
<p>“Mr. Andor, this is one of our star pupils, Lady Sabine of Clan Wren. I assume you have a reason for leaving class early, Sabine?” El said with her eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Sabine tossed her green hair, frowned first at Lady El, and then turned to the obvious foreigner she had run into.</p>
<p>“No, my Lady, I just — need to go back to my dorm and get some of my notes for my energy calculations,” Sabine frowned and bit her lip.</p>
<p>Cassian looked into her narrowed almond-shaped eyes even though she tried to look away. There was something very wrong in this school…</p>
<p>“Alright then, Lady Wren, hurry up and get back to your project quickly,” El said gently.</p>
<p>Sabine glanced back at Cassian, and then turned to El and gave her a tiny bow, “Yes, ma’am,” then she ran away.</p>
<p>El watched Sabine go, and then put her tour guide smile back on and they continued on their way.</p>
<p>Cassian followed El into her office, and casually leaned on her desk at an angle that prevented any of the three cameras from getting a clear shot of his face. He pulled out the data spike and casually inserted it into the terminal while El appeared to be chatting and checking her routine communications.</p>
<p>Cassian whispered, “What is that young girl’s project?”</p>
<p>El whispered back, “The subject of these communications.”</p>
<p>They continued to behave casually and after El appeared to finish reading her communications, she closed her terminal, Cassian removed his data spike, and they walked out again. El walked him back to the visitor entrance and then they parted ways.</p>
<p>“I will come to you after end of the day,” El whispered.</p>
<p>Cassian took the tram back to the hospital, but then he walked all the way through and exited the other side. His <em>Verd’ika</em> met him outside with a transport, and they took off toward a shipyard where they met and saluted another <em>Verd’ika</em>.</p>
<p>“Thank you guys, I appreciate the discretion,” Cassian said, wiping the sweat from his brow.</p>
<p>The second <em>Verd’ika</em> showed Cassian to the ship terminal, and Cassian downloaded the data spike. Within seconds, a visual recording of El’s terminal screen opened up, and she slowly scrolled through her communications. Cassian’s eyes swept across the words faster than she was scrolling. And then — he saw it. At the very bottom of the communication. Cassian clenched his teeth and pounded his fist on the wall next to the terminal.</p>
<p>Cassian turned back to his <em>Verd’ika</em>, “Call your <em>Ruus`alor</em>. Tell him I said he’d better not be late tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. PART 2: Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p> </p><hr/><p>7 BBY — Sundari</p><p>El-Nadan turned her head. They were seated in the back corner of a covered cafe, open to the street. Cassian purposefully moved what promised to be a tense meeting to a public, and more relaxed location. Plus, it was better for someone like his brother to be out in the open and acting normally. Recently the ISB had been tracking Warrior movement, but not yet actively following them.</p><p>Cassian shifted to look where she was staring and saw his brother walking up to them through the crowd. Mando in his weathered blue armor, walking purposefully and scanning the crowd, was causing people to stare. This plaza in the capital dome city of Sundari was on the lower levels, so it was not very busy, but there were virtually no Warriors in this part of the city, and the ones who were there mostly had their helmets off. Mando was attracting the wrong type of attention.</p><p>El sighed with her lower register voice, “He’s never even told you his Clan, has he?”</p><p>Cassian frowned as he crossed his arms and unconsciously stroked his mustache, “He literally asked to call me ‘brother’ just two days ago. Before then it wouldn’t have been appropriate.”</p><p>El turned back to Cassian and narrowed her deep green eyes which set off her angular, face like jewels, “Well, this is about to get interesting.”</p><p>Cassian lifted his brow. El obviously knew of his brother, or at least his Clan.</p><p>Din’s scanner had found them in a corner slightly obscured from the plaza. Cassian was talking with a woman with long dark hair, she had turned away just as Din had started a facial scan. Cassian stood up as Din walked up next to them. Din’s scan of Cassian was reassuring, he looked strong and was moving well.</p><p>“I trust your mission was successful,” Cassian gave him a half smile and held out his forearm.</p><p>Din took Cassian’s arm and nodded, and that was enough to cause El to raise her eyebrows.</p><p>“So you’re the <em>Vod</em> who shot my young friend here — three times,” El smile — but there was danger in her eyes.</p><p>Din finally turned to look at her, but still did not speak. She knew he was finally completing his facial scan that she had purposefully avoided as he walked up. Now she allowed him to check the records of Mandalore and find out pretty quickly that she was someone worth actually talking to, despite her Imperial Academy jacket, which she wore unzipped with disdain.</p><p>Cassian gestured toward El, “Brother, this is —”</p><p>“—Lady El-Nadan of Clan Eldar,” Din said in a flat voice.</p><p>Cassian looked from one to the other, then back at Din, “You two — know each other?”</p><p>Din did not reply.</p><p>El laughed and shook her head and her cascading hair, “No, we’ve not met.”</p><p>Then she leaned forward slightly and narrowed her eyes at Din’s visor, “By the colorful armor and sigil, I can see you are Death Watch. Your carriage and rank betrays your general age — younger — so I can guess you are an up and coming member of Clan Viszla. Your height and size indicate you are not Paz, so I’m guessing you are one of the first five Foundlings. You are male so you’re most likely the one who completed the Training early — and therefore — the presumptive heir of the Clan, as Paz will likely rule the House. That is — unless Gar Saxon makes good on his threat to usurp the House of Viszla.“</p><p>She stood up and she was only about four inches shorter than the top of his helmet. Din squared his shoulders as she held him in an icy glare, “<em>You</em> are part of the problem.” Then she turned back to Cassian, “He cannot help us — he is too close to the target.”</p><p>Din turned back to Cassian and growled, “Why am I here?”</p><p>Cassian was still digesting and memorizing all of the information about his brother that he had never known before. Cassian had no idea whom he had befriended. And with this information Cassian also realized that his brother was actually far too close to the target — it was in his family.</p><p>“Lady El is the leader of the Citizen Resistance — and has some information about the phobium shipments. And she has learned the ISB is targeting a man who is a supporter of Bo-Katan. And he is — as Lady El has just informed us — your adopted father.”</p><p>Din took a half step back. Then he looked sharply back at El and said menacingly, “Tell me what you know.”</p><p>El scoffed, “Don’t even try to intimidate me, Viszla, I’ve grown up with your kind of bullies my whole life!”</p><p>“We are soldiers! I work with your Uncle!” Din shot back.</p><p>“MANDOS!” Cassian put up his hands as they turned toward him, eyes still blazing. Cassian sighed, “Listen, I am not here to negotiate between the Warriors and the rest of Mandalorian society. We have a common goal here, to stop the removal of the Beskar and Phobium from your system and the Rebellion would like to keep your leaders alive — all of them. Mandalore needs BOTH of you. It’s time to work together. Okay?”</p><p>Cassian ended with both hands out toward them, they both looked at him and then glared back at each other.</p><p>“I said, OKAY?” Cassian repeated.</p><p>El sat gracefully back down to show she was the more gracious of the two. Din looked back at Cassian, shook his head and sighed as he sat across from El. Then Cassian sat down between them.</p><p>“Alright then, it’s not a peace treaty, but no blaster fire is good,” Cassian nodded.</p><p>“Talk to Viszla about blasters — and fighters,” El hissed.</p><p>“Why don’t you — talk about the ISB’s interest in my father,” Din said through gritted teeth.</p><p>El frowned, “I’m sure your records in your helmet readout show, I’m a professor at the Academy. I teach engineering and design. Specifically energy engineering. Before the Empire showed up I was working on projects to harness the energy of the Mandalorian sun to expand our detoxification of the surface of Mandalore, and biological energy engineering from terraforming,” El’s eyes softened for the first time since Din had arrived, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the sadness in her eyes affected him more than he expected. He straightened his back and hardened his frown in response to that shared emotion.</p><p>“When the Empire arrived, I was reassigned, to teach energy systems on ships and in weapons arrays. Very practical knowledge for the young minds of Mandalore, wouldn’t you say?” El rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’m not a weapons designer, but I’m part of the module that teaches the students how to develop and power their own new weapons technology. And, of course, they are interested in weapons that can be built from our planet’s resources — like Beskar and Phobium,” El frowned.</p><p>“I get communications about what resources can be dedicated to the students, depending on what their designs require. The communications seem to be coming from a lower level ISB officer. He obviously has the menial tasks, hates his job, and is not quite as intelligent as most in the ISB,” El lifted a brow.</p><p>“Two days ago I received a forwarded communication that was the end of a chain of messages. The end that I got included the date of delivery of a small amount of Phobium for my electrical engineering students. The beginning of that chain, however, included a conversation about Mandalorians who have been directly or indirectly responsible for disrupting the movement of the Phobium. And a plan to eliminate a leader to encourage them to cease their efforts — ” El folded her hands in front of her face, and then whispered, “— General Sarin Viszla,” she lifted her eyes up to pierce Din’s visor.</p><p>Din could not take the intensity of her gaze and looked away. “When? And where?”</p><p>El laughed, “Hey, Hero Complex! It’s not that simple! He’s just a listed target. We need to get the General to help us to expose the Empire’s plan and jar the public out of complacency to start a rebellion here on Mandalore!”</p><p>Din turned to look accusingly at Cassian, then back at El, “You want to get more civilians killed? Then go start a rebellion! You have no idea what war really looks like, My Lady!”</p><p>El stood up again, “You forget, I know you because I’m the same age as you. My father is dead from the Clone Wars, and you know my uncle because you trained with his daughter — who is now <em>dead</em>. And I’m glad they are both dead because if my father saw me working in an <em>Imperial</em> Academy so that I could survive and keep the children of this world safe, he would weep for this planet — and all of us still here.”</p><p>Din felt her dig her claws into his still healing wounds, but he also keenly he felt her anger and pain because it was justified. He did not want to relate to her or care about her because of how broadly she blamed the Warriors — but he did understand her.</p><p>“Wait — ” Din said before she could turn to leave.</p><p>She turned back to Din and he was silent for a few seconds, considering his words before he spoke again.</p><p>“The General wants to incite a rebellion on Mandalore as well. He and I have argued about it. I am completely against it. But I know that if you tell him of this plot against him, he will definitely want to help you.”</p><p>Din looked up at El, “You called me part of the problem. But our society’s conflict is the problem. And just because I’m a Warrior doesn’t mean I want to start a war.” Then Din shook his head, “I do want to help you, but how can you, or the General, or I, ever explain this to Ra-Velis?”</p><p>El’s expression softened toward Din for the first time. She had to admit she had not thought she might have to face Sarin’s wife. Her self-righteous fire for revolution suddenly dimmed. Din at least felt better about her character with that slight contrition.</p><p>This moment was the most uncomfortable Cassian had ever seen his Mandalorian friend — ever. If Sarin was his adopted father, then Ra-Velis was clearly his adopted mother. Cassian knew that only his new position as a brother of the Clan allowed him access to this information. His head was swimming with so much new information he could barely comprehend all of the dynamics of Mandalorian society that were demonstrated by these two.</p><p>“So Warriors do care about something more than wars?” El said gently.</p><p>Din looked up at her, “Strength, honor, loyalty to death.”</p><p>El frowned, “You do realize that Creed is not just for the Warriors? It applies to all of Mandalore. We just interpret strength as mental and spiritual. Honor in our daily lives. Loyalty to all of Mandalore and what it stands for, and that is something that all Mandalorians would die for. The Warriors are not more noble than the rest of us.”</p><p>Din stood up, “And the Warriors do not wear the armor to intimidate or bully Mandalorians. The armor is for our enemies to fear.”</p><p>El nodded, “I know some in my family would agree.”</p><p>Cassian stood with his lips turning up in a lopsided smile, “So, we have an accord?”</p><p>Din continued to stare at El-Nadan as he spoke to Cassian, “Bring her to Concordia in three days. That will give me time to clear their schedules. And keep it — quiet.”</p><p>Din turned to Cassian, and Cassian nodded. Din took one more look at El, but she was looking at Cassian with wide and triumphant eyes, and then Din quickly turned to leave. He did not look back but said over his shoulder, “I believe you have a call to make, Cassian?”</p><p>Cassian, waved to El, and hurried along behind Din. However, he noted how his friend’s shoulders twitched and his hands clenched as he walked. Lady El-Nadan had gotten to him in a way Cassian had not expected. And now he was worried.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Cassian struggled to keep up with Din.</p><p>“No,” Din said roughly.</p><p>Din did not elaborate, so they said nothing more all the way back to the transport the <em>Verd’ika</em> had waiting for them. Cassian was about four strides behind Din, and Din stopped suddenly when he noticed Cassian struggling.</p><p>“Sorry, <em>vod</em> —“ Din waited for Cassian to catch up and then walked beside him the last few steps.</p><p>Cassian boarded the transport, sat back and wiped sweat from his brow, then looked over at Din. “You gonna tell me what that was all about?” Cassian raised his brows.</p><p>Din looked back at Cassian for a moment before replying, “You familiar with her Clan at all?”</p><p>Cassian shrugged, “Only by name, and general historical terms.”</p><p>Din nodded, “They are a Clan divided among the Warriors and civilians, like Clan Kryze, the Duchess versus Bo-Katan. Lady El’s father championed the civilian side of the Clan and her uncle continued the Warrior tradition. As you have noticed there is — tension.”</p><p>Cassian wobbled his head in confirmation.</p><p>Din paused again, “I knew Lady El’s cousin, her uncle’s daughter. We were in the Training together, and we served together. I was there the day she died.”</p><p>Cassian suddenly sat up, “You were close?”</p><p>Din looked back at Cassian, but did not reply.</p><p>Cassian wiped his face, “Oh.”</p><p>Din continued, “I can’t choose a side here, I’ll present the Mandalorian Resistance’s position, but I’m going to argue both sides because if we do this — I don’t believe my father will survive.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>11 BBY — NEAR CONCORD DAWN SYSTEM</p><p>Din had recently been promoted to <em>Alor`uus </em>and was still under Paz’s command. Din was honing his already impressive flying skills, and was conducting training drills in a <em>Kom'rk</em>-class fighter. At Ops was his favorite flight partner, another <em>Alor`uus</em> called Lady Alenna, of Clan Eldar.</p><p>“You know the record is coming up right? You’d better haul ass if you’re going to have a chance at those bragging rights. And you also know that your brother never came even close to this record?”</p><p>Din laughed, “You think I’m doing this to show up my brother? This is your grand plan and bragging rights <em>Alor`uus</em>! I’m just the Nerfherder flying at your command! I’m doing this for you!”</p><p>She laughed back at him, “I know that in Clan Viszla there is nothing but competition! You don’t fool me!”</p><p>Din swung the ship around the asteroid belt and then wove in and out of the oncoming debris.</p><p>“Heading point five-oh-eight is the next target!” Alenna called out.</p><p>“Confirmed,” Din yelled out as he banked hard to pull the nose of the fighter up to the correct heading.</p><p>“You’re burning fuel, pilot,” Paz’s voice came over the coms.</p><p>Din laughed because he knew Paz was right, “I’m just following commands, Sir!”</p><p>Alenna snorted behind him and called out, “Fourteen seconds...thirteen...twelve...”</p><p>There was a sudden chime that echoed in the cockpit as they passed the target and succeeded in setting a new record.</p><p>There was screaming in the cockpit, over the coms and celebration by all.</p><p>Alenna knocked Din’s helmet and he laughed but tried to focus on keeping his controls in line.</p><p>“Well done, <em>Alor`uus </em>Eldar. Come back to the ship, <em>Alor`uus </em>Viszla,” Paz said, his voice smiling over the coms.</p><p>“Copy that, Sir,” Din laughed as he adjusted his engine output, and then realized that one engine was overheating.</p><p>Alenna had also just seen the gauge readout, “I’m picking up —“</p><p>“Got it,” Din said quickly, flipping two switches for reduced fuel flow and adjusted the engine coolant.</p><p>“Pilot, you’re off your heading, what’s wrong?” Paz said, concerned.</p><p>“Sir, we burned out the temperature control, and now we have a warped —“ suddenly the attitude control completely failed, Din had to pull up on the stick, and the coms went out as their radio and half the ancillary systems lost power when the circuits burned from the spiraling engine heat.</p><p>Alenna was working to keep the first engine in good order while Din struggled to balance the loss of the second engine.</p><p>“Reducing output! I’m gonna try to even out the power so you can regain control!” She called out.</p><p>“Copy!” Din yelled back. He barely managed to regain directional control in time to avoid another drifting planetoid, but then soon realized that he was caught in the planetoid’s gravitational field.</p><p>“I’m gonna try to use the gravity of the planetoid!” Din said with clenched teeth.</p><p>“Make sure you succeed because I don’t want to crash into it!” Alenna yelled, gripping her safety harness.</p><p>Din felt the sweat dripping down his neck and running down his nose, and realized a moment later that the gravitational pull was going to overpower the ship, which was at barely fifty percent output. They were not going to crash into it, but they were going to crash on it.</p><p>“Alenna —“ Din said in a tone that she knew only too well.</p><p>“I know —“ She replied, “Brace yourself!“</p><p>The ship bounced and spun across the surface of the rocky planetoid over a kilometer before finally coming to a stop on an embankment which halted the uncontrolled skid.</p><p>Alenna picked herself up off the floor, her left side ached where she hit the console, and her ankle was twisted but not broken.</p><p>“<em>Alor`uus</em>! <em>Alor`uus</em>!! DIN! Wake up!” Alenna said but Din was still senseless in a heap on the floor. His harness had also broken but only on one side so he had flipped out of his chair and slammed into the bulkhead.</p><p>Alenna tried to check the external damage sensors on her console to make sure they had atmospheric control, but the systems were still powerless. She stood up and realized her ankle was not going to support her full weight, so she hopped over to the med locker. She opened the door and swore loudly. Because they were in a training ship, there were only two oxygen support packs, but one had been crushed in the crash.</p><p>She grabbed the MedScanner and the one working oxygen support pack.</p><p>Din was moaning as she scanned him, he had a broken right collar bone and broken right arm where he tried to catch himself after his harness failed. He was also concussed, and not making any sense yet, except for moans when she tried to move him. He was twice her size so she only turned him onto his back.</p><p>She magneclamped the oxygen support to his chest plate, and then set the collar around his neck and clamped that to his helmet. She knew this was the opposite of the protocol to protect your air first, but she could not leave him without support while she investigated the ship. So far she detected no change in the air quality, so she set about restoring power so they would not freeze to death, and so she could get a message to the command ship.</p><p>Alenna switched on her helmet light and moved into the hold where the main panel was and found that the hold was pressurized but the panel was sparking and she removed the bulkhead to reveal the main wires were also compromised just to the left of the panel. They were going to have to wait for a rescue.</p><p>Alenna started to feel the ache in her left side that she had been ignoring was now getting progressively worse, and she realized she had assumed the ankle was her worst injury and did not scan herself. She limped back into the command deck and went back to check on Din and retrieve the scanner.</p><p>“You with me yet, Din? Can you hear me?” Alenna asked as she reached for the scanner, but then cried out as she stretched to grab it because the growing pain had suddenly worsened to a stabbing pain, and she almost vomited.</p><p>Din moaned but did not respond.</p><p>Alenna scanned herself — and then almost dropped the scanner. Her breathing quickened and she reached for the MedKit and dug around to find the medic’s data pad manual, and looked up the words on the scanner, then she lowered the data pad.</p><p>Alenna unclasped her chest plate and then cut open her flight suit and could see with the flashlight that she had a massive bruise over her left torso from the impact with the console. The scanner was telling her she had a significant intra-abdominal bleed from a ruptured spleen.</p><p>“Din — DIN — buddy — you gotta wake up for me. We’ve got a situation here,” Alenna picked up the scanner and scanned Din again to make sure he was going to last a few hours at least, and the same results came up, concussion, broken bones, mild systemic shock, but stable.</p><p>“Alenna — Alenna,” Din was starting to come to his senses.</p><p>“Din — you have to listen to me, I’m hurt and we don’t have a way to contact the ship. Our ship is intact, but we have no power, so it’s going to get freezing cold here soon. I’m going to get the portable heater, and blankets for us.”</p><p>Alenna now found even using her core to stand caused her to cry out in pain, and the pain was moving beyond her left side and now was down in her pelvis as the bleed increased. It took every ounce of her strength to pull the heater out of the locker and drag it to the command deck, the blankets were light field blankets and were not as heavy but every movement was now painful. When she returned for the last time with the blankets and survival packs, she got so dizzy she fell down, and the pain in her abdomen was so intense she almost vomited again.</p><p>Alenna leaned back against the bulkhead and tried to catch her breath and clear the stars from her vision. The heater was starting to warm up the compartment and that helped a little, but she was now fighting a coldness that seemed to be in her core.</p><p>“Din — you there, man?” She said weakly.</p><p>Din mumbled, “Alenna — you — ok?”</p><p>Tears leaked out of her eyes, “No, I’m not okay, Din.”</p><p>Din turned his head and grunted when his clavicle and arm complained, “Umph — oh — arm, shoulder! And my head. Alenna — where you hurt?”</p><p>“I have internal bleeding, Din. It’s bad. I can’t fix it,” Alenna could hear her voice getting weaker.</p><p>Din took a few moments to process what she was saying, “Wha — what? You’re bleeding —?”</p><p>“Internally, Din, I need an internal cauterizer and a vascular specialist. We are dark and can’t call for help. I’m going to bleed out before the ship finds us,” more tears fell as she explained to Din’s concussed mind what was going to happen.</p><p>Din forced himself to sit up and screamed out in pain, but folded his arm across his abdomen so he could support it enough to turn and face Alenna.</p><p>“Al — Alenna — what are you — ?”</p><p>“Din, listen to me — you are a giant pain in the ass, but you are talented beyond reckoning, and you have to listen to me very carefully: <em>this was not your fault,</em>” Alenna shook her head.</p><p>Din stared at her, and suddenly he realized she was saying goodbye. “No — NO — Alenna, wait —“</p><p>“DIN — this was NOT your fault!” Alenna cried.</p><p>Din slid himself along the floor closer to her, and then turned on his helmet light so he could see her better, “Alenna — you’re going to be fine — Paz will be here soon!”</p><p>Alenna shook her head and found that the dizziness was getting worse.</p><p>“Paz barely had a heading on us before we lost contact and then you tried to slingshot us. He has no idea where we are in the asteroid field, and he’s in a ship too big to come search for us. They will have to form a rescue party of small ships with limited scanners — it will take hours. You have rations, you have a heater that will last a month. You’ll be — fine,” Alenna sobbed.</p><p>Din reached out with his good arm and put a hand on her shoulder, and then leaned forward to touch his helmet to hers.</p><p>“Alenna — <em>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum</em>,” Din whispered.</p><p>“I know, Din. I love you too. I hated you for years, but I have really grown to respect you, and you have grown up a lot since the Training. You’ve been an amazing flight partner — and a better friend than I could have asked for — or ever knew that I needed! And I could have done this for the rest of — my life,” Alenna faded slightly, and Din grabbed her shoulder as she slid away from him.</p><p>“Alenna!” Din cried, he put his arm around her shoulders and supported her head so she could see him.</p><p>“It’s okay — Din — this was NOT your fault. It was an accident. Clan Eldar will see the reports and they — will understand,” Alenna said weakly.</p><p>“Please — not like this — not for nothing,“ Din wept, clinging to her.</p><p>Alenna laughed quietly, “Din — I had a great time, and I’ll look out for you from the universe, I promise,” Alenna whispered, and then she slumped back and lost consciousness.</p><p>“Alenna! Alenna!!” Din hugged her to him and then realized the MedScanner was next to her and he laid her against his chest and scanned her again.</p><p>The scanner confirmed everything she had told him, and it showed him that her cardiac output was minimal because the majority of her blood volume was now in her abdomen, and she was still bleeding internally.</p><p>Din dropped the MedScanner. He let his tears flow even though they were pooling at the bottom of the oxygen skirt that was keeping the oxygen flow in his helmet consistent. He turned on his helmet vitals scanner, and the sound of Alenna’s heart beat in his helmet lulled him as it slowed. He laid back against the bulkhead and laid Alenna onto his chest and held her with his good arm.</p><p>Finally, after about ten more minutes, her heart stopped. And Din cried alone, in the dark.</p><hr/><p>Concordia</p><p>Jirlia walked up behind Din in the family compound on Concordia. She paused, what she had planned to say seemed so trite.</p><p>Din turned around to see that she had grown almost two feet, and now stood six inches taller than him.</p><p>“Hi Jirl’ika. I see that <em>Buir</em> was right, the ‘<em>ika</em> is really no longer accurate,” Din said sadly.</p><p>“Din — I’m so sorry. Ra said that you —“</p><p>Din shook his head, “Stop,” Din whispered.</p><p>Jirlia hesitated, “Just because you were not partners, doesn’t mean that your feelings mean nothing, Din.”</p><p>Din did not respond.</p><p>“Paz says he is leaving the fighters, and going to serve with Bo-Katan’s Protectors?” Jirlia said.</p><p>Din nodded but said nothing. Paz felt responsible as well, and he would not hear Din’s protests. Paz also told Din he needed to let go of controlling Din’s fate. Din could not refute that assertion.</p><p>Din started to turn away from Jirlia, so she reached out and took one of Din’s hands and held it between hers, “Paz is not deserting you, he’s trying to let you go.”</p><p>Din nodded, “I know, <em>vod</em>.”</p><p>“How long are you home?” Jirlia said quietly.</p><p>“Until Ra sees that I’m fit to return to duty,” Din said flatly.</p><p>Jirlia sighed, “Din you’re more like Ra than you realize. Paz is more like Sarin, of course, but you — it’s like you’re Ra’s exact copy. So do yourself a favor, spend some time with her.”</p><p>Din could not believe that he had never thought of it before. He did worship Sarin, like everyone else, and tried to emulate his every move, but Ra was the one he went to when he needed to talk, and to learn anything about himself. Din really liked the idea that he could be a leader like Ra.</p><p>Din resolved in that moment to aid Ra-Velis, that would be his new mission.</p><p>Din nodded to Jirlia, “I will, <em>vod</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>7 BBY — Concordia</p><p>The <em>Verd’ika</em> set down the ship at the base and Cassian pulled his weapon out of the locker and checked it before holstering it.</p><p>“Wow, wait, why are you bringing a weapon?” El put her hands up.</p><p>Cassian looked back at her and zipped up his jacket, “Because when a Warrior checks you for weapons, it’s rude not to have one to give up.”</p><p>El could not suppress a small grin, but her brows came down again, “Cassian, what are you worried about?”</p><p>Cassian avoided her eyes for a moment, then looked back at her with raised brows, “Just do me a favor, don’t antagonize his father — or his mother, okay?”</p><p>El’s brows came even closer together, “Really?”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “And while you’re at it, be nice to him too.”</p><p>El was now frowning. “Cassian, I’m not —“</p><p>Cassian put up a hand, “I know, that’s why I’m asking you — please — be kind.”</p><p>El opened her mouth again, but decided it was best not to finish her thought. She zipped up her jacket against the cold and followed Cassian outside.</p><p>Din was there to meet them. The base was very utilitarian, but Cassian could not help but notice that because the Concordians had been there for so long that there was a familiar element of Mandalorian architecture.</p><p>Cassian gave his brother a quick salute, and then handed his blaster to the base <em>Verd’ika.</em> El-Nadan was recognized as a citizen, and assumed to not be carrying a weapon.</p><p>Din nodded to the <em>Verd’ika </em>who saluted and left to go catalog and store Cassian’s blaster. Din then turned to walk ahead of Cassian and El.</p><p>“Are they amenable to hearing out our plan?” Cassian said tensely.</p><p>Din nodded but did not speak.</p><p>“Are YOU going to hear out our plan?” El said with a slight edge.</p><p>Cassian shot her a livid, wide-eyed look and Din continued walking. Cassian made an angry gesture of his arms toward her and mouthed, <em>Apologize to him!</em></p><p>El rolled her eyes and opened her mouth for a few seconds before she mumbled, “Sorry, it’s just been a tense couple of days at the Academy. There are a lot of people waiting to hear about the outcome of this meeting at the Mandalorian Resistance.”</p><p>Din sighed and spoke for the first time, “I know.” Then he stopped and turned to look back at El and she looked at him with wide, surprised eyes.</p><p>“I’ve seen the reports of how they are brainwashing the youth. And I understand why you are so desperate to make this the answer to all of the problems. I really do. Just — promise me that you will consider all of the consequences of going down this road. Please.”</p><p>El blinked, and then took a step towards Din, but thought better of reaching out to touch him. “Listen, I have. I definitely have, and don’t think that we are planning to leave you or your parents to fight this battle alone. I’m going to see this through, to the end.”</p><p>Din stared at her studying her resolve. Then he gave her one nod, “Just make sure you make it to the end.”</p><p>El’s brows came together, but before she could respond he turned away and started walking, “Stop,” Din stopped but did not turn around. “Please, don’t do this just for me. Don’t ask your family to put themselves in harm’s way for the memory of my cousin.“</p><p>Din froze in place, and Cassian stopped breathing. Din turned only his head back toward her, “Trust me, their only concern is what they feel is best for Mandalore.”</p><p>Then Din continued walking at a slightly faster pace so that El and Cassian had to almost jog to keep up. Cassian spent the rest of the walk staring straight ahead at his friend, watching for any sign of his mental state.</p><p>Din led them to a large stone building, stark and cold, but with large rooms, and large murals depicting the ancient days of Mandalorian victories. They turned into a large dining hall with a long table with another of the large murals, and a recurring character holding a long black sword.</p><p>Seated at the end of the table was a large male and a tall female Warrior. Their armor was similar to his brother’s and they exuded the authority Cassian expected of the parents of the heirs of the Clan and the House.</p><p>Cassian watched as his brother moved to stand at attention to the right of his adopted father and mother.</p><p>“This is Cassian Andor, of the Rebel Alliance, who I met on Zanbar and who saved my life. And this is Lady El-Nadan of Clan Eldar,” Din said with an official tone.</p><p>Then Din walked over to Cassian and El, “This is General Sarin Vizsla, and his wife, General Ra-Velis of Clan Kryze.”</p><p>Cassian then bowed as Din walked back over to stand by his parents.</p><p>“Thank you both for permitting us to speak with you,” Cassian nodded to both Sarin and Ra-Velis.</p><p>Sarin nodded back, “Our son has informed us of the information Lady El-Nadan has found. My question to all of you is how do you expect to expel the Empire without maximum civilian casualties?”</p><p>El straightened her shoulders next to Cassian, “We intend to bring the Empire to you — bring them to Concordia. By using General Viszla as the flashpoint, we can draw the fight away from the civilians, and while the Empire is focused on you, we can take back Sundari.”</p><p>“Not good enough,” said a voice at the back of the room. A heavy armored Warrior stepped forward from the shadows and walked over to Sarin and Ra-Velis.</p><p>Cassian looked at his friend who took a step back, and let the Warrior stand in front of him. Cassian suddenly recognized the heavy armored Warrior was the brother, who El-Nadan had named Paz Viszla. Paz was there at Cassian’s interrogation. Cassian did not know until that moment that it was Paz who had called his brother to save Cassian.</p><p>Paz took a moment to look directly at Cassian, but did not address him. He then turned to El-Nadan who seemed suddenly less sure of herself, but she did not back down.</p><p>“Paz, if you or Bo-Katan have a better plan, I suggest you make it known,” El said with a firm tone.</p><p>Cassian looked to Sarin and Ra, but they seemed ready to let Paz, their eldest son, have his say next.</p><p>“Lady El-Nadan, I am here to speak for the <em>Mand’alor</em>, and Ra-Velis’s cousin. This plan is ill-conceived, and there is too much risk to both General Sarin, and the rest of his family. The <em>Mand’alor</em> has commanded that Clan Vizsla should move underground, and let the ISB lose interest or find another target.”</p><p>Sarin suddenly stood up. He was of equal height and mass to Paz, and only slightly larger at the middle. He took two steps forward and put a hand on Paz’s shoulder.</p><p>“No. We will not go underground,” Sarin said with a deep baritone.</p><p>Paz turned, “The <em>Mand’alor</em> has ordered that—“</p><p>Ra-Velis stood next to Sarin, “—Bo-Katan is thinking of her cousin, and her cousin’s sons and daughters. It is for the greater good that she is hidden from our enemies, until the time comes for her to lead again. Today, it is time for Clan Vizsla to redeem itself in the eyes of the people — to atone for the misguided efforts of Pre Vizsla. It is time for us to <em>fight</em> for her Clan, and for Mandalore.”</p><p>Din bowed his head slightly, and both Cassian and El felt his pain, but were inspired by Ra and her courage.</p><p>Sarin reached down and took Ra’s hand, “I am being targeted because the ISB is aware that I own the last known major deposit of Phobium on Gargon,” both sons turned to look at their father. They didn’t know.</p><p>“They are considering their options before they attempt to purchase the land or compensate me for the Phobium. If I do not negotiate they will kill my entire family. Nothing short of an attempted — or successful — assassination will draw the sympathy of the people. If I owned a large cache of Beskar I might garner easier support, especially if I was to donate to the Beskar funds for Foundlings. But this is Phobium. We all know it can only be used for weapons. Lieutenant Cassian, my son tells me you have been working on learning the purpose of the Phobium for years. Do you know what it is being used for?”</p><p>Cassian’s mouth went dry. “General, the Rebellion intelligence has so far only learned there are multiple projects in different phases of completion, including a new type of tie-fighter and large weapons arrays, including the one investigated by your sons on Geonosis, which could be using the Phobium. But we have one commander who does believe that the Emperor is seeking any and all means to implement a policy of genocide to destroy any civilization who resists Imperial rule.”</p><p>Din looked up at Cassian, and Cassian’s eyes slid over to look at Din and then at El.</p><p>Sarin nodded. “Then it is time to take a stand. We will draw them to Gargon. We will announce our intentions. And the citizens will see what we are willing to do in order to prevent fear from ruling the galaxy.”</p><p>“Gargon?” El shook her head, “No — that’s too far away for us to support you. You’ll need help — reinforcements, supplies —“</p><p>Sarin calmly interrupted, “Any supplies you might bring would be on ships that are easily shot down. No, that would be a suicide run. That risk to your civilian forces us unacceptable. We must be prepared to hold our ground against an Imperial siege until Sundari is safe. And then, we will return to you.”</p><p>Paz turned to glare at his father, then looked at his mother and walked past her on his way out. El stared at Sarin with her mouth open, but had no words. Din stepped forward to stand next to his father, and Sarin lifted a hand toward Cassian.</p><p>“Lieutenant Cassian, thank you for bringing this matter to my son’s attention. Please, take Lady El back to Sundari. We will take it from here.”</p><p>Cassian put up his hands, “Wait wait wait! El must lead the Resistance, but I’m here to help you!”</p><p>Sarin shook his head, “This is a Mandalorian affair, Cassian Andor. You have done your duty, and now must return to your Rebel Command. You are fighting the larger battle against the Empire. Mandalore must resolve this matter between us and the ISB.”</p><p>Cassian was suddenly clenched inside, but it was El who spoke his fears, she looked at Ra-Velis, “Please, I can’t leave and let them slaughter you all just for the sake of the cause!”</p><p>Ra stepped forward, “There is always hope, Lady El. Rebellions are built on hope. Now go.”</p><p>Din walked over to Cassian and El, took El gently but firmly by the arm, and then put a hand on Cassian’s shoulder and led them to the exit.</p><p>“Please, Mando, <em>please</em>, let me help,” Cassian said to him desperately.</p><p>Din brought them to the door and Cassian turned to try to speak again, but his brother lifted a hand to quiet him.</p><p>“Lady El, Cassian —“ Din hesitated, but then held out his arm towards Cassian, “<em>Vod.</em>”</p><p>Cassian reached out and grasped Mando’s forearm, andhe looked directly back at Cassian, ”My name — is Din.”</p><p>Cassian’s heart rate increased, he had waited for five days to hear his brother’s full name — and Din was saying good-bye.</p><p>“Go, now, <em>please</em>,” and Din closed the door quietly behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. PART 2: Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>7 BBY — Concordia</p>
<p>Cassian stood frozen with clenched fists in front of the huge heavy wooden doors that Din had closed in his face for several minutes. El was trying to talk to him but he could not hear her because of the raging blood rushing in his ears. He would not be sidelined — not when it meant keeping Din and his family alive. No matter how much he wanted to strangle Din for shutting him out.</p>
<p>Cassian’s brain was moving at a speed he could not control, moving through all of the scenarios he could come up with, and every time he came to the same conclusion: they needed help.</p>
<p>Cassian turned on his heel and walked away, back to the <em>Verd’ika</em> ship and El could not get him to stop.</p>
<p>“Please, Cassian! Are you listening to me? We need to talk about how to stop this!” El grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>Cassian pulled his arm away and scoffed, “El, you know your people far better than I do — I can barely keep up with all of the subtext in your conversations with <em>HIM</em> — and even I know there is <em>nothing</em> we can do to stop this!” He clenched his fists again and without breaking his stride heturned to shake them at her. “WHY ARE YOU ALL SO — SO — <em>MANDALORIAN</em>??”</p>
<p>El frowned, she had no response to that question.</p>
<p>Cassian stomped up onto the ramp, saluted the <em>Verd’ika</em> and went directly to the coms.</p>
<p>El ran in behind him, “I know what you’re thinking, Cassian! You cannot leave me on Mandalore!”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head as he dialed in his signal, “El, you know you have to follow the plan! The Resistance will need every Mandalorian they have if this is going to work. If Clan Viszla has set their minds to create the biggest diversion — <em>in the history of the galaxy </em>— you have no choice but to take advantage of their actions.”</p>
<p>Cassian was almost talking to himself as he typed in his passcodes.</p>
<p>“Gargon — we had no idea that was in play, therefore, that is what falls on me. I have to find a way to make sure that the Warriors are not wiped out in some glorious, fool-hardy last stand. I know they will muster every Warrior they can, but we need <em>ships</em> — we need space support to counter the Star Destroyer. That is the only way they can hope to last. I have <em>got</em> to bring in the Rebellion.”</p>
<p>Cassian crossed the hold and slammed a fist into the button that raised the outer ramp, then he went directly back to the coms. “<em>Verd’ika</em>, get us outta here! We have to take Lady El to Mandalore then we are headed to Gargon!”</p>
<p>“Sir, the <em>Ruus`alor</em> signaled before you walked up. I’m only allowed to take you to Mandalore, to Sundari,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>Cassian felt his anger boil over, he opened his mouth to take the <em>Verd’ika</em> down a few levels — but then closed his eyes and mouth. He was not this young man’s commanding officer, and Cassian was not angry with him, he was angry with Din.</p>
<p>“You’re — absolutely — right. We do need to get Lady El back. And then, take me to a place where I can <em>hire</em> a ship,” Cassian said with a tight jaw.</p>
<p>The <em>Verd’ika </em>hesitated, but then nodded, “Yes, sir.” He turned to head to the cockpit.</p>
<p>Cassian’s first hail went unanswered. He growled and punched the wall and hurt his hand. He shook his hand and leaned forward on the console.</p>
<p>El put a hand on Cassian’s shoulder, “Stop. You’re not helping anyone losing your mind.”</p>
<p>Cassian stood up and held out his hands to her, “How? How could he do this? He knew we were there to see this through with them!”</p>
<p>El shrugged, “Cassian, if I could explain the pride of Warriors to you, my family would not have so many problems.”</p>
<p>Cassian leaned against the console again, “He wouldn’t even talk — he just said — ‘go.’”</p>
<p>El’s brows creased, “Cassian, he gave you his Foundling name. We don’t speak Foundling names outside of the family because we want all Foundlings to be completely accepted into Mandalorian society. That he would give you his name means you really are — his brother.”</p>
<p>Cassian was leaning on the console looking at the floor trying to slow his breathing.</p>
<p>“So — I just sent my brother to his death. And he warned me. He knew what Sarin would say. He knew that he would be expected to serve. So now they are all going to die. Because I felt I had to open my mouth and say that Mandalorians need to retake Mandalore,” Cassian had tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>El’s face was grieved, “Cassian, I did too.”</p>
<p>Then she pulled his chin towards her and he saw she had tears in her eyes, “But when you are alone, and you swear to yourself and to everyone who has died so far, that you will NEVER let the Empire rule the galaxy, don’t you also feel sometimes that — you can see the galaxy free again?”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt certain about anything.”</p>
<p>El’s face became earnest, “Did you ever consider that Din’s family feels that way about their role too?”</p>
<p>Cassian realized that even though he did not feel certain of an outcome, he had to admit to himself that he did actually feel <em>something</em>. Cassian took a cleansing breath, and finally released his grip on the console, and they sat down and strapped in for embarking, and El kept her arm around Cassian as he closed his eyes to try to relieve the tension in his face. As his adrenaline started to ebb away, he realized his cheek and left thigh were aching.</p>
<p>They cleared the atmosphere of Concordia and were nearly half way to Mandalore when the coms finally rang an incoming signal. Cassian jumped up and put on the headphones and then steeled his expression for this call.</p>
<p>Mon Mothma’s face appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>“Cassian, how are you, my boy?” Her gentle voice still caused his heart to melt, as if she was embracing him as a child again in his treehouse on Fest.</p>
<p>“I’m fully recovered, Mon, the Mandalorians have taken great care of me,” he offered her a lopsided smile, “and that is why I’ve called.”</p>
<p>Mon Mothma nodded, “Is this about your friend the Warrior?”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “Yes, Mon, I’ve learned he’s a Foundling of Clan Viszla, his father, General Viszla, has been targeted by the ISB.”</p>
<p>Mon Mothma nodded, “The General is well known to us.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “He is the owner of the last known large deposit of Phobium in Mandalorian space, located on Gargon. The ISB needs the Phobium that Viszla holds for their weapons projects, and they plan to take him out.”</p>
<p>Mon Mothma frowned, “You have evidence of this?”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded again, “Yes, documented proof.” Cassian sighed and looked away before turning back to look Mon Mothma in the eye, “I know it requires significant consideration to commit assets to something like this — but because the battle will likely be on Gargon, not on Mandalore — it could not be seen as an invasion of Mandlorian affairs.”</p>
<p>Mon Mothma shook her head, “Cassian, I understand you feel this Warrior is like a brother to you, but this is not the time to allow our feelings to dictate our use of resources,” Mon Mothma tried to use her softest tones, and it infuriated Cassian.</p>
<p>Cassian closed his eyes, “Mon, I don’t think that you should be lecturing me about allowing our feelings to guide our actions,” Cassian seethed as he breathed deeply, trying to control his heart rate. “I seem to recall you using <em>every resource you</em> <em>had</em> to rescue one small child at the end of the Clone Wars.”</p>
<p>Mon nodded, with tears in her eyes, “I did. And do I regret it? Not for a single. Damn. Moment. Ever.”</p>
<p>Mon took a breath, “But was it the right thing for the Republic at the time? Can you answer that question, Cassian? Because I don’t think you’ll like the answer.”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned.</p>
<p>Mon shrugged, “And can you say this plan is the best thing for the Rebellion, right now? With our resources scattered, our funding for fuel running out, our Rebellion cells still only loosely associated, our command still fragmented, squabbling, and sometimes so bloody <em>democratic</em> that they can’t decide a damn thing?…. I actually think your father would be proud of us.”</p>
<p>Cassian could not hide a split-second smirk.</p>
<p>Mon’s brows came together, “Do you think we are ready? Or would this battle break us forever?”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, “I don’t know, Mon.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Neither do I, son.” Mon wiped tears from her cheeks. “Give me one day, I’ll confer with the generals, but I cannot promise you — anything.”</p>
<p>Cassian put a hand up to the monitor, “Thank you, Mon. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Cassian,” Mon smiled, and then she disappeared.</p>
<p>Cassian pushed the headphones down off his head to his neck and collapsed back into the jump seat next to El.</p>
<p>El put a hand on his shoulder again. “Because Din is not here to thank you, I want to thank you for trying,” then she smiled. “Your mother is beautiful.”</p>
<p>Cassian did not feel the need to correct her, instead he nodded, “She is.”</p>
<p>El nodded, “She saved you at the end of the Clone Wars?”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “Yes, after my father was killed she raised me. But it actually wasn’t Mon who saved me. She was in the Senate, so she was too far away to get to me. She had to send the villain of the story into the war zone to save me…”</p>
<p>Suddenly Cassian sat up.</p>
<p>“That’s it — I know who can help us,” he went back to the coms, and started to type. “WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THIS BEFORE??”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>20 BBY — CARIDIA</p>
<p>Cassian would remember the first time he saw Saw Gererra for the rest of his life. Saw was tall, dressed like a battle-worn hero, his chocolate skin was criss-crossed with scars, and had dark twinkle in his endlessly deep brown eyes. Cassian also noticed that people moved around him, everywhere he went. They gave way due to respect, due to admiration, and due to the pure power in his gaze.</p>
<p>After Mina Bonteri’s death her son, Lux, had fought with Saw to free Onderon and they had succeeded. But when other systems came to Saw seeking advice on how to conduct an insurrection on their own planets, Saw left Onderon in capable hands, because he began to see a greater pattern in the breakdown of the organized and peaceful governance of the outer rim territories. When news of the protests at Carida came to Saw’s attention he immediately saw a connection.</p>
<p>As soon as Saw arrived, he came to meet Max at the Carida Academy, and Cassian was there. Cassian stared at him in awe. They spoke for hours in Max’s cramped, warm, dusty academic office about what was happening in the Republic, and Saw’s experience with the Jedi. The protests were ongoing during most daylight hours and sometimes into the night as the crowd shifted its demographic from the seasoned protestors to the younger ones who liked to light bonfires.</p>
<p>Saw looked out the small windows to the dusk bonfires and lowered his glass of water, the only drink he would accept, and sighed.</p>
<p>“The Jedi were spread too thin, and every time it looked like they might send some help to Onderon, another conflict of greater strategic importance required their attention. In the end they sent only a Padawan to guide us. It was as if some grand design was moving pieces, furthering the game. Only in this game as each piece fell, more people died. I have now seen the same pattern in multiple systems, and I believe that this is exactly how expansion of the Republic militarism is causing more problems than solutions and weakening more systems as self-governance fails.”</p>
<p>Maximillian’s eyes now had circles under them from lack of sleep. He nodded as he leaned back in his creaking desk chair.</p>
<p>“Yes, and I can tell you that I have felt the same at the Congress. The original Separatists’ idealism begins to wane as the war continues, more systems suffer, and more of the original Separatists are dying. Since Mina Bonteri’s death it is as if some grand planner has found each and every one of their greatest fears. I am beginning to wonder if any of the original congress will survive,” Max looked haunted as he spoke.</p>
<p>Saw’s dark eyes shifted over to Cassian, “Your boy, you speak like this in front of him?”</p>
<p>Max smiled over at Cassian, “A good friend of ours once said that Cassian must hear all of our thoughts because his generation will have to make better choices than we did. I felt that was sound advice. And he is my only real hope for the future, Mr. Gererra.”</p>
<p>Saw lifted his chin, “Come, boy, let me look at you.”</p>
<p>Cassian eagerly went to Saw’s side and inspected the scars that crossed his dark skin up close.</p>
<p>Saw narrowed his eyes, “How old are you young man?”</p>
<p>Cassian lifted his chin, “I’m six, sir.”</p>
<p>Saw tapped his hands on both of Cassian’s shoulders, “Small, but strong. And I see, no fear in your eyes. You — have seen death, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>Cassian’s smile faded, but he kept his eyes up as he pressed his lips together and nodded.</p>
<p>Saw frowned, “I’m sorry, that is hard, boy. We do want better for you, both your dad and I.” Then he lifted his chin up again, “Young Master Cassian, what do you think of this fight?” Saw said with a dangerously raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>Cassian looked to his father and then said very seriously, “I think that we — must protest for peace — for Mina Bonteri.”</p>
<p>Saw nodded gravely he could hear in the boy’s answer echoing speeches by Cassian’s father, but he could see passion in the boy’s eyes especially regarding carrying on for Bonteri, “That is an honorable cause, son. I would fight by your side any day.”</p>
<p>Three days after Saw left, the Republic arrived in a cruiser — as peacekeepers.</p>
<p>Cassian awoke to a commotion outside that morning, someone had come to tell Maximillian that there were clone troopers in the city. Cassian and Max arrived at the Caridia Academy and found that there were hundreds of clone troopers, and they had started to set up large barriers to deter the protestors from gathering in great numbers</p>
<p>“Commander! Commander!!” Max pleaded with the commanding trooper in yellow painted armor. “What is your name, sir?”</p>
<p>“Commander Cody, sir. And who are you?” The clone said sternly, but diplomatically.</p>
<p>“I am Maximillian Andor of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. These are peaceful protests, Commander. We only seek an audience with the Senate, and the Chancellor,” Max said with genuine earnest.</p>
<p>The Commander seemed to sympathize, “I’m afraid, Mr. Andor, that the Chancellor is the one who ordered us to peacefully disperse the protestors. I don’t think he will respond to this type of — expression.”</p>
<p>Max put a hand on Cassian’s shoulder, “I see. Well, perhaps there is someone else we could consult?”</p>
<p>“Sir, if you like, I could try contacting the Jedi and suggest they send someone to try to mediate between you and the Senate. Would that be agreeable?” Commander Cody said hopefully.</p>
<p>Max turned back and smiled warmly. “Yes, Commander, that would do quite well, indeed. Now please, let us prepare a statement for the protestors before they arrive. That way they will not look at this as another imperialist gesture by the Republic,” Max waved the Commander and his staff into the building.</p>
<p>The clone troopers agreed to holster their weapons and only stand guard at the protest, and Max was to make a speech. When the usual crowd of about two thousand had gathered, there was already unrest.</p>
<p>“Citizens! Please, try not to let the troopers presence unsettle you. Their presence shows your hard work has resulted in progress! The Chancellor has heard your cries and sent these dedicated troopers to ensure these protests are safe and do not become a riot.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it should be a riot!” A young voice yelled.</p>
<p>“Please! These protests are in the name of the late Mina Bonteri. She would not want any violence, no matter how much anger we have toward the Republic. These soldiers have offered to help us find a mediator to negotiate our requests to the Galactic Senate and the Chancellor. We must view this as a move toward the end of the war! Embrace this day!” Max’s voice rang out over the crowd, and everyone, protestors and clones all felt his hope for the outcome of the conflict.</p>
<p>Hope, however, was not the only agenda in this crowd.</p>
<p>“My home is destroyed because of the Republic!”</p>
<p>“My family are all dead of starvation because of the Republic!”</p>
<p>“My livelihood and my planetary system are all bankrupt because of the Republic!”</p>
<p>“My ancestral grounds were destroyed by the Jedi in a battle!”</p>
<p>“DOWN WITH THE REPUBLIC! DOWN WITH THE CHANCELLOR! DOWN WITH THE JEDI!”</p>
<p>Within seconds, as both Max and Commander Cody tried to calm the crowd the first stones were thrown. Commander Cody turned away from Max, and gave the order for the stone throwers to be detained. As soon as the arrests began, the frenzy started.</p>
<p>Max tried to move Cassian and several others to a safer location inside the Academy building, but the clone troopers would not let them leave the area. They were herded into a holding area outside. Cassian put his hands over his ears as he began to hear screams of protest and pain from both citizens and clone troopers.</p>
<p>Not long after the fighting began, some protestors arrived with weapons, and the first shots rang out against the clones. Cassian could hear chatter amongst the clones of movement of protestors, and Cassian worried about their friends.</p>
<p>The clones tried to move into a more defensible position, which was near the holding area where Cassian and Max were standing with more of the protest leaders. They all became frightened as the weapons fire increased, even though the clones were only shooting to stun.</p>
<p>Cassian could recall every detail of the bomb that killed Mina Bonteri, where it hit the entry hall of the house, the way the structure crumbled on top of her, where he was standing in relation to where the blast wave threw him to the ground. But he could not recall a single moment of the blast that hit the holding area and the crowd and troopers gathered there.</p>
<p>Cassian could only recall waking up in his father’s arms, his ears were ringing, and his father was covering him with his body, and had his arms around him. Max was quite heavy though, so Cassian tried to tap his father’s arm to get him to move. Max did not move.</p>
<p>Cassian tried to turn his head and see if his father was still unconscious, but the moment he looked at Max’s face Cassian could see the light was gone from his father’s eyes.</p>
<p>Cassian began to scream.</p>
<p>He pushed off his father’s body, and jumped up still screaming. He could see that more than half of the protestors, and more than half of the clones in the holding area were all dead.</p>
<p>Cassian reached down to his father again, grabbing him by the jacket, and trying to pull him up. But a clone trooper came up to him and tried to help. Cassian began to beat at the clone trooper with his fists.</p>
<p>“He was trying to help these people! He was trying to take us inside the building! You stopped him from saving us! It is YOUR FAULT HE IS DEAD!!”</p>
<p>Cassian twisted out of the grip of the clone trooper just as another blast came. Cassian took cover and then took off running. He went to the side entrance of the Academy building, and then went inside. He found a large group of the younger students gathered.</p>
<p>“Head up to the roof! Use the rocks to drive them toward the open square! We’ve stolen another bomb! We can use it on them there! Then they will be forced to leave!”</p>
<p>The students were Separatist sympathizers and they all knew Cassian’s father. Cassian grabbed as many rocks as he could carry in his shirt and followed the younger students to the roof. He threw his rocks as hard as he could. He wished he had ten times as many.</p>
<p>The clone troopers eventually stormed the academy and Cassian was stunned along with most of the students on the roof.</p>
<p>That night, Cassian awoke in a prison transport vehicle, he was alone, likely due to his age. He could still hear talking and arguing, but at least there was no more blaster fire or bombs. Cassian reached under his shirt and activated his transponder, and then after a few hours of expecting to see Mon appear magically, he fell asleep due to complete exhaustion.</p>
<p>The next morning, the door to the prison transport vehicle opened once to reveal Commander Cody. He did not speak, he stepped inside, set down a large cup of water, and a vegetable stew with bread. Then he walked back out, and relocked the door. Cassian ate the entire plate.</p>
<p>It was hours before the next time the door opened, and it revealed someone Cassian never expected to see: Saw Gererra. Saw stepped up into the vehicle. The door closed behind him, and he sat down across from Cassian.</p>
<p>At first he seemed almost overcome with emotion. His lip trembled and his brown eyes were liquid with tears, “I’m so very sorry about your father, Cassian.”</p>
<p>Cassian kept his lip firm, his rage was still burning.</p>
<p>“Commander Cody says that it was a stolen Republic bomb that killed him,” Saw said carefully.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” Cassian said coldly.</p>
<p>“What?” Saw was confused.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter what bomb or who killed him. Commander Cody prevented my father from moving us from the street into the building where we would have been safe. The Republic clones are the reason he is dead,” Cassian said with clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Saw dropped his hands and sighed, “I understand, boy. And you’re probably right. But you should know that the troopers did not allow you to enter the building because they knew that the younger and more violent protestors were already inside. They were worried for your safety.”</p>
<p>“I WAS FINE! I JOINED THEM! I FOUGHT THE CLONES!” Cassian screamed.</p>
<p>Saw nodded, “I know, that’s why you’re here in this prison vehicle. Do you know why I’m here?”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head.</p>
<p>Saw pointed to the slowly blinking red light on Cassian’s transponder. “Mon sent me to find you. She’s too far away right now to come to you.” Saw’s dark twinkle was back. “Want to join some real fighters?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>20 BBY — ONDERON</p>
<p>Six weeks passed slowly. Cassian went back to Onderon with Saw and he trained with his Partisans. Some of them were kind to him, but some of them were quite scary. Saw kept Cassian close, and checked on him regularly, but he was busy with overseeing his soldiers and with his intelligence operation.</p>
<p>Cassian was surprised at how diverse Saw’s soldiers were, as well as how many young orphans, like Cassian, there were in his ranks. Cassian made some friends, but mostly they were homesick, and all were traumatized. Cassian did not cry once he arrived, but he did not sleep well either.</p>
<p>One evening, without any announcement, Mon Mothma walked into the bunk room. She could barely catch her breath, her heart was beating so quickly. Cassian was curled up into a ball, hugging a torchlight to his chest and it was shining up onto his face. She crossed the room and knelt down by his bunk and then reached out and smoothed his unruly dark hair that obscured half his face. His face was dirty, and his clothes needed laundering, but it was her boy. She savored that moment after months of wondering when and if she would ever see him again, she had finally gotten to her tiny boy in the middle of a war zone. She watched Cassian sleep peacefully, until suddenly her com beeped.</p>
<p>“Mon Mothma, we must leave as soon as possible,” Commander Draven signaled.</p>
<p>“Acknowledged, Commander,” she said sternly.</p>
<p>When she turned back to Cassian, his eyes were open and his brows were creased.</p>
<p>Mon smiled down at Cassian, “My boy, I’m finally here.”</p>
<p>Cassian jumped up and scooted away from her to the back corner of the bunk.</p>
<p>Mon sat patiently by the bunk, “Cassian, I’m sorry it took so long, I know that six weeks is an eternity. Even six days is too long to live in fear. But I’ve kept my promise, and I just need to know if you prefer to stay here with Saw, or come with me.”</p>
<p>Cassian hugged the torchlight that Saw had given him to help with his fear of the nightmares, and to help him sleep. He couldn’t look her in the eye. It was too painful for him to remember the times with Mon and his father. The warmth, the laughter, and the love all overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>Cassian suddenly began to cry. His hand reached up to the transponder that was still around his neck. When he had called Mon, he thought she would magically appear within seconds. Looking back he realized how naive that had been, but he still had dreamed about her enough to be suspicious of any apparition of Mon Mothma.</p>
<p>“Cassian, you need to go. Go with Mon Mothma. Your father would want you to be together, and you don’t belong here,” Saw said quietly from behind Mon Mothma.</p>
<p>Mon had not heard Saw enter because she was so focused on Cassian’s fearful face.</p>
<p>Cassian looked back at Saw and wiped the tears off his face, “But, I’m a <em>Warrior</em>. And you need my help.”</p>
<p>Saw nodded, “I <em>do</em> need your help. But — when I close my eyes, I can hear my sister speaking to me. She often guides me. When you close your eyes, and you hear your father speaking, what does he say to you?”</p>
<p>Cassian closed his eyes, <em>What should I do father? Who needs my help more?</em></p>
<p>For a few moments Cassian heard nothing. But then, perhaps because for the first time he was listening, as clear as if Max was sitting next to Cassian, he heard the response.</p>
<p>
  <em>Son, you will help Saw, when you are older. For now, you need to be a child for a little longer. I should have given that to you. Please, go with Mon.</em>
</p>
<p>Cassian opened his eyes, and gasped with the power of the emotions he was feeling. And he lunged into Mon Mothma’s arms.</p>
<p><em>I love you, son</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>7 BBY — CONCORIDA</p>
<p>Din was standing in front of a mirror in his quarters. He looked at his scarred face and chest and wondered how much further he would be able to go. He traced the scar of his chest wound from Zanbar with his finger, and then he dropped his hand and frowned.</p>
<p>Din was comfortable with what his family was planning, he was comfortable with facing the impending battle, but he still had a lot of unease when he thought of how he had treated Cassian. Din had to distance himself, he had to make sure that Cassian survived. The only way Din could envision Cassian surviving was to keep him as far away from his family as possible.</p>
<p>Din began his ritual of dressing in his armor. He pressed his doublet, he checked his clasps for damage, he measured the integrity of the steel, and he touched up the paint on his sigil. He finished a full thirty minutes early, but Din did not like to be late.</p>
<p>Din walked over to the ships with his duffel bag and found an empty locker to claim. He set the locker code to his vambrace and then closed it.</p>
<p>“Anxious to leave?” Sarin said behind him.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Din said quietly. He did not hear Sarin approach because Sarin was in the ship already when he walked in.</p>
<p>Sarin sat heavily in the jump seats near to where Din stood at the lockers. He looked up at his son, but Din stood silently at attention waiting for Sarin to speak. Sarin shook his head and sighed,</p>
<p>“Son — why can’t you speak candidly with me? Paz will not stop giving me his opinions. I can tell that you and Ra are not satisfied, and your opinions mean more to me than all of the other commanders.” Sarin shifted in his seat, “You could always talk to Ra, but never to me.”</p>
<p>Din could not articulate the feelings he had. He was like Ra in his thoughts, but he did not have her talent in locution. So he said nothing.</p>
<p>Sarin shook his head, “Son, I know you think that this is a tragic waste, but have you ever considered that this could be the moment that our society comes back together? That the efforts of the Warriors could be what forces our people to look at each other like brothers and sisters?</p>
<p>Din nodded, but he did not reply.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to be a part of anything you don’t believe in, son,” Sarin said leaning back into his seat.</p>
<p>Din looked over at Sarin, “General — you think that I don’t want to be with you on this mission?”</p>
<p>Sarin looked up at him, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“I trust you and Ra to make the best choice for Mandalore, <em>Buir</em>,” Din said simply.</p>
<p>Sarin nodded, “But your friend, what was he hoping for? Does he want what is best for Mandalore?”</p>
<p>Din paused for a moment, “I think — he was hoping for what is best for the galaxy. And he felt that the Rebellion should be here — because Mandalore is part of what is best for the galaxy.”</p>
<p>Sarin shook his head, “Why did the Republic, and then the Empire, and now the Rebellion feel like they could help us? Mandalore’s problems go back much further than the last fifty years.”</p>
<p>Din nodded, “I think that Cassian knows loss, and he wanted to help me avoid losing more than he has.”</p>
<p>Sarin looked at Din, “Does Cassian know how much you have lost, my son?”</p>
<p>Din nodded, “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Sarin sighed, “Now I begin to see in you what Paz saw, the day you saved that boy’s life in the interrogation room. You understand. You can see in him what I can.”</p>
<p>Din looked back at Sarin, “That he has a purpose.”</p>
<p>Sarin nodded, “And it is not on Mandalore.”</p>
<p>Din looked away, “And we must prevent him from dying for this cause — just because he cares about me.”</p>
<p>“That is correct. There is a time for those who love us to stand with us. But there is also a time when some of us must sacrifice to save the future for others.” Sarin stood up, “Paz has detained Lieutenant Andor as he approached Gargon on a ship flown by Saw Gererra’s men. Cassian says that Saw Gererra is coming to our aid. And he is begging to see you.”</p>
<p>Din sighed, but could not help but chuckle.</p>
<p>“Your friends are quite loyal, my boy. That is the trait of a true leader,” Sarin said with admiration.</p>
<p>Din nodded, “Or a brother.”</p>
<p>Sarin put a hand on Din’s shoulder, “Make sure he stays with Saw. Not on the planet. Understood?”</p>
<p>Din nodded, “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Sarin nodded back, ““<em>Oya, Mando’ade</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. PART 2: Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>7 BBY — Sundari</p>
<p>Lady El-Nadan watched as the winds began to change. She stood in her office bracing herself against her desk with both arms, and her heart racing at the center of a storm. Her Resistance advisors worked feverishly around her as she kept her eyes locked on her display screen. The headlines and chatter were all about the Warrior movements to retake the mining colony of Gargon.</p>
<p>All Imperial orbiting docking stations for transport ships had been destroyed as the Warriors approached Gargon.</p>
<p>All Imperial mining stations had been breached and destroyed on Gargon except the station closest to the disputed Viszla Clan Phobium mine.</p>
<p>All Imperial staff had been terminated as the Warriors stormed the Imperial stations. There were visuals of the firefight and the resulting body count. And now, General Sarin Viszla was on Mandalorian Space-wide broadcast making a public statement.</p>
<p>El watched Din standing stoically at Sarin’s left, and Ra-Velis standing at his right. Din had his hands at his sides, but he also had several new scorch marks on his chest plate and a large new scratch in his helmet paint revealing the beautiful Beskar workmanship.</p>
<p>Sarin stood easily in the position of commander, leader, and protector of Mandalore. He was saying words that El never thought would be spoken out loud.</p>
<p>While she was jealous that she could not stand publicly in that position, El was surprised how thankful she was that of all of the Warriors, that Sarin was the one that had been called in this moment to lead. El did care for her family’s Warriors, but she felt that Sarin carried more calm and dignity than most.</p>
<p>“To all people of Mandalore, your Warriors have taken a bold step. Your Warriors were informed by intelligence gathered that the Beskar and Phobium mining in our system has been contributing to construction of weapons that will be used against Mandalore and any system that opposes the Galactic Empire.</p>
<p>“Mandalore will not stand for its resources to be used to subjugate <em>any</em> civilization of this galaxy. The <em>Mand’alor</em> Code respects strength, but will never bow to the Emperor’s lack of honor. Your Warriors are loyal to <em>you</em> and Mandalore until death. The tyranny of the Galactic Empire — ends — <em>here</em>.”</p>
<p>The chatter amongst the Resistance was mostly about mobilizing multiple cells through the entire planet, and monitoring the strength of the shifting winds of power. Communication from the citizens since Sarin’s speech had been overwhelmingly positive despite a few predictable and appropriate dissenting opinions.</p>
<p>Every Imperial communication since Sarin’s speech had been incredulous. The Imperial Governor could feel the shift as well. Suddenly the situation had become more complicated than the ISB was planning on.</p>
<p>“My Lady —“ one of the Resistance leaders laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, breaking into her reverie. His eyes were excited, and hopeful. “We are ready to breakdown the entire Imperial network on the planet.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “All of the cities? All at once?”</p>
<p>He grinned, “Yes. And they will not be able to tell who is doing it. Then the citizens — are ready.”</p>
<p>El-Nadan nodded and said with quiet intensity, “<em>Oya, Mando’ade</em>.”</p>
<p>The entire room cheered.</p>
<p>Mandalore had been waiting for one small breath to ignite a cyclone…</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gargon</p>
<p>The Imperial base outside the Viszla ancestral quarry was the one structure the Warriors had maintained in the attack and while it had limited power the fortified rooms were at least useful as a command center.</p>
<p>Din walked quickly toward the conference room just behind Sarin and Ra. He had been working hard to organize the supplies and armory after the initial attack and public statement. Every Clan had checked in including Bo-Katan and her Night Owls, so Paz was present as well, although Din had not spoken to him since the battle. Din actually started to feel a swell of hope, and Ra-Velis could see it in him.</p>
<p>She had come to retrieve him for the meeting of the commanders and forced him to hold still long enough for a Medscan and to check his armor.</p>
<p>“When Sarin asks me to confirm his children are healthy because he won’t trust anyone else’s opinion, you know that I must do a thorough job,” she chuckled. “Your facial bones are bruised but the swelling will go down eventually. What hit you hard enough to scratch your helmet?”</p>
<p>Din hesitated, reluctant to respond. When Ra tilted her helmet awaiting a response Din sighed, “The Stormtrooper got lucky.”</p>
<p>Ra nodded. “You are right, and apparently you were lucky too. You should know that Paz sustained a concussion from a blaster hit to his helmet. He is recovering well, but he will not be at the briefing.”</p>
<p>Din nodded. Paz would have to wait, and he would understand.</p>
<p>Din walked into the conference room and to his utter shock, he was immediately faced with Saw Gererra and Cassian, standing placidly next to Saw with his hands clasped behind his back. He turned to look over at Din and nodded.</p>
<p>Din suppressed a small pang of guilt, he had not actually spoken to Cassian before the battle, he had only requested that Cassian honor Sarin’s wishes and stay on Saw’s U-wing. Din regained his stride behind Sarin and then stood next to Sarin at the front of the room.</p>
<p>“Generals, Commanders, Captains, welcome. You honor your planet with your lives pledged to this battle. And I must acknowledge, you honor The Way by keeping your faces covered for this campaign. Thank you, all. I have also invited our guests from the Rebellion, Saw Gererra and Cassian Andor, so that you can see the men who will be supplying your space support. Saw Gerrera has pledged to our cause a repurposed Separatist Era Providence-class Dreadnaught, called the<em> Berch Teller</em>. It will be able to match the firepower of any Star Destroyer and protect our fighters, which will be responsible for bringing down the space attack. On the planet we need only to hold our ground. Once Gererra takes their Star Destroyer, their space support will fail, and they will either abandon or evacuate their troopers.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Din received a private text communication on his helmet view screen.</p>
<p><em>Need to talk — about Erso</em>.</p>
<p>Din looked over at Cassian, who was already looking directly at Din. Din used his visual pointer to text back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Outside, after.</em>
</p>
<p>Sarin looked around the room. “We will be outnumbered. They will believe they can overwhelm us. But these troopers have never faced fully trained Warriors in a battle on <em>our</em> terrain.” There were approving nods and shouts as the adrenaline levels began to rise in the room. Then Sarin looked directly at Cassian, “We will make every ten Warriors feel like one hundred.”</p>
<p>All fifty commanders in the meeting all raised their fists and cheered.</p>
<p>Din waited outside the conference room where old friends were talking and laughing. Cassian led Saw over to Din.</p>
<p>“So you’re the Warrior who shot our boy, eh? And your dad is the one who organized all of this?” Saw nodded with a frown of approval. “The Rebellion owes you a debt of gratitude to you and your family, son.”</p>
<p>Din nodded, “Thank you, sir. You wanted to discuss the intelligence—?”</p>
<p>Saw put up a hand and lowered his voice, “Not here. We need a secure location.”</p>
<p>Din nodded and turned to lead them down the thick, stark concrete hallway to a smaller meeting room just around the corner which Din had been using for his coordination of supplies. Din closed the door behind them, turned to face them and folded his arms, waiting for Cassian to begin the dialogue.</p>
<p>Cassian took the cue. “The Rebellion has authorized me to bring you up to speed, Saw. The Imperial Commander that I was embedded with gave us Geonosis as the location of the project that all of the Phobium and Beskar was going to. The Mandalorian team investigated but were ambushed by Geonosians. They were able to confirm that the project was the size of a large space station and that it had been moved, likely due to our supply ship missing our checkpoint.”</p>
<p>Saw released a sharp bark of a laugh and slapped the conference table with his hand, “Geonosis! That damn planet! That makes sense with all of the stations we found that surround that system! What else?”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “So we’ve lost the target but the Commander also mentioned the architect of the project was a man called Erso.”</p>
<p>Saw suddenly stopped smiling, “What did you say?”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “Someone called Erso. Draven said you told him that Erso is an Imperial engineer, but I thought you told me of a female Erso who was part of your crew —“</p>
<p>“DON’T speak of that name again outside of this room! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Saw suddenly yelled, pointing at Cassian.</p>
<p>Cassian and Din exchanged glances.</p>
<p>Saw began to pace, then he took out his own personal scanner and checked the area for recording and listening devices. Cassian watched him and his brows came together. Saw was beginning to become unhinged. He was changed even compared to the last time Cassian had seen Saw before he left for his undercover mission.</p>
<p>Saw finished his scan then came up to Cassian and put a finger in his face.</p>
<p>“Promise me, Cassian! What we discuss here you will not reveal to anyone! Not Draven, not Mothma. NO ONE!”</p>
<p>Cassian slowly put a hand on Saw’s shoulder, “Saw, you know you can trust me. You know me. You <em>know</em> me.”</p>
<p>Saw’s face fell and he lowered his finger slowly, and then he nodded.</p>
<p>“Galen Erso,” Saw whispered, “That is the name of the engineer. I was asked by an arms smuggler to help Erso and his family to escape Coruscant. He was working in weapons development and his administrator was positioning himself to be the one to deliver a weapon to the Emperor to enable — total domination of the Galaxy.”</p>
<p>Saw turned away from Cassian and began to pace. “Erso would not reveal any details, he only said that as long as he and his family were to go missing, the work would stop, and the galaxy would be safe. So about ten years ago I moved them to a remote farming planet.”</p>
<p>Saw turned so they could see him in profile. “Then about six years ago, the administrator — Krennic is his name — he found Erso. He killed Erso’s wife, Lyra... and took Erso. I saved their daughter, who hid until I arrived. I was too late to save Galen and Lyra,” Saw looked back at Cassian and Din, and he had tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I had promised Erso that if he was taken that I would keep his wife and daughter safe. Jyn was my last hope — and also, my only hope to reconnect to Erso, if I was ever to find him.”</p>
<p>Saw could not stop a smile from breaking his lips. “She is brilliant, Jyn, like her mother. And she is calculating, like her father. But she is <em>my</em> protégée. She could take the Partisans into the future!”</p>
<p>Cassian regarded Saw carefully. He could still see the old Saw, the one who had given a small frightened boy a torchlight to sleep with. But he could also see something else — something that he knew was there, because Mon had warned him. But this was the first time he could see that Saw was beginning to care more about the mission, than the people. And now Jyn was caught between these two sides of Saw. Cassian decided then and there to keep tabs on Jyn Erso.</p>
<p>“So you have lost all contact with Galen Erso?” Din said firmly.</p>
<p>Saw nodded. “Yes. As you have seen, Krennic, the administrator, is as brilliant as he is arrogant. He knows how to hide his work, even from the Empire itself. Erso knew Krennic wants to be the first to offer the Emperor a final solution. And he wants all of the credit. He does not care about the men who die in order to make his vision a reality.”</p>
<p>“But why Erso? What does he have that Krennic needs?” Cassian said with his brows creased.</p>
<p>Saw sighed. “I honestly don’t know. Erso’s background was not originally weapons. He was a mathematician, a physicist and a crystals expert.As a student, he and his wife visited the Temples and studied the Kyber crystals that the Jedi used in their lightsabers.They wanted to understand the ‘magic of the Force’ with <em>math</em>,” Saw chuckled.</p>
<p>“Erso knew Krennic from a young age, way back when he was winning science conference awards. But — I can tell you this,” Saw leaned forward onto the conference table, “Why do you think I am here today? It is because Mandalore had a resource that the Empire needed. So they <em>destabilized</em> your world, and you have watched helplessly since then as your resources are stripped.”</p>
<p>Then he stood up again and crossed his arms, “Since Erso went missing, I have seen destabilization on at least four worlds that have Kyber crystal mines.”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, “What are they doing? Are they going to issue a lightsaber to every stormtrooper? They will cut their own legs off before they can hurt anyone else!”</p>
<p>Din suddenly tapped his vambrace, “I’m out of time gentlemen. So we are clear, the next target is to hunt down Galen Erso. We need to develop a defense for whatever weapon he is working on, and it may involve — laser swords?”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled again, but Saw slammed his hand on the table and pointed a shaking finger at them.</p>
<p>“Mark my words: you have seen the Phobium shipments — you can expect that the Kyber shipments to be just as big. And there will be more worlds with Kyber crystal that will suffer the fate of Mandalore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>10 BBY— Concordia</p>
<p>Din walked into Ra-Velis’s office, stood at attention in front of her work station and waited for her to finish the task she was completing on her display. He was familiar enough with her postures to know she was dictating a communication inside her helmet, which he could not hear.Ra was actively involved with most of the Warrior’s operations and she had kept him on the compound for almost a year after Alenna’s death. He knew that after Paz had let go control of Din’s career that Ra was having difficulty letting him go too. The entire family was far too protective of him.</p>
<p>Din could not fault them or be truly angry, because he knew he felt the same way about all of them. Sarin would not go against his commander’s wishes, especially because she was his wife.</p>
<p>Ra finally finished her task and turned toward Din, “How are you, son?”</p>
<p>Din nodded, “I am — alive,” he said honestly.</p>
<p>Ra nodded, then pushed aside a holographic display, and sat down on a stool behind her workstation with a sigh.</p>
<p>“The General would like to reassign you. I have informed him that I do not feel you are ready to go. He has disagreed. I would like your self-assessment.”</p>
<p>Din stared at her for a moment, then cleared his throat. “The doctors have cleared me at every post-incident check for the past year. My training times have continued to improve —“</p>
<p>Ra stood up again and he stopped, “Son — I need to know if you are ready for this.”</p>
<p>Din stared at her again, “Ready for what?” Ra hesitated again, and Din felt his brows come down. “<em>Buir</em>? Tell me.”</p>
<p>Ra walked over to Din, and reached out to take both of his hands. “Can you tell me — truthfully — that you have accepted Alenna’s death, and that you can think of her without shame and anger?”</p>
<p>Din started to back away from her, but Ra’s grip was firm. “You cannot hide from pain, my son. You have struggled with loss ever since you were a boy.”</p>
<p>Din’s heart rate began to climb, and he looked away from Ra’s gaze. He had no words for his feelings. Just as he could not verbally explain his childhood trauma, other tragedies also became mixed in with his jumbled emotions and memories.</p>
<p>Ra put a hand on the cheek ridge of Din’s helmet, jarring him back to the present, “Hey — it’s okay. I did not expect an answer, son.”</p>
<p>Din looked down, and nodded, “I can’t — ”</p>
<p>Ra shook her head, and lifted his helmet by the chin with her finger, “All I want you to do is try to refocus on the love. Don’t ignore the pain, just don’t let it block out the love.”</p>
<p>Din was working to hold back tears, so he only managed a jerky nod when he tried to respond.</p>
<p>Ra could see he was at his limit, so she released her hold on him and stood up straight, “I need you to be ready, son, because we are about to face some significant losses.” Din silently stared at her as she turned to pace inside her work station. “The General needs your eyes alone on a developing situation. It will seem an unglamorous assignment, but you must know this has nothing to do with what happened to Alenna. Only you can be given this task, not me, not Sarin, not Paz. And it may affect all of our futures. Perhaps even the future of Mandalore.”</p>
<p>Din felt his pulse quicken, “I will always serve, but — can you give me any more detail?”</p>
<p>Ra shook her head, “I’m afraid not, but trust your instincts, you are the only one who can figure out this mystery. And I want you to report only to your commander, you do not report directly to us. This process is not covert or internal. Your investigation must evolve as you see fit, and it must be fully open to the correct command structure.”</p>
<p>Din nodded warily. “Yes, <em>Buir</em>.”</p>
<p>Ra walked back to stand next to Din, and stopped again. “It’s time. Come with me, there is someone I want you to formally meet.”</p>
<p>Ra then started to move past Din and he followed. They walked all the way out of the compound and through the square. Then Din realized that Ra was headed straight for the Armory.</p>
<p>The Armory was a solid utilitarian building of concrete, stone and metal. The entrance was the corner joining of the two outer walls that faced the square. The doors were finely crafted durasteel with minimalist but angular patterns of Beskar accents. The patterns were a highly stylized Mythosaur and the Eternal Flame of the Foundry.</p>
<p>Din paused for a moment, but Ra did not stop so he continued to follow her lead. He followed behind her into the entry hall where the guard took their names, reported their presence, and then was instructed to lead them toward the Foundry.</p>
<p>Din had never seen the Foundry before. Inside, the stone walls glowed orange from the fires which oddly were so well ventilated by the ancient airflow system the room was not swelteringly hot. There were more than a dozen workbenches, and every two shared a smelter. The aroma of the fires and the sound of metal on metal strikes overwhelmed Din’s senses as he took in every detail of the room.</p>
<p>Ra followed the guard up to a Master Armorer with a fur stole over her shoulders.</p>
<p>The Armorer turned upon hearing their approach, “Ra-Velis, this is a long-anticipated honor.”</p>
<p>Ra nodded, “My son will be leaving soon, and before he does I wanted him to meet you. This is Din, Foundling of Clan Viszla.”</p>
<p>Din looked toward his mother, when she used his name. Was this Armorer considered family? Then he looked back at the Armorer and nodded.</p>
<p>“I recall this one and his friends attending one of our morning exercises a number of years ago,” said the Armorer with a slightly amused tone in her authoritative voice.</p>
<p>Din froze, unsure if he was to be chastised for his trespassing.</p>
<p>But Ra just laughed, “And you already have the ring leader. Where is she?”</p>
<p>The Armorer turned back to her bench and reached for a tool, “She is working on her first major piece. She will be here soon.”</p>
<p>The Armorer turned back around and holding her long tongs she walked over to a nearby oven and pressed several buttons on the side.</p>
<p>“As I recall, Din, your friends brought you here as a going away present before you left for the Training. How appropriate that your family brought you here again before the next important journey.”</p>
<p>Din began to get the feeling that everyone knew where he was going except for him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Sarin walked up beside him to his left and Din almost jumped. Sarin did not speak, but he did turn slightly to look at Din. Ra stood next to the Armorer waiting as she continued to press buttons.</p>
<p>“This is so exciting!” Jirlia walked up on Din's right.</p>
<p>Jirlia reached out with a long slim hand and took Din’s hand in hers, and suddenly Din realized what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Din looked up at her as she towered over him. “Did you make it?”</p>
<p>Jirlia giggled, “No way. The Master did. But I watched, very closely.”</p>
<p>Sarin cleared his throat so his grown children would stop whispering like pre-teens.</p>
<p>The Armorer pressed one more button and opened the kiln that had been treating the paint applied to the metal. She reached in with her thongs and produced a Beskar helmet painted with Viszla blue.</p>
<p>Within seconds the iron was cool enough to touch and with her thick hide gloves she inspected every angle and then tapped the mechanical sensors to test function. Then she walked over to Din.</p>
<p>“Your Clan has determined it is time for your first piece of Beskar armor. The Beskar is your armor, but it is not your only protection. The Beskar is your strength, but it is not stronger than the heart of a Warrior. The Beskar is Mandalore, but it is not a Mandalorian. The Mandalorian is the only one with honor, and only the Warrior can sacrifice their life for Mandalore. The Beskar is a shield — and love — from your Mandalorian brothers, sisters — and family.”</p>
<p>Just in time, Paz walked in behind Din. Din turned to look at him, and felt his emotions uncomfortably close to the surface. Din turned back to the Armorer and tried to hold back tears by taking slow deep breaths.</p>
<p>The Armorer reached out and handed Din the new helmet, and he took it into his hands. The weight was not significantly different, but he felt almost a charge through his hands as he ran his fingers over the surface.</p>
<p>Din looked up at the Armorer, “<em>Vor Entye</em>.”</p>
<p>The Armorer nodded back.</p>
<p>Sarin put a hand on Din’s shoulder, “<em>Verd ori'shya Beskar’gam</em>.” A Warrior is more than his armor.</p>
<p>Jirlia put her hand on Din, “<em>Vod</em>.”</p>
<p>Paz put a hand on Din’s back, “<em>Vod</em>."</p>
<p>And finally, Ra put her hands over both of Din’s hands that held his helmet, “<em>Mando’ad</em>.”</p>
<p>Later that evening, Din sat on his bed and held the new helmet in his hands and looked over the craftsmanship. It was seamless, and perfectly symmetrical. He could not stop running his bare hands over the painted metal.</p>
<p>Suddenly he heard the quiet beep of a signal inside his helmet so he slipped it on again.</p>
<p>It was a message from Sarin.</p>
<p><em>Remember the Armorer. She will guide you when your mother and I are gone</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>7 BBY — Gargon</p>
<p>Din looked out over the mining fields as the rain battered the landscape and had an overwhelming feeling of coming full circle. Sarin and Ra had known three years before, when they first sent him to Gargon that he would discover the mystery of the Empire’s interest in Phobium.</p>
<p>And now, due to his investigation, and with some help from his new brother, Cassian, they were set to defend Mandalore’s honor and protect the galaxy. Din had felt a strong swell of hope after the initial battle to control Gargon. But after the initial battle, Din could not shake the memory of his initial discussion with Ra in her office. It haunted his dreams and his waking thoughts — he could feel something had shifted. And he could see in Sarin’s posture as he left Sarin to take his team to battle — Sarin could feel the shift too.</p>
<p>Suddenly Din received the signal from Cassian in his rain drenched helmet, and closed his eyes for a moment to take a breath and then turned to his Warriors.</p>
<p>“They’ve engaged the enemy! <em>Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando’ade</em>!”</p>
<p>Men and women alike all raised their fists in a loud cheer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Benthic watched from behind his goggles and double-tubed breathing apparatus as Cassian worked on his strategy. Benthic was Saw’s faithful commander who had picked up Cassian on Mandalore, and he was in the pilot’s chair of Saw’s U-Wing while Cassian sat in the ops position and monitored the communications of the Warriors on the surface of Gargon.</p>
<p>Sarin’s Warriors were covering the mine entrance which sat at the end of a valley leading to a narrow gorge which opened up into the gaping sheer cliffs of the strip mines beyond. Paz’s company of Bo-Katan’s Protectors were covering the rear entrance two kilometers along the valley wall, and Din’s Warriors were the advance guard that were to give warning of an attack from any angle. They were spread in small squads over the entire valley, which tactically was the only possible approach to the mines. Din and Cassian had agreed that they expected a front approach so he was stationed about a thousand meters in front of Sarin.</p>
<p>Cassian could not shake the nausea that gnawed at his insides. Mon had finally contacted him that morning and advised him the Generals would not support an intervention.</p>
<p>“So in what could be the defining battle of Mandalore, the Generals would rather let an entire civilization of Warriors perish? Warriors who are not restricted by race or planet origin, who would make powerful allies against the Galactic Empire? With the death of the Jedi Order, who else can defend justice in the galaxy?”</p>
<p>“Cassian — we are weak. We <em>MUST</em> survive to find the weapon that could destroy <em>more</em> than one civilization. It is for the good of the galaxy that we must stand aside,” she said.</p>
<p>Cassian looked down and nodded, “I’m staying, and there’s nothing you can say to stop me.”</p>
<p>Mon’s grieving eyes betrayed her placid face, “I know. And I expected no less from Max’s son.”</p>
<p>Cassian cleared his throat and swallowed his tears, “I love you, Mon.”</p>
<p>Mon nodded and put a hand up to the screen, Cassian did the same, her lips were steady but a tear escaped her right eye, “<em>K'oyacyi</em>, son.”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, “Haven’t you heard? I’m indestructible. See you soon.”</p>
<p>Mon nodded, bowing her head with a smile, and closed the connection.</p>
<p>Cassian blinked sitting in the ops position remembering that final call and closed his eyes. He had been in many dangerous situations before. He would see Mon again. He then opened his eyes and started scanning again, until he stopped suddenly as something large exited hyperspace, followed by three more.</p>
<p>“Call Saw, we have company,” Cassian said harshly to Benthic. They hailed the Dreadnaught.</p>
<p>“What did you say?” Saw’s eyes were suddenly dark.</p>
<p>“There are <em>four</em> Star Destroyers,” Cassian voice repeated over the com. “I guess the General’s message reached a bit further than we expected.”</p>
<p>Saw’s lips curled upward, “Inform the surface that we have uninvited guests. But we are ready to dance! LAUNCH THE MANDALORIANS!”</p>
<p>Cassian watched from the bridge of U-wing, as the <em>Kom'rk</em>-class fighter squads flowed out of the hangar bays of Saw’s Dreadnaught, and Saw began to unload their guns on the lead Star Destroyer.</p>
<p>The U-wing also joined the fight, and Benthic was focused on his tie fighter count, so he took little notice of Cassian as he kept tabs on both sides of the battle. Din’s ground troops were safe and dug in around the valley with plenty of firepower and supplies. Cassian was much more concerned for the initial losses up in space. Saw’s fighters and the Mandalorians began to fall as they were overwhelmed by tie fighters which swarmed like insects.</p>
<p>Cassian’s teeth were gritted as he watched the losses climbing when he heard Saw’s command, “Target their propulsion, keep them in line!”</p>
<p>The smaller fighters made multiple runs and prevented the larger ships from moving out of their initial tight formation. Saw’s canon fire continued to focus on the lead ship and the other star destroyers were crowded behind it. As the second destroyer tried to move around the lead, the fighters focused their attention on propulsion and steering systems.</p>
<p>The lead destroyer’s propulsion was failing and then its shields fell — and Saw had him. The entire squadron and Saw’s cannons finished off the lead and the explosion also damaged the second star destroyer that was too close behind.</p>
<p>Benthic smacked Cassian on his back and laughed loudly, which was a truly creepy sound through the rubber tubes of his breathing apparatus. But Cassian couldn’t help but turn his lips up in a half smile. Soon, however, Cassian noted the third destroyer had finally found a way to maneuver out of line and move closer to Gargon, deploying its landing ships.</p>
<p>Saw’s forces and the Mandalorian fighters re-doubled their efforts on the third destroyer and it’s landing ships — but as Cassian lifted the com to warn Din of the coming ground forces, he suddenly realized that the fourth destroyer was not moving.</p>
<p>The fourth destroyer had a strange black stripe on it, almost reminiscent of the brown stripe on the Jedi cruisers from the Clone Wars, that was something that Cassian had never seen before. Cassian could see that Din was already taking fire from landing troops, so he took several images and then he sent them to Sarin, Draven and Mon Mothma.</p>
<p>Sarin responded within seconds, <em>That is an ISB ship. Paz has cataloged it before in his surveillance. The commander is a new Moff called Gideon.</em></p>
<p>Cassian sent a second message to Draven and Mothma, <em>I need data on Moff Gideon, he is here gathering intelligence but not engaging in the battle</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Din ran bringing up the rear pushing his Warriors ahead of him through the rain and darkness.</p>
<p>“GO GO GO!!” He stopped and knelt with his pulse rifle, firing back at the walker that was advancing on their position, and he took out one of their forward guns.</p>
<p>Din’s <em>Verd’ika</em> had the transport running between the squads to pick up the Warriors in their planned retreat to the mining base.</p>
<p>“<em>RUUS’ALOR</em>! GET OUT OF THERE!!”</p>
<p>“GET TO THE LAST SQUAD! PICK THEM ALL UP AND THEN CIRCLE BACK!!” Din commanded the transport pilot.</p>
<p>The <em>Verd’ika</em> looked at each other, and then three jumped off and ran up behind Din, then the transport left them to hold their ground.</p>
<p>Din didn’t have time to discipline them for disobeying. He shouldered his pulse rifle, and then took the rapid repeating blaster, “Start a graded pattern retreat! I will lead! GO!”</p>
<p>They all ran for twenty-five meters, then Din stopped and fired again on the pursuing troopers, and the others ran another twenty-five meters. Then another <em>Verd’ika</em> knelt to cover the others retreating, and Din ran up to catch them. They covered each other as they kept moving back, and managed to keep each other alive until the transport returned.</p>
<p>When they were all safely aboard, the Warriors on the transport all cheered for their success, they had wounded, but no deaths in the advance guard. They had fully tracked the approach of the Imperials, the enemy numbers were limited by the space battle, and the mine was so well fortified they had a real chance of success.</p>
<p>Din worked to catch his breath and was given a warming blanket by the medic to combat the cold from the rain.</p>
<p>Once command had broadcast the update that the advance guard was safely in retreat to the mine, Cassian breathed a little easier, and sent Din a new update.</p>
<p><em>Saw is succeeding, the Destroyers cannot get a clear shot of the mine from space. But we have a new problem. There is an ISB destroyer. It is not attacking. Objective unknown.</em> Din could feel the concern in Cassian’s message.</p>
<p>Din replied, <em>Continue to monitor. They may betray the Empire’s agenda here by their action or inaction</em>.</p>
<p>Cassian replied quickly, <em>What if the ISB has the weapon? There are too many unknowns. I may have to investigate.</em></p>
<p>Din almost yelled <em>NO</em> out loud as he typed, but before he could send the message his transport was hit and crashed to a halt at least fifty meters from the entrance to the mines.</p>
<p>Din had to get his platoon of three squads back to safety before the walkers were in range of the entrance, which meant they had to double time even though they were cold, tired and had already spent their physical reserves on the mission they were given.</p>
<p>Din looked up to the sky the moment he was outside the transport, the rain was clearing, and the stars were visible. He asked Alenna and the universe, <em>Help us — show us now that the galaxy needs us to succeed</em>.</p>
<p>Then he took up position with his lead squad and they opened up against a battalion on their own so that the other two squads could start a multi-graded retreat to the mines. The rain of blaster fire was almost musical, the destruction was operatic, and their survival became legend.</p>
<p>Sarin and his brigade used the blaster fire of Din’s platoon to start laying down the targets of their cannon fire to further cover the advance guard’s return, and the Empire felt the wrath of Mandalore.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cassian’s scanners suddenly picked up the fourth star destroyer in retreat, and a few minutes after that, it disappeared into hyperspace and left Cassian and the entire fleet in shock.</p>
<p>“<em>Did that just happen?”</em> Benthic said through his voice modulator in disbelief.</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, “I never dreamed I would see it, but now —“ And then suddenly, he had a sinking feeling.</p>
<p>Cassian jumped up, and went to the com system, changing his codes, “El-Nadan!! This is Cassian — there is an ISB destroyer, known to the Warriors, it was observing the conflict, and left as soon as they gained the advantage in battle! Monitor for any contact, and warn the Mandalorian authorities that they may come under attack!”</p>
<p>El-Nadan on Mandalore responded within moments to Cassian’s message from Gargon.</p>
<p>“Cassian — I was about to contact you — the Empire are leaving!!”</p>
<p>“WHAT??” Cassian shouted in disbelief and then screamed his joy and relief. “WHAT HAPPENED??”</p>
<p>“Cassian — the Resistance successfully destroyed the Imperial communications and all operations came to a halt. A hasty and unorganized retreat into the Imperial ships revealed that the Imperial presence was slightly less than expected — and that motivated the citizens to fight back. The troopers were driven back to their transports and clearly they had been ordered to leave. The last ship just jumped to hyperspace!”</p>
<p>Cassian’s ears were buzzing, and his lips began to go numb as he came close to hyperventilating. It was all too good to be true. He checked the scopes again, the ISB ship had completely disappeared. The second destroyer was completely disabled and within seconds it self-destructed. Saw boarded the third destroyer and the Saw’s rebels began a chant of victory.</p>
<p>The Lady El and the Resistance advised caution, but by all accounts — the massive operation had worked. For the first time since the end of the Clone Wars, Mandalore was free.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan, speaking from Gargon, refused the title of <em>Manda’lor</em>, advising that the victory was not hers, and the Resistance was to choose a leader from among the citizens, in the spirit of her sister’s rule.</p>
<p>Cassian was helping Benthic in transporting prisoners to the third star destroyer when he got the call from Din to return to Concordia.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Concordia</p>
<p>Cassian was escorted into the Viszla compound, and the silence was deafening. His heart was beating out of his chest until he was led by his personal <em>Verd’ika</em> from the hospital directly to Din.</p>
<p>“<em>Vod</em>, what happened here?” Cassian demanded.</p>
<p>Din put a hand out and grasped Cassian’s shoulder, “Come with me, please,” his voice was rough, almost gone from yelling, likely during the battle.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Cassian replied, and Din turned to lead him into another hallway which was much narrower but that also had high ceilings and metal rafters with clear windows that reflected the evening purple light.</p>
<p>Din opened the heavy architectural metal double doors at the end of the hall, and there, on a table lit from above, was Sarin’s helmet, as well as two dozen others.</p>
<p>Cassian stopped short, as if he had seen a ghost.</p>
<p>“What the <em>hell</em> is this?” Cassian cried, absolutely horrified.</p>
<p>Din did not reply, he walked up to the table and leaned on it, then gently placed a hand on Sarin’s helmet.</p>
<p>“Sarin returned to Concordia after the battle. Paz, Ra and myself stayed on Gargon to set up the guard to maintain the base. When we returned, we found them. Their armor lay on the ground where they fell. But their bodies were gone, every single one,” Din whispered, his voice heavy with emotion.</p>
<p>Cassian took a step forward, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“No. No. NO!” Cassian brought his fists down on the table, shaking the resting places of each of the two dozen helmets, and tears of anger filled his eyes. Then Cassian looked again at Sarin’s helmet. “I’m so sorry, Din — brother, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Din nodded, and his voice wavered with emotion, “Moments after my parents were killed, he saved me from the battle droids. He put me over his shoulder, and he flew me to safety. I’ll never be able to repay his actions on that day.”</p>
<p>Cassian reached out and put a hand on Din’s shoulder, Din flinched, but when Cassian’s firm grip refused to be shrugged off, Din hung his head as his shoulders silently shook. Cassian felt his tears running down his face, and he could find no other words to comfort his brother.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how many more I can lose, <em>vod</em>, without going insane,” Din whispered.</p>
<p>Cassian’s stomach clenched. His gut told him that they would lose many, many more before the war was over.</p>
<p>“Brother, I have to admit, if they come to tell me you’ve perished in the fight, I can’t say that I will be surprised. I will be devastated, but I will be proud that you fought with honor — to the end.”</p>
<p>Din was quiet for a moment before he whispered, “I — I don’t want to be proud of your memory. I want you — here.”</p>
<p>Cassian turned his face away so Din would not see his pained expression. He knew only too well Din’s fear of being left completely alone. He squeezed Din’s shoulder again, “I know, <em>vod</em>.”</p>
<p>Cassian swallowed so he could converse with a normal voice. “Will you bury the armor?”</p>
<p>Din shook his head slowly, “No, we will reforge it to suit another in our Clan. He has donated his armor to the Foundlings.”</p>
<p>Cassian looked back to Din, “So it will go to you?”</p>
<p>Din turned to look at Cassian, “No his armor can forge helmets for over a dozen others. They will continue his legacy.”</p>
<p>“Son, as long as you maintain your honorable path you will always be a part of that legacy,” Ra-Velis walked up behind them.</p>
<p>Cassian bowed, “Lady Ra, I’m so sorry for your loss. Do you know what happened to your husband and these Warriors?”</p>
<p>Ra walked over and took Din’s hand and Cassian’s, “No, Cassian, I’m afraid we don’t. We have never encountered a disintegrating weapon of this magnitude. I have spoken with Lady El and the leaders of the Resistance, we have agreed that the Warriors will retreat from Concordia, and move to Kalevala, Clan Kryze’s ancestral home. It is closer to Gargon, that way we can continue to safeguard the mines. The Mandalorian people have taken Sarin’s death to heart, and they waver on who their leader should be.”</p>
<p>Din looked at Cassian, “And I’m going with you. I’m going to join your team with the larger Rebellion. I’m going to work to bring the Empire to its knees.”</p>
<p>Din put up his hand toward Cassian, and with a genuine smile Cassian clasped Din’s hand firmly and pulled him forward to an embrace.</p>
<p>Ra nodded in approval, “We must redouble our efforts to find the project, and then, we — will — rise.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sundari</p>
<p>Cassian sat in El-Nadan’s office, with his arms crossed and his mind scattered. The victory was undeniable, the Empire was gone, but the sting of the loss of Sarin was felt by all. And the internal squabbling was already beginning. Cassian felt the unrest in his bones, and he could already see several steps ahead — Mandalore’s weakest point was a lack of definitive leadership to keep the Clans in line. Cassian worried they were leaving Mandalore weaker than ever.</p>
<p>Din was concluding his affairs on Concordia and helping with the move to Kalevala. So when El contacted Cassian and emphasized the importance of this meeting he went, but Cassian could only think of where he needed to go with Saw’s U-wing.</p>
<p>Saw had left him with the ship but there was a new tension between them. Saw left the question of the fate of Jyn Erso unanswered. Saw had never even allowed them to meet during the entire operation. Cassian was troubled by how carefully he guarded her, almost like property. Cassian knew that Saw assumed that she was the key to finding Galen Erso — and now that race was on.</p>
<p>Cassian proposed surveillance of Jyn Erso to Draven, who had agreed without question. Saw was now on the outside of the inner operations of Fulcrum. Cassian felt guilty about that considering what Saw had just done to help Mandalore, but the shift against Saw in the Rebellion had been coming for a long time.</p>
<p>Cassian’s musings were interrupted by Lady El and the young girl he had run into just a few days before.</p>
<p>“Cassian, you remember Sabine of Clan Wren. Sabine, you can trust Cassian,” El said with great weight in her tone.</p>
<p>Sabine scoffed, “What can ‘The Rebellion’ do for me? My own <em>family</em> won’t stand with me, what can a stranger, an off-worlder do?”</p>
<p>Cassian gave her his best ‘trust me’ smile, “Tell me what happened Sabine.”</p>
<p>She hesitated, as her face melted from sarcastic, to sadness, and finally to soul-crushing pain.</p>
<p>“I know what killed General Viszla. It was <em>my</em> invention for the weapons class at the Academy. It uses Beskar armor to incinerate the Warrior — and <em>only</em> Warriors wearing the Beskar. It was tested on the General and his Warriors. Because of me, all Warriors are now in retreat — including my own family,” Sabine was out of tears, all she had left was a heartbreakingly mournful expression.</p>
<p>Cassian stared at Sabine completely stunned. He looked up at El who nodded in confirmation. He looked back at Sabine.</p>
<p>“Where is the weapon now?” Cassian said urgently.</p>
<p>“We’ve destroyed it, and stole the plans. Her family won’t help her escape because they cannot be associated with her actions. They have left for Krownest. We need to get her off Mandalore,” El said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Sabine frowned, “I’ve already got a ride. I have a friend with a ship.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows came together, “But where will you go?”</p>
<p>Sabine looked unsure.</p>
<p>Cassian crossed his arms, “I know what it is like living off the charity of others. I was six when my father died and left me alone.”</p>
<p>Sabine’s sadness returned, and Cassian felt it in his chest. He felt as if he had watched the death of Mandalore. Cassian put a hand on Sabine’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“There are other families out there. We look out for each other. Don’t forget that. And if you meet people in the Rebellion — please — trust them.”</p>
<p>Sabine looked into his eyes deeply, she was frowning, but she nodded.</p>
<p>El put her hand on Sabine’s other shoulder, “Are you sure you don’t want to leave with Cassian?”</p>
<p>Sabine shook her head, “No, Ketsu is almost here. I’ll go with her. I’ll find a new family.”</p>
<p>Later that afternoon El found Cassian still in her office watching the broadcast feeds reporting on the installation of Gar Saxon as the <em>Mand’alor</em>. Cassian’s jaw was set and his hands were clenched in front of his face. He did not hear her at first because his anger was causing the rushing sound in his ears to drown out the world.</p>
<p>“They knew. The ISB knew. They attacked Sarin instead of Bo-Katan. Sarin became the figurehead of the expulsion of the Empire, so that Bo-Katan could not lead because it was not her victory. Then they killed Sarin using Sabine’s weapon which she developed for them — so that Clan Wren would be exiled in shame. Then Clan Saxon could walk into the void of leadership as the only Clan strong enough to ‘safeguard Mandalore against the Empire’ — and now Saxon will owe the Empire for his rise to power,” Cassian said with a low growl, and a haunted expression.</p>
<p>El nodded and sat next to Cassian. “The ISB knows our ways better than we know ourselves.”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, “They are Masters of civilization destruction for their own gains. Saw has been tracking their activity for a decade. I’m beginning to wonder about this Moff Gideon. Something tells me he is not finished with Mandalore yet.”</p>
<p>El sat down and laid her head down on her folded arms across the desk, “Was I wrong to hide the truth from Ra-Velis?”</p>
<p>Cassian sighed and paused for a long moment, but finally he shook his head.</p>
<p>“No. Now is not the time to cause another civil war. Or to villainize that young girl. Sabine has neutralized the threat, we must move on. We will focus on the two things we need to free Mandalore: find the weapon, and once the Empire is weakened, return the Warriors to Mandalore. Until the people are together again, and united, citizens and Warriors, Mandalore will never really be free.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. PART 3: Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART 3</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>6 BBY - 0 BBY</p>
<p>The Children</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Chapter 12</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6 BBY — SOCORRO</p>
<p>Cassian was laid out on his stomach on a rooftop of the partially civilized mining town, adjusting his rifle, and using the sight to follow Jyn Erso in a market square. Saw had this strange tendency to let her loose in certain situations just to see how she would handle herself. He was testing her — and she knew it.</p>
<p>Jyn walked among the vendors, trying to appear casual, but also trying to appear older than she was. Jyn was only fifteen, still tiny and awkward, and attempting to project more confidence than she actually had. She walked like the boys because she had so few female role models. But she also had sharpness, keen eyes, and could see trouble long before it arrived. Cassian could not stop a smirk each time she dodged a problem and kept on walking.</p>
<p>“She moves like — me,” Cassian said quietly.</p>
<p>“She sticks out like a sore thumb, Cassian,” Din grumbled in Cassian’s earpiece.</p>
<p>Cassian tossed a glance back and up where Din was stationed two buildings away in a stairwell covered with crudely perforated panels.</p>
<p>“Just because you can do it better than a fifteen year-old is no reason to look down on her. She’s doing well for her age and experience. I admit was wasn’t much better at her age,” Cassian whispered.</p>
<p>“You were one year older than that when I met you, Cassian. You were definitely better,” Din replied dryly.</p>
<p>Cassian gave Din another look, “You were constantly telling me I was a ‘<em>terrible spy’</em>!”</p>
<p>Din chuckled, “Because your ego was the only BIG thing about you.”</p>
<p>Cassian rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you had no problem with ego at all.”</p>
<p>Din chuckled again, “I knew I had an ego. I didn’t hide it. It’s part of my training to have an ego the size of the Outer Rim.”</p>
<p>Cassian leaned forward and beat his head against the end of his rifle, “Sometimes, you make it really hard to love you, <em>vod</em>.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Cassian heard Jyn cry out. He quickly moved to try to reacquire her in his sights, but as he searched he realized her cries were not of distress — they were battle cries.</p>
<p>“End of the street! Cassian GET DOWN THERE!” Din yelled in Cassian’s earpiece.</p>
<p>Cassian found her with his sights and watched for a moment, “No! Wait!”</p>
<p>Jyn was fighting off three attackers — and she was winning. She was using only a small blaster in her left hand and a short baton in her right, and she was beating the three attackers — all of them at least one and a half to two times her weight — until only Jyn was left standing.</p>
<p>Cassian’s earpiece was silent, Din was as shocked as he was.</p>
<p>Then Saw walked over and threw his arms open, and Jyn leapt into his arms. They embraced.</p>
<p>Cassian was suddenly overcome with several waves of emotion. First, he was assaulted with jealousy, from when he and Saw were close. Second, he was still haunted by guilt for his role in moving Saw outside of the Rebel intelligence inner circle — even though that had long been the direction Draven, Mon and others had been heading. And finally, Cassian felt a pang of anger — for all child soldiers.</p>
<p>Cassian knew, only too well, the psychology of a child soldier. The anger and fear of a very early trauma, plus the desperation for stability and care. That desperation drives children to seek the approval of mentors who are seeking easily molded and idealistic children to fight in wars they cannot truly understand or know the consequences of.</p>
<p>Cassian knew that the brutality of what he had faced as a child had damaged him. It was much later that he finally understood that his trauma was ultimately the result of the wars of people in power, seeking to subjugate others —which always effects the children the worst. Yet — it was the loss of his childhood that made him the most angry when he allowed these emotions outside of their tightly controlled prison.</p>
<p>The loss of his childhood was not Saw’s fault, and Cassian knew that Saw had cared for him, and protected him. Saw just could not be a parent in the way that all children need — he could not make the world safe for Cassian so that he could maintain his innocence. Even Mon Mothma could not keep him safe, because from the moment she had taken charge of him, Cassian was already invested in being part of the fight. And, Mon had to balance the needs of the Rebellion with the needs of the boy she loved as a son. It was an impossible position when commanding a Rebellion.</p>
<p>“Cassian? CASSIAN?? Respond!! Or I’m coming down there!!” Din’s voice suddenly broke through.</p>
<p>“I’m here — I’m here — stand down, I’m fine,” Cassian said quickly.</p>
<p>“You weren’t responding for over a minute, Cassian, what happened?” Din was not satisfied.</p>
<p>“Sorry — sorry — I just — don’t like watching this. It’s — too close to what I went through,” Cassian said with more emotion than he intended to reveal to Din.</p>
<p>Din was quiet for a moment, “She’s tough, Cassian. Like you. She’ll make it.”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, “Did you never — did Sarin and Ra consider the trauma you had been through before they trained you as a child soldier?”</p>
<p>Din was quiet again, “I remember — Ra in particular — has always worked to help me with my …past. But at one point, Sarin sat me down and told me I had a choice. He said that I could become a citizen, and live outside the compound — but everything I wanted was there. And I was good at the Training. So I guess — it really wasn’t a choice.“</p>
<p>Cassian watched as Saw and Jyn walked back together toward the cantina nearby and disappeared inside.</p>
<p>“I really didn’t give Mon Mothma a choice either. She tried to guide me, but I did not make it easy. And I don’t blame Saw, he was trying to protect me. I honestly don’t know what I would have done if someone tried to put me back in civilian clothes and handed me some toys to play with. I think I would have run away. And I’m sure Mon knew that,” Cassian said quietly.</p>
<p>“I think if Sarin had forced me to become a citizen and given me toys to play with I would have run away to the Warriors of another Clan,” Din chuckled.</p>
<p>Cassian finally smiled, then locked his rifle’s safety and began to crawl back from the building edge, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>12 BBY — Yavin 4</p>
<p>Cassian aimed the blaster at the target. And he hit it every single time.</p>
<p>“I’m not comfortable with the idea that a fourteen year-old can shoot this well,” Draven grimaced, he took the hand blaster from Cassian and handed him a rifle. “Again.”</p>
<p>Cassian gave Draven a quick look, but managed to control his eye muscles enough to just barely avoid an eye-roll. He lifted the rifle, Draven had purposefully given him one with some weight, and Cassian hit a target that was further away than the one Draven expected him to hit.</p>
<p>Draven nodded, “Listen, I know that you’re doing this behind Mon Mothma’s back. You know that I need you. So if I’m going to put my position on the line, let’s get one thing straight: this is the dirty side of the Rebellion. This is the stuff that will get Mon’s clean white gowns stained. But make no mistake, without us, there is no hope. For any of us. Are we clear?”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “Yes, sir. I know how dirty this war is. I’m here because I can get the job done.”</p>
<p>Draven frowned and said almost sympathetically, “I know your history, Cassian. I don’t interview operatives without knowing their past — their motivations.” Then he looked Cassian in the eye, “Have you ever killed anyone?”</p>
<p>Cassian’s lips thinned, “No, sir.”</p>
<p>Draven tilted his head, “You were one of Saw’s soldiers? So you saw them kill people.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Draven paced back and forth for a few moments, “Cassian, I am here because I have seen people killed for the wrong reasons, as well as the right ones. I won’t argue that killing is right — but I do believe that the Rebellion is right. And I believe that the few people that we kill, will save untold billions. I need all of my operatives to understand that. “</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “I do, sir.”</p>
<p>“And the second thing I need you to understand, is that I am your commanding officer. Not General Dodanna, not Mon Mothma. My soldiers follow my orders without question. Understood?”</p>
<p>Cassian tossed his long hair out of his eyes, and sized up Draven again, and then nodded, “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Draven frowned, “I can see your brain working, Sergeant Andor. I know your cognitive testing level. I intend to take advantage of that. But if you ever question my orders, you’re done with Rebel Intelligence.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “Permission to speak freely, sir?”</p>
<p>Draven nodded.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry about insubordination, sir. But if I see things in the field that connect to other intelligence targets, I will always do what is needed for the Rebellion to survive.”</p>
<p>Draven stared down at Cassian for a few seconds, and Cassian did not whither under his gaze. That a fourteen year-old could stand and speak with such conviction unnerved Draven, but it also impressed him.</p>
<p>“Andor — after your first mission, we shall see. Dismissed,” Draven tossed his head toward the door.</p>
<p>Cassian racked his rifle on the magnetic bar, and then walked out of the range. He walked down the alley between the temporary buildings dotting the landscape outside the ziggurat. After turning the corner he leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths to slow his heart rate.</p>
<p>Once he had recovered his nerves, Cassian smiled to himself. He had just secured the most important assignment of his short life. It took all of his strength to keep from jumping up and down at his success. But all it took to quell his joy was the thought of facing the wrath of Mon Mothma.</p>
<p>Cassian knew there would be a senior staff meeting that afternoon, so all he had to do was avoid Mon Mothma until after that meeting, and then he could deal with her response at whatever volume was required. So Cassian turned and headed to the communications room. He could bury himself in hours of protocol chatter over the secure frequencies, relaying messages, acknowledging confirmation signals, and any number of other mundane tasks — which would have normally suited a fourteen year old.</p>
<p>The communications chief looked at Cassian sideways when he offered to help, but would not turn away a volunteer. Cassian settled into the dark room, illuminated only by the charting boards of the fleet movements, and the large conference holo-viewing table. He slipped on his headphones and started working down his list of non-urgent communications.</p>
<p>As he worked, Cassian realized how many systems were actively using the secure Rebellion channels, and they were regularly checking in. He started a small star chart and plotted each system he saw Rebel communications from as he worked. After about four hours, Cassian sat back and looked at his chart. The voices were coming from all corners of the galaxy. Most were from the core and middle rim, but all the way out to Lothal — the Rebellion was there.</p>
<p>Cassian felt a great swell of hope.</p>
<p>“Sergeant Andor —“</p>
<p>Cassian turned to find Mon Mothma standing there with General Draven behind her. Draven’s face was his usual stone expression with just a hint of — victory. He nodded to Cassian, as if to say, ‘Good luck,’ and then he turned and left them alone.</p>
<p>“Cassian, come take a walk with me,” Mon turned and headed for the exit. Cassian looked at the communications chief who just rolled his eyes and waved Cassian off.</p>
<p>Cassian caught up with Mon Mothma outside the ziggurat as she looked up at the starry sky. She reached out and took his arm and they slowly walked toward the living quarters.</p>
<p>“Draven is quite impressed that you took the initiative to interview with him, and that you appear to exude confidence beyond your years, and obviously beyond your appearance,” Mon said with tight lips.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “I think he underestimates a lot, not just people. He needs me, and he knows it.”</p>
<p>Mon was quiet for a few steps and then she nodded, “I agree. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Draven quite so — enthusiastic about a recruit.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows lifted, “So you approved my appointment?”</p>
<p>Mon stopped and looked up at the sky again, “I spoke in your favor. Draven still had reservations due to your history with Saw. Draven is part of the reason Saw is no longer here at headquarters, and off on his own agenda.”</p>
<p>Cassian pursed his lips, “Yes they are too similar. I could easily see them butting heads.”</p>
<p>Mon looked over at Cassian, “Draven needs to know that you will choose the Rebellion over Saw.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows creased, “You don’t believe that Saw would ever compromise —“</p>
<p>Mon shook her head, “Saw might choose you over the Rebellion, and I know how that feels because — I would too.” She looked directly into Cassian’s eyes, “That is why I am not in Draven’s position. So if you take an Intelligence position, we <em>all</em> need you to stay loyal to the cause. That is a commitment to choose the Rebellion over all of us — over all of the people you love — both now and in the future. Can you do that Cassian? Can you do what I was not able to do?”</p>
<p>Cassian stared at her, with his mouth open, but no words came out at first. Then he stood up straight, “It is for you, and Saw, and my father, that I can say, no matter what happens, everything I do will be for the Rebellion.”</p>
<p>Mon stared at him with tears in her eyes, “I’m worried you are saying that because I just asked you to. I’m worried that you are signing up with Draven because I failed to mentor you. I’m worried that you are seeking the dangerous path because you have had a death wish since your father died. I’m worried that if I don’t let you go — that you will go anyway — and hate me. I’m worried that I was never able to give you a happy, safe and stable home, and that my love was never enough…”</p>
<p>But, Mon did not say those words — instead, she nodded, “Then your transfer is approved, Sergeant. Report to General Draven at 0300 for your first briefing.”</p>
<p>Cassian looked at his chronometer, that was in less than five hours. He wasn’t sure he would be able to sleep, but he had to try because it was an early start. Cassian could not suppress a smile, and he immediately enveloped Mon in a hug. She held him tightly, but in that moment she suddenly realized that he was actually taller than her. She was suddenly in shock, and frantically tried to recall how tall she thought he actually was — but she knew that she still thought of him as the tiny boy she had rescued.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mon,” Cassian whispered, and then he broke away from her and ran off to his quarters.</p>
<p>Mon held her breath and stared as she watched her tiny boy run away from her. Then she blinked, slowly collected her dignity, turned the corner to her quarters, and closed the door quietly behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>5 BBY — Jedha City</p>
<p>Cassian walked along the bazaar in the Holy City scanning the crowd as he continually worked to maintain his near invisibility to any watching eyes.</p>
<p>The Rebellion knew that the Empire had definitely tapped Jedha’s Kyber crystal resources as their next target. And as Saw had predicted just two years before, the local government was destabilized. Saw was the only reason they had any leads. Their original plan to find Galen Erso had been a complete failure. For two years Cassian and Din had been hitting Imperial targets, stealing communications, and working with Cassian’s contacts, but there had been no mention of Galen Erso in any communications or files. Apparently, Galen Erso no longer existed in the galaxy.</p>
<p>Jyn Erso’s movements in the past year did not suggest that she had any contact with her father. But Draven felt almost certain that Saw’s instincts were correct, and she was the key to finding Galen. And surely Saw would have known before the Rebellion if Jyn was contacted.</p>
<p>So now Cassian was walking a narrow path between needing Saw, and avoiding being dragged into Saw’s agenda of extremism. Every conversation was becoming a verbal sparring match, filled with philosophical justifications for violence, ethics and logic arguments.</p>
<p>Din would often sit back and tune them out, feigning ignorance to whatever Cassian and Saw were yelling about. It drove Cassian mad when Din pretended to be unintelligent. But, Cassian had to admit, Saw ignored Din because he assumed Din was a simple soldier. Cassian could see how Din used his appearance and what people assumed about him to his advantage. This time Din would miss the argument entirely because Saw had asked for a meeting, but Din was unavailable.</p>
<p>Ra had requested regular meetings with Din. Din assumed that Ra and Paz simply needed to update him on the movements of Saxon. Thus far, Saxon had been relatively quiet. He had not challenged the Warriors on Gargon or Kalevala, or even usurped Concordia. He focused his time and manpower on Sundari mostly.</p>
<p>The Resistance, however, had been completely dismantled and moved underground. El-Nadan had maintained her position at the Academy and did not fear Saxon because she had the support of the citizens. But her advisors were on constant guard and all overt activity had stopped because Saxon was still claiming to be a Warrior for the people and had actually garnered support from both citizens and Warriors. Cassian kept in touch with her mostly through Paz’s contacts, who made sure to see she was safe every week, but Din also promised to return with an update from El. Din was due to return in less than a rotation, so Cassian had just a little time to meet Saw briefly before he was due to check in, and going alone might help settle a little of Saw’s growing paranoia.</p>
<p>Cassian turned a corner from the bazaar and looked up at the ornately carved ancient entrance to the Jedi Temple. The Temples were always imposing, but they also carried a warning of tragic hubris and colossal failure. Ruins of any once great civilization always had that effect on Cassian. He had seen so many great civilizations fail in just his lifetime.</p>
<p>Cassian carried the failure of Mandalore like a weight on his shoulders, and he could see the same change in posture in his brother. Cassian’s anger grew every time he heard a disparaging remark about the Mandalorians and their society’s self-destruction. Cassian found he was angry a lot these days.</p>
<p>Cassian frowned again looking at the Temple door, the promise of the Jedi, their legend was so grandiose, so idealistic — if the Jedi failed, it made Cassian wonder if the Rebellion had a chance in the universe. He sighed and asked himself again why he was there and if he should be with Din instead …</p>
<p>“If you don’t know why you are here, perhaps it is time to reexamine your course,” a voice said behind him.</p>
<p>Cassian closed his eyes, swearing to himself, but he accepted the inevitable. He turned around to face a tiny hybrid-human woman in a flowing black robe. She was younger than Cassian, had mostly human characteristics, except an unusually a narrow face that came to a sharp point at the chin, with widely spaced thin brown eyes, and long braided blue hair.</p>
<p>Cassian looked at her sideways, “I don’t have time for riddles from the Guardians today.”</p>
<p>The Guardian stared at Cassian holding unnaturally still, but he could feel her looking directly through him as she blinked, “The Dark Side is here — out of balance — it is everywhere. Everything has changed.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows came down, “Why are you talking to me about the Dark Side?”</p>
<p>The Guardian continued to stare at Cassian placidly, but did not respond. Cassian was familiar with this tactic. The Guardian was trying to read the movement of the Force around him, and he was already uncomfortable with what she might see.</p>
<p>Cassian had been in a dark place. He knew he had been struggling since the death of Sarin at the hands of the Empire. Keeping that fact from Din had also weighed on his mind, and made him desperate to defeat the Empire. He felt that desperation was driving him more than his principles, that fear was driving him more than courage, and that he was starting to lose sight of who he was.</p>
<p>“Yes — and no,” the Guardian said suddenly.</p>
<p>Cassian blinked and looked back at her, “What?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are surrounded by the Dark Side. But — you have not yet lost sight of who you are,” she said walking towards him.</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows came together, and he backed away from her, and then turned to walk away.</p>
<p>“The choice will be easy,” she called after him.</p>
<p>Cassian turned back.</p>
<p>“The choice between the galaxy — and your brother,” she said, frowning.</p>
<p>Cassian felt his anger suddenly boil over, “Are you saying that I will have to <em>sacrifice</em> him to save the galaxy? NEVER!”</p>
<p>She shook her head again, “No, your choice is between saving the galaxy — and staying alive for him.”</p>
<p>Cassian staggered backwards. He stumbled away from the Temple, using the alley walls to hold himself up he ran. Several blocks away he finally stopped to catch his breath and slow down his heart rate. Sweat poured down his face. Cassian wiped his face and leaned against the alley wall.</p>
<p>
  <em>Father, how can I make that choice? How can this be on my shoulders?</em>
</p>
<p>Cassian rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes in frustration, and then paced back and forth like a caged animal before he gave in to instinct and growled out loud to the sky between the buildings.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with you, boy?” A gruff voice said behind him.</p>
<p>Cassian turned to find Saw walking up to him with several of his Partisans, including Benthic. He was wearing his usual armor, but it had new attachments, and new control panels, as if it was supporting his body function.</p>
<p>Cassian’s brow creased with concern as he realized Saw also had new scars on his face, “What happened to you, Saw?”</p>
<p>Saw chuckled and his lip curled, “You first, what were you yelling about just now?”</p>
<p>Cassian threw his hands up, “The damn Guardians. All they do is speak in riddles and cause trouble.”</p>
<p>Saw huffed, “They talk about the Force as if it still exists. And sometimes — I believe them.”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head. He did not have time to discuss the Force. And he wanted to forget the Guardian.</p>
<p>“Saw, what did you need to discuss?” Cassian sighed.</p>
<p>Saw turned back to his men, and they all took a few steps away to guard and to give them space to talk. Saw then turned back to Cassian.</p>
<p>“I need to discuss — the children,” Saw said quietly.</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, “What children?”</p>
<p>Saw shook his head, “The children — that the Empire is training to kill you and everyone in the Rebellion.”</p>
<p>Cassian lifted a brow, “You mean stormtroopers?”</p>
<p>Saw growled, “Not just stormtroopers! Death troopers! Dark troopers! The entire war machine! There are more and more reports coming in, children being stolen, taken from their parents arms! Not just the orphans of the Imperial regime as they conquer new worlds — entire cities of children!”</p>
<p>Cassian’s stomach clenched. He had heard these whispers before. But it was difficult to find a parent brave enough to give testimony to the Imperial Senate regarding how exactly the Empire was filling all of the stormtrooper armor that was being produced.</p>
<p>Then Saw growled, “The Empire stands on the backs of the children of the wars!”</p>
<p>Cassian felt his brows come down, and his fists clench, “Saw — so does the Rebellion. And so do you.”</p>
<p>Saw tilted his head downward looking deeply into Cassian’s troubled eyes.</p>
<p>“They gave you a message — those Guardians. One that you did not want to hear,” Saw smiled, and then looked up at the sky. Cassian suddenly felt Saw shifting again, the madness was back in his eyes. “When I went to talk to the Guardians about the Kyber crystals they had a message for me too. Do you know what they said?” Saw moved closer to Cassian.</p>
<p>“What did they say, Saw?” Cassian’s brows came together.</p>
<p>“That I would be betrayed. That Jyn would be betrayed. And that we would both die,” Saw leaned in to Cassian and his lips quivered bearing his teeth as he hissed, “It was <em>you</em> — wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Cassian suddenly realized why Saw had called him. Cassian slowly and gently put a hand on Saw’s chest armor and looked him in the eye.</p>
<p>“Saw, <em>you</em> called me. I came here to <em>help</em>, and I definitely want to safeguard the children of the galaxy from having to fight any wars — <em>ever</em> — again,” Cassian had become more and more practiced in using his calming tones when dealing with Saw in the last couple of years.</p>
<p>Saw suddenly pushed Cassian up against the alley wall and slammed Cassian’s head against the ancient stone so hard Cassian was momentarily stunned.</p>
<p>“LIES!” Saw turned to the Partisans, “LEAVE US!” Saw yelled. Benthic paused, but finally obeyed.</p>
<p>Cassian closed his eyes against the blistering headache and he felt the blood trickle down his neck as he realized his scalp had been split.</p>
<p>“Saw! Have you lost your mind?? It’s <em>ME</em>!” Cassian gasped as he fought a wave of nausea.</p>
<p>“I KNOW WHAT DRAVEN IS DOING! I KNOW WHAT MON MOTHMA THINKS OF ME! THEY HAVE TURNED YOU AGAINST ME! I AM <em>NOT</em> A MONSTER!!” Saw screamed directly into Cassian’s ear and then dropped Cassian so he slid to the ground as Saw paced around the alley.</p>
<p>“You know I’m no fool boy! I know when I’m being shut out!” As Cassian struggled back up to his feet, Saw walked back up to him and put a finger in his face. “And don’t think that I don’t know that YOU’VE been watching Jyn! And that you <em>betrayed</em> us to Reece Tallent!” Saw whispered harshly, spitting out the name of his former Partisan.</p>
<p>Cassian put up his hands and had tears in his eyes, “Saw, I have been watching Jyn because I’m worried about your mental state right now! Look at you! You are seeing conspiracies everywhere! You’re threatening your oldest friends! And — I have <em>no idea</em> what you are talking about with Tallent!”</p>
<p>Saw’s brows came down and he paced again, talking to himself, then he turned back to Cassian, “No, these are more LIES! DECEPTIONS! It <em>was</em> you! It <em>must</em> be! You are the <em>only</em> one who knows who she is! That Mandalorian has no idea, and has never crossed paths with Tallent!”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, “Saw — neither of us ever spoke to anyone named Tallent! Listen to what you’re saying!”</p>
<p>But Cassian pushed him too far, and he was too late to duck when Saw rounded on him and landed a solid punch to Cassian’s jaw, sending him headfirst into the wall again. This time Cassian stayed down and couldn’t move, but he heard everything Saw said.</p>
<p>“Because of <em>you</em>, Tallent turned us in to the Empire on Tamsye Prime! I had to kill Tallent, and I had to <em>leave</em> Jyn — my Jyn,” Saw pulled out his blaster, but he was far too slow on the draw.</p>
<p>Cassian lifted and cocked his blaster, the left side of his face was swollen and bleeding where Saw’s glove and gauntlet had cut him, but he had Saw in his sights.</p>
<p>Saw’s hand shook, “Because of <em>you</em> — I had to — leave her —“</p>
<p>“Saw — put down your weapon,” Cassian said with a note of danger, but a tear ran down his swollen cheek.</p>
<p>“How could you betray me?” Saw’s face creased in pain.</p>
<p>Cassian held his lip steady as he said quietly, “All right — all right — Saw, I did tell the council that I was worried about your state of mind because you’re getting SO DAMN PARANOID! And then they told me to keep an eye on Jyn. Draven has never trusted your motivations. So yes — you could say that I betrayed you. And for that, I am sorry,” Cassian’s voice broke with his confession. Then, his anger flared and he growled, “But you — are the one who betrayed Jyn. Because of your paranoia YOU LEFT JYN BEHIND! LOOK AT YOURSELF!!”</p>
<p>Saw shook his head and paced as Cassian watched, “No — no — this is your doing! At least Draven will never get Jyn. She is safer away from all of us. The city government has left, and the Guardians cannot help with this fight. They must manage the Force. <em>We</em> will stop the shipments of Kyber here. Without the Rebellion — and without you,” Saw lifted his blaster again, and took aim.</p>
<p>Cassian flipped his blaster to wide range with his thumb, “Walk away, Saw. You are done with Fulcrum. Go,” Cassian said coldly.</p>
<p>Saw cracked a half smile, his hand gripping his blaster, then — slowly lifted his hands and his blaster as he backed away, “So long, boy.”</p>
<p>Saw walked backwards halfway down the alley, then turned and led his Partisans away.</p>
<p>Cassian held up his blaster for another ten seconds after Saw disappeared, and then dropped it and turned away to vomit on the ground from the pain in his head. He gasped to try and catch his breath, and then vomited again because the pain was increasing.</p>
<p>Cassian’s vision suddenly blurred as the pain rendered him senseless and he collapsed on the street.</p>
<p><em>Cassian — Cassian you must listen to me</em>, Max implored.</p>
<p><em>Father — how can this be on my shoulders? </em>Cassian cried. <em>Why do I have to choose?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>You will know when the time comes, there is no choice, Cassian. You will run toward your fate. And I know you will because that is what I did for the people I love.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cassian missed his check-in. After the incident with the Mandalorians both Cassian and Din had given each other an emergency contact should either of them go missing.</p>
<p>Din sent a message to Draven, who was always business-like in his responses.</p>
<p><em>Thank you for the notice, we will follow up on Captain Andor’s last known position</em>.</p>
<p>Din nodded. Typical, Draven.</p>
<p>He sent Cassian another message. <em>This is your last chance. If you do not respond in one hour, I’m coming after you</em>.</p>
<p>Din spent the next thirty minutes notifying his commander and Paz of his location and his planned course. His commander sent only an acknowledgement signal, Paz always had more to say.</p>
<p><em>I need you to keep a close eye on what is happening in the Rebellion. They are growing since the kid on Lothal made that speech. Keep Cassian alive</em>.</p>
<p>Din smiled to himself. Since their last encounter his involvement with the Rebellion was seen as an asset as long as it did not interfere with his duties on Gargon and Kalevala. Din set his course and disappeared into hyperspace. He did not bother to wait the full hour for Cassian to respond.</p>
<p>Din exited hyperspace outside the system and approached Jedha outside the standard lanes but detected no Imperial ships or traffic. His instincts felt it was suspiciously quiet. He also looked for any other familiar ship signatures, and found only one: Saw Gererra.</p>
<p>Din used his coded ship tracker which was pre-programmed to pinpoint Cassian’s U-Wing and he found it closed with ground defense protocols in place. He landed at a safe distance, transmitted his codes and once the side door was open, he cautiously entered, and found the ship was still monitoring local communications — but no Cassian. Logs showed that he had been gone for two days. Din pushed down a slight turning feeling in his stomach and immediately hurried back outside the ship.</p>
<p>Din used his visual tracking software to plot Cassian’s footsteps into the city. Following Cassian’s footsteps two days later made Din feel like he was actually watching in real time as Cassian walked directly into danger and he was powerless to help. Din worked to control his heart rate, and was on edge with the uncertainty of what he would find.</p>
<p>Cassian had chosen a side route, entering through a common gate, favoring the alleys and back doors. Din could see where Cassian had stopped, observed the market, and where he had knelt down and scoped the larger open spaces looking for Imperials. Din approved of Cassian’s strategy, and quickly found himself at a large stone Temple with enormous statues of hooded and cloaked humans at the entrance. Din stared at the structure for a moment. He did not recognize it, but it seemed familiar. Like the large murals on the walls of his parents home on Concordia that depicted war with a great foe…</p>
<p>“Your friend is destined to save the galaxy,” a voice said behind him, causing Din to turn quickly with his blaster up and armed.</p>
<p>A tiny woman with long blue hair and flowing black robes was standing there and she smiled as he slowly lowered his blaster.</p>
<p>Din stared at her, “What did you just say?”</p>
<p>She smiled with a small mouth on her long thin face, “Your friend received a message here.”</p>
<p>Din’s heart rate increased, “A message? From Saw? Do you know where he is?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, and her long hair appeared to move more slowly than her head, “The message was from the Force.”</p>
<p>Din was speechless, he did not know how to respond to that statement.</p>
<p>“At first he did not listen. He is listening now,” She said with gravity.</p>
<p>Din frowned, “Is that why he missed checkin?”</p>
<p>She continued, “You are here to receive a message too. Are you listening?”</p>
<p>Din was not listening, “<em>Please</em>, help me, I must find him.”</p>
<p>“Come with me,” she said with a slight bow.</p>
<p>Din followed her through several crowded streets full of colorful characters, and dozens of food and goods stalls. And then she turned into a large common house, filled with people from all over the galaxy, but mostly the Outer Rim. The house was obviously for pilgrims who were visiting the Temple in the Holy City. Din could feel the millennia of feet walking the worn floors, the music filling the corners, and the incense that was rising up to the rafters and coating the ceiling.</p>
<p>The woman led him back into the dorms where she turned into a dark room with a tiny bright window, and he found Cassian kneeling on the floor looking up into the beam of light breaking the darkness in the small room.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can do this, Father. I don’t know if I’m ready,” Cassian said quietly looking up into the light.</p>
<p>“Cassian?” Din said urgently, moving quickly to grab his brother’s shoulder, and turn his face toward him.</p>
<p>Cassian seemed disoriented, and had a bloody bandage around his head and face. Cassian’s eyes were unfocused, but then he blinked and appeared to register the helmet that was scanning him for damage.</p>
<p>“Brother—? I missed the checkin,” Cassian put a hand to his head. “Damn it you could have just given me an idea of how long I was out!” Cassian growled over at the Guardian who stood placidly by the door completely undisturbed by his wrath.</p>
<p>“Why do I keep finding you covered in blood?” Din sighed.</p>
<p>Cassian was not amused. He groaned as Din helped him up, and reached for the pain medication vial next to the bed, taking a large swig.</p>
<p>Din grumbled, “I assume that Saw is no longer an ally?”</p>
<p>Cassian put a hand up, “No no no, I didn’t say that, he’s still a Rebel for sure. But he’s losing his grip on reality — so he’s fighting his own battles. He just can’t help us any more.”</p>
<p>Din nodded, but did not reply.</p>
<p>Cassian shifted uncomfortably, “Besides, he’s not wrong. I did not betray Jyn, but I did betray him. And I will have to live with what I did to him.”</p>
<p>Din rested his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to his back foot, “I still think I should go have a short ‘conversation' with him.”</p>
<p>Cassian grumbled, “Let’s get out of here. You can bring my ship in tow, yes?”</p>
<p>Din nodded, then reached out to steady Cassian by keeping a hand on his upper arm. Then he turned to the Guardian.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your aid, we are indebted to you.”</p>
<p>The Guardian smiled brightly at Din and Cassian rolled his eyes, “Turn it down a bit, just <em>once</em>, will you?”</p>
<p>The Guardian’s smile faded, and then she reached out her hand and hovered in front of Din’s chest.</p>
<p>“You cannot save him. Let go,” she whispered, and then she turned and left.</p>
<p>Din stared after her, “What — what was that?”</p>
<p>Cassian swallowed, and shifted his weight, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Din led Cassian out to the street, and once they were on even ground Cassian walked unassisted.</p>
<p>“Why were you and Saw here? Investigating the Imperials stealing Kyber?” Din asked, watching Cassian’s gait.</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head angrily, “Saw pretty much confirmed that the local government has been evacuated or killed, and the Guardians do not seem to care much about stopping the Empire. But Saw is staying — to wage war.”</p>
<p>Din regarded Cassian for a moment before responding, “All of this is expected. What is wrong, Cassian?”</p>
<p>Cassian scoffed, “What? Other than one of my oldest mentors trying to kill me?”</p>
<p>Din did not reply. Cassian took a few more steps and then stopped. Din stopped beside him and waited for Cassian to gather his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Saw told me that there has been a massive increase in children disappearing. More than orphans of conquered worlds — entire cities of children. There is some kind of vast Imperial recruiting operation going on. And that means — <em>the war</em> is coming.” Cassian’s face was hard. Din looked over at his brother, but Cassian looked off into the distance and would not look back at him. “I’m starting to lose hope, brother,” Cassian said quietly.</p>
<p>Din was taken aback, Cassian was usually the one who bolstered his spirits, not the other way around. Din did not have any wise words, or a rousing speech to give his brother. He wasn’t sure how to respond.</p>
<p>“I’m — not sure I have any answers, Cassian.”</p>
<p>Cassian gave Din a half smile, “Just keep picking me up off the ground, brother.”</p>
<p>Din nodded, “It’s all I ever do.”</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled as Din put a hand on his shoulder and then firmly steered him toward their ships.</p>
<p>On the ride back to Yavin they both pondered what the Guardians had said, but Din noticed that Cassian also did not mention his conversation with his Father. Din tried to focus on getting Cassian to Yavin safely, but the Guardian’s words echoed in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Your friend is destined to save the galaxy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You cannot save him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let go.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part 3: Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the late posting -- work. ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><hr/><p> </p><p>4 BBY — Kalevala</p><p>The fallout inside the Rebellion after Saw tried to kill Cassian was unprecedented. Din watched as the Rebellion suffered its first major fracture. Loyalties were tested, authority was challenged, and Din saw for the first time that Mandalore was not the only culture with malignant internal discord. Many commanders left and joined the Partisans, and a significant number of Rebel Intelligence faded out as well. Some joined Saw, and some joined the Bothan Spy network.</p><p>Every member of the leadership council was blamed for the fragmentation, but Cassian specifically was blamed by Rebels loyal to Saw for the final fracture. He was accused of instigating the conflict and working an agenda that resulted in Saw’s departure. He was called Draven’s puppet, Draven’s fool — and worse. Cassian purposefully kept Din far away from all of the politics and infighting, and he would not talk about it when they were away on missions together. Cassian often became lost in his thoughts and sometimes spoke less than Din.</p><p>In an act of desperation to give Cassian some respite, Din took Cassian to Kalevala. Din knew that Ra would love to see Cassian in a moment not framed by the death of Sarin. And when Din contacted Ra, she said she was planning to ask them to return, but she would not explain why.</p><p>When they flew over the Clan compound Cassian felt his eyes widen. The familiar angular metal forms rose up through a thickly forested landscape, but the metal had a deep patina, and the glass was all hand hammered and lightly toned with colors that echoed the yellows, browns and greens of the landscape. The effect was that the architecture blended with a natural landscape while retaining an authentic Mandalorian artisan style.</p><p>Even the landing pad was hammered reinforced colored glass with a subtle curve to allow water to run off seamlessly. A Warrior with a deep blue painted helmet, and Clan Kryze sigil on her pauldron, met them at the landing pad.</p><p>“Nephew!” She reached for Din’s helmet and touched her forehelm to his. Then she turned to Cassian, who bowed slightly and lowered his eyes. “And you must be my new nephew!”</p><p>“Cassian Andor, this is Lady Mahin of Clan Kryze, my mother’s cousin, and one of my mother’s long time advisors,” Din said with appropriate deference.</p><p>“It is an honor, my Lady,” Cassian smiled as he bowed..</p><p>“Cassian, when you know my name, we are family, and you don’t have to bow to me anymore,” Mahin whispered.</p><p>Cassian let out an unguarded chuckle, “Yes, my Lady.”</p><p>Mahin turned back to Din to include him in the conversation. “I’m afraid the General, has not returned in time to receive you boys. She has requested you remain here until her mission is complete. She is expected late this evening.”</p><p>Din seemed slightly taken aback, “What mission?”</p><p>Mahin rested a hand on her hip, “I think that is a question that your mother should answer, don’t you?”</p><p>Din sighed and nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>Mahin gestured to the grounds of the compound, “I’m sure you two can find a way to amuse yourselves until she returns. That is, unless you really want to sit in on Clan Kryze meetings today, or watch the children and foundlings?”</p><p>Without another word, Din grabbed Cassian by the arm, and hurried him away as Cassian tried to wave and smile back at Mahin as she chuckled.</p><p>Din brought Cassian into a hangar just off the landing pad, with enormous windows that looked down the steep hillside leading down to the river. Cassian put his hands up on the glass and his eyes drank in the natural beauty.</p><p>Din walked over to a nearby set of locked doors and tapped the keypad next to the third door of twenty. A second later the door slid upwards and a two-seat speeder emerged. Din grabbed a rag and cleaned it off, checking the controls and power packs. Then he walked away again for about five minutes and returned with a weapons case and a bag with a water jug, which he slid into compartments on the side of the speeder.</p><p>“Get on, let’s go,” Din said, swinging a long leg over the front seat.</p><p>Cassian quickly jumped onto the back seat as the speeder powered up, and a moment later they flew out of the hangar. They only stopped at the ship to pick up Cassian’s weaponry, and then cruised toward the dramatic landscape.</p><p>The Clan seat had a defensible position and the compound was built into the mountainside. The buildings extended down the steep hillside to a hunting valley and river with rapids. Din took the speeder over the rapids just to make sure Cassian had properly strapped himself in. He chuckled as Cassian cried out and gripped Din’s shoulders narrowly avoiding falling into the rapids. He chuckled harder when Cassian punched him in the back.</p><p>The shooting quarry was on the bank opposite the house and down the river. There was a large hunting cabin, with a full kitchen, private bunks, laundry, and attached slaughterhouse, which also held survival essentials for inclement weather, and equipment for maintaining weapons.</p><p>Without needing to speak a word they set up a shooting table with an array of armory from Mandalore and the Rebellion. As Cassian laid out his weapons he looked up at the river flowing just a few meters away. He took a deep breath of the clear air, and then actually noticed the silence for the first time in a long time as he looked over at Din.</p><p>“You really don’t speak unless you have to, don’t you?”</p><p>Din did not reply.</p><p>Cassian put out his hands as if to say, <em>Come on, man</em>.</p><p>Din waited another few seconds, but before Cassian gave up Din replied as he started setting up his pulse rifle.</p><p>“I learned that when I don’t respond to people and instead reply with my actions, I don’t have to worry about giving away too much.”</p><p>Cassian lifted a brow, “You’re wearing a helmet, what are you gonna give away? And, a bit unnecessary with <em>me</em>, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Din did not reply.</p><p>“I mean, I am your <em>brother</em> — right?” Cassian couldn’t hide all of his sarcasm.</p><p>Din stood up slowly to full height. “Are you going to make me regret that?”</p><p>Cassian laughed as he pulled out his charge packs, “I bet you drive Paz crazy too.”</p><p>Din scoffed, and Cassian turned to look at him with a brow raised, staring at Din until he was forced to respond.</p><p>“Paz — is Paz. He’s my older brother — so he monitors, he commands, and he directs my path.”</p><p>Cassian’s brows creased, “Oh come on — you are blind. The way he watches over you — I recognize that behavior. <em>You</em> do the same to <em>me</em>. You must see how much he loves you. He would die for you. All of you would die for each other.” Cassian frowned. “Your loyalty to each other is undeniable, and unbreakable.”</p><p>Din stopped what he was doing, and turned back to Cassian. Before Din could say anything Cassian unloaded his blaster charge on a target until he had no bolts left.</p><p>“Cassian those who know you would never question your loyalty,” Din with some ire, and then leaned into his rifle and disintegrated a target nearly half a kilometer away.</p><p>Cassian rolled his eyes, “The Rebellion is — changing. It is bigger than me. And that is what must happen to defeat the Empire. But the tensions from all sides could pull it apart. I can feel the electricity in the storm that is coming. It rattles my nerves. I get no rest, and I find no peace.”</p><p>“Do you regret how things ended with Saw?” Din said has he reached for another bolt.</p><p>Cassian was setting up his next charge pack but paused when Din asked the question. He looked over at Din’s helmet, his eyes probing the eye slits once again, searching for some indication of Din’s confidence in his judgement, but of course Din’s helmet only reflected back to Cassian how he saw himself.</p><p>Cassian shook his head, “No, and — when I am honest with myself, I still think that Saw was right, Jyn is the answer. The fool was just too paranoid to watch over her — to be the guardian as he should have been,” Cassian angrily jammed his new pack into his rifle and powered it up again.</p><p>Din regarded Cassian for a moment, “Then why don’t you go and get her?”</p><p>Cassian shook his head, “No no no no, I’m not going to take her from one bad situation and drop her into another. Besides, unless I have a VERY good reason to put her in the same room as Draven, I would never do that to her.” Cassian frowned down at his rifle and stroked his mustache, “We don’t know what is coming, Din.”</p><p>Din watched the distant haunted look return to Cassian’s eyes as they unfocused and his mind raced ahead to outcomes that Cassian saw so clearly, but Din could only guess. Din knew that Cassian was always two to three steps ahead of him. That was how Cassian looked out for Din.</p><p>Din tried to bring Cassian back to the present, “Cassian, we are ready for whatever comes.”</p><p>Cassian grimaced and wobbled his head, “Your brother and mother need you more. And I don’t want you mixed up in what I’m dealing with on Yavin.”</p><p>Din looked sharply at Cassian. “Don’t even try that. We are in this together, Cassian, and we have been since the beginning.”</p><p>Cassian’s eyes unfocused again, and he gripped his rifle. “Do you — do you ever feel like you are ruled by fate? A fate out of your control?”</p><p>Din lowered his rifle. Cassian’s face held worries that were deeper than where this conversation had begun.</p><p>“What are you not telling me, Cassian?” Din said with concern.</p><p>That direct question forced Cassian to turn and face his brother. He set down his sniper rifle, then sat on the table holding their weapons, and rubbed his left thigh with his hand.</p><p>“My father — he visits me in my dreams,” Cassian wiped his face and lifted his brows gesturing to Din, “and he speaks of you often.”</p><p>Din set down his rifle and leaned on the table, “You remember your father that well? You were only six?”</p><p>Cassian nodded his brows coming down, “Oh, yes, I have vivid memories of growing up with him.”</p><p>Din shook his head, “I was ten, but I have very — distant — memories of my parents.”</p><p>Cassian frowned, “Trauma sometimes does that to the mind. When a memory causes too much pain, the mind chooses to forget.”</p><p>Din did not reply.</p><p>Cassian prodded, “Tell me one happy memory that you can remember. Anything.”</p><p>Din looked away, “I remember — a meal, with a warm fire — it was a celebration of a harvest. My father was an artist — and a musician. He sang the celebration songs at the dinner table. And I — I tried to drown him out. Instead he sang harmony with me.” Din chuckled, then took a breath and sagged against the table, mentally and emotionally exhausted from recalling that memory.</p><p>Cassian watched Din’s posture, “Your father was an artist? Well, then we know my father and yours would have been friends,” Cassian said quietly.</p><p>Din took a deep breath in, and then dropped his shoulders as he breathed out.</p><p>Cassian continued, “After Saw tried to kill me, the Guardians found me unconscious on the ground near the Temple. While I was out, that day I missed our check-in, my father visited me. He told me that I have a purpose, a mission to save the galaxy, and that in order to complete it — he confirmed what the Guardians told you — “ Cassian stopped, because he could almost see Din’s eyes in his mind, behind the helmet, wide, fearful, and — not ready to hear what he had to say.</p><p>Din knew what Cassian was saying, because the Guardian’s words still haunted him.</p><p>
  <em>You cannot save him.</em>
</p><p>But before Din could respond with an emphatic, <em>NO</em>, suddenly, his private communication beeped. Din stood up and put a hand up to Cassian, as apparently the communication was secure. Din spoke inside his helmet where Cassian could not hear him.</p><p>Then, Din stood up, finished communication with a nod and picked up his rifle turning toward Cassian.</p><p>“Cassian, the Guardians and your father may guide us, but they do not rule our fate.”</p><p>Cassian nodded mutely, as he put the safety on his rifle. Din roughly put his rifle in its case and slammed it shut, and Cassian saw he was right: Din was not ready to hear about Cassian’s fate.</p><p>“We have to go back. Paz is here, with my mother, and they have something urgent to discuss,” Din picked up his case and walked toward the speeder.</p><hr/><p>When they arrived back at the compound the entire Clan seemed preoccupied. Cassian could see Warriors moving about the business of decommissioning weapons and equipment after a military operation.</p><p>“What has happened?” Din finally said as he parked the speeder in its compartment. They left their weapons in the locker with the speeder, and quickly made their way inside.</p><p>Cassian could see Warriors from the Night Owls as well as Clan Kryze, and dozens of citizens of Clan Kryze working with the Warriors.</p><p>Then suddenly, Din halted right in front of Cassian, and Cassian ran directly into his back. Cassian stepped to the side and turned to look in the same direction as Din, and saw a dozen children in a make-shift dormitory in an open hall to the left of the main walkway.Cassian turned around to the other side of the main walkway and there was another two dozen children on the other side. The children were surrounded by Warriors, other Clan Kryze children and foundlings, and several healers and carers.</p><p>Cassian’s heart rate increased as he said quietly, “You’re mother has been on a rescue mission with Paz.”</p><p>Din suddenly re-animated, and hurried off toward his mother’s office. Cassian jogged to keep up.</p><p>When they barged into the office, Paz and Ra-Velis were speaking with several other commanders of the Night Owls, Clan Kryze and Clan Viszla. They all looked up and could see from the tension in Din’s body that it was time to excuse themselves. Ra nodded and they all left except Paz.</p><p>Before Din could get a word out, Ra-Velis reached out to Cassian, “Cassian, my son, welcome to Kalevala.”</p><p>Cassian crossed from the door of her office and past her holodisplays then grasped both of her hands warmly.</p><p>“Lady Ra, thank you for having me. What can I do to help you?”</p><p>Ra squeezed his hands and let go, “I’m afraid I must apologize for interrupting your retreat here, because Paz and I need you both to help on a mission that fell into our laps just one day ago.”</p><p>Cassian allowed one side of his mouth to turn up, “Well, I’m looking to find a reason to stay away from Rebel Command at the moment. So, please, brief us on what’s happened.”</p><p>Din remained lividly silent, awaiting the explanation. Ra looked over at Paz, who pulled up a star chart with several marked ship’s courses. They were all in Mandalorian space.</p><p>“Cassian, are you familiar with Fenn Rau?” Ra asked.</p><p>Cassian nodded, “Unfortunately, yes. When Paz’s men took my Imperial cargo ship, the Imperial commander assumed it was Fenn Rau’s Protectors of Concord Dawn — known Imperial collaborators.”</p><p>Din shifted his weight as tension in his body worsened. Recalling those events still seemed to affect Din worse than Cassian.</p><p>Paz nodded, “I’m impressed you remember so clearly, Cassian. We were monitoring Rau’s men at that time because we had heard they were conducting less — honorable — business. Unfortunately, this time, we’ve found something worse than we ever expected.”</p><p>Din finally spoke, “The children.”</p><p>Cassian pointed back toward the hall, “Those children were picked up in the Protectors space??”</p><p>Ra-Velis nodded, “It seems the Empire has been paying the Protectors to turn a blind eye to the movement of the children into Mandalorian space. Paz intercepted the transport. I mounted a rescue party to the holding facility just outside of Concord Dawn, where we found more. We have already sent more than half back to the systems they were taken from.”</p><p>Cassian felt a wave of nausea as he began to pace. “I have heard of many other intercepted ‘shipments’ but I had never seen the proof before with my own eyes because they were so far away. Are any of these children Mandalorian?”</p><p>Ra-Velis shook her head, “No, they are all much further out in the Outer Rim. It will take weeks to contact the worlds and arrange transports for the rest of the children we brought back to Kalevala.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “This is exactly what Saw was talking about. I’m sure he has more proof, but of course he’s not talking to me. And it doesn’t matter, because none of this will help the Senators in the Imperial Senate that are trying to get the worlds in the Core to care about the Empire stealing children to create an army that is being <em>brainwashed to destroy the Rebellion</em>.”</p><p>Cassian turned away and cursed loudly.</p><p>Din looked over at his mother, “I brought him here to reduce his stress, <em>Buir</em>.”</p><p>Paz spoke up, “I had hoped that you both would consider accompanying us on additional rescue missions. This may help the Rebellion if we find a witness that the Senate might listen to.”</p><p>Cassian wiped his face with both hands and took a cleansing breath before he nodded, “Of course, Paz, of course. I’m ready, let’s do it.”</p><p>“Our next lead will be moving in ten hours. We will leave in six.” Ra stepped forward and took Cassian’s arm, “Now that you all understand why you are here — let us take just a moment.”</p><p>She led Cassian out to a terrace behind her workspace warmed by the late afternoon sun. She had set a large carafe of water and a glass for Cassian to use, which he did.</p><p>Din stood while Cassian sat on the stone bench and leaned forward onto his knees with the glass in his hand. Ra-Velis leaned back opposite him on the other bench, and Paz sat next to her. Ra could see Cassian’s fatigue and the weight of his responsibility pulling him down.</p><p>Ra began, “You may not realize this, Cassian, but I know of Mon Mothma. She was acquainted with Sarin, and I met her once. Din tells me she is your — mother?”</p><p>Cassian nodded with a small smile, “She is my adopted mother, like you. So if she asks you, please tell her I said, ‘She absolutely is my mother.’”</p><p>Ra laughed quietly, then looked to Din, and back to Cassian, “So you also lost both of your parents in the war?”</p><p>Cassin shook his head, “My mother died soon after I was born defending my father against an attack by the Hutts. My father died in the war. He was an idealistic Separatist. Mon likes to say my father saw that the Republic was becoming an Empire before the Senate knew. But looking back, I think he was moving purely on instinct rather than insider knowledge. He could <em>feel</em> what was happening.”</p><p>Ra nodded, “There were a few who had that insight. Even those of us who disagreed with the Duchess felt she knew where the Republic was headed.”</p><p>Cassian smiled, “I met the Duchess, with my father.”</p><p>Ra looked sharply at Din, “Why did you not tell me?”</p><p>Din shrugged.</p><p>Ra sighed.</p><p>Cassian chuckled, “She was — beautiful, and terrifying.”</p><p>Ra nodded, “I remember when we were toddlers, even then she would boss the Clan babies around Kalevala. But, she was the oldest, and— she was the Duchess. So we mostly followed her command. Except her sister, Bo-Katan,” she looked over at Paz, “sort of like Paz ruling all of our foundlings — except for his brother, Din.”</p><p>Paz laughed loudly. Din shook his head, but decided to give in and join the conversation because he did not want to lose any time with Cassian. Din walked over to Ra and sat on her other side, and took her hand.</p><p>“Please — don’t embarrass me.”</p><p>Cassian had filled his water glass again and was now leaning forward, looking at Ra with wide eyes, “Do, please, embarrass him.”</p><p>Ra put Din’s hand between both hers, “When Din first started in the Training, even though he was a year younger than all of the other candidates he was at the top of his class. But soon after he started, he suddenly stopped speaking. I’m sure you’ve noticed Din is not exactly — loquacious.”</p><p>Cassian and Paz chuckled.</p><p>“But when we heard he wasn’t speaking at all, Sarin and I worried we had made a mistake. We felt we had pushed him too hard, and we had damaged a boy who was already traumatized. So we would visit on occasion and speak to his instructors and they would comment on how he only nodded and used hand signals, like with his brothers and sisters at home. So we sat him down to try to reason with him, but he would not respond to us either.</p><p>“Finally, we were so at a loss, we spoke to Paz. Paz pulled us aside and said, ‘His voice is changing! Usually by the time the boys come to the Training it’s already changed! LEAVE HIM ALONE!’”</p><p>Cassian and Paz laughed out loud. Cassian looked over at Din who was shaking his head, and Cassian laughed harder.</p><p>“<em>Buir</em>, that was the biggest laugh I’ve seen out of Cassian in a long time. Thank you,” Din said with satisfaction.</p><p>Ra sighed, and pulled Din’s hand up to her heart, then looked over at Cassian.</p><p>“We have a long road, my sons. And this will be a hard mission. You will question the existence of decency in this galaxy, and you would not be wrong to wonder. You are both children of the wars from the stars, and these are your brothers and sisters. They need to see that they can still thrive despite their trauma to become heroes like you. And if we can save even an handful of children, who will grow and continue to fight to save a dozen more —”</p><p>“Then we will have succeeded,” Cassian whispered.</p><p>Paz reached out and draped a long arm over his mother and rested a hand on Din’s shoulder.</p><p>Paz growled, “The Empire is stealing our future. Let’s steal it back.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>13 BBY — CONCORDIA</p><p>Paz knelt in front of the altar in the darkened Grand Hall illuminated only by lighting along the water channels flowing through the building. But, the altar was not holding the medals for recent graduates of the Training. Instead, Paz was staring silently at six Warrior helmets resting on a long black altar cloth. The ceremony was long over, but Paz remained.</p><p>Din walked up and knelt down next to Paz. Din did not feel the need to speak. Paz usually ruled the majority of their conversations, and if he was uninclined to chat, Din was happy to oblige.</p><p>Finally, Paz said quietly, “Did you know that Etoh was the only other Foundling, besides you, who could remember everything about the day he was Found by Sarin?”</p><p>Din looked over at Paz, surprised, “No, I didn’t.”</p><p>Paz looked up toward the ceiling, “Etoh was in a transport with several other people, and other orphans. Another Warrior was trying to get them away from the battle, but the transport was hit, and Etoh was the only survivor. He managed to pull himself to a broken window but had to cry out to get Sarin’s attention. Sarin pulled him from the wreckage. He was only four years old.”</p><p>Din nodded, and his own memories flooded back. His memories were broken, flashes of emotion and pain. They had grown quieter over time, manageable, but they would still play back in his mind any time a conversation turned to the day he was Found, and sometimes without warning.</p><p>Paz continued, “I could not help but imagine the horror of every story of how Sarin found each of you. Etoh was the first and the youngest Foundling, so I was young when I heard his story. I actually had nightmares from hearing his story — and all of your stories. Ra used to find me in your rooms checking on you at night to make sure you were all still there — and safe,” Paz confessed.</p><p>“I actually told Ra once that I would never take in a Foundling because I was so overcome with anger, and sadness for each of your stories. She would smile at me and say that I might change my mind,” Paz chuckled. “And now — especially now — it’s all I can think about.”</p><p>Din looked over at Paz. This was not the conversation he had expected.</p><p>“But I have to ask you one thing, brother —did you ever feel like we stole you from your home?” Paz said quietly.</p><p>Din was speechless for a moment.</p><p>“Paz — I was alone — you <em>all</em> saved me. You all showed me how to belong to a family again,” Din whispered. “And I know for a fact that Etoh felt the same way.”</p><p>Paz nodded and was quiet for a few moments before he continued, “Etoh’s commander won’t get any prison time. Only a demotion and a suspension.”</p><p>Din nodded, “That was expected Paz. He could not have foreseen what would happen to Etoh.”</p><p>Paz shook his head, “Not acceptable. He should have planned for such possible confrontations. He should have had an experienced <em>Verd-ika</em> with the trainees.”</p><p>Din nodded, “And he did — but the one with experience was the first to die. So then they were alone. And Etoh defended his squad, and died with honor.”</p><p>Paz shook his head again, even with honor, Etoh’s death would never be alright in his mind.</p><p>Din looked over at Paz, “You know, if you’re going to be a father, you probably are going to have to let go control of a few things in the galaxy, because — you just won’t have the time.”</p><p>Paz grunted an acknowledgement, but Din knew Paz had only partially heard him.</p><p>Jirlia and Bhan moved up behind Din and Paz. Din stood up and the three Foundlings all put their arms around each other in a circle, and leaned in so their helmets rested up against each other. They took two breaths. Then Din stood up and grabbed Paz by the pauldron, and hauled him into the group, wedging his massive frame into the circle — taking Etoh’s place.</p><p>Jirlia had followed Din into the Training the next year, Etoh and Bhan were a year behind her. Jirlia and Etoh had excelled in the Training, as all the Clan Foundlings did. Bhan was seriously considering transitioning to a Mandalorian Citizen to pursue a legal career. She wanted to protect the Clan on all fronts. Paz was overcome with pride in all of them.</p><p>“Paz is worried that Foundlings feel like we were stolen from our homes,” Din said to the others.</p><p>When Paz tried to pull away from the circle, they brought him in tighter.</p><p>“Paz, my planet was nearly destroyed,” Jirlia said. “I don’t even remember my family, but Ra searched for their graves and found them for me.”</p><p>“I barely remember when the first bomb hit. I thought I was dead. Sarin said I had wandered for days alone. I had nothing and no one. And now — I can be whoever I want to be. And you’re part of that too, Paz,” Bhan said with an extra squeeze of her arms to the group.</p><p>Etoh was killed in a confrontation between several Warriors and a gang from Crimson Dawn.</p><p>Din was aware that in large families loss of a sibling to tragedy was common, but Etoh was the first death that Din had to face since his childhood. Din was despondent, but Paz had been inconsolable and raged at the commander in charge. Sarin had to reign him in because Paz would have had the commander jailed for life.</p><p>Etoh had been assigned to a very young squad, and the commander was not within a close enough distance to back up the squad in a timely manner. The most experienced Warrior in the squad was killed almost immediately, leaving five new graduates to manage a well- organized, armed group of professional criminals, and they were not mentally up to the task. One by one they were all killed. Paz was unable to reconcile that the most devoted and respectful of his Found siblings was dead in a meaningless street brawl.</p><p>“I promise all of you, I will keep the Clan safe and prevent Saxon from taking power —“</p><p>“—I don’t care about Saxon taking power,” Din interrupted.</p><p>Paz turned to look at his brother and regarded him for a minute, “What do you care about, brother?”</p><p>Din considered for a moment, “I care about preventing other children from witnessing the destruction of their plants and families, as we did,” Din spoke more passionately than Paz had ever heard him speak before. Din looked at the others, “And if you all have children, we will watch over them too.”</p><p>Jirlia snorted at that thought of any of them having kids, Bahn laughed at Jirlia, and Paz finally chuckled.</p><p>“<em>Aliit ori'shya tal’din,</em>” Paz said.</p><p>Din would recall this moment later in life as the first time he had ever considered a future with his own family.</p><p><em>Family is more than blood</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>3 BBY — Outside Concord Dawn System</p><p>Ra-Velis’s operation over the next year Found thousands of children. Many of them from planets that were completely devastated. Most could not be reunited with anyone who they knew before. But the galaxy remembered the refugee crisis from the Clone Wars, and so anyone who could take the children in agreed to do so. The response among those who cared for the Foundlings was the one thing that outweighed the devastating horror of the stories that gave Cassian, Din and Paz nightmares at night.</p><p>Ra-Velis was devastated to learn how many facilities were present in Mandalorian space. Their home territory was between the middle and outer rim, as well as the Mandalorian government was weakened so they had fewer patrols, which made the space an ideal area for deposition of the children and for hiding the Imperial reconditioning facilities.</p><p>Cassian and Din followed up on every lead they could to try to find witnesses that could place Imperial commanders at the locations where the children were captured, or at the facilities. But the commanders of the facilities would only state they were trying to aid the children of the wars. The children’s home planets were left without first hand witnesses, and the children themselves were immediately programmed to deny Imperial involvement.</p><p>Cassian could see in their faces that they wanted to tell him that the Empire was responsible, but the conditioning was so strong on younger minds that the words would not come out. They all gave the same response, “The Empire saved me. The Empire saved me.”</p><p>Ra-Velis converted one of the old processing centers into a hub for transports taking the children to more permanent new homes. But Cassian and Din’s information was indicating they needed to expand outside Mandalorian space significantly. Cassian was frustrated with the lack of interest in the Rebellion leadership, so he invited Commander Hera Syndulla to tour the facility. He hoped that by keeping Mon Mothma out of it, she might feel more free to endorse his plan.</p><p>Cassian led Hera and her droid around the facility, and Din followed up behind. Her droid kept looking back at Din nervously, as if it could feel Din’s animosity toward droids. Din wondered if Kay-Too had warned the astromech.</p><p>Hera saw the deconditioning methods to break down the Imperial brainwashing, and the school. She witnessed their fitness games, entertainment, team building and self-defense classes.</p><p>“Cassian — this facility is — incredible. You are succeeding,” Hera was almost whispering in awe as they headed back to her ship. She was a newer commander so the visit was short as there were many responsibilities demanding her time.</p><p>Cassian nodded his head, “Yes, but this represents only the lucky few thousands that we are catching. Ten times as many slip through our fingers daily. And we are only patrolling Mandalorian space. We <em>need</em> more help from the Rebellion.”</p><p>“Cassian — the leadership council heard you the first time — and the second time — and the third time. I’m not sure what you think I can do beyond what you’ve already accomplished. And you have higher friends than mine,” Hera shrugged.</p><p>Cassian stopped to face her and wiped his face with both hands, “We need more voices, more than just my shrill tones. More than just an ‘untrustworthy spy.’ They don’t believe I care about these kids. But you — they will believe you care.”</p><p>Hera smiled sadly, and reached out to put a hand on Cassian’s shoulder. “Cassian, have you spoken to Mon recently?”</p><p>Cassian shook his head and gave her a lopsided smile, “She didn’t send you here to check on me, did she?”</p><p>Hera’s sad smile broadened, “She’s worried about you. You haven’t been back to Yavin in almost a year. You take your assignments but then return to Kalevala. My team are my family. Your family is looking out for you too.”</p><p>Din gave Cassian a look, because he had recently told Cassian that he should contact Mon. Cassian had resisted because he did not want the issue of the children to be overshadowed by accusations that Mon was playing favorites. Cassian saw Din’s look and shook his head.</p><p>“I’ll contact her, I promise,” Cassian relented. “But how is your family? How is Sabine? And Rau for that matter?”</p><p>“Interestingly, those questions are entirely related. And not just because they are both Mandalorian,” Hera said amused.</p><p>“Really? How so?” Cassian was now intrigued.</p><p>“Sabine has taken an active interest in recruiting Rau to the Rebellion. It’s the first time I have seen her invest so much of herself into the cause. She can see, as well as we can, how important it is to have Mandalorians on our side,” Hera’s inflection got Cassian to smile.</p><p>“Really? Because they tend to drive me INSANE,” Cassian chuckled.</p><p>Din crossed his arms but did not reply.</p><p>Hera smirked and looked over at Din, “Is he developing a sour disposition in his old age, Mando?”</p><p>Din shrugged, “Bad habits he’s picked up from Draven.”</p><p>Hera laughed out loud, and then looked back at Cassian as he shook his head. “I’ll speak to the council. I know they understand the strategy here: reduce the suffering, but also thwart their soldier recruitment program. It’s just a question of ‘do we have the resources,’ Cassian. I know you know that.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “All we are asking is that you tell them what you’ve seen. Someday soon they may see it is worth putting our resources in. Thank you for checking in Hera — good luck with your second Mandalorian,” Cassian smiled over at Din.</p><p>“Please give my regards to General Viszla,” Hera said to Din.</p><p>Din nodded, “I will tell her, Commander.”</p><p>Hera smiled at Din, then looked back at Cassaian, "Stay safe, boys. And you, come home soon,” Hera squeezed Cassian’s hand and then boarded the Phantom II.</p><p>They watched Hera take off and then rise through the atmosphere toward the hyperspace lanes.</p><p>Cassian frowned and stroked his beard, “I was trying to leave Mon out of this.”</p><p>Din looked over at Cassian, “You were trying to distance your tarnished reputation from her leadership role. It’s obvious she is telling you that your efforts are unnecessary.”</p><p>Cassian lifted a brow and looked over at Din, “You’ve been saving that one up for a while, haven’t you?”</p><p>Kay-too’s unmistakable heavy gait came up behind them, and he dispensed with the pleasantries.</p><p>“General Draven is requesting to speak to you. And he seems in a particularly pleasant mood,” Kay-too groused. “If you would keep your communicator on I wouldn’t have to interrupt my analysis of the children’s transport movements to do protocol droid duties.”</p><p>Cassian lifted a brow and he and Din looked sideways at the droid. Cassian was happy to have the assistance of a KX unit again. It had been a bit harder to procure this particular unit, but so far it had been worth every chokehold Kay-too had put him in while he fought his programmed instinct to detain or kill Cassian. Kay-too was also more advanced than Kay-one, like a child who constantly needed to be challenged. As a strategic analysis droid, repetitious protocol tasks bored him immensely.</p><p>“Kay, this was an important meeting. I didn’t want to be interrupted,” Cassian said warningly without looking up. Din moved slowly toward Kay-too, and he waited for another snarky remark, but the droid had learned not to push his luck when Din was nearby. Din had a habit of immediately incapacitating and then turning off Kay-too when he was present. At Cassian’s request on certain missions he held back. Kay-too actually found switching off a bit liberating as an occasional escape from the monotony — but he was also worried he would eventually going to suffer some kind of irreparable systems damage at the hands of the Mandalorian that would make his function intolerably slow. Inefficiency was the one thing Kay-Too would not stand for.</p><p>Cassian smiled to himself, and then turned toward the communications center and Din followed. They moved to the secure messages room, and after the door closed, Cassian finally expelled a heavy sigh and then pressed the button, and the holoprojection of Draven appeared. Draven was starting to get the same wild-eyed look that Saw had. Din crossed his arms and leaned back to watch the show.</p><p>“Andor, I need you back here now. Moff Panaka is dead. I have reliable intelligence that a member of Saw’s Partisans bombed Panaka’s residence. He almost killed Princess Leia.”</p><p>Cassian wiped his face, mustache and shadow of a beard, and his heart pounded, “Is she ok?”</p><p>Draven frowned, “I think the question you should be asking is, did she succeed in her mission. And the answer is yes. She found that Panaka is involved in the development of a ‘planet killer’ weapon.”</p><p>Cassian leaned forward, “Planet killer? And did she find Galen Erso’s location?”</p><p>Draven frowned, “No. And now Saw has made sure that Panaka will never help us. Saw is a liability to the Rebellion. And I want him — <em>GONE</em>.”</p><p>Din looked at Cassian as Cassian stared at Draven with danger burning in his eyes.</p><p>“Do you have proof that Saw ordered Panaka’s death?” Cassian said with a deep growl.</p><p>Draven was not in the mood to discuss his orders, “HIS MEN CARRIED OUT THE MISSION! YOU KNOW THAT SAW DOES NOT SUFFER INSURRECTION!”</p><p>Cassian beat the console with his fists, “DRAVEN — DO YOU HAVE PROOF?”</p><p>Draven’s smoldering blue eyes spoke the truth, he had nothing.</p><p>Cassian knew he had him, “So, this means you need <em>my</em> analysis of this situation. You know as well as I do that Saw’s days are numbered. And I know that he may still hurt our agenda in the future. But, we both know that aside from Jyn Erso, Saw is now our only other direct connection to Galen Erso. So — I’m going to assume that order — <em>never</em> <em>happened</em>.”</p><p>Draven’s hot head was finally starting to fade with Cassian’s cold logic. His holoprojection looked over at Din, who was standing motionless with his hands on his belt, his weight on his back foot, staring back at Draven silently.</p><p>Draven’s gaze turned back to Cassian, and then his precise diction clipped every word, “I want your teams on Jyn Erso and Saw Gererra until you find me Galen Erso. You know that the mass recruitment of children is going to fill this ‘planet killer’ with troops. They are going to wipe us out if we don’t succeed, gentlemen.”</p><p>Cassian’s lip trembled with anger, “That is why we are out here — <em>without the Rebellion’s help</em> — General.”</p><p>Draven frowned, “I would be careful, Cassian. The General’s operation with the Night Owls is getting noticed, and I cannot allow the Rebellion to be there with significant assets when the Empire comes to stop you.”</p><p>Without any further comment, Draven’s holoprojection disappeared. Cassian picked up the closest loose object, a monitoring headset, and smashed it against the console yelling as he released his frustration.</p><p>Din had to admit he understood Draven’s reasoning. He knew there would be a reckoning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part 3: Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><hr/><p> </p><p>2 BBY — Imperial Trooper Conditioning Facility — OUTSIDE MANDALORIAN SPACE</p><p>Ra-Velis knew from a young age, even though she had the soul of a warrior, her story was not about the wars — it was always about saving the children from the mistakes of the past.</p><p>Ra and Sarin adopted every child they could. The wars left many Foundlings who had to find their place in the galaxy after losing everything they knew. Some did not survive. Some never integrated. But those that did accept the love they were given became her Found children.</p><p>After Sarin was murdered, Ra had been responsible for transitioning Clan Viszla to her leadership base at Kalevala. But the new mission to recover the stolen children had returned her to her calling and she had thrown the full force of Clan Viszla and her family of Clan Kryze into the fight. As their commander, she knew there would be a cost. Lives lost in each raid, military assets destroyed in the field that could not easily be replaced. But every warrior who committed to this mission agreed, ensuring the galaxy’s future was a legacy worthy of Mandalore.</p><p>Ra-Velis held up her rifle, and advanced on her target. She took fifteen steps forward, then knelt down and aimed as the squad moved past her, taking a position that was defensible. Then she was up on her feet again and took fifteen more steps until she reached her destination and slowly turned so she could look down into the plaza through the narrow walkway opening.</p><p>The ground level was the top level of this facility. The surface of the moon had been blasted away and the facility dropped down into the ground. The Empire used similar bases on many worlds when moving to quickly occupy a subjugated civilization. Therefore, there were no windows except on the first level, and no doors save the heavily guarded and force-fielded entrance and exit.</p><p>Even with the recent raids, however, no effort had been put into further fortifying the facilities and Ra had to assume it was because they had not found enough to cause significant damage to their supply of stolen recruits. But it did make getting through the entrance with stealth easier for Ra’s seasoned professional team.</p><p>Ra gazed down into the open plaza and saw dozens of teens moving through an organized meal line and seating area.</p><p>“Team one, I have about — thirty to forty here,” Ra whispered.</p><p>“Team two, I have fifty,” the <em>Al`verde</em> commander whispered.</p><p>“Team three, I have thirty,” Bo-Katan replied.</p><p>Ra closed her eyes, “We are missing another fifty according to our manifest.”</p><p>“We take them, and then look for the others,” Bo said without hesitation.</p><p>“Ready, ready,” the <em>Al`verde’s</em> voice was firm.</p><p>“GO GO GO!!” Ra-Velis led her team and they swept the facility command center while the other teams gathered the children.</p><p>Ra set her blaster to stun. She knew that every trooper in this building was likely a re-conditioned child. She had to give them all a chance to fight their Imperial programming and be free.</p><p>Her team put the Imperial commanders on their knees in binders as Ra picked up the intra-facility coms.</p><p>“Attention — as you are now aware this facility has been commandeered by the Mandalorian Army. This facility is holding children of Mandalore that were taken against their will. However, we know that — all of you — were taken from your homes. And I believe all of you have begun to realize, that the conditioning does not destroy <em>free</em> will. All you need is a chance to escape. If you desire to leave this place, put down your weapon, and we will get you off the planet. However, this is your only warning, if you aim your blaster at us, if you try to stop us from evacuating those who wish to leave — we will stop you. The evacuation begins NOW.”</p><p>Ra-Velis threw down the com, then stood back and blasted the control panel.She walked over to the facility commander and grabbed his face by the chin squeezing as he looked up at her with eyes full of loathing.</p><p>“If she is dead, you will wish you were too,” Ra whispered.</p><p>The commander dared to defy her, “Mandalore should not have interfered. If you had simply rolled over and ignored what was happening, we would have left your children alone.”</p><p>Ra laughed in his face, “Even you don’t believe that lie! You were always coming for our children. Even when you pretended to be their teachers at the Academy. You were always a cancer consuming our world.”</p><p>The Imperial knew where this was headed, so he hissed in reply, “And your self-destructing civilization was already dead. We were just picking the bones.”</p><p>Ra’s <em>Al`verde</em> walked up with a manifest and shook his head, “<em>Alor`aan</em>, she is not listed at this facility.”</p><p>Ra turned back to the Imperial commander, “WHERE ARE THE REST?” She roared, her modulator amplifying her voice into something almost monstrous.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her, “You know I will never tell, Mando!”</p><p>She threw him down and shot him in the leg with a narrow focused beam.</p><p>He rolled around groaning and bleeding all over the floor.</p><p>“ANSWER ME!!” Ra demanded, and shot him again in the thigh.</p><p>He cried out, and tried to crawl away from her.</p><p>“IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU HAVE LESS THAN A MINUTE TO RESPOND!”</p><p>He did not respond so Ra shot him in the lower back.</p><p>“<em>WHERE IS SHE???</em>”</p><p>“<em>ALOR`AAN</em>!”</p><p>Ra turned around seething with rage with her blaster still charged and saw Bo-Katan standing there.</p><p>“The children are saying that they were put in different ships. There are more facilities in the data files, and this information will help our operations. It’s time to go,” Bo said firmly.</p><p>Ra lowered her hand blaster and took a breath, she then flipped up her rapid repeating blaster and took down all of the Imperial officers. Ra took one more cleansing breath, then turned back to Bo-Katan.</p><p>“You heard the, <em>Manda’lor</em>! MOVE OUT!” Ra shouted.</p><p>They met up with the other teams in the courtyard where the Mandalorian transports took the first hundred children with Bo, and the second hundred with Ra. The Mandalorian children brought with them all of the other Foundlings they had met since they were taken by the Empire that were willing to leave.</p><p>“<em>Al`verde</em>! I want the energy generators and the dorms destroyed!!” Ra-Velis roared into her coms. That would be enough to prevent them from rebuilding, and would leave the survivors a shelter until the Empire arrived.</p><p>“Yes, sir!” The commander replied as the fighters streaked past the transports, and Ra had the satisfaction of seeing the first hits and explosions on the planet surface as they razed the facility to the ground, just before the transport entered hyperspace taking the children to safety.</p><hr/><p>Zanbar</p><p>Din signaled Ra-Velis again, and then frowned. This was not unprecedented behavior, going silent during an operation was a necessary safety precaution. Din had to assume that Ra had begun an unscheduled operation soon after he and Cassian had left.</p><p>Din continued to scan the squadrons for active signals, he found that most of the Night Owls were dark, as well as a number of Clan Kryze and suddenly realized that Paz was also silent.</p><p>“<em>Al`verde</em>, are you still unable to raise command? Because we can take this group with us. Hera says Rebel leadership has confirmed that there is a colony who can take this group of children. They more than willing to be either a temporary or permanent home,” a voice came over the coms.</p><p>Din sighed, “<em>Alor`aan</em> Rau, thank you, I think that would be a better plan at the moment, it’s possible that by the time we return to base my <em>Alor`aan</em> may have dozens to hundreds more that we need to care for.”</p><p>There was a chuckle in response, “<em>Al`verde</em>, you do not need to call me <em>Alor`aan</em>. Rau will do.”</p><p>Din paused for a moment, “Rau, your command is still active, you deserve the respect of your rank.”</p><p>Rau said hopefully, “I may again in the near future, Viszla, but I believe I have some work to do before I may request that honor of the <em>Manda’lor</em> again.”</p><p>Din nodded, he understood. He heard similar sentiments from Sarin regarding making restitution for the actions of his brother during the Clone Wars.</p><p>Rau continued, “Please tell your brother that I’m sorry I missed him, and I will contact him soon. I am curious what he thinks about the role of Concord Dawn moving forward with Gar Saxon tightening his grip. I cannot allow Saxon’s price on my head to stop me from joining the fight.”</p><p>Din nodded, “I will relay the message, Paz will be happy to hear you are offering your services to bring down Saxon. You should know that he has always respected you, and he felt your absence was what allowed the Protectors to look away when the child trafficking began.”</p><p>“Thank you, <em>Al`verde</em>. I appreciate your respect and your brother’s. <em>Ret'urcye mhi</em>,” Rau signed off, and then turned toward the hyperspace lanes and disappeared.</p><p>Cassian climbed up to the command deck of the Razor Crest just as Rau and the transport carrying the children disappeared.</p><p>“Hey, where is he going?”</p><p>Din was typing in coordinates as Cassian looked out towards the hyperspace lane.</p><p>“Commander Syndulla found a location that volunteered to take the whole group. I couldn’t confirm with Ra-Velis so I agreed they should go rather than stay out here exposed while we waited.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “Hera said she was working on finding more support for the refugees when she sent Rau to help us.”</p><p>Din nodded, “So your plans worked — as they always do.”</p><p>Cassian rolled his eyes, “Oh, I don’t think I would go that far, yet, <em>vod</em>. But this praise is a far cry from when you used to tell me I was a ‘terrible spy.’”</p><p>Din chuckled, “Just trying to protect you from the burden of an ego the size of the Outer Rim.”</p><p>Suddenly a new signal came in from Paz and Din instantly opened the channel so Paz’s holoprojection stood on the console, “<em>Vod</em>, I just got a signal from command, requesting me to call in.”</p><p>And just after Paz spoke, Din’s panel lit up, and he became even more concerned.</p><p>Din turned toward Cassian and pressed the button to reply to Paz, “Looks like she has something big to report to us.”</p><hr/><p>Kalevala</p><p>Ra-Velis stood in her office looking out the doors to the open terrace behind her work space. The multiple displays behind her were still showing shifting information on the recent raids, including future targets.</p><p>Dusk had fallen and that was the time of day that she felt Sarin the most. Dusk was their time alone together. Before they were married he would meet her after his duties were complete, they would triage their day and plan for the next. They were always planning.</p><p>They had a plan for their own military careers, a plan for their future family, a plan for their family Clans, and a plan for their legacy. Ra was always a little surprised that in spite of all the odds, after Sarin’s brother was murdered by Darth Maul, that they had mostly succeeded. Ra and Sarin had even planned successfully for his death.</p><p>Ra had discussed with Sarin all possible outcomes of their conflict with the ISB, and he acknowledged that it was clear they would try to kill him. They both understood Imperial tactics, and Sarin’s willingness to accept that foresight had allowed them to actually plan for the future and keep their family safe.</p><p>Ra’s current situation, however, they had not foreseen. Sarin did notice and confided in Ra that the Empire would be lacking in troops to achieve full domination of the known galaxy, however, neither of them had realized what a central role Mandalorian space would play. Or that they would be called to action to fight that battle.</p><p>The result was that all of Ra’s plans to keep her family safe were suddenly falling apart, and the future had never looked so uncertain. Yet, every time Ra began to question herself, especially as dusk approached, she felt surrounded and embraced by Sarin’s approval. She could not explain it or describe it, so she did not try to. She just held on to that confidence in her leadership, and she followed her instincts.</p><p>A calm voice broke into her thoughts, “<em>Alor`aan</em>, I have the <em>Al`verde, Ver`alor Al`verde</em>, and Captain Andor ready for you.”</p><p>Ra took one more cleansing breath, while she felt Sarin’s confidence, seeking her sons’ approval always seemed a little more daunting.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ra-Velis reached out and tapped a control that produced holograms of all three men standing in front of her.</p><p>“<em>Alor`aan</em>,” each of them nodded to her.</p><p>Ra-Velis nodded, “My sons, after you left the base, Lady El-Nadan contacted me about a missing cadets’ transport. A larger census revealed transports carrying older children across all of Mandalore were disappearing mostly in the outlying cities. Acquired information from the Bothan Spy network regarding recent Imperial activity led to a base of obvious Imperial origin. Because time was of the essence, myself and the <em>Manda’lor</em> immediately decided to act. Two hundred recruits were recovered, including fifty-seven of the one hundred and four missing Mandalorian teens and children. We are just reviewing the intelligence from the subsequent raid — which was beyond Mandalorian space, and we now have locations for fifty other facilities all outside our territory.”</p><p>Paz looked to Cassian, “Did the Rebellion know about this?”</p><p>Cassian glanced at Din, then shifted his crossed arms but shook his head, “We all knew there was activity outside Mandalorian territory but this is our first solid proof.”</p><p>Ra nodded, “The Mandalorian cadets were the boldest move yet. Mandalorian children are the first Middle Rim target — because of our activity.”</p><p>Paz turned back to Ra, he could not wait any longer to ask the question that had gripped him when she mentioned the missing cadets, “Was she taken?”</p><p>Cassian looked at Paz. Who would have been at the Academy against Sarin’s wish that no one of Clan Viszla would attend the Academy?</p><p>Ra walked over to Paz and his holoprojection moved forward.</p><p>“Tell me, please,” he whispered.</p><p>Ra shook her head, “<em>S</em>he was not at the facility I raided,” she replied with a voice heavy with emotion.</p><p>“So she was taken! Why did you not tell us before the operation? We should have gone with you!” Din growled.</p><p>Ra turned toward Din, “Son, you already had a recovery mission. And the sweeps done by you and Cassian of the nearby systems are no less essential. Perhaps even more so now. If we are to keep these Foundlings safe, we <em>must</em> be defended.”</p><p>Paz looked back at Din, “I wasn’t there either, <em>vod</em>. She had the Night Owls, and a good number of Clan Viszla commanders, but she wanted to keep us out of it.”</p><p>Ra stood up straight and her commanders voice returned, “No, I wanted to control who was left alive and who died. Because I did not want that on your conscience, my sons.”</p><p>All three of them stared at Ra in silence.</p><p>Then Ra sighed, “In addition, I have been keeping you all outside some simmering Mandalorian politics. Gar Saxon has been using this incident to incite discord on Mandalore, blaming all of us and the <em>Mand’alor</em> for the loss of our children. And we must fight his lies with the complicated truth — that we are fighting for all children. That is always a more difficult argument to make — when you are facing the parent of a child who was taken.”</p><p>Paz bowed his head, and Ra moved her helmet forward until his projection touched his forehead to hers.</p><p>“<em>Buir</em>,” he whispered.</p><p>“<em>Ad’ika</em>,” she replied with a voice heavy with emotion, and she straightened up to look up at her once tiny son that now stood four inches taller than her like his father had.</p><p>Cassian was nearly overcome with sympathy for Paz. Cassian had worked by his side for years now, but in this moment Paz still felt even more mysterious than Din. Cassian realized that Paz clearly had a child who had been taken.</p><p>Cassian waited with Din until Ra had comforted her son and then spoke, “General, may I brief Rebel Command so that they may also look for the facilities throughout the Middle and Outer Rim?”</p><p>Ra nodded, “Now that you have the support of some inside the Rebellion, I’m counting on you, Cassian. Sarin once told me he felt you had a greater role to play in saving the galaxy. Perhaps this is it.”</p><p>Cassian smiled sadly, “I’m at your service, General,” he said quietly.</p><p>“The Foundlings are the future,” Ra said with authority.</p><p>“This is the Way,” Din and Paz replied.</p><p>Cassian cleared his throat, swallowing tears, “Please, tell me, who are we still searching for?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>10 BBY — Concordia</p><p>Din walked a little stiffly across the courtyard. He was mostly recovered from his mission on Zanbar where he met Cassian, but carrying his armor was still not exactly comfortable.</p><p>“<em>Ba’vodu</em>!”</p><p>Din braced himself for what was coming. He turned to crouch and opened up his arms, “Ready!”</p><p>A lanky ten-year-old girl in a small helmet ran toward him and took a flying leap up high enough for him to catch her and lift her high over his head.</p><p>“HIGHER!” She screamed.</p><p>Din grunted as he stretched his chest muscles further than they had been pushed since the injury, up to his maximum reach, and then he flipped her over and landed her on her feet giggling.</p><p>Din knelt down to catch his breath and to let the stars in his vision pass.</p><p>“<em>Ba’vodu, </em>what is wrong?” She reached down and took his helmet between her hands and lifted his chin up</p><p>Din groaned, “Didn’t your <em>buir</em> tell you? I got shot on my last mission.”</p><p>She stared at him, “But that never bothered you before!”</p><p>Din laughed quietly as he stood up again to full height, “I’m not as indestructible as I wish I was, Faler’ika,” he looked down at her and saw her helmet was down and her shoulders had a remorseful sag. “Don’t worry Falera. I’ll heal.”</p><p>Falera nodded and her helmet jiggled slightly, and then she sniffed.</p><p>Din sighed, “Are you crying?” he grumbled.</p><p>She shook her head and jiggled her helmet horizontally, but he heard her sniff again.</p><p>Din groaned, and then put a hand on her helmet and steered her toward the Observatory.</p><p>“Come on, I know what will cheer you up,” Din reorganized his day in his head as he walked her toward the path leading up to the tower.</p><p>The observation tower was made of stone and concrete, and had narrow steps leading up to a lift to the top. A large open room with a panoramic view contained hundreds of pieces of equipment for scientific observation of the atmosphere, weather, and stars. The section full of star charting equipment was Falera’s passion, and in particular she loved the telescopes. Din preferred the reclining chairs that allowed viewers to simply take in the panoramic view of the galaxy.</p><p>Less than six months after Paz had confessed to Din at Etoh’s funeral that he wanted a family, Paz found Falera in an abandoned settlement. By their best estimates she had scavenged alone for at least two months before the Mandalorian training ship happened upon her.</p><p>Din was in the ship medical bay as Paz reached out and very gently slipped two of his fingers into her palm, and she shifted in her sleep and squeezed his fingers in her small hand.</p><p>When Din realized what was happening he said. “Paz — what will Arnar say?”</p><p>Paz did not look back at Din, “Arnar will say whatever he wants. But she will be our first Foundling.”</p><p>Din nodded. Arnar was a reasonable man, and while finding himself suddenly a parent might be disorienting, of all of Din’s sibling’s partners, Arnar was actually the most mature, and probably the best suited to parenting of all of them.</p><p>Din knew that Sarin had encouraged Paz in the past to be aware of Foundlings in his travels and missions, but this was the first time Din had seen Paz connect in this way. Din suddenly felt older watching Paz accelerate forward into adulthood.</p><p>When Arnar walked in, he could not speak or stop staring at Paz and the child on the cot. Neither Paz nor Arnar spoke, so Din walked over to Arnar and put a bracing hand on his shoulder. Arnar smacked Din on the helmet affectionately, and Din nodded as he walked out to give the newly formed family their privacy.</p><p>Falera was her Foundling name, and over the next few weeks she became close to Paz, Arnar — and her <em>Ba’vodu </em>Din. She had a difficult time with post-traumatic dreams and sleep often evaded her.</p><p>Din would find her looking out the window in the door of Paz and Arnar’s quarters on the ship at late hours when he was coming off duty. They would not speak because she did not know <em>Mando’a</em> yet, but he would quietly unlock the door and take her to the nearby viewing windows of the ship so she could gawk at the stars she had never seen up close before. He would wait for her to fall asleep at the window and then deposit her back in her bed.</p><p>Falera now stood, three years after she was Found, confident, happy, and at the largest telescope on Concordia talking tirelessly about what she was looking at, while Din only marginally paid attention. He was just satisfied that she no longer felt guilty for hurting him.</p><p>Then suddenly, he heard a phrase that shocked him back into listening.</p><p>“When I get to Sundari, then I can use the controls for the biggest telescope in the system!”</p><p>Din turned back to look at Falera, “When you — what?”</p><p>Falera looked up from the telescope, “I’m going to the Academy <em>Ba’vodu</em>! Didn’t <em>Buir</em> Paz tell you?”</p><p>Din stared at her, his mind racing to put together the pieces.</p><p>After Din’s accident and Alenna’s death, Paz and Arnar decided to transfer to Bo-Katan’s Night Owls on Kalevala, but Falera had a difficult time with the transition from the Clan Viszla Foundlings to the Clan Kryze Foundlings. There were several incidents where she ran away to the hills, and once she stayed out until she was found in the cabin at the Kryze shooting range.</p><p>Eventually, Arnar had to request leave from his duties in order to help Falera adjust. Ra-Velis would visit them often and Falera would ask about her <em>Ba’vodu</em> and her friends on Concordia. For a while things improved but when Falera finally requested to move back to Concordia, Arnar moved with her and transferred back to the Fighting Corps — but Paz stayed with the Night Owls.</p><p>Din was happy to see Falera more, and he could see her spirit trying to take flight which is why he kept lifting her up no matter how big she got. But over time he watched the separation take its toll on Paz and Arnar. And now it seemed — that Paz was letting go.</p><p>Din walked Falera back to Arnar’s quarters and Falera talked both of their ears off about the Observatory telescopic readouts and pictures of radio waves and radiation from celestial events.</p><p>“You have a scientist, not a fighter, Arnar,” Din mumbled.</p><p>Arnar nodded, “I’m moving to Sundari so she can study, Din.”</p><p>Din felt his throat close up, but he nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p>Arnar hung his head, “I’m sorry, Din, she just needs to be somewhere she has a future. And I need — someone who can be — with me.”</p><p>Din nodded, but did not reply, because Paz did not need defending, and Arnar was not on the offense. They all wanted — and deserved — more. Din was certain that Sarin had an opinion of this plan, but it seemed he was staying out of parenting his son’s children. And if Paz was willing to let them go, Din had to as well.</p><p>Arnar chuckled at Din’s silence, “I’m going to miss our deep discussions, Din. I truly do weep for anyone who falls for you in the future.”</p><p>Din looked back at Arnar, “Should I — take offense —?” Then Din knocked Arnar’s shoulder firmly.</p><p>Arnar laughed harder, “My dear, Din — you have the unswerving love and devotion of the man of my dreams, and your incredible parents. I’m not sure anyone outside your family could ever live up to that!”</p><p>Din shook his head, “Alenna — she would have.”</p><p>Arnar tapped Din on the arm, “Hey… I know that wound is still fresh, but don’t do that to yourself. Remember the love you had, but I recall you and Alenna had a fair few rough fights in your day. Love her for who she was, all of her perfection and imperfection. Don’t idealize her. Give another love a chance, Din.”</p><p>Din nodded. “I’ll miss you Arnar,” he said quietly.</p><p>Arnar nodded, “I’ll miss your whole family, but don’t worry, Falera is still a Viszla Foundling. She needs you all, and we aren’t going far.”</p><p>Din never really got a full answer from Paz on what happened between him and Arnar. And Din would never have imposed on Paz’s private life just to serve his own curiosity. But a few years later, at a Viszla gathering when Arnar brought his new partner to the party and Falera helped introduce him to Paz. Falera, now seventeen, wearing her cadet’s uniform and no helmet, revealed to Din her theory without any prompting by Din.</p><p>“I think <em>Buir</em> Paz wants what <em>Ba’buir</em> Sarin had — a large family. And <em>Buir</em> Arnar wanted to be a Warrior until they found me. But when <em>Buir</em> Arnar put having a family ahead of the Way, <em>Buir</em> Paz could not do the same. I think <em>Buir</em> Arnar is happy. I’m not sure about <em>Buir</em> Paz.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>2 BBY — Kalevala</p><p>Cassian was the first to notice after they had all returned to Kalevala and been briefed on the next facility raid, Din had disappeared and by mid-evening. When he did not return to retrieve his daily meal from the kitchen, Cassian and Paz split up to search the hunting range and the compound.</p><p>Paz found Din in the Kryze Observatory. It was not as impressive as the one on Concordia, but it was high on top of one of the surrounding hills, and had an unimpeded view of the sky under a high glass dome.</p><p>“I found him, in the Observatory,” Paz signaled Cassian.Then he walked over to Din and stood next to him.</p><p>Din was staring at a slowly drifting starchart that was showing the seasonal movement of the stars, sped up over a period of a rotation. Paz allowed the stars hypnotic movement to calm him down from the momentary stress of the quick search for Din.</p><p>Paz knew where Din had gone to hide after Din sliced his wrist open when they were children. After Sarin questioned Paz, he told Sarin where to find Din on the rooftop. Din did not realize it but Paz knew that Din had always looked to the stars for solace. Din was the one who helped Falera look to the stars. Din was just looking to calm a lost child and the only way he knew was to show her what calmed him. Paz had a feeling, however, that Din was not exactly calm in this moment.</p><p>“Are you happy, Paz?” Din said suddenly.</p><p>“What?” Paz turned to look at Din.</p><p>“At the gathering, when Arnar was there, Falera told me she wasn’t sure if you were happy. If I see her at this facility or the next — I want to tell her the answer.”</p><p>Paz was quiet for a moment, “I’m content with my life and I believe in my purpose, there are many who cannot say that, and so I’m grateful. I have a lot of regrets about Arnar and I mourn the loss of that part of my life. And I ache for Falera, I wish to see her daily. But — I do feel happy. There is so much happiness happens in between the tragedy, you have to focus on that — or you are lost.”</p><p>Din nodded, but did not reply.</p><p>Paz considered his words carefully, “If I see Falera, can I tell her you are happy, brother?”</p><p>Din felt a strange nausea in his stomach. “I — don’t know,” he said honestly.</p><p>Paz looked over at Din, “When was the last time you felt happy?”</p><p>“The last time I strangled and shut down Cassian’s droid,” Din said without hesitation.</p><p>Paz chuckled, and then laughed. “You really have a thing for droids,” and then he sighed. “And brother, you do know that it’s Cassian — not strangling the droid — who makes you happy, right?”</p><p>Din nodded, and put a hand on Paz’s shoulder without looking at him, “My brothers are what get me through.”</p><p>Paz noticed the first hint of purple on the horizon as dawn arrived. “Listen, Arnar arrived after you left, so I could update him on the search. I promised him you’d be back in the morning to see him.”</p><p>Din nodded, his hand still on Paz’s shoulder. Paz put a hand over Din’s and nodded back before he turned to leave.</p><p>Din watched the sky changing colors until the first light of the sun breached the horizon. The bright dawn light hit his helmet visor, and he slipped off his helmet. With the light filters gone he blinked in the sunshine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cool mountain air. Then he opened his eyes again and slipped his helmet back on. He was ready to face the search for his niece.</p><hr/><p>Bahryn</p><p>Cassian landed on the frozen moon near the <em>Phantom II</em>. The outer door opened, and a colorful Mandalorian walked out and waved.</p><p>“Stay here,” Cassian said to Kay-too.</p><p>Kay-too’s ocular motors audibly hummed as he dramatically rolled his eyes.</p><p>Cassian zipped up his fur trimmed coat and put on goggles and his thick gloves before exiting the ship.</p><p>“Sabine!” Cassian called out.</p><p>“Cassian!” Sabine waved. “It feels like ages!”</p><p>Cassian chuckled, and then he started slightly as an enormous Lasat Warrior emerged from the ship.</p><p>“Cassian, this is Zeb —“</p><p>Cassian put out his hand, “Garazeb Orrelios, it’s an honor, sir. I am now working with Kallus, he has told me all about you.”</p><p>Zeb rubbed the back of his head and grinned, “Right, you’re Fulcrum too. Uh, I hope he’s told you the good stuff.”</p><p>“Just that you’re the reason he is with us,” Cassian smiled, “Please, can I meet her?”</p><p>Sabine put a hand up, “Cassian, she’s in rough shape. She recognized me, my armor really, that’s how we found her among a sea of troopers. But remember — she was <em>extensively</em> conditioned over a period of months. You will need to have eyes on her at ALL TIMES.”</p><p>Zeb looked over at Sabine, “I thought you said he would bring a Mandalorian?”</p><p>Cassian shook his head, “He’s too far away, he’ll intercept us in a couple days. I have a reprogrammed Imperial droid. He can handle her.”</p><p>Sabine shook her head, “No, Cassian, she needs a human touch. The droid can navigate, you will need to handle her — gently.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “Understood.”</p><p>“Go in and talk to her, we will be right out here,” Sabine said sympathetically, tossing her head toward the ship.</p><p>Cassian took off his blaster holster and handed it to Zeb for safekeeping, then walked inside and lifted up his goggles.</p><p>Falera was still in her trooper armor, but her helmet was gone. She stood up and lifted her fists because she had no other weapons at her disposal. He saw her eyes sweep Cassian looking for his blaster, so he put his hands up.</p><p>“I am a friend of your family,” Cassian said quickly.</p><p>“What family?” Falera spat out angrily.</p><p>“I know your <em>Buir</em> Paz, and your <em>Ba’vodu</em> Din,” Cassian emphasized the <em>Mando’a</em>.</p><p>Falera stared at him, her lips still firm and her fists still raised, but he saw her blink. She felt <em>something</em> associated with the names, but she didn’t understand it.</p><p>“You remember their names, that’s good. They have been searching for you for seven months. Your <em>Buir</em> Arnar was the one who noticed first that you were missing from the Academy on Sundari. He has been losing his mind worrying about you.”</p><p>Cassian watched her eyes, her body was still rigid, but every time she blinked he could see tears forming.</p><p>“Your <em>Ba’buir</em> Ra-Velis has been leading the search for you.”</p><p>Falera now had tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>“Let me take you home to them,” Cassian reached out with his palm up.</p><p>Cassian managed to block her first blow, but she landed a punch to his gut, and she had him on the ground before he knew what had happened. Then suddenly Falera was struck by a stun blast and fell on top of him.</p><p>Cassian looked up and saw Zeb standing over him, “Maybe I should come with you, Captain. I think Kallus would be mad if I let you go alone.”</p><p>“No no no, I’ll be fine, really guys. I know you have to get back to the Ghost,” Cassian pushed Falera off, and pulled out his com. “Kay-too, come help me move Falera to the ship.”</p><p>“It’s ok I’ll carry her, we’ll get her secured in your ship,” Zeb said as he gently picked Falera up and cradled her against his chest.</p><p>Cassian groaned as he stood up, and then put a hand on Sabine’s shoulder as they followed Zeb back to his ship.</p><p>“Hey, I saw the pictures of the atrocity on Geonosis, and heard that you met up with Saw again,” Cassian frowned.</p><p>Sabine nodded, “He’s still obsessed with the ‘planet killer.’”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad someone finally investigated Genonosis fully. I know Saw would follow every scrap of evidence. It actually comforts me that his obsession has not waned. We have to find that weapon.”</p><p>Sabine shook her head, “Well, I’ll leave that up to the Fulcrum network.” Zeb set Falera in a jump seat, and Sabine put binders on Falera’s ankles and strapped her in, then she looked back at Cassian. “Have you seen my — family?”</p><p>Cassian sighed, not wanting to tell her, “Since Saxon took power he has all but imprisoned your father, and is putting a lot of pressure on the Countess. Tristan has joined Saxon’s ranks — to keep him alive, and keep Saxon out of Ursa’s business.”</p><p>Sabine groaned, “My mother knows how to survive, buthow could she bow to the Empire?”</p><p>Cassian shook his head, “I don’t think she has. She has the look of a crouching Lothcat, Sabine. She is waiting until the time is right. Mandalore has been simmering since the death of Sarin. But the abduction of the children of Mandalore has created new outrage and infighting. The planet is about to blow.”</p><p>Sabine sighed and shook her head, “If Saxon was gone, that would be the moment they need to strike.”</p><p>Cassian nodded and then his brows came together, “Why don’t you go home?”</p><p>Sabine looked away, “You know why. And so does my mother. I’m a traitor.”</p><p>Cassian frowned, “A good man died because the Empire was <em>conditioning</em> you in the Academy,” Cassian pointed back at Falera. “Do you think what happened to her is her fault? Do you think that you ever would have built the weapon that killed Sarin and his Warriors if not for the Empire’s influence?”</p><p>Sabine put up her hand, “Stop. I’m a traitor. That’s all I’ll ever be to them. I have a new family now.” She followed Zeb out of the ship and waved, “Stay safe, Cassian. May the Force be with you.”</p><p>Cassian gave her a lop-sided smile and called after her, “You’ve been spending too much time with those Jedi, Sabine.”</p><p>Sabine shrugged, “They kind of grow on you.”</p><p>Cassian chuckled and shook his head and shouted, “I prefer Mandalorians!” Cassian waved at Sabine and Zeb, and closed the outer door so he could warm up the cabin before they hit the cold of space.</p><p>Less than three months later, Sabine fought Gar Saxon on Krownest, and the Countess killed him. And Sabine was proven right, as soon as Saxon was dead, the last civil war on Mandalore exploded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 3: Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p>
<hr/>
<p>1 BBY — Gargon</p>
<p>Din woke to the sound of air raid sirens. He reached out for his helmet and found it was missing. His heart pounded with adrenaline as he rolled off his cot and nearly fell on the floor. There he found where he had dropped his helmet and it rolled under the cot when he had passed out that morning. Full daylight was streaming through the window but it had not stopped him from sleeping deeply with haunted dreams.</p>
<p>Din shook his head to wake himself fully, then slammed his helmet on his head, and ran out of his quarters. Din cursed the Saxon forces. He had been so sure they had finally retreated fully from Gargon. This mission was his first as a battlefield commander, and until the departure of the last enemy ship, he had routinely passed out in the command center for short moments. Once he knew his Warriors were safe, he allowed Paz to push him into his own bed.</p>
<p>Just as he arrived back in the command center, however, the all clear sounded. Din had to lean on a nearby table as his momentary adrenaline rush faded and his exhaustion drained his strength.</p>
<p>“<em>Al`verde</em>, it’s the <em>Alor`aan </em>arriving!” A <em>Verd’ika</em> saluted him.</p>
<p>Din looked up, “Where is my brother? He must be notified.”</p>
<p>Paz walked into the command center and put a hand on Din’s shoulder, “He knows. Come with me, <em>Buir</em> wants to brief us together.”</p>
<p>Din nodded once and he followed directly behind Paz. They walked into Ra-Velis's office and Din nearly fell back asleep while standing waiting for Ra-Velis to return.</p>
<p>Paz caught Din swaying as he stood, “You’ve only had about three hours of sleep in that last seventy-two hours before the attack ended, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Din confessed. “You couldn’t have had more than me.”</p>
<p>Paz nodded, “It’s harder on your first command, <em>Al`verde. </em>Don’t worry this should not take long.”</p>
<p>Two minutes later Ra-Velis returned and the door was closed behind her.</p>
<p>“I wanted to talk to you together because Gar Saxon’s last brother, Tiber Saxon is defeated by the <em>Manda’lor </em>and Clan Wren and our Clans are united. Only Clan Saxon and half of their allies remain, the rest are with us,” Ra said with a satisfied frown. “I was glad to hear it, but I could barely believe it when Sarin’s sister’s son told me he pledged to the <em>Mand’alor. </em>in the name of Clan Viszla,” Ra said with audible amusement.</p>
<p>“How did Bo-Katan unite a radical like Yun Viszla with Clan Eldar’s Warriors?” Paz added, impressed.</p>
<p>“She had some help,” Ra nodded. “The Darksaber was given to Bo-Katan by Clan Wren. Sabine of Clan Wren returned with Fenn Rau and her friends from the Rebellion. I suspect Yun appreciated Fenn Rau’s pledge to support Bo-Katan.”</p>
<p>Paz shook his head, “But why did Clan Wren give the Dark Saber to Bo-Katan?”</p>
<p>Ra nodded, “Sabine of Clan Wren did not return to rule. She came to face her past and confess her role in the Empire’s dominance of Mandalore. I’m here to tell you what she told us.”</p>
<p>Din looked over at Ra-Velis, “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Sabine was at the Academy while they were working on weapons projects for their final grade, and she developed a weapon that used Beskar armor to superheat and disintegrate the Warrior wearing it,” Ra-Velis said quietly.</p>
<p>“<em>Sabine’s</em> weapon?” Paz said in disbelief.</p>
<p>“The Empire’s first field test was on Sarin and his Warriors,” Ra whispered.</p>
<p>Din leaned forward onto the conference table.</p>
<p>“As soon as Sabine realized what had happened, she contacted Lady El-Nadan and together they destroyed the prototype and all of the plans and records. Then theCountess banished Sabine so that she could not be used by the Empire to build another. And that is why Saxon has been pressuring her, imprisoned her husband, and even took her son into his own guard — he was trying to force the Countess to give up her daughter to build another weapon.”</p>
<p>Paz bowed his head, all these years, he had no idea what Countess Ursa Wren was going through.</p>
<p>“Sabine returned with the Darksaber not seeking power, instead she wanted to bring the past to light, free her mother from Saxon, and help Bo-Katan unite Mandalore,” Ra said with pride.</p>
<p>Din set his fists firmly on the table, and they looked back at him, “El-Nadan knew about this. And that means — Cassian knew.”</p>
<p>Paz looked over at Ra and shook his head.</p>
<p>Ra nodded at Paz, and put a hand up toward Din, “Son, if our Clans had fought each other over this before Gar Saxon was killed, we would not have this chance to finally challenge the Empire. And it was the Empire who used the weapon and killed Sarin. Lady El-Nadan and Cassian did the right thing allowing Sabine, and Mandalore, to know the truth at the right time,” Ra said decisively.</p>
<p>Din pounded on the table once, silencing the room, and then he took a step back, “Excuse me.”</p>
<p>Din turned and walked out of the conference room. He walked with purpose back to his room, grabbed his bag, and his weapons case, and then headed for the exit.</p>
<p>“DIN! DIN!!” Paz ran after him. “DIN STOP! NOW!! THAT’S AN ORDER!”</p>
<p>Din threw down his bag and case and rounded on Paz with his fist up, “PAZ — DON’T TEST ME!!”</p>
<p>Paz stopped three strides from Din.</p>
<p>Din paced for a second then turned back to Paz, “HOW?? How could they not tell us?”</p>
<p>“Because knowing this would not have made it better! It could only have made it worse!” Paz threw his hands up.</p>
<p>“IT DOES MAKE IT WORSE!!” Din roared back.</p>
<p>“I KNOW! HE WAS MY FATHER TOO!!” Paz leaned in and clenched his fists.</p>
<p>Din shook his head and paced again.</p>
<p>“I know you feel betrayed right now, but Cassian did NOT betray us. There was no missed opportunity here, no revenge to take, just — just a <em>young</em> girl — who made a <em>huge</em> mistake that had consequences she never saw coming,” Paz was panting with the adrenaline of his emotions.</p>
<p>Din looked up at the sky as he paced.</p>
<p>“Din you’re not angry with Cassian or El. And Clan Wren does not deserve your anger either,” Paz took the last two steps toward Din and put a hand on Din’ shoulder.</p>
<p>Din knocked Paz’ hand off his shoulder and took a step away from him, so Paz shoved him. Din moved to punch Paz just outside his chest plate, but Paz was better rested and faster. Paz caught the punch with his vambrace and deflected it to the side, throwing Din off balance and then tossed him to the ground.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to be faster than that, <em>vod</em>, or you may not land a single punch,” Paz said with a chuckle. Din growled and jumped up from the ground to tackle Paz and punch him squarely in the side before Paz flipped Din over and knocked the wind out of him.</p>
<p>Ra-Velis arrived just as some of the other Warriors were moving closer, wondering if they should intervene. Ra put up a hand and they all took a step back. Ra walked over, and picked up Din’s bag and weapons case, and then walked back inside the compound to deposit them back in Din’s room.</p>
<p>Paz and Din continued fighting until they were both exhausted. Finally, Paz stood up, and offered Din his hand. Din took it, and they went to clean up, then they raided the canteen and then Paz produced his private stash of grain alcohol. They each retired to their own quarters so they could eat while they talked over their coms and drank for the rest of the afternoon and into the night.</p>
<p>Instead of discussing victory and the end of the civil war with Mandalore united, they talked about Falera, Arnar, Alenna, Sarin, Ra and Cassian.</p>
<p>“Ever since I met him, Paz, this was the first time he’s kept anything important from me, to protect me. Like the damn spy he is. I don’t like it,” Din slurred slightly.</p>
<p>“Din, every time you keep something from me, I don’t like it. I hated it when I found out that you were the one who could always get Falera to sleep. I hated that she waited in the window for you to walk by every night on the ship. Arnar loved it, he said that we were the ones that made her feel safe, but that — you were the hero. I hated that. I wanted to be the hero!!” Paz laughed at himself.</p>
<p>“Paz, you’re my hero,” Din laughed.</p>
<p>“Of course I’m your hero. I wanted to be HER hero,” Paz growled.</p>
<p>“Paz, you’re Cassian’s hero,” Din laughed drunkenly.</p>
<p>“Not even close. Cassian’s father is his hero,” Paz took another swig.</p>
<p>“Was Sarin your hero?” Din reached for his bottle again.</p>
<p>Paz sighed, “Yeah. He carried so much on his shoulders, and he never backed down. He always had more to give us, and his spirit was so — beautiful. I don’t think I’ll ever meet another person like him in my lifetime.”</p>
<p>Din felt a tear roll down his face, “Paz, you’re a damn poet,” Din took another drink.</p>
<p>Paz sniffed cleared his throat, “Din you have the soul of an artist too, you just hide it and I can’t understand why.”</p>
<p>Din wiped his face, “My birth father was an artist. I think I avoid it because — it’s too hard.”</p>
<p>Paz was silent with shock for a moment, then smiled, “You never told me that.”</p>
<p>Din shrugged, “I had forgotten, until recently.” Din turned over and reached for his bottle again but found it was empty, then fell out of his bunk again. “DAMN IT!”</p>
<p>“What?” Paz said, worried.</p>
<p>“I’m empty!” Din cursed. “And — I just fell on the floor.”</p>
<p>“Are you bleeding?” Paz said trying to hold in a laugh.</p>
<p>“No,” Din checked again after he replied, running his hands over his head through hair that had grown too long. “Yeah, no blood.”</p>
<p>“Go to bed, <em>vod</em>,” Paz said setting down his own bottle.</p>
<p>Din crawled back onto his cot, “Don’t wake me up tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Paz laughed, “You deserve a rest, <em>vod</em>. Now shut up and go to sleep,” Paz shut off his com, and within two breaths Din was asleep.</p>
<p>The next morning Din woke up to the sound of marching troops and movement of supplies in the depot.His head throbbed mercilessly, and he reached for his water bottle and drank every drop he had, then he took a dose of pain medication.</p>
<p>Din checked his chronometer, it was still early, so he grabbed an energy bar, and fighting the nausea he chewed while he checked over his armor before he got dressed. When he reached under his bed to grab his helmet, he found his vambraces too, and realized that they were blinking because had a new encoded message from Cassian.</p>
<p>Din hesitated for just a moment, then he sat down and put on his helmet and tapped his vambrace to play the message, and a holoimage appeared of Cassian pacing the floor in front of Din.</p>
<p>“<em>Vod</em>, I just heard about Bo-Katan and I could not reach you, so I called El. She told me you are alive, and that Sabine has returned and — now Mandalore knows her weapon’s role in Sarin’s death,” Cassian ran his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“First — I want to apologize for not telling you myself. If I was wrong, that’s on me,” Cassian ran his fingers over his mustache and unshaven stubble.</p>
<p>“So — the second reason I’m calling is I have new intelligence from the Rebellion. There have been new Imperial ship movements, and we have reason to believe that with the failure of the Saxon Clan, the ISB has been re-deployed to Mandalore. I’m transmitting this to you so you can inform the <em>Mand’alor</em> and Mandalorian leadership.”</p>
<p>Cassian suddenly looked tired, “Anyway, please accept my apology, and please extend it to Paz, your mother, and anyone else in the Clan who takes any offense at my actions. The Rebellion has been keeping me busy, and I may be under cover again soon — but I will keep tabs on what is happening on Mandalore. <em>K'oyacyi</em>, <em>vod</em>.” Cassian reached over to tap the control and end the message.</p>
<p>Din bowed his head slightly. Then he stood up and pressed a button on his vambrace to reply.</p>
<p>“<em>Vod</em>, we are all alive and well. And — you were right, the Empire killed Sarin, that’s all that matters. I will pass on the message about the ISB. Please — keep your head clear if you go under cover again without me… <em>K’oyacyi — </em>because if Draven gets you killed on some mission, I’m coming for him.“</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>23 BBY — Concordia</p>
<p>Cassian stood behind his father before the Duchess of Mandalore in her grand audience chamber. His father and the Duchess discussed important matters, while four and a half year-old Cassian stared at the glorious colors of the enormous stained glass, all the way up to the vaulted ceiling. He tried to understand how the buttresses held up the ceiling, and how it could be so unimaginably tall. Cassian had seen many grand palaces in his short life, but this one, took his breath away.</p>
<p>“Master Cassian?” The Duchess’s echoing tones commanded his attention. “Come forward, please,” she entreated him.</p>
<p>Cassian immediately stood up straight and looked up at his father who smiled down at him, encouraging him to comply. Cassian looked back over at the Duchess and saw that she had extended her hand to him. Cassian took two steps forward.</p>
<p>The Duchess looked Cassian over then sat up perfectly straight and steepled her fingers. “Why do you want to meet the Armorers?” She said in measured tones, that Cassian recognized. The question was clearly a test.</p>
<p>“I want to see the Armory — and meet a Warrior,” Cassian said with bright eyes.</p>
<p>The Duchess lifted a high arched brow, but Cassian could also see the corners of her small mouth turning upward. “Do you think I am not a Warrior, Master Cassian?”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned and looked closely at the Duchess, “You don’t wear armor.”</p>
<p>The Duchess smiled, “Some Warriors wear invisible armor, Master Cassian. In fact, I think — I can see your armor is invisible like mine. Do you feel it?”</p>
<p>Cassian smiled, and puffed up his chest a little, “Yes.”</p>
<p>The Duchess stood up and nodded to Maximillian, “I will see you to Concordia myself, I need to meet with Governor Viszla about some internal matters. Please take some rest, we will leave in two hours,” then she bowed to them and walked out with her Protectors.</p>
<p>Max leaned down and messed up Cassian’s hair, “Well done, son!”</p>
<p>Cassian giggled, “She’s <em>scary</em>.”</p>
<p>Max pursed his lips and nodded, “I was afraid! But you didn’t look scared at all.”</p>
<p>Cassian lifted his arms and flexed his biceps, then they both laughed, “I’m kidding, I was scared, Father!”</p>
<p>Then a Protector walked up to them stiffly, so they both stopped laughing and recovered their decorum.</p>
<p>“This way, Sir,” the Protector said somewhat condescendingly.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Max bowed slightly and took Cassian’s hand as they followed the Protector to a small lounge with food, drinks and couches long enough to lay down on if needed.</p>
<p>They left that afternoon in the Duchess’s personal transport and flew to the moon of Concordia. The landscape was much rockier but both the planet and the moon were desolate without much green or blue.Cassian’s initial impression of the planet was quite dismal, until he saw the architecture of the dome city of Sundari.</p>
<p>When the transport landed on the moon at the Governor’s compound they were immediately greeted by two Warriors in full armor, and Cassian’s eyes were wide, staring in awe with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Master Cassian, this is <em>Al`verde</em> Viszla, his brother is the Governor of Concordia. <em>Al`verde</em>, this is Master Cassian Andor and his father, Representative Maximillian Andor,” the Duchess gestured toward Max and he bowed to the <em>Al`verde</em>.</p>
<p>“How may I be of service, Duchess?” the <em>Al`verde</em> said with a business-like bow.</p>
<p>“Please escort us to the Armory, and then you may tell the Governor after our visit to the Armorers, we will join him for evening meal, <em>Al`verde</em>,” the Duchess said with a smile.</p>
<p><em>Al`verde</em> bowed again, and then gestured for his <em>Ver`alor</em> <em>Al`verde</em> to deliver the message to the Governor.</p>
<p>They took a hover transport over to the Armory to save the Duchess’s gown from the dusty ground. The entire canyon was a utilitarian military compound. There were buildings and Warriors everywhere. Some were training, some were relaxing, and some were conducting Rising Phoenix drills. Cassian could not hold in a gasp of delight as he saw a Warrior rocket upwards and then shoot a target as he descended.</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> looked over at Max, “Your son would like to fly.”</p>
<p>Max chuckled, “What boy would not love to fly with a jetpack?”</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> nodded, “Yes, mine as well. And he will soon enough.”</p>
<p>Max smiled back at the <em>Al`verde</em>, “How old is your boy?”</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> looked back at Cassian, “A bit older than yours, he’s just turned ten. The Training starts at fifteen.”</p>
<p>Max smiled kindly, “I hope Cassian knows what he wants to do by fifteen!”</p>
<p>They arrived at the Armory, and they all stepped off the transport and waved to the <em>Al`verde</em>, but Cassian saluted him as they drove off. The <em>Al`verde</em> saluted back.</p>
<p>They entered the Armory and immediately the sounds and smells overwhelmed Cassian’s senses, so he stopped listening to what the adults were saying and just allowed them to steer him in the correct direction when needed.</p>
<p>Cassian could hear machinery, and he could smell fire and metal, he could see light coming from the small eye hole in the ceiling of the entry hall, and more shadows from the side rooms.</p>
<p>They were led back to an open air courtyard where there was a large oven made of metal and there was several trainee armorers kneeling around it. Cassian learned that they were guarding the sacred fire that was used to form the Beskar. That fire could never go out, and their lives as well as their craft were completely tied to the survival of this Eternal Flame.</p>
<p>Cassian looked into the eye-slits of one of the trainees who was guarding the fire. She had a gold helmet, and a small fur stole over one shoulder. She held her metal tongs and her hammer crossed in front of her chest like the other trainees. Cassian swore he could feel her eyes on him from behind her helmet…</p>
<p>Then Max’s hand guided him toward another room, following the Duchess. They entered the forge room where there was creation and reforging of the durasteel and Beskar armor. Cassian crawled up on a bench so he could watch an older, slightly stooped male armorer repairing a pauldron and chest plate. The armorer put goggles on Cassian and he stood on the bench, leaning against the worktable, resting his chin on his hands watching the armorer welding for what felt like hours.</p>
<p>A soft hand on his back broke the spell suddenly.</p>
<p>“You must be hungry, Master Cassian,” the Duchess said kindly.</p>
<p>Cassian looked back at the armorer he had sat with for so long, and the armorer nodded to Cassian. Cassian slipped off his goggles sadly, and handed them back.</p>
<p>The armorer took them and then gave them back, “Return, someday, Master Cassian.”</p>
<p>Cassian smiled, and bowed as he took the goggles. Then he turned to find his father behind the Duchess and waved the goggles at him with an enormous grin. Cassian hopped down from the bench he was standing on and waved to the armorer.</p>
<p>“So what did you learn today, Cassian?” Max said as they rode back to the Governor’s compound.</p>
<p>Cassian thought for a while, then finally replied, “Fire is sacred. And — I think — I need a helmet.”</p>
<p>The Duchess smiled at Max, “Did you know, Cassian, that the Armorers never remove their helmets in public?”</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows came down, “But how do you know who you are talking to?”</p>
<p>The Duchess smiled as they pulled up to the Governor’s compound and then gestured to the Warriors waiting to greet them, “You learn how to recognize a Warrior from their armor, as if it is their face. For example, do you remember this Warrior?”</p>
<p>Cassian studied the armor, and realized, he did recognize the markings on the shoulder and the style of vambrace.</p>
<p>“Hi <em>Al`verde</em> Viszla!” Cassian smiled and saluted again. The <em>Al`verde</em> immediately saluted back. Then he turned and escorted them into the building and to the dining hall.</p>
<p>The Governor stood at the head of the table, and greeted the Duchess and Max with forced decorum, and cast a disapproving glance at Cassian. He apparently was not as much of a fan of children as his brother.</p>
<p>The Duchess and the <em>Al`verde</em> sat on at the Governor’s right hand side, and Max and Cassian to the left. Cassian stared across the table at the <em>Al`verde</em> through out the meal, and wished he could understand what was being discussed by the adults. But mostly he just tried to memorize every detail of the <em>Al`verde’s</em> armor. Cassian was keenly aware of the fact that the <em>Al`verde</em> did not take off his helmet, but even with his face hidden he seemed to exude a relaxed confidence that his brother did not possess, as he participated in the lively discussion.</p>
<p>“My brother does not care for my promotion of weapons development,” Governor Viszla said with a sneer.</p>
<p>“The Governor would take funding from all of the Warrior arts, including our Armorers, in favor of only technology based weaponry,” the <em>Al`verde</em> said calmly with a wave of his hand.</p>
<p>“The future, brother, you must move into the future!” Th Governor said, sipping his wine. “This conflict is like your devotion to the ancient theology of the Way. You could be comfortable at this table and dine with new friends, but instead you stay in your cold helmet.”</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> waved a hand toward Cassian, “I am perfectly at ease, with our guests. And my mind is clearer, because I do not partake in the wine.”</p>
<p>The Governor chuckled, “Always ready, and quick to wit.”</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> nodded, “This is the Way.”</p>
<p>The Duchess smiled at the <em>Al`verde</em>, “My cousin was wise to choose you as her partner, <em>Al`verde</em>. Where is she tonight?”</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> turned toward the Duchess, “She sends her regrets, she is keenly aware she has not seen you in almost a year. She is spending time with our newest Foundling. The Foundling is a little — intimidated by me, as her culture was female dominated. So — I am sent to these diplomatic meetings while my wife enjoys the children, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>The Duchess laughed out loud and smiled, “The Foundlings are the future.”</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> nodded, “This is the Way.”</p>
<p>Cassian could no longer hold his tongue, because his questions were so many, but the largest question on his mind was being mentioned.</p>
<p>Cassian suddenly blurted out, “What is ‘the Way’?”</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> turned toward Cassian, because the question was obviously directed at him, but he did not answer immediately and Cassian suddenly worried if he had said something he should not have.</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> folded his hands and leaned forward slightly, “The Way, Master Cassian, is a code of honor that many Mandalorians follow in both Warrior and Civilian life.”</p>
<p>Cassian was still frowning, “Is that why you wear the helmet?”</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> nodded, “Yes, but it is also why the Duchess is a pacifist.”</p>
<p>The Duchess smiled and looked at Cassian, “There is honor in non-Warrior life too, Cassian.”</p>
<p>“But you will help the Armorers, right? Please, Duchess?” Cassian said with large eyes.</p>
<p>The Duchess nodded, “Of course, Cassian. I know that is your father’s primary concern, to preserve and maintain culture and the arts.”</p>
<p>“But the best way to maintain that culture, is to maintain the Warrior class on Mandalore, Duchess. And as a pacifist you philosophically negate our existence,” the Governor interjected as he sipped his wine.</p>
<p>The Duchess turned her narrowed eyes toward Governor Viszla and sized him up.</p>
<p>“As the ruler of Mandalore, my policy is one of pacifism, but that does not negate the need for the Mandalorian Warrior. The Protectors duty is to protect the elected leader and preserve the peace so we may prosper.”</p>
<p>Max stood and lifted his glass, “To the prosperity of Mandalore without the interference of the Republic, or the Confederacy of Independent Systems.”</p>
<p>The Governor stood and lifted his glass, “To independence.”</p>
<p>The Duchess stood and lifted her glass, “To fighting Imperialism.”</p>
<p>The <em>Al`verde</em> stood and and saluted, “For the children, that we all are fighting for.”</p>
<p>Cassian stood up on his chair and saluted the table.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>1 BBY — Yavin 4</p>
<p>Cassian woke from dreaming his vivid memory of the Armorers, the Duchess and Sarin VIszla. He was in a cold sweat as storm thunder crashed outside his window on Yavin 4. Yavin had moisture patterns like Cassian had never seen before, cloud formations that looked like mountain ranges and storms that circled the planet for months before dissipating.</p>
<p>He wiped his face and tried to reach back into the dream. Obviously, he was worried about what was happening on Mandalore, but what about that memory was relevant to now? Cassian could not shake the feeling that his father wanted him to remember something — or to do something.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is it, Father? What do you need me to do?</em>
</p>
<p>Cassian sat on his bed and stared out at the lightning as it spread like a web through the clouds just beyond the forested plateau where the ziggurat which held the base was situated. The location of the base avoided the coastal cyclones and the Rebellion had favorable conditions to launch any time of the day or night throughout the entire year. Cassian appreciated the scientific explanation — but for some reason he felt there was more to it than that.</p>
<p>The currents of the planet flowed <em>around</em> the plateau. Even sensors had difficulty pinpointing the base. On approach if a pilot did not know exactly where the plateau was, they would miss it. Many pilots over the months had to double back to find the base. Cassian often wondered if that was due to the knowledge of the Massassi, the extinct civilization that built the temple, or due to the influence of the Sith, who ruled the Massassi as slaves until both civilizations fell.</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head to clear his drifting thoughts. He got up and wiped some sweat from his bare chest with a shirt he had tossed on the floor, and reached for his canteen to take a swig of water. Then he stopped — next to the canteen was his tool kit, and sticking out the side of the kit was a handle. He opened the tool kit and pulled out a hammer.</p>
<p>Cassian was suddenly overwhelmed with a picture in his mind of the apprentice armorer — the one with the gold helmet — who was on that day one of the Guardians of the Eternal Flame. He looked down at the hammer and realized, that his father was leading him to Concordia</p>
<p>Suddenly, his com signaled, and Cassian reached out to grab it. As soon as he activated it Draven’s voice rang out.</p>
<p>“Andor — who is still on Concordia?” General Draven growled.</p>
<p>Cassian’s brows came down, “The Armorers and a small garrison of Clan Viszla temporarily stationed there by the <em>Mand’alor</em> since the civil war ended. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>Draven was quiet for just a moment, “Meet me by your ship. Get short mission ready.”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, but immediately sprung into action. This could not be a coincidence. Something had happened, and his father had tried to warn him in his dream.</p>
<p>Cassian’s mission bags were always ready. Supplies and weapons for three to five days. Long mission bags included one extra bag of food and arms for up to two weeks. Cassian decided to trust Draven’s direction, with his father’s help he already knew that this was a quick rescue mission.</p>
<p>When Cassian arrived the deck crew was fueling and Kay-Too was finishing the preflight check on the U-wing. Cassian was stowing his bags when Draven marched up. Draven held out a data spike in his hand.</p>
<p>“New intelligence: the ISB is on the move. They are coming for Mandalore,” Draven’s frown was set and his ice blue eyes pierced Cassian’s.</p>
<p>Cassian was stunned silent as he reached out and took the data spike. Then he shook his head, “How do you know?”</p>
<p>Draven’s eye twitched, “Kallus got the intelligence from his last informant loyal inside the Empire. And she died to get us this small head start.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “I must warn them. The Mandalorians deserve a chance to defend their home.“</p>
<p>“Andor, do whatever you believe is best — for the Rebellion.” Draven’s teeth clenched, “You know I can’t send anyone else. I can’t spare them. Not now. But I can let you do what I know you would do otherwise. And I can avoid forcing you to wait for the counsel to authorize the mission.”</p>
<p>Cassian stared at Draven. He was going to take a hit letting Cassian go like this. And if Cassian died — it would be more than a hit — he could be courtmartialed.</p>
<p>“Sir… you can’t —“</p>
<p>“Save the platitudes, Andor. I’ve made my decision. Try to save El-Nadan. Save your Clan on Concordia if you can. Get your ass back here before I’m strung up. Go NOW,” Draven turned on his heel and marched away with his hands clasped behind his back.</p>
<p>Cassian opened his mouth to say thank you, and immediately stopped because this was not about thanks. Draven had made his agenda clear, he wanted some Mandalorians on his team — and beholden to him. It was a bonus that Cassian would also owe him for taking this risk to help a planet and people Draven knew Cassian cared about. There was always a strategy.</p>
<p>Cassian jumped into the U-wing as Kay-Too powered it up. He could tell that Kay-too wanted to question the mission but instead the droid seemed to observe Cassian’s demeanor.</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me that your father told you to take this mission?” Kay-too said dryly.</p>
<p>Cassian looked up at Kay-too, and he frowned, “No, I think it was my father and Din’s father — they were both in my dream.”</p>
<p>“I understand why the General would want you to save your Clan —“ Kay-too said perplexed.</p>
<p>“— That’s not why we are going. My father wants me to save someone not in Clan Viszla,” Cassian said sharply.</p>
<p>“Who then? I thought we were saving Din?” Kay-too said in disbelief.</p>
<p>“No, Din is on Gargon he is safe, and Draven thinks we are saving the small garrison of Clan Viszla,” Cassian whispered, “but I think my father and Din’s want us to save the Armorers.”</p>
<p>When Cassian dropped out of hyperspace the system Protectors were there and immediately briefed Cassian.</p>
<p>“Sir, there have been no Imperial movements since the defeat of Saxon’s forces, they have retreated from all other worlds in Mandalorian space to Zanbar. And the <em>Mand’alor</em> has not yet returned to Sundari,” the <em>A’lorad</em> reported.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m transmitting the data showing ISB movement. Tell your commanders, prepare for attack! Officially, I am not here. No one but the <em>Mand’alor</em> and Clan Viszla can know of my presence. I will be landing on Sundari first, and then checking on Concordia,” Cassian confirmed.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Thank you, Captain,” the <em>A’lorad</em> said genuinely and then he nodded to Cassian before closing his signal.</p>
<p>Cassian’s left cheek twitched, he recognized the voice and was fairly certain that particular <em>A’lorad</em> had been present at his interrogation. He called El-Nadan as he approached Mandalore.</p>
<p>“We’ve had no sightings of the ISB, but Cassian, I would not expect to see them before they act,” El said gravely.“Why are you going to Concordia?”</p>
<p>Cassian sighed, “Just call it a hunch, El. I think the ISB is going to target the Armorers.”</p>
<p>El’s holoimage frowned as her sculpted brows came down, “Why would the ISB attack an ancient craft like the Armorers? What strategic advantage is that?”</p>
<p>Cassian gave her a half smile, “For the same reason they worked to use the Beskar against the Mandalorian Warriors. The ISB attacks that very essence of your culture, twists it and turns it against you. That steals your identity, your soul. Then what do you have to fight for?”</p>
<p>El frowned, “You’ve just reminded me, there is something else the Armorers have that the Empire might want.”</p>
<p>Cassian lifted his brows, “What?”</p>
<p>El leaned forward, “Beskar. Concordia has the largest deposit in the system. There is a network of mining tunnels under the Armory, and it’s considered sacred ground.”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned deeply, but a com signal interrupted his thoughts, “The Protectors alerted Clan Viszla, be ready, we are approaching the inner planets. Cassian, out.”</p>
<p>Cassian quickly switched signals and typed in his codes until Din appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>“WHAT are you doing? Why did you not wait for us?” Din said angrily.</p>
<p>“<em>Vod</em> — I could not transmit this message from outside the system. I sent the message as soon as I entered Mandalorian space —“</p>
<p>“Cassian — I can’t have you facing the ISB without us!” Din was working himself up from angry to livid.</p>
<p>“Our data shows movement near Mandalore. I could not spare the time to stop at Gargon. I had to raise the alarm here,” Cassian said calmly.</p>
<p>“WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?“ Din snarled.</p>
<p>Cassian threw up his hands.</p>
<p>“Just don’t call me crazy okay? I had a dream, about —the first time I met Sarin on that trip to Mandalore with my father. At first I thought I was just feeling guilty about not telling you about Sarin and the Duchess weapon. But then I started thinking — my dream wasn’t really about Sarin. It was about my childhood obsession with the Armorers. I remember spending hours watching the Armorers work on the armor that made Sarin a Warrior. I think my father — and yours — were telling me to ensure the Armorers are safe.”</p>
<p>Din sighed, “You convinced Draven to let you return to Mandalore because — you had a bad feeling about the Armorers?”</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head and his brows raised, “No — Draven came to <em>me</em> with the intelligence report. Well, he thinks he sent me to save anyone I felt would be useful to the Rebellion. And he thinks he was doing me a favor letting me come to help — because he is certain Mandalore is lost.”</p>
<p>Din let out a long sigh, “We’ll see about that. Go to Sundari, check in with the guard. And put eyes on El-Nadan and the leaders of the Resistance. We won’t be an hour behind you.”</p>
<p>“Acknowledged, <em>vod</em>,” Cassian frowned, and then Din disappeared. Cassian turned when he realized Kay-too was staring at him. Then Kay-too shook his head, causing his neck motors to whine audibly.</p>
<p>“What? I’m not gonna do anything!” Cassian said innocently.</p>
<p>“You honestly thought you could keep him out of this?” Kay-too said as he turned away.</p>
<p>Cassian narrowed his eyes at Kay-too, “Take us to Sundari.”</p>
<p>Once they docked, Cassian got up and holstered his blaster, looking back at Kay-too, who was pretending to ignore Cassian.</p>
<p>Cassian jumped out of the ship and there was only one <em>Ruus`alor</em> to greet him.</p>
<p>“I had expected most of the forces would be with the <em>Mand’alor</em>, but where is your commander?” Cassian saluted the <em>Ruus`alor</em>.</p>
<p>“Organizing the guard, and talking with your <em>vod</em>, Captain. You really should not make him so angry,” the <em>Ruus`alor</em> allowed just a little amusement into his voice. “I’m <em>Ruus`alor</em> Som. I was the <em>Verd’ika </em>assigned to you by the <em>Al`verde</em> when you were on Sundari.”</p>
<p>Cassian despite the circumstances smiled, “Already a <em>Ruus`alor,</em> Som? I’m very impressed, and glad to see you again.”</p>
<p>Cassian handed over his blaster but the <em>Ruus`alor</em> put up a hand, “Be always ready, sir. We are at war, again.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s smile dimmed as he reholstered his weapon, “Of course, please, signal me when the <em>Al`verde</em> arrives.”</p>
<p><em>Ruus`alor</em> Som gestured to the transport, “I’m to take you directly to the Academy, Captain.”</p>
<p>Cassian sighed, “He means to control every movement, doesn’t he?”</p>
<p><em>Ruus`alor</em> Som nodded, “You know him well.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “Yes, I do.”</p>
<p>Som stood at the controls and they flew through Sundari’s middle levels. Cassian could see that the city had suffered, there was damage that had not been repaired, he could see an entire section that appeared to not have power.</p>
<p>There was movement of warriors and citizens on every level as the general alarm sounded. Cassian was heartened by how seriously they were taking this warning.</p>
<p>Suddenly, El-Nadan signaled Cassian on his coms.</p>
<p>“Cassian — Cassian, turn back — they are here,” El-Nadan said whispered harshly.</p>
<p>“What? Who is here?” Cassian wasn’t sure he heard her correctly and turned on his ear piece because the transport was open and the noise traveled around the dome.</p>
<p>“Cassian, they got us all — they got us all in one place. The Resistance — after Saxon left, we all gathered in Sundari. The Resistance ends here,” El now sounded near tears.</p>
<p>“El — how could they be here? Saxon left months ago! There are no ships!” Cassian growled as he looked suspiciously around the dome, and then he caught Som’s gaze as concern creased his brow. Then Som turned away and put a hand on his vambrace as he was also receiving a signal from his command that Cassian could not hear. All he could hear was El’s shaking voice.</p>
<p>“I sent a file to Kay-too, he should have the Resistance files by now. In that file is a video of the death of Sarin and his Warriors, the Empire kept it as a demonstration of the weapon. Cassian, you have to turn around and get out of here! Bring this information to the Senate, to your mother, tell them about what the Empire has done to Mandalore!”</p>
<p>“El — what is going on? I have to get you out!” Cassian suddenly felt his stomach dropping. He was so close. Draven had asked specifically for El-Nadan. And he couldn’t leave her.</p>
<p>“It’s too late — there are Death troopers in the building, Cassian! They must have been hiding in the lower levels after Saxon left. They are killing — everyone! The teachers, the students — everyone. Please — ask the Rebellion to give the children who are left a future. Wait — something is happening —“</p>
<p>And suddenly El’s signal cut off.</p>
<p>“EL?? EL!! COME BACK!!”</p>
<p>Then, Cassian heard an explosion reverberate off the dome of Sundari, and a flash of light not far in the distance. The sound concussed his ears, and the blast threw him off balance. Cassian heard groaning metal and saw black smoke rising, then a second explosion far below them, as the <em>Ruus`alor</em> pulled the transport to a halt and turned around.</p>
<p>“NO WAIT!! GO BACK FOR HER!!”</p>
<p>“Sir, the guard have engaged the embedded Death Troopers! And that sound was the Academy building falling fifteen stories off its platform and crashing to the bottom levels of Sundari! I have my orders from my commander to get you off Mandalore!”</p>
<p>Cassian’s eyes burned as he watched the black smoke rising over the top of the buildings that covered the wreck of the Academy building. And then suddenly he could see emerging from that smoke the flash of several Death trooper transports that were in pursuit.</p>
<p>“Som! They’ve spotted us!” Cassian pulled out his blaster and checked his charge. Som, however, had called in reinforcements, and several transports of Protectors arrived and pursued the Death troopers firing at them.</p>
<p>Cassian yelled into his com again, “Kay-too! Did you get the files Lady El sent?”</p>
<p>“Yes — but there’s a problem, the city is now locked down. I’m locked out, and you are locked in,” Kay-too said a little worriedly.</p>
<p>“Kay — we will figure that out, you just be ready to bolt outta here as soon as we are on board!”</p>
<p>“How are you going to get through that door? You don’t have a cannon!”</p>
<p>“KAY — JUST BE READY!” Cassian put his com away because the Death troopers were getting closer.</p>
<p>Blaster fire between the Death troopers and the Protectors was increasing, making targeting difficult, but Cassian took the first shot and missed the Death trooper closest to them. However, he did hit the controls as they swerved, and the Death trooper’s first shot went far wide.</p>
<p>“Fifteen seconds, sir, get ready to jump and roll!” Som shouted.</p>
<p>Som felt a shot close to him, so he turned and fired with Cassian, and they both hit the Death trooper transport so it swung wide and that gave them the opening they needed. Som pulled the transport into a sideways drift and they jumped out before it crashed into the docking door which was definitely shut. Som was typing into his vambrace and the door opened slightly, but then a fail safe stopped it about a foot off the ground. Cassian looked at Som, he was almost as big as Paz, there was no way he would fit.</p>
<p>Cassian picked up his com again, “Kay-too, we need your muscle, we need this door open another foot!”</p>
<p>Som put a hand on Cassian’s com, “NO! I will have to hold them off or they will shoot you under the door! Your droid needs to be ready to take off immediately! GO! NOW!!”</p>
<p>Som shoved Cassian down, and under the door. It was a blast door that was at least ten feet thick. Cassian had never been claustrophobic until that moment, and he could barely breathe as he turned his head sideways and flattened his ribs and pelvis to slide under a door that could crush him at any moment if the safety failed, or if the Death troopers regained control.</p>
<p>Cassian heard blaster fire behind him, and Som returning fire. Cassian could not look back because his head was turned toward daylight and the space was too narrow for him to turn his head around. Then he heard hand-to-hand combat, multiple blows and grunting — and then he heard Som cry out — and then a blaster fire — and an armored body hit the ground.</p>
<p>At that moment Cassian slid out into the dusty Mandalorian air, Kay-too fired the engines and lifted the ship a foot off the platform. Cassian ran for the open side door and jumped up, pulling himself inside. He slammed his hand on the button, closing the door, and then leaned up against the side of the hold as Kay-too took off into the atmosphere.</p>
<p>There was no blaster fire from any other ships, that meant the Death troopers were still alone — but not for long according to the intelligence. As Cassian wiped the sweat and tears off his face he realized — if there were embedded ISB Death troopers in Sundari — they could be anywhere. On Gargon — and on Concordia.</p>
<p>Cassian jumped up, “Kay-too take us to Concordia — NOW!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Part 3: Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>1 BBY — Mandalore</p><p>Cassian typed in his code on the secure coms with hands shaking from adrenaline.</p><p>“All Rebellion and Mandalorian ships in and near the Mandalorian system — there are embedded Death troopers in Sundari and the city has been taken! There may be Death troopers hidden anywhere Clan Saxon forces were based before the withdrawal! Be on alert!!”</p><p>Bo-Katan was the first to reply almost immediately, “This is the <em>Mand’alor, </em>entering the system now, Captain! I will bring my Warriors to reinforce Sundari!”</p><p>Ra-Velis appeared on the call next, “This is <em>Alor`aan</em>Viszla! Cassian — report your status!”</p><p>Cassian replied, “I only escaped due to the heroic efforts of <em>Ruus`alor</em> Som! I’m en route to Concordia because if the Death troopers are on Sundari then they could be anywhere! <em>Alor`aan</em> — you must warn Gargon! And all the others!”</p><p>Ra-Velis nodded, “Affirmative. <em>Mand’alor — </em>we will rendezvous with Captain Andor on Concordia, secure the base, and then join you at Sundari.”</p><p>“<em>Mand’alor </em>— Concordia is not replying, is Yun Viszla still commanding?” Cassian wiped the sweat from his brow again as he snapped his blaster into his leg holster and shrugged into his combat vest, zipping it up to his neck.</p><p>Bo-Katan’s holoimage nodded, “Affirmative, and the system Protectors did not respond either. You must assume that there will be Star Destroyers arriving. With our Outer Defense down, Mandalore will be vulnerable!”</p><p>Ra nodded, “Copy that. Cassian — conduct reconnaissance but <em>do not engage</em> the Death troopers, our ETA is twenty minutes.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, strapping on his quick-chute, pulling his night-vision goggles over his head and letting them hang around his neck, “And — if they engage me, <em>Alor`aan</em>?”</p><p>Ra’s holoimage looked left, presumably at Din, then turned back to Cassian, “<em>K'oyacyi</em>, Cassian.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “Yes, <em>Alor`aan</em>. Approaching Concordia now, still no contact. I will report after I am on the ground. Cassian, out.”</p><p>Cassian checked and then racked his rifle until they were over the drop zone. Then he set up his earpiece and com system, sending a message to Kay-too, “Testing, testing. Kay — stay at optimal altitude for the stealth mode, I can still get to the ground in less than twenty seconds with this chute.”</p><p>“Confirmed. So what am I to do while you are running around down there?” Kay-too said petulantly into his earpiece.</p><p>“I need you to run communications, and be ready for emergency evacuation, as usual,” Cassian said with tight lips.</p><p>“I need a blaster,” Kay-too said firmly.</p><p>“You have the ship guns! You can see anyone approaching the ship, you can stop them,” Cassian put several ration bars into a pocket as they entered the atmosphere.</p><p>“Still no ship signals, but — Cassian — I’m detecting blaster fire in the settlement,” Kay-too said ominously.</p><p>“<em>Al`verde </em>Viszla, come in, this is Cassian Andor. <em>Alor`aan </em>Viszla sent me to reinforce you, she is now — eighteen minutes behind me. Report your status!” Cassian did not expect a reply, and none came.</p><p>“I don’t think they are even receiving. And, that is Death trooper protocol: hit the command center, destroy communication,” Kay-too said glumly.</p><p>“As soon as I’m out the door, set down in the bottom of the canyon below the settlement, and engage ground security protocols. No one but Clan Viszla, Bo-Katan, or myself may enter,” Cassian said pulling his goggles up over his eyes and strapping on his gloves as Kay-too nodded.</p><p>Cassian walked to the door and opened it, the lower atmosphere pressure thundered through the door.</p><p>“Cassian,” Kay-too looked back at him, and said into Cassian’s earpiece, “I agree with Ra-Velis — stay alive.”</p><p>Cassian gave the droid a lop-sided smile, as he grabbed his rifle off the magnetic rack, hooked it’s tether to his chest and hip, and then jumped out. The U-wing, in stealth mode, dark and silent, moved away from the drop to set down in the deep canyon and await Cassian’s signal.</p><p>Cassian stretched his hands and arms out as he dove toward the settlement. From above he could see the entire path of destruction. The Command center was fully engulfed in flames. The settlement was completely dark. The Viszla compound was partially destroyed, and the troops quarters were also leveled. One wing of the Armory was destroyed — but there was a more ominous sign — the Eternal Flame in the courtyard was out.</p><p>Cassian’s heart sank as he pulled his Shocktrooper quick-chute, which slowed his descent with only a whisper of sound, and he landed with a roll. He quickly flattened out on his belly so he could retract his chute, and use his rifle sights to scan all the way around before he jumped up and ran low and quick to better cover. Once he had a good position, he re-scanned the area, then tapped his earpiece.</p><p>“Touchdown — confirmed, Concordia command destroyed — no sign of survivors,” Cassian whispered into his coms as he tried to catch his breath. “Viszla compound partially razed — the Armory partially razed — no hostiles encountered moving now to the canyon side wall,” Cassian turned his goggles toward the secret entrance which was barely distinguished from the outer wall it was hidden in, and scanned for any sign the Death troopers knew of its existence.</p><p>“Acknowledged. ETA twelve minutes,” Ra-Velis replied.</p><p>Cassian stayed low, moved in the shadows, and made it to the entrance without being detected. Cassian used his goggles to find the imperceptible edges of the door. Ra-Velis sent the code, and the lock opened into the tunnel system.</p><p>“Entry unlocked, entering the tunnels, moving toward the Armory,” Cassian whispered.</p><p>As Cassian moved forward he kept his rifle barrel up, and he realized that he was also in a bunker. There was individual sleeping quarters, ration supply rooms, and even an Armory. However, he could not see that it had been used.</p><p>Cassian moved in the general direction of the Armory being careful to note every exit. There were multiple openings, which made sense because there was space for several hundred Mandalorians and there had to be emergency egress. However, Cassian did not know the architecture well enough to know where those exits would lead…</p><p>Suddenly, without warning he found himself stunned on the ground with the breath knocked out of him.</p><p>“Wait — WAIT! Clan Viszla — sent me!” Cassian gasped as he put his hands up. His ribs were screaming with every breath as he tried to re-orient himself.</p><p>“Stop!” A commanding voice now stood over him as Cassian reached up to move his goggles onto his forehead. Then he saw the fur stole on her shoulders — and the golden helmet.</p><p>She looked down at him as he stared up at her, and she could see in his eyes — recognition.</p><p>“You know me?” She said, intrigued.</p><p>Cassian quickly nodded, “I saw you — twenty-three years ago — you were guarding the Eternal Flame,” Cassian whispered harshly. He was pretty sure at least two of his ribs were bruised badly if not fractured. His eyes dropped to the long metal hammer she was holding and he sighed realizing what hit his ribs.</p><p>The golden helmet cocked slightly. Then she put a hand out. He took it and she pulled him upright and he screamed out in pain. As she steadied him, she lifted up the hammer in her left hand.</p><p>“The Eternal Flame is out,” she said solemnly, and at least twenty others moved closer to them, also with heads slightly bowed.</p><p>“No no no — everyone — listen to me! Clan Viszla is right behind me. We are going to get out of here, and — we will <em>relight</em> the flame,” Cassian said passionately.</p><p>“Who is coming from Clan Viszla?” A very tall and slim Armorer said walking up to them.</p><p>Cassian did not recognize her, “<em>Alor`aan</em> Viszla, and about forty more warriors of the Clan,” he said with a nod in her direction.</p><p>She nodded back, “Din has told me about you. You are Cassian Andor, and my brother. I’m Jirlia, daughter of the Clan.”</p><p>Cassian smiled up at her. She was clearly a Foundling daughter, like Din.</p><p>“Cassian — we’re on the ground now! — Report!” Din called out, breathing heavily as he ran.</p><p>“Survivors in the Armory tunnels — about fifty, the Death troopers are still sweeping the settlement, they will likely find the tunnels soon — ” Cassian stopped short andlooked upwards as he spoke because he could hear beeping — like a countdown — and he realized there were charges near one of the last exits he passed before the Armorers found him.</p><p>“MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!!” Cassian yelled and pushed everyone back toward the Armory, but they only managed about five to ten strides before the charges blew.</p><hr/><p>They all heard Cassian’s last order over the coms, and then the explosion rocked the settlement, and Ra, Paz and Din all looked at each other</p><p>“Cassian?? CASSIAN REPORT!!” Din yelled futilely into his helmet coms. They were using interior helmet coms only, no sound outside so they could stay dark and quiet.</p><p>Paz stepped up to allow Din a moment to collect himself, “That blast was closer to the center of the settlement. In the tunnels they would have no option but to fall back to the Armory.”Paz was using his visual scanners to plot their strategy, “From there, we will have to do a rooftop extraction of the survivors. With the tunnels blocked, there’s no other way out except jumping over the wall into the canyon.”</p><p>Ra nodded, “Wait for three minutes, let the troopers send a significant number down into the sewers, then we will have less resistance as we head straight to the Armory. Pilots — as soon as we confirm all surface to air arms are neutralized, bring both ships to the Armory for extraction.” Ra spoke into her coms to the secure Mandalorian channel which would reach any operational helmet communication on Concordia, “To any and all survivors on Concordia, make your way to the Armory for extraction — Cassian, if you can hear us, we are on our way.”</p><p>“Cassian is alive but dazed. We are all alive because he alerted us to the blast just in time. We will bring him, and meet you at the Armory,” The Armorer said.</p><p>Ra nodded, “It’s good to hear your voice, my friend.”</p><p>“And yours as well!” Another voice replied.</p><p>“Jirlia?” Din whispered with emotion, losing all decorum.</p><p>“I’m here, <em>vod</em>, missed you too,” Jirlia’s smile could be heard in her voice.</p><p>“OK, TIME TO HEAD OUT!” Paz yelled, feeling a sudden urgency.</p><p>Forty-five warriors, more than half of them flying with a Raising Phoenix, armed with rockets, blast charges, and rapid repeating blasters marched into their home turf of Concordia. Paz led the Phoenix warriors, taking to the rooftops. The Death troopers on the ground were focused on what was happening at the Armory so when the Rising Phoenix contingent started the process of clearing the lines of Death troopers in their path they were initially stunned.</p><p>Ra-Velis marched at the head of the ground troops and used rocket launchers to blast groups of troopers gathered. Din was at her side disintegrating targets with his pulse rifle.</p><p>Their assault took back the base like an advancing storm.</p><hr/><p>Cassian woke with Jirlia kneeling over him.</p><p>“You’re very tall,” Cassian whispered.</p><p>Jirlia laughed and helped him sit up, “And you were pretty concussed. Got a headache? Seeing double?”</p><p>Cassian nodded reaching up to his head and finding blood in his hair, “And my ears are ringing. And my ribs are broken. Where are we?” Cassian said looking up to the dome above him with a small eye that showed a small patch of the expansive night sky.</p><p>Jirlia looked up following Cassian’s eyes to the eye of the dome, “We are in the entry of the Armory. The Troopers are either down in the sewer, or fighting the Clan.”</p><p>Cassian’s ringing ears suddenly comprehended the thunder he was hearing in the background of their conversation was actually the Clan fighting their way towards them. Cassian jumped up, ignoring the dizziness and nausea — he had to help them.</p><p>“Are you insane?” Jirlia stood up to follow him.</p><p>“I can’t just lie here! I have to find a way to help!” Cassian checked his rifle charge and set it to long range blast.</p><p>Jirlia shook her head, “The Armorers are helping! They are fighting from the roof!”</p><p>Cassian waved his arm, “Show me! Let’s go!” Cassian ran behind her, and tapped his com, “This is Cassian! Our exit plan is now blocked with troops! I assume we need a roof-top extraction?”</p><p>Paz laughed, “Welcome back to the fight, <em>vod</em>! That must have been quite a power nap! We are way ahead of you!”</p><p>Din sounded a bit more out of breath as he jogged, “I assume your droid can work his guns to cover us once we start loading up?”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “Copy that — Kay — are you monitoring?”</p><p>“Affirmative. On your mark, I can engage within ten seconds,” Kay-too said eagerly over coms, ready for action.</p><p>“We are about two blocks from the square outside the Armory. How are we looking?” Ra-Velis also sounded out of breath.</p><p>“Suppressive fire standing ready,” the Armorer replied just as Cassian and Jirlia burst out onto the roof.</p><p>Cassian ran over to the edge and looked down the narrow street the marching warriors were taking, and saw above the Phoenix warriors sweeping the area. Cassian could only see three more lines of troopers, and his heart jumped at their success. But then he heard a familiar sound — the roar of an Imperial troop transport.</p><p>“Um — Cassian — we have a problem,” Kay-too said worriedly.</p><p>Cassian looked up and realized, the Empire had just arrived. A dozen trooper transports were preparing to land, and a massive ISB cruiser was approaching orbit and preparing to cover the sky.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>10 BBY — Concordia</p><p>Din walked into the Armory, still very self-conscious of his Beskar helmet that he had only just received two days before. He knew eventually it would become part of him, just like the rest of his armor, but he still just did not feel worthy, not yet.</p><p>His self-confidence, however, was not the reason why he had come back. The reason he had come back was the message he had received from Sarin after his helmet ceremony: <em>Remember the Armorer. She will guide you when your mother and I are gone</em>.</p><p>Din was so shocked by that message it took him an entire day before he was able to admit what that message meant. Sarin and Ra — and apparently the Armorer — could see something was coming. And Ra had made it clear, they had a specific mission for him that would defend them, one that no one else could do, and would likely put him directly in the line of fire.</p><p>Din paced in the entry hall of the Armory as he waited to be admitted. He looked up at the eye of the dome and the sky above it. He knew in addition to being a practical method for lighting the space using the natural properties of light waves, it was a metaphor for how small their view on the galaxy really is, compared to the infinite universe. It made Din feel his problems were less overwhelming.</p><p>“The Armorer is ready for you, in the Foundry,” said the Journeyman who met Din in the entry hall.</p><p>Din nodded, and then turned down the hall leading to the Foundry. He moved quickly because he was anxious and worried that he would not be able to articulate what he needed to ask the Armorer.</p><p>When he entered the Foundry, the Armorer was the only one in the entire room, which had over a dozen forges all blazing around her in a lower warmer light. Her forge was a high, hot blue flame, and she was swinging a hammer all the way around in a full arc and bringing it down with force onto a panel of Beskar large enough to be a chest plate.</p><p>Din slowed his strides out of reverence of the craftsmanship she was demonstrating. He came to a stop about twenty feet away, stood at attention, and observed her. Eventually she set down the hammer and ran her glove over her handiwork. When she lifted it up so she could look more closely at it, Din realized she had just finished the <em>Beskaryc Kar'ta</em> of the chest plate.</p><p>“This is the heart of a Mandalorian,” she said quietly, and then turned toward Din. “All Mandalorians must learn where their heart is. Where is your heart, Din of Clan Viszla?”</p><p>Din shook his head, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Who do you fight for?” She said firmly.</p><p>“For Mandalore, and my Clan,” Din said without hesitation.</p><p>“Who do you die for?” The Armorer said louder.</p><p>“For Mandalore, and my Clan,” Din said again with more fervor.</p><p>“And what will you do — when your family is gone?” The Armorer said with more emotion than Din was prepared for.</p><p>Din stared at her, he had no response.</p><p>“What does a Warrior with no Clan, and no family, fight for and die for? Through out our history even the most ancient Clans have periodically seen their families devastated by losing their lands, then the planet surface, and death and disease taking so many warriors that we thought we might never recover. That is how Krownest and Kalevala were colonized. Your parents want you to be prepared to answer that question. Because in the coming conflict, the destruction of Mandalore may be a reality your generation will have to face.”</p><p>Din was immediately assaulted by the memory of the day his biological parents were killed. His entire memory was of watching the attack while looking over the shoulder of his father as he ran with his mother looking for a place to shelter.</p><p>Din watched as neighbors and friends were shot in front of him. He listened to the screaming and final breaths of people he knew. He watched as shops and homes were destroyed. He smelled the burning wood and chemicals.</p><p>Suddenly, the Armorer brought her hammer down on the Beskar chest plate again, jarring Din back to the present.</p><p>“Your parents know that it will be more difficult for you to face the future because of the trauma of your past. They want you to look to the Way to guide you if you ever find yourself adrift in space without any family or connection. The Way is truly how we can preserve Mandalorian society if the Empire ultimately destroys our world,” the Armorer said as she dipped the chest plate into a water bath that immediately turned to steam.</p><p>Din flinched as the steam exploded out of the water bath and felt his chest getting tighter as he struggled to hold back his tears.</p><p>Din whispered, “Do my parents want me to follow you —if they die — to learn more about the Way?”</p><p>The Armorer set down the chest plate, and then looked back at him, “They want you to learn about the Way, but they also want you to follow me — to the escape route.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>1 BBY — Concordia</p><p>“ISB REINFORCEMENTS INCOMING,” Ra-Velis announced to the entire company.</p><p>Cassian tapped his earpiece, “NOW Kay-Too!! Suppressive fire!! We need to get out of here!!”</p><p>“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six — ” Kay-Too replied calmly as he flew up from the canyon to meet them.</p><p>Just as Cassian and the entire group on the roof of the Armory began to fire on the remaining Death troopers on the ground so that the Clan could make their final dash into the Armory, the Clan ships also arrived. And then, right on time, Kay-Too swung the U-wing up into position and opened fire on the square outside the Armory.</p><p>Cassian already could see several steps ahead, however, because the Death trooper carriers were dropping their reinforcements, and he knew the cruiser in orbit would try to stop the Mandalorians from escaping. But he would have to wait to worry about that until after they had all of their people on the transports.</p><p>Cassian was beginning to feel the heat of more blaster fire coming to the rooftop as the troopers below began to multiply faster than they could take them down. The Phoenix warriors landed on the roof and bolstered their returned fire, but they were quickly becoming overwhelmed as more reinforcements arrived. And then suddenly, one of the new trooper squadrons outflanked them, and Jirlia and two others standing right next to Paz and Cassian were hit with blaster fire.</p><p>“NO!” Cassian gasped. He dropped down next to Jirlia, the blaster fire had glanced off her chest plate and struck her in the upper abdomen, and he realized that he could see straight into what looked like her circulatory system.</p><p>“Cassian! Get her on the transport! NOW!!” Paz cried. Paz had to maintain their stand with his rapid repeating blaster, so he could not stop to help his sister.</p><p>Cassian put his arms under Jirlia’s and the Armorer ran over to carry her legs, together they moved her to the first Mandalorian transport. Her head was limp and she was struggling to breathe. Despite her height, and full ornate armor, she was surprisingly light to carry. Another warrior from Clan Viszla ran over to Cassian, and brought over a MedScanner and battlefield bacta packs.</p><p>Cassian felt tears in his eyes, and turned away from her abdominal wound — which looked fatal.</p><p>Jirlia suddenly caught his arm, “Tell — them — tell —“</p><p>Cassian leaned over to her helmet and grabbed her hand, “Anything,” he whispered.</p><p>“<em>Ret'urcye mhi</em>,” Jirlia breathed out, and then she died.The Armorer leaned forward and touched her helmet to Jirlia’s and then left Cassian with her to help the others.</p><p>Cassian’s eyes burned again, and he grimaced and groaned in pain.</p><p>“Cassian! You okay??” Din heard Cassian’s groan as he had arrived up on the roof after running up from the main level. When he ran up to the transport, he saw Cassian was bent over Jirlia’s body.</p><p>Din reached out for her hands, and bowed his head for three seconds, and then he turned and ran toward Paz, rejoining the fight. Din wanted to <em>kill them all</em>.</p><p>Cassian watched as Ra-Velis walked over and put a hand on her daughter for a few moments, before she turned away and reassessed the situation. Cassian could see her calculating, and coming to the same conclusions that Cassian had just minutes before.</p><p>Cassian stood next to her, “<em>Alor`aan</em>! I know you can see where this is headed!”</p><p>“MANDALORIANS — EVACUATE NOW!” Ra-Velis commanded to everyone at the Armory.</p><p>The roofline Mandalorians started to move back, and the Razor Crest and the U-wing kept up their suppressive fire as the first ship took on all the passengers it could, and then it lifted off the roof. The Razor Crest then moved down to take passengers while the first ship moved higher and helped the U-wing while the Crest filled its cargo holds with people. The Phoenix warriors flew near the ships and maintained their fire.</p><p>Din was one of the last to jump on the Crest on the right side of the roof, and then suddenly he realized that the Armorer, Ra and Cassian were not with him — they were headed to the U-wing which was landing on the left side. And then, he saw the Death troopers arrive on the right side of the roof near the Crest. The first ship that was still hovering turned their cannons on the troopers on the right, but there were more coming from the access on the left side of the roof closer to the U-wing.</p><p>“GO NOW!!” Din jumped off the Crest and it immediately lifted off before the troopers on the right could catch them. He opened fire on the troopers near the Crest to keep them at bay as the Crest flew, but he ran towards the troopers approaching the U-wing on the left side.</p><p>“DIN!” Paz was still hovering near the first transport, he didn’t even bother trying to stop his brother, he simply opened fire on the troopers on the right side of the roof to protect Din’s back.</p><p>Cassian and Ra heard the new firefight on the roof, they looked at each other and jumped on the U-Wing.</p><p>“Kay!” Cassian ordered. “HIT THEM!” He pointed and Kay pivoted the ship guns and spread laser bolts through the enemy troopers closest to the U-wing.</p><p>“GET THOSE TRANSPORTS OUT OF HERE!!” Ra ordered her ships as she reloaded her weapons. The two ships obeyed, turned and left with several tie-fighters in pursuit.</p><p>Cassian was focused on Din who was gaining the upper hand with Kay-Too’s support on the left side. Paz was focused on the troopers that were coming from the right side of the roof, but Din was slowly moving further away from the U-wing.</p><p>Then suddenly, one of the Death troopers from the right side escaped Paz’s fire and rushed Din. Din couldn’t turn fast enough and had to pull his vibro-knife with his non-dominant hand in order to stop the trooper in his tracks with one slice across his neck. However, because he had to stop firing to deal with his attacker, the a few of the left side troopers rushed forward.</p><p>“NO!” Cassian yelled but Ra had already leapt out of the U-wing.</p><p>“Paz move — get closer to your brother!” Ra commanded, and Paz complied and moved to the troopers on the left, as Ra took over holding back the troopers from the right side.</p><p>Din had retrieved his knife from the first dead trooper, and was quickly engaged with two more. They were exchanging hits until Din managed to use his flamethrower on one of them. But as he lost mobility of his flamethrower arm, it left him vulnerable to the second trooper. The trooper quickly twisted the vibro-knife from Din’s grasp. Din managed to recognize the incoming strike was intended for his heart, and his last split-second movement was to deflect it left of his heart, but the blade sunk deeply through his durasteel into the left side of Din’s chest.</p><p>“<em>VOD</em>!!” Cassian cried as Din’s knees buckled and he slumped to the roof.</p><p>Paz dropped the trooper with his blaster the moment Din fell out of the line of fire, but the remaining troopers began to swarm past where Din had fallen.</p><p>“PAZ — GET YOUR BROTHER!!” Ra screamed as she laid down rapid blaster fire on the gathering hoard surging toward the U-wing, and dropping them as they swarmed.</p><p>Paz landed next to Din and held him under the arms and took off again, rocketing upwards before the troopers could turn around and fire at him. Din was shaking and gasping for breath, the vibro-knife still embedded in his chest.</p><p>Ra was surrounded, but she was using a dead trooper as a shield and still hitting the troopers before they could get a clear shot of her</p><p>“RA — GET CLEAR! I CAN SHOOT FROM HERE!” Cassian yelled with his targeting system engaged.</p><p>“NEGATIVE! THERE ARE MORE COMING! THIS ENTIRE BUILDING IS GOING DOWN!!” Ra yelled back. “ALL OF YOU — FOLLOW THE ESCAPE ROUTE!! <em>RET’URCYE MHI MANDO’ADE!!</em>”</p><p>Cassian turned his wide eyes to Kay-Too and he didn’t have to speak, the droid immediately gunned the thrusters upwards, and Paz rendezvoused with the U-wing. Cassian helped to pull Din inside, and then all Cassian and Paz could do was watch in awe and horror as more Death troopers flooded up to the roof. Ra-Velis took a flying leap towards them — as at least fifteen charges exploded along the path that she had just run across the roof. Cassian’s eyes slipped over to his weapons and he realized she had taken his bag of charges when she reloaded before she jumped off the U-wing.</p><p>The charges rocked the foundation, and the Armory imploded down into the mining tunnels.</p><p>Paz stared at the destruction as Cassian tried to collect himself. Cassian closed the U-Wing door, and then rushed to the cockpit as Paz moved back to Din who was writhing in pain on the floor.</p><p>Kay-Too pitched the ship hard and jostled everyone inside while dodging tie-fighters that were pursuing them and the other two ships. Paz clutched Din to his chest to hold him steady and keep the knife from moving.</p><p>Cassian pointed at the ISB cruiser moving toward them,“Watch that cruiser!”</p><p>“Cassian — there is a sixty-four percent chance the tie-fighters will overwhelm us <em>long</em> before the cruiser!” Kay-Too said with exasperation.</p><p>“WE’RE NOT GONNA DIE IN SPACE KAY-TOO!” Cassian shouted back.</p><p>“Captain Andor! By order of the <em>Manda’lor</em>! Evacuate to the escape routes!” A warrior in a Mandalorian ship arrived with a small squadron and took the tie-fighter pressure off the two Mandalorian transports and the Razor Crest.</p><p>Cassian turned to the Armorer, “Coordinates! Do you have the coordinates for the escape route Ra spoke of?”</p><p>The Armorer nodded and quickly moved to the navicomputer. She tapped on the star chart until it focused in to a region just outside the outer rim. Cassian entered the coordinates, transmitted them on a secure channel to the other two ships, and then he started the calculations for Kay-Too.</p><p>“Tell the <em>Mand’alor</em> that Clan Viszla said, ‘<em>RET’URCYE MHI MANDO’ADE!!’” </em>Cassian said with a loud voice, heavy with emotion.</p><p>Five seconds later, Kay-Too dropped into hyperspace, and a cold silence enveloped the ship. The only sound was Din’s desperate gasps.</p><p>Cassian immediately crossed the hold to the Medlocker and opened it wide. He pulled out the MedKit, Scanner,and all of the bacta he had and he threw it all down next to Din. Din was taking short struggling breaths, they were wet from blood gurgling up his trachea, and blood was oozing out around the knife which was humming as it vibrated in his chest.</p><p>“<em>Vod </em>— can’t — breathe — take — knife out— take it OUT — ” Din choked on his own blood.</p><p>Paz laid Din flat and Cassian scanned Din quickly, trying to slow his own breathing to avoid vomiting on his brother.</p><p>Din reached out with a bloody glove and gripped Cassian’s leg as if desperate to hold on, “<em>PLEASE</em> — take it OUT!!” Din coughed and then cried out again in pain.</p><p>“Hold still, I can’t take it out yet, hang on,” Cassian’s mouth was so dry he could barely swallow waiting for the scan to finish. When he read the results his panic was tempered slightly because no major arteries had been severed. Din’s intrathoracic bleed was massive, but it was slow so he would not bleed out in minutes. Din’s lung was collapsed, but the heart appeared undamaged.</p><p>“OK — Paz, straight out at the same angle. And the quicker the better,” Cassian looked up at Paz who was now kneeling on the other side of Din.</p><p>Paz looked down, “I — I don’t think I can do it…” his deep voice was shaking.</p><p>“Can’t — breathe — ” Din’s voice was losing power.</p><p>Cassian looked up at Paz, “You’re right, you’re stronger, hold him down, <em>vod</em>.”</p><p>Paz nodded, put one hand across Din’s collarbones, and the other on Din’s pelvis and he nodded at Cassian. Din gripped Cassian’s leg with his shaking hand, and he was gasping so hard for breath he could no longer speak at full volume. His vocoder was not picking up his words fully but it sounded like he was whispering, “<em>Ni ceta — buir — Ni ceta — cyare’se —</em> <em>Ni ceta — vod — </em>”</p><p>Cassian realized Din was making amends. Din actually believed he was going to die.</p><p>Cassian leaned over Din’s face, “Look at me! You have survived worse than this! ONE — TWO — THREE!”</p><p>With one quick and sure movement, Cassian pulled the vibro-knife. Din screamed in excruciating pain, and the wound gurgled from his collapsed lung as blood freely flowed from his chest.</p><p>Paz continued to hold Din down as Cassian quickly unclasped the damaged chest plate and then tore open Din’s blood soaked suit. Then guided by the MedScanner, extended the treatment probe, and shoved the probe inside the wound. Din struggled and cried out with the probe shoved in between his ribs, but Paz held him firmly. Cassian slowly moved the probe back out of the wound and mended each layer filling the wound with a bacta binder to hold the tissue together. The pain finally overwhelmed Din and he went limp.</p><p>“<em>VOD</em>?? <em>VOD</em>!!” Cassian yelled. He scanned Din again and confirmed Din was breathing, and the diaphragm and heart were safe. However, removing the knife had cut one of Din’s ribs cleanly in half, and his left lung was still collapsed because there was still over a liter of blood in the chest. The wound was closed, but Cassian had to relieve the pressure.</p><p>“Hang on, <em>vod</em>!” Cassian followed the guidance of the MedScanner and moved until it was over his left flank, then the scanner shot a valve into Din’s chest between his ribs which released the air and blood that was trapped in his chest cavity, and finally allowed his damaged lung to re-inflate. Din quickly began to breathe easier and his vitals improved.</p><p>Cassian finally felt he could breathe again too, and he sighed with relief as he collapsed back all the way until he was laying on the deck. The tension in the entire cabin released slightly as Cassian took slow deep breaths, wiping the sweat off his face with his bloody sleeve, and worked to calm his heart rate. But as he passed his hand over his eyes, without warning — he began to cry.</p><p>His sobs echoed in the cargo bay and everyone, including Kay-Too, turned to look at him briefly in shock, but then respectfully turned away. Paz immediately shifted slightly toward Cassian putting a hand on his shoulder. Cassian grabbed and held on to Paz as he covered his face with his other blood soaked hand and continued to sob. He could not stop the torrent of emotions over what they had all just witnessed, and Cassian no longer cared. Mandalore deserved his tears.</p><p>Cassian lost all sense of time, and when he did finally calm down he checked Din, and then realized how broken and exhausted he was. Cassian glanced around him and he knew all of the others were in the same condition. So he got up, and after confirming his two fractured ribs, he checked all of the others one by one.</p><p>The Armorer was almost completely unharmed. She knew she was well but she allowed Cassian to reassure himself. Paz had actually been hit four times with blaster fire, and two of the wounds were deep, but had no chance of stopping the man. Cassian applied bacta bandages to each wound, and Paz thanked him with a nod. Most of the others had minor injuries but were exhausted.</p><p>“I have minimal food supplies, but I have no way to give you privacy to eat,” Cassian frowned.</p><p>Paz shook his head, “We will arrive by tomorrow. We will be fine.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, then he looked back toward the Armorer, “Why are we not going to Kalevala?”</p><p>The Armorer looked toward Paz, and Paz replied.</p><p>“Kalevala and Gargon have been taken,” Paz said quietly. “When we arrived in the system the distress signal came from Gargon. We signaled Kalevala, but there was no response. We sent one ship back to Gargon, and one to Kalevala. All signals are now gone.”</p><p>Cassian turned his wide eyes to Paz, “Falera? Arnar??”</p><p>Paz looked back at Cassian, but he did not reply.</p><p>Cassian felt his throat close up, and he swallowed as he stared at Paz in disbelief.</p><p>Paz looked down at Din, now breathing easily as he continued to leak blood out onto the floor of the U-wing. Paz laid a hand on Din’s arm, and then sighed.</p><p>“By my accounting, there may be some that were off world, and we have no idea what has happened on Krownest because Saxon never fully infiltrated them during the war. There are likely some survivors on Mandalore that will be enslaved, but every other major settlement in the system has been taken. So our party in three ships, account for one of the last remaining tribes of Mandalorians in the galaxy. And now, we are all hunted fugitives of the Galactic Empire.”</p><p>Paz’s quiet, deep tones echoed off the walls of the ship, and no one else spoke the rest of the trip to their new home — Nevarro.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>1 BBY — Nevarro</p><p>Cassian walked down the familiar steps with his backpack slung on his right shoulder full of supplies. He carried more weight than just what was on his back. He would not rest until he knew the Mandalorians were fully secured in their new home.</p><p>Cassian had been on this mission for over two months, and he refused to be diverted. Mon Mothma was worried about him, and Draven was losing confidence in his dedication to the cause. Cassian was routinely late, and often used his budget on things that the Mandalorians needed. Mon Mothma finally had to put an end to that behavior. So instead, Cassian started taking side jobs to barter for supplies that he knew would help.</p><p>When Din started refusing his bacta treatments, Cassian responded by flooding the Covert with medical supplies of every kind. Din still refused treatment. Cassian was so angry with him they had not spoken in weeks, but that did not stop Cassian from continuing to bring supplies to the Covert.</p><p>Cassian pulled his fur trimmed jacket hood closer over his head as he moved down into the sewers. Nevarro was far from its sun, but the lava flows kept it warm enough tosupport life. Underground, however, the temperature still dropped significantly.</p><p>Cassian ignored the chill and smiled warmly at the day sentry, a former <em>Verd’ika</em>, now called Odil. The Covert had dropped all former Clan affiliations, they were now a tribe. And while names were still not customarily spoken outside the Covert, inside the Covert ranks were abandoned in favor of names for identity, and leadership positions were earned.</p><p>Cassian headed down the wide hall to the Armorer’s Foundry. There were still about twelve armorers in the group who survived Concordia, and she had several working with her that morning. Cassian sat down and waited, observing them working, and they were too focused on their task to acknowledge him initially.</p><p>Cassian was obsessed with rebuilding the Armorer’s Foundry. He watched as they used the few tools they had to extract the Beskar from the ship components that were stored in neat piles along the walls of the room. They used a small but efficient gas flame which had uniform heat but the process took longer. After several minutes, the Armorer handed her hammer to a second armorer, and then walked gracefully over to Cassian.</p><p>“Cassian Andor, what have you brought me today?” She said cordially.</p><p>Cassian smiled up at her, and pulled out a small hand held holoprojector which showed her a hovering image of a new forge.</p><p>“I’ve found it, and at half the price we expected. I can bring it next time I return,” he smiled up at her.</p><p>The Armorer nodded, “We are all indebted to you so many times over. Again, thank you, Cassian.”</p><p>Cassian’s smile faded slightly, “I am only working to repay what you all have given me.” Then he frowned, “And I bring news. Bo-Katan is officially missing. I cannot find any information that she has been killed, or imprisoned. But I fear the latter may be the case.”</p><p>The Armorer nodded, “This is what we expected. We appreciate any news you can bring us. We shall remain off all communication in the Covert.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “So you’ve melted down all the Beskar in the ships?”</p><p>The Armorer nodded, “Your brothers have kept the Razor Crest in tact, should we need any supplies or transport.”</p><p>Cassian raised his brows, “Din is up and moving around?”</p><p>The Armorer nodded again, “Naturally.”</p><p>Cassian grimaced, “Naturally.” Then he stood up, “I will return with your forge very soon, Armorer.”</p><p>“Cassian Andor,” the Armorer raised her voice and he stopped in his tracks, “all Mandalorians must learn where their heart is. Where is your <em>Beskaryc Kar'ta</em>, Cassian?”</p><p>Cassian stared at the Armorer, stunned, “What — what do you mean?”</p><p>“Who do you fight for?” She said firmly.</p><p>“For Mandalore, and my Clan,” Cassian said quietly.</p><p>“Who do you die for?” The Armorer said even louder.</p><p>“For Mandalore, and my Clan,” Cassian said again with emotion.</p><p>“And what will you do — when your Clan is gone?” The Armorer said earnestly. “What will you do when Mandalore is gone?”</p><p>Cassian stared at her, “You are <em>not gone</em>. My father — he told me to save you!”</p><p>The Armorer walked up to Cassian and stood right in front of him, “And you have! You have saved us all! But — you are not meant to <em>stay</em> here. What has your father been saying to you? There is a message you have been ignoring.”</p><p>Cassian stared at her, “I — I don’t know. He has not spoken to me since I dreamed of you…”</p><p>The Armorer cocked her head, “You have not been at rest long enough to hear him.”</p><p>Cassian frowned and tears gathered in his eyes, but he held his lips firm.</p><p>A voice came from behind Cassian, “You ready to go?”</p><p>Cassian turned and saw Din and Paz standing in the doorway.</p><p>Din’s armor was repainted, the Viszla blue was gone. His armor was now red and brown. Din stood comfortably on his back foot with his hand on his hip.</p><p>“<em>Vod</em>, you are a <em>shabuir</em>, you know that right?” Cassian said angrily.</p><p>Din shifted slightly but did not respond.</p><p>Cassian rolled his eyes. Din thought he could win this argument with the silent treatment, Cassian would not let him off so easily, so he turned to Paz.</p><p>“How long has the dead man been walking?”</p><p>Paz sighed, “As soon as he had healed to the point where he could stand, he has been leaving the Covert to case the sector. He is convinced the Empire is here.”</p><p>Cassian shook his head grinding his teeth and pointed at Din, “Paz, I don’t think he should —“</p><p>Din stepped forward, “<em>We</em> should be fighting the Empire that destroyed Mandalore. And I should be working — with you.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>now</em> you have something to say? Maybe I don’t WANT to work with someone who won’t even let me help!”</p><p>Paz and the Armorer turned to Din. Din would have to respond for himself.</p><p>Din took several steps toward Cassian. Cassian lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes. Din lifted his hand and touched the <em>Beskaryc Kar'ta</em>, of his new durasteel chest plate.</p><p>“My <em>Beskaryc Kar'ta</em>, is my brothers. I stopped letting you help me because the Covert needed your aid more. Now, the Covert is safe, and the Rebellion needs our aid. I’m healed. It’s time. We fight and die for the Covert, and Mandalore — and for the children. We once were the children who needed to be defended. Now we fight for them.”</p><p>Cassian blinked — and the memory of his dream suddenly overwhelmed him.</p><p>
  <em>Max stood and lifted his glass, “To the prosperity of Mandalore without the interference of the Republic, or the Confederacy of Independent Systems.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Governor stood and lifted his glass, “To independence.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Duchess stood and lifted her glass, “To fighting Imperialism.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Al`verde stood and and saluted, “For the children, that we all are fighting for.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassian stood up on his chair and saluted the table.</em>
</p><p>Cassian felt his heart rate increase. This fight was not just about independence, or even the politics of Imperialism — it was about the children of wars. His dream was clear, but he had been too consumed with grief over his loss, and fear of losing his brother to hear it. Even Ra-Velis last act had made it clear, fighting for her children and for the future was how she had saved Mandalore from oblivion. Cassian looked back at the Armorer, and she nodded again towards him.</p><p>Cassian still had a crease between his brows as he looked at Paz, “Are you sure?”</p><p>Paz nodded, “I will stay to safeguard the future for the Covert. <em>You two</em> — need to return to the fight for the future of the galaxy. Both of our fathers — and Ra-Velis — would want that.”</p><p>Cassian looked over at Din, and he felt the tightness in his chest that he had been carrying for months release, and some of the weight on his shoulders lift.</p><p>Cassian nodded, “For the children.”</p><p>Din nodded touching his <em>Beskaryc Kar'ta</em>, again. “So they have a future.”</p><p>Cassian suddenly realized the red on Din’s chest plate was the color of the Rebellion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the short break in posting the end of Part 3 -- life and work were pretty busy. Part 4 is coming hopefully later this week. More soon, thanks for reading -- YJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part 4: Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the sections dedicated to the Rogue One timeline I drew a lot from Alexander Freed’s lovely novelization but changed the perspective almost exclusively to Cassian and added more detail that served my story. This was purely in an attempt to remain in "cannon" as much as my story allows, no plagiarism was intended. Please do read Rogue One's novelization and appreciate Alexander Freed's work.<br/>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART 4</p><p> </p><p>0 BBY</p><p>The Message</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chapter 17</p><hr/><p>0 BBY — 15 days BBY — Ring of Kafrene</p><p>The Ring of Kafrene was not one of Din’s favorite stops. He hated their docking system, it always tried to steal information from his computer, the smell was impossible for his helmet filtration system to improve, and there were so many weapons in the settlement that this was one of the few places he worried he might be hit by a laser bolt from someone who was simply incompetent with a weapon. But Cassian had insisted they make this stop.</p><p>Saw’s Partisan rebels were on Kafrene stocking up on weapons — or stealing them. One of Cassian’s old friends from his days as a child soldier had contacted him again recently, claiming he had information.</p><p>Tivik was a coward, but he was not a fool, and he often would give Cassian small bits of intelligence to ease his conscience so he could feel less guilty about what was happening between Saw and the Rebellion. Often his “tips” were just rants about operations Cassian already knew about. But Cassian told Din that there was something about how desperate Tivik looked in his last communication that made Cassian actually believe he had something this time.</p><p>Cassian finished scanning his sector, put down his quadnocs and rubbed his eyes, then looked over at Din again. Din was still scanning with his pulse rifle sight. They had been laying on the rooftop for what felt like days but in reality it had only been a few hours. Thankfully the main buildings were original Old Republic construction, so the rooftops were generally strong and stable, it was the shoddy added structures in the alleys below that were more difficult to use for surveillance — and escape.</p><p>Cassian was feeling restless with their travels from Corsucant to Corlag and now to Kafrene. While spending the time together had been beneficial for both of them, Cassian was now starting to feel an urgency he could not explain.</p><p>Cassian started to stand up, “I’m going to go for another walk, to see what I can see,” but Din put a firm hand on him without taking his eyes off his sight.</p><p>“Stop — the troopers have been sweeping every forty minutes. There is a break to change shifts in between sweeps. Wait for another twelve minutes and then you’ll have a ten minute window where there will be half as many troopers on the street — and you can go and find him,” Din turned his head to Cassian, “Just, wait.”</p><p>Cassian wiped his face and ran his fingers over his goatee, and then he settled back down, but he fiddled with his blaster for several minutes until Din couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>Din sighed, “What?”</p><p>Cassian frowned, he searched for the words.</p><p>Din checked his chronometer then turned back to his rifle sight, “You have exactly nine minutes. You need to tell me what is on your mind. Now.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “This entire trip — it feels as if the Empire is holding its breath. There are few communications between agencies. There are troop movements, but there is very little movement in the fleet,” Cassian gestured to the sky, and paused again with a sigh. “I just can’t shake the feeling that — something is about to happen, and the Empire isn’t taking any chances on showing their Sabacc hand. I have a <em>very bad</em> feeling about all of this.”</p><p>Din nodded, “Agreed. This kind of restraint in their activity is uncharacteristic.”</p><p>“And now — Tivik. It can’t be a coincidence. Saw’s found something,” Cassian frowned.</p><p>Din’s chronometer counted down, “Cassian — it’s time.”</p><p>Cassian jumped up, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Din stopped him one more time, “Promise me: take no risks. Get in, get out.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “Don’t worry, vod,” and then he rushed off.</p><p>Din bowed his head. He did not like it when Cassian had bad feelings. He forced himself to return to scanning the area, so he could keep eyes on Cassian as long as possible. Cassian walked quickly along the main avenue, rushing between people.</p><p>“Slow down, you’re going to attract attention,” Din whispered in his ear coms.</p><p>Cassian aimed directly for a couple of troopers so he could assess their weapons and if they were ISB. He looked them over, and Cassian knew he was good. They were low level, hand blasters only, no charges, and definitely not ISB. Cassian cast one quick glance at Din before disappearing around the corner into the alley.</p><p>“You have seven more minutes before the troopers double,” Din said into Cassian’s earpiece.</p><p>“Copy,” Cassian whispered, and then he turned one more corner and found Saw’s man.</p><p>“I was about to leave!” Tivik said, sweat on his brow, and his arm in a sling under his worn leather overcoat.</p><p>“I came as fast as I could!” Cassian shrugged.</p><p>“I have to get back on board, walk with me!” Tivik turned to walk past Cassian, wiping his sweaty palm on his hip.</p><p>“Where’s your ship heading? Back to Jedha?”Cassian growled, taking hold Tivik’s uninjured arm..</p><p>“We’re here stealing ammo. They’ll leave without me!” Tivik cried.</p><p>“Easy! You have news from Jedha? Come on!” Cassian said firmly. He had come across the galaxy for this and he would not leave empty handed. Tivik responded well to pressure, especially when he really did want to give Cassian the information he had.</p><p>“An Imperial pilot, one of the cargo drivers on the Jedha run? He defected yesterday,” Tivik said quickly. “He’s telling people they’re making a weapon. The Kyber crystals, that’s what they’re for! He says he’s got proof!”</p><p>Cassian’s pulse quickened as he recalled all of the information he had about the weapon: built with Mandalorian Beskar, and powered by Mandalorian Phobium from Gargon that was still being purged from Mandalore. The weapon was built orbiting Geonosis, and then the Genonosians were slaughtered by the Empire after the Mandalorians found the construction modules due to their knowledge of the construction. Saw indicated the Kyber crystal was involved, but no one had any proof of what the crystal was for. So Cassian changed his priorities, he had to know what exactly they were facing.</p><p>“What kind of weapon?” Cassian’s brow came down.</p><p>“Look I have to go!” Tivik said and made to leave again.</p><p>Cassian caught him and pushed him back, “What KIND of weapon?”</p><p>“A planet killer!!” Tivik yelled back at Cassian. “That’s what he called it!”</p><p>Cassian looked away, and for a moment was speechless as a chill ran down his spine. He remembered Draven said Moff Panaka had called the weapon a “planet killer” but no one had been able to find any proof of that assertion. So despite the information coming from a high level Moff, it was dismissed by Rebellion leadership as a fantasy of an Imperial zealot.</p><p>“Someone named Erso sent him, some old friend of Saw’s —“ Tivik said dejectedly.</p><p>Cassian’s heart skipped a beat as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place.</p><p>“GALEN Erso?” Cassian failed to keep his emotions in check as he hissed, “WAS IT?”</p><p>“I don’t know — the guys who found the pilot were looking for Saw when we left to come here,” Tivik shrugged.</p><p>Saw Gerrera. A defector pilot. Jedha. Kyber crystals. A weapon. A planet killer. Galen Erso. Cassian’s head was spinning with all of the information coming together in just one conversation. He could barely form any more questions. He needed the proof. He needed the pilot.</p><p>In Cassian’s ear Din whispered, “You’re out of time, two troopers coming to you! Get out of there! DON’T IGNORE ME!!”</p><p>Cassian ignored Din, he needed proof, <em>he needed the pilot.</em> “Who else knows about this?” Cassian said with gritted teeth.</p><p>“I have no idea! It’s all falling apart!” Tivik leaned in panting anxiously. “Saw’s right! You guys keep talking and stalling and dealing while we are on fumes out here! There’re spies everywhere — !” Tivik looked away as the two troopers Din had marked passed their alley and immediately took note of their meeting.</p><p>The troopers stopped, blocking them into the alley. “What’s all this? Come on, let’s see some scandocs.”</p><p>Cassian smirked and turned to the troopers, “Yeah of course, just, my gloves,” then he reached down — and whipped around shooting both troopers.</p><p>“NO! What have you DONE??” Tivik yelled. “Are you crazy? I’ll never climb out of here! My arm!!” Tivik began to panic, looking around just as they heard more troopers approaching.</p><p>“Cassian — ten more troopers en route to your section, you have thirty seconds,” Din said in Cassian’s ear, he was breathing hard as he ran across the rooftops. Cassian knew that meant Din was headed towards his position. Cassian re-calculated how much time he had once Din arrived to back him up against the Troopers. He had time, he had to help Tivik.</p><p>“CASSIAN — I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THINKING!! YOU DON’T HAVE TIME!! YOU CAN’T SAVE HIM!! GET OUT OF THERE!! LEAVE HIM!!” Din yelled into Cassian’s ear.</p><p>Cassian put an arm around Tivik. He knew Tivik was right, he would not be able to climb out. And he knew that Din was right, he would have to leave Tivik behind. But in that moment he dropped all aggression from his tone, speaking softly, as he would to his old child-soldier friend.</p><p>“Calm down — calm down —<em> it’ll be alright</em>,” and the moment he felt Tivik’s shoulders relax, Cassian shot Tivik in the back.</p><p>Cassian took one breath, and shrugged the cold chill of guilt off his shoulders.</p><p><em>I’m sorry, Tivik, I couldn’t leave you. They would have taken you and broken you. You would have betrayed your own sister to make the pain stop. And you would have died in agony beyond what you can even imagine. I know what that feels like. I want you to know that you may have saved billions. It’s all because of you. Thank you, Tivik</em>.</p><p>“CASSIAN — CLIMB!!” Din growled.</p><p>Cassian turned quickly, climbed up one story, leapt upwards for a pipe, and pulled himself up high enough to hook a leg around it and then reach for the next hold. He could see the slight glint off Din’s pulse rifle that was still aimed down at the alley.</p><p>“MOVE CASSIAN! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!” Din hissed with desperation.</p><p>Cassian did not bother to ask what was happening below him or if there were blasters now aimed at his back. He just focused on the next couple of hand holds, as his heart beat harder and he gasped for breath. He could feel his muscles burning and he was running out of time until his grip failed.</p><p>Cassian suddenly felt Din’s grappling hook and cable wrap around his upper left arm and Din started to pull him up the last ten feet. Cassian put his hands on the cable and pushed with his legs upward as Din hauled him in and then they both collapsed on the roof as the troopers swarmed the alley below.</p><p>Cassian was still struggling for breath, and his arms were shaking.</p><p>“Alright, <em>vod</em>?” Din worked to calm his heart rate as he scanned Cassian quickly for damage, pulling open his jacket and checking his arms and legs. Finding no gaping wounds, Din took a deep breath and expelled it. That was too close.</p><p>“I’m sorry — <em>vod</em> — I couldn’t just — leave him,” Cassian gasped. Cassian’s heart rate finally came down to a tolerable level and he started to feel his senses fully returning.</p><p>“He would have betrayed the entire Rebellion, he had to die, <em>vod</em>. But you don’t take risks like that!” Din hissed while he watched the troopers below.</p><p>“Din, this was exactly the right time to take a risk! Did you hear what he said?” Cassian whispered harshly.</p><p>“Yes — all of it,” Din replied.</p><p>“Galen Erso is alive,” Cassian shook his head.</p><p>Din was silent for a moment, “Yes.”</p><p>Cassian grimaced as he swallowed, “Din, I have to stop this.”</p><p>Din growled, “<em>We</em> have to stop this, <em>vod</em>. You are <em>not</em> doing this alone. Understand?”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “Yeah, brother, I do.”</p><p>Din nodded, “We need to get Saw, and take the pilot.”</p><p>Cassian stared at Din and shook his head, “We won’t get past his men, well, not without killing all of them. It would be too dangerous. We can’t afford that right now.”</p><p>Din shifted back from the roofline, “Let’s move now, the troopers are thinning out. Stay low.”</p><p>They moved quickly and silently across the rooftops to the city edge, and then down to one of the secret exits leading to the ship docks. But then, Cassian stopped short.</p><p>“I’m not going with you on the Razor Crest, brother,” Cassian said with a slight crease in his brow.</p><p>Din turned to look at him, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Cassian frowned, “We are both right. We do need to evaluate Saw and the current Partisan agenda, because we need to confirm the defecting pilot is real. If he is, the Rebel Council will want him as proof. And — we just need a way to get past Saw’s front door so we can steal the pilot — we need Jyn Erso. I can make the call for Mon to approve Jyn’s extraction, but I need to get back to Yavin, to convince the Council to approve the mission to liberate the pilot from Saw — so we are going in opposite directions. I’ll take a transport, you take the Crest to Jedha.”</p><p>Din unconsciously squeezed both hands into fists, but then realizing he could not fault Cassian’s logic, he finally nodded. Then he pointed at Cassian, “No risks, understand?”</p><p>Cassian’s eyes suddenly dropped and his brow creased. “Din — all of our work — it’s suddenly coming together. I have no idea what to expect — I need to tell you —“</p><p>“— Tell me what you’ve been hiding from me for years,” Din spoke without judgment, but made it clear that he knew.</p><p>Cassian’s eyes were shining with tears, “My father has been visiting me in my dreams — for a long time.“</p><p>Din nodded, “I know that, <em>vod</em>.”</p><p>Cassian’s brow furrowed, “He has pushed me to pursue the destruction of the weapon — that has kept me chasing it for ten years. But he once gave me a message — that I will have to choose — between my mission — and my life.”</p><p>Din stared at Cassian. He could see that Cassian was telling the truth. Din looked away because he could not stomach looking at Cassian’s earnest eyes.</p><p>“I did not — know that,” Din said gazing into the distance.</p><p>Cassian ran his hands through his hair, “I can’t promise you that I won’t take risks on this mission. I have to see this through — to the end. I need you to trust me.”</p><p>Din swallowed hard, “I trust you, Cassian…to the end.”</p><p>Cassian’s brows lifted, “What?”</p><p>Din shook his head, “I trust you. I’m in. Let’s finish this.”</p><p>Cassian frowned, but nodded, “See you on Jedha?” Cassian saluted Din.</p><p>Din saluted back, “<em>K’oyacyi, vod</em>.”</p><p>Cassian reached out and grabbed Din’s helmet and brought it to his forehead. “<em>K’oyacyi, vod</em>.”</p><p>Din put a hand on top of Cassian’s head, careful not to knock him too hard because he lacked a helmet. Din could feel fate as strongly as Cassian did, only while Cassian was moving toward finding peace with fate, Din swore to himself that he would fight it. Din took a breath and then quickly turned to leave.</p><p>Cassian watched Din walk away, and took another breath to slow his heart rate. He had managed to tell Din the truth, and his brother had taken a step toward acceptance.</p><p>
  <em>Father, watch over him.</em>
</p><p>Cassian then turned toward the transport depot at the docks. The entire platform was dingy and covered with graffiti, but under the grime you could still see the original craftsmanship of the leaders of industry who had built the station expecting rich reward.</p><p>Cassian ducked into a communication station and sent an encoded message to Yavin. Once he got Draven’s approval he then sent a short message to Melshi, “Pick up time.”</p><p>Then Cassian boarded the next shuttle departing Kafrene. He quickly washed the sweat of the day from his face in the sanitary station and stared at his reflection for a moment as he considered how he was going to phrase his communication with the Alliance Council. This was going to be the most important meeting of his life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>0 BBY — 13 days BBY — Yavin 4</p><p>Cassian walked down the hall toward the command center. When Mon Mothma greeted him earlier on his arrival she had hugged him tightly and then said, “You smell like a teenager.” So, he’d had a real shower and cleaned up his beard, but still had no time to sleep. His mind was on the meeting so his head was down, but he always noticed who was passing him, because his spy instincts followed him even when he was not on a job. A man with long strawberry blonde locks and a tight beard lifted a brow at Cassian as he nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Kallus, good to see you, mate,” Cassian held out his hand, and managed a half-smile in return.</p><p>Since Kallus had been pulled from his Fulcrum position inside the Empire after his cover was blown, he and Cassian had connected over their shared experience working deep under cover inside the beast. Cassian had been inserted, but Kallus had grown up as an Imperial. After participating personally in the destruction of civilizations, he had questioned his choices. But when Kallus saw first hand that the Rebellion functioned as a family, and that there was still love in the galaxy, no matter how much the Empire oppression spread, he realized exactly how much he hated everything about serving an Empire whose only goal was to grab more power.</p><p>“Mando called while you were in the shower, all he said was, ‘Target confirmed,’” Kallus lifted his brow again, “Classic Mando economy with words.”</p><p>Cassian chuckled, with a tight smile. “But what he said could be the biggest news we have had in a decade, my friend.”</p><p>“Draven has been in a mood since you arrived, what did you find, Cassian?” Kallus used his deep voice to full effect.</p><p>Cassian sighed, “Nothing good, and trust me, you will know soon enough. This one — affects us all.”</p><p>Kallus frowned and put a hand on Cassian’s shoulder, “We’re with you, my friend.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “Thanks.”</p><p>They saluted each other, and then Cassian continued on to the command center alone. With his hands folded behind his back he gave report to Daven, Mothma and Dodanna.</p><p>“This could be our one chance. This could be <em>the</em> chance we have been waiting for, for ten years,” Cassian said passionately.</p><p>“Cassian, I can see you believe what you are saying, but — do we have a <em>target</em>?” Draven said crisply.</p><p>Cassian narrowed his eyes, “The ‘planet killer’ is our target sir. We must see this operation through on Jedha in order to get the squadron the right coordinates. Without the intelligence, we are shooting blindly — Sir.”</p><p>“I can tell you — the galaxy feels the tension. Something is shifting. I think this may be our <em>last</em> chance,” Dodanna said.</p><p>Mon had been silent, but now she nodded, “The Senate feels the same. The Emperor is — smiling, waiting to strike.”</p><p>Cassian suppressed a sigh of relief, he had their attention. “So when Melshi arrives, we will press Jyn to help us. We have to convince her, we are her best choice.”</p><p>Mon nodded, “She is a Rebel, son. She will hear the call.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>0 BBY — 12 days BBY — Jedha</p><p>Din swept Saw’s compound, and then he surveilled Saw’s Partisans movements. It did not take him long to fully understand what was happening. And the Imperial cruiser parked right above the city made the position of the Empire abundantly clear. The balance of power in the galaxy was about to shift — significantly.</p><p>Cassian signaled from hyperspace just as Din was about to eat his one large meal for the day.</p><p>“Draven and Mothma are at odds. Mothma wants Galen in the Senate for testimony. Draven ordered me to kill him,” Cassian growled.</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Din knew the answer.</p><p>“Follow orders. They are both correct. Mothma is right to continue to try to gain support in the Senate before the Emperor dissolves them. Draven is right that Galen is their key to building these weapons. If killing him saves one more life, I’ve done my duty,” Cassian frowned.</p><p>“You’re not convincing me,” Din did not pull punches.</p><p>“I’m transporting his daughter, and I’m about to kill her father,” Cassian said quietly even though he was certain she could not see or hear him.</p><p>“Is she going to help us?” Din sighed.</p><p>Cassian chuckled, “She didn’t really say — but yes. We didn’t give her much of a choice.”</p><p>“Good,” Din said determinedly.</p><p>“The Pilot? You saw him?” Cassian said anxiously.</p><p>“Only a glimpse, he was being questioned by Benthic. They didn’t seem impressed by him,” Din said.</p><p>“Where is he now?”</p><p>“They took him into the compound, I assume to see Saw — and I can’t get in there,” Din growled.</p><p>Cassian sighed, “Yeah, you’re a bit too obvious. Alright, our ETA is five hours.”</p><p>“Cassian, the Partisans are planning something. They are moving around outside the city, wearing pilgrim robes. The Imperials are also stepping up their movement of the Kyber crystals. The cargo pilots are working day and night,” Din said concerned.</p><p>Cassian frowned, “Check with the local black market, see if Saw’s men have been buying up their stock.”</p><p>“Tivik’s friends showed up with the huge shipment from Kafrene. I don’t think they will need much more, unless they are planning to blow up the cruiser parked above the city,” Din grumbled.</p><p>Cassian frowned, that was significant firepower, “Be careful, brother. The Council felt the same thing you’re seeing. Everyone can feel it. I’m sure Saw can too, and he’s getting ready.”</p><p>“Copy that, I’ll be in the city tomorrow, I’ll find you there,” Din closed the channel.</p><p>Cassian frowned as he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>“Is he going into Jedha City dressed as a Mandalorian? Is he insane? He’ll be marked!” Kay-Too said aghast.</p><p>Cassian smirked, “Don’t you know him by now?”</p><p>“I barely understand you, Cassian. I thought you thought Jyn coming on this mission was a bad idea. But now I see you think anyone on this mission is a bad idea,” Kay-Too sounded more concerned than Cassian would have expected from the droid.</p><p>Cassian looked back at Jyn. She was asleep, but looked fitful, like she was having nightmares. Cassian sighed and unhooked his seat harness, “I’m gonna get some sleep too.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>0 BBY — 11 days BBY — Jedha</p><p>Din stood in the morning shadows of the marketplace, watching the movement of the Guardians. He felt a silence in the air, like a calm before an explosive lightning storm, and he kept holding his breath, afraid that if he breathed too loudly he would miss the sound of the coming strike.</p><p>Then Tivik’s sister appeared suddenly in his field of vision across the square, wearing a hood and cloak. Din immediately locked down his blaster and tightened the strap on his vibro-knife and pulse rifle as if she was standing next to him. She was notoriously skilled at lifting weapons, he did not want to lose any of his valued arms.</p><p>Din walked up quietly beside her, but she noticed. “I wasn’t expecting to see <em>you,</em>” she sneered as she turned.</p><p>Din did not reply.</p><p>“Are you here to kill me, ‘<em>Older</em> brother’? Or has ‘Little brother’ simply lost his nerve?” She smiled with rotten teeth.</p><p>Din did not answer her question, “Cassian needs to see Saw. I need someone to make sure Saw does not kill him. Because if Saw kills him — I <em>personally</em> guarantee that <em>none</em> of you — will live to see tomorrow.”</p><p>Tivik’s sister tried to sneer again, but she knew the threat from this Mando was real. The Partisans called him the “Older Brother”, because some of them had felt Din’s wrath after he had identified those who were present when Saw tried to kill Cassian. Cassian found out months later and chastised Din, but it did not stop him. Benthic was still actively hiding from Din. He even once tried to take out a bounty on him.</p><p>Tivik’s sister tried to make light of the ominous threat by making a show of running her fingers over his weapons just to remind him that if she really wanted to take them she could. When her fingers touched the vibro-knife at his hip, however, Din shifted away from her as he felt a sharp pain radiate around his left chest all the way to the spine. The nerve was still damaged from when Cassian pulled the knife out and cut his rib in two. He’d had so many injuries of every kind in his short life that sometimes he could barely tell what hurt. But this pain he knew. Din also knew that feeling the pain when someone touched the knife was not possible, but it still hurt.</p><p>She lifted a brow, “Haven’t seen you flinch in a while. Your <em>knife</em> is a sensitive spot these days? Been <em>stabbed</em> in the back recently?” She hissed.</p><p>Din ignored her insinuation and leaned into her space, “In the <em>chest</em> actually,” he growled. Tivik’s sister leaned away from him so Din stood straight again before he continued, “Cassian has an important question for Saw. And he’s bringing an old friend. One that Saw will want to see.”</p><p>Tivik’s sister raised her other brow, “Who is the old friend?”</p><p>Din lifted up a data pad, showing her a picture of Jyn. Tivik’s sister immediately recoiled.</p><p>“The IMPERIAL? Are you kidding me??” She hissed.</p><p>“You know Saw will want to see her. And you know he will be grateful,” Din said simply.</p><p>Tivik’s sister looked him over, and then he watched as her face morphed from mocking, to exhausted, and finally, resignation, “Tivik is dead isn’t he?”</p><p>Din did not reply.</p><p>“Did you and your Little brother kill him, or did the idiots Tivik was with kill him?”</p><p>Din did not reply.</p><p>“Fine. I’m leaving. When they returned without him I decided, I’m done being disregarded and left behind. You and Cassian can press your luck with Saw. I’m out,” she spat, and then she turned to leave.</p><p>“Wait,” Din said abruptly. “They were cornered by Imperials, and Tivik could not escape. Cassian knew they would capture and torture Tivik. If they had, you know Tivik would have given you all up to the Empire — the entire Partisan operation. And then he would have still died in agony. Cassian killed him — out of mercy.”</p><p>Tivik’s sister stared at directly at Din, forcing him to watch her pain, as her eyes watered until a large tear dropped from both of her eyes at the same time. Finally she whispered, “That may be, but Cassian — and you — can both go to hell.”</p><p>She turned and ran.</p><p>Din sighed, and lowered his head.</p><p>“You cannot save him,” a voice said from behind.</p><p>Din whipped around, his hand on his blaster at his hip.</p><p>The Guardian from the last time they were on Jedha — the one who led him to Cassian — was standing up in the middle of a group of Guardians resting in the shade, and looking directly at him. There was two older women, and two men, one with short hair and a staff, the other with long hair and carrying a rapid repeating blaster. He looked odd because he had doffed his robes, and only the look in his eyes clearly identified him as a Guardian.</p><p>The Guardian who had marked Din walked directly toward him.</p><p>Din stared at her for a moment, before relaxing his hand away from his blaster, “You — said that before.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Why can’t I save him?”</p><p>“That is the wrong question,” the Guardian said plainly.</p><p>Din was speechless, what could the right question be? He tried again, “Will he succeed?”</p><p>“That is the wrong question,” she replied.</p><p>“Will the galaxy be saved?”</p><p>“That is the wrong question,” she replied.</p><p>“Will the children be saved?”</p><p>“That is the wrong question,” she replied.</p><p>“How do I save him??” Din growled.</p><p>“You have always struggled with loss ever since you were a boy! You have to listen to me: this was NOT your fault! You cannot save him!”</p><p>Din stared at the Guardian. Din had never experienced what Cassian did, the dead did not speak to Din loudly enough for him to hear them. But he knew immediately the words of Ra-Velis, and of Alenna. And suddenly he realized, that every person who he had lost during his lifetime, were all shouting at him the last phrase, <em>You cannot save him</em>.</p><p>Suddenly, Din was overcome with anger. His fists and teeth clenched, and he leaned toward the Guardian.</p><p>“<em>No</em>. I have lost <em>too</em> much. You are — <em>all</em> — <em>wrong</em>,” Din growled, and then he turned and walked away.</p><hr/><p>Cassian wove between the pilgrims and citizens with Jyn close behind. The atmosphere was thick with more than just smoke. There was tension.</p><p>As they passed a group of chanting Guardians Cassian suddenly caught a glimpse of Din, who had already marked him with his tracking software in the crowd..</p><p>“Wait for me here,” Cassian said to Jyn. She was interested in the Guardians so she wandered off.</p><p>Cassian rushed just past a large bearded man, over to Din and grabbed his arm before pulling Din into an embrace, “What do you know, brother?”</p><p>Din gripped Cassian tightly, “Listen to me quickly: there was a murder, an elderly local couple killed by stormtroopers, they were known to be sympathetic to Saw’s Rebels. The Rebels are planning a hit today as a reprisal against the Empire.”</p><p>Cassian grimaced, “I don’t need this right now.”</p><p>Din nodded, “I have more bad news: Tivik’s sister — when the Rebels returned without her brother, she decided she’s ready to bolt. I have a feeling she didn’t want to be involved in whatever is planned.”</p><p>Cassian shook his head, “I have to find the pilot, Din. I don’t have a choice.”</p><p>Din nodded, “I know, <em>vod</em>. I saw Tivik’s sister near the temple over there. I’ve seen the Partisans moving in pairsaround this section all day. Head toward the temple square.But I guarantee that any hit to the Empire will be around the Kyber. I have to move above the crowd to keep an eye on all angles for you. I’ll take out anyone who touches you, and I’ll signal you on the earpiece if I mark anyone I recognize that you can get in with.”</p><p>Cassian put a hand on Din, “Brother, don’t kill anyone unless they literally are ready to fire on me or Jyn. We have to make this work!”</p><p>Din hesitated, and gripped his rifle tightly, “Cassian — the Guardian told me — “</p><p>Cassian frowned, <em>Damn Guardians, causing trouble!</em></p><p>Din hesitated, “Cassian — when your father speaks to you, do you hear him as if he is standing next to you?”</p><p>Cassian stared at Din, “Is your family speaking to you?”</p><p>Din shook his head, “No, not directly. But I’m starting to think they are trying to send me a message.”</p><p>Cassian nodded and said quietly, “<em>Vod</em> — try to listen to them."</p><p>Din looked back at Cassian, and his emotions were closer to the surface than ever. He tried — but words failed him. So he put a hand on Cassian’s shoulder.</p><p>“Just — stay in my sight — <em>at all times</em>. Understood?” Din said with more emotion than he intended.</p><p>Cassian felt Din’s desperation. He wished he had words to comfort Din. But he knew that nothing he could say would help Din in this moment. So he simply nodded back, “Yes, of course, brother.” He turned toward Jyn, and then looked back at Din. “Let’s stay on coms until we find Saw’s men. Once Jyn and I talk to Saw, and find the pilot, I’ll meet you at the U-Wing and we can decide our plan from there. I doubt you’ll want to come with us to Yavin — or the Senate,” Cassian smirked.</p><p>Din sighed, “No. But if the pilot actually gets us to Erso, I’m going with you to find him.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “<em>K’oyacyi — </em>and watch your back, brother.”</p><p>Din looked at Cassian, “To the end, <em>vod</em>.”</p><p>Cassian saluted and rushed off into the crowd again. Din watched him go up to Jyn and rescue her from a couple of huckster Guardians. Cassian cast one more glance and nod in Din’s direction before they headed toward the Temple.</p><p>Din immediately rushed up to the rooftops to keep an eye on Cassian from above, and monitor the simmering city. Once above the street he found a break in the roofline where he could easily set his rifle and watch for Saw’s men.</p><p>Within minutes Din felt the rumble of the tank transport. Scanning the civilians in robes, he realized they were bulky against the desert chill, but they were a bit too bulky — concealing weapons underneath.</p><p>“Cassian — look around you. Everyone in thick pilgrim’s robes, they also have covered faces — they are Partisans. I can’t recognize them covered like this. I see the watchman — and now I see snipers — they are going to attack the convoy moving out — <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Cassian was scanning the roofs while Din was talking into his ear, and Jyn was talking at him, and then he whispered, “We’ve got to get out of here.”</p><p>Then three things happened all at once. First, a grenade blast hit the tank transport. Second, Cassian cried out for Jyn as she ran away from him. Third, both of the first two incidents distracted Din just enough that an unseen assailant managed to fire a shot that stunned Din to his knees. Cassian didn’t hear Din strangled cry over his coms because he was ducking direct blaster fire, and Din’s mouth was clenched shut from his spasming jaw muscles due to the stun gun.</p><p>Din managed to force his muscles to whip around and hit his attacker hard enough to stop the stun gun. But before Din could get to his feet he realized his attacker was about the size of Paz. Din got in two kicks which did not have much effect even though the attacker wore only light pilgrims robes and a turban that covered his face revealing only a sliver of scaly skin and yellow eyes.</p><p>Din reached for his blaster, but the attacker carried a long rifle and he swung it like a club. Din had to block the first two blows using his vambraces, and then shot his cable out to wrap around the attacker’s arms and torso — but the attacker had a knife. He jumped toward Din to loosen the cable and then in one sweeping motion he cut himself free with his left hand and swung his right hand around with the long rifle and knocked Din’s head sideways. The blow would have killed him if not for his helmet.</p><p>Din blacked out for just a moment from the impact, and found himself on his knees again, shaking his head and trying to clear the stars from his vision, when the attacker kicked him in the stomach, then savagely kicked him in the back.</p><p>“You’re the traitor’s ‘Big brother’. I knew you’d be babysitting ‘Little brother’, because you always do. I owe you a little beating because you’ve hit some of my friends. But you’re not so <em>BIG</em> are you?” He chuckled with a deep voice. “But I can’t kill you, because while Benthic would pay handsomely for you — the Imperials can pay more for a live <em>coward</em> <em>Mando</em> <em>refugee</em>,” the attacker snarled and laughed.</p><p>Din reached for his vambrace to send Cassian and Paz a distress signal but, his hand was still shaking so hard from the stun gun that he could not get his finger to the button before the attacker stunned him again in the abdomen so hard that Din thought his jaw spasm was going to break his teeth.</p><p>“Behave, because like I said, you’re no good to me dead,” the attacker reluctantly stopped the stun gun. “But I can’t have you running away either.”</p><p>The attacker shot Din in the leg at point blank range with his rifle, and Din screamed in agony because it felt like his leg had been blasted open by a shoulder cannon. Din’s consciousness began to fade and he knew he was going to be taken. He didn’t care what would happen to him, but when Cassian and Jyn needed him most, they would be left exposed, without backup in Saw’s territory. Din had failed them.</p><p>Even with all of the blaster fire below, Cassian did hear a sound that he could have sworn was Din screaming — but their coms were dead.</p><p>“Din! What was that? HEY!! Where are you??NO JYN!!” Cassian yelled at Jyn who was too close to the disabled transport, and Cassian saw a Rebel who was preparing to drop a charge right on top of the transport — and Jyn. He shot one of Saw’s Partisans, and everyone in the square saw it.</p><p>Din was writhing in pain and turned to see his attacker walk closer to him.</p><p>“Cass — Cass — “ Din gasped, his diaphragm was still spasming and made it harder to take a breath, but then he realized the attacker had jammed their coms connection too.</p><p>“I also can’t have you calling for help, so have a nice sleep, Big Brother,” his laughter was the last thing Din heard before he was stunned unconscious.</p><p>
  <em>Cassian…vod…I failed you…</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Part 4: Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>0 BBY — 11 days BBY — Jedha — Saw’s hideout</p>
<p>Cassian leaned back and rubbed his throbbing head as he tried to think inside the cell built into the long abandoned catacombs.</p>
<p>When Cassian lost contact with Din, Cassian and Jyn had to run from the fight blindly, and soon they were caught by Imperials. Part of the pain in Cassian’s head was from Kay-Too’s metal hand slapping him as he tried to save Jyn and Cassian from the troopers. Instead, they were all saved by a blind Guardian of the Whills, who introduced himself as Chirrut Îmwe.</p>
<p>But then, Benthic showed up with the Partisans, and even thought he had fought by Cassian’s side, Benthic was also a close friend of the Partisan who Cassian had murdered to save Jyn in the square. Benthic seethed into his breathing apparatus when he captured them, but he did spare Cassian’s life, at least until Saw could pass final judgement. Benthic was fairly confident that Cassian would not live to see the next morning.</p>
<p>The catacombs were partially buried and a day’s walk outside the city. Thankfully, after the attack in the city the Partisans loaded them onto escape speeders, but the desert winter air and then the underground catacombs had chilled Cassian to the bone.</p>
<p>And to make matters worse, by the time Cassian was kicked into Saw’s cell, Jyn was missing from their party. He actually was more worried about her than he was about his own safety, because he had heard the Partisans refer to her as the “Imperial traitor” more than once. Cassian knew that the Partisans actually called him, “THE Traitor.” The fact that he was still alive probably meant that Saw intended to finish Cassian off himself. That was the first bit of good news — because it meant Cassian had time to find a way to escape.</p>
<p>Cassian’s gear and weapons, however, were confiscated. And that meant that he didn’t have communication with Kay-Too back at the ship — or with Din. Cassian was unnerved by how suddenly he lost contact with Din during the fight. Din had completely disappeared from coms, but things don’t always go as planned, and they had been separated before.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I don’t get back on coms soon, he’s going to be raging. And I need to keep him from doing anything stupid — like trying to bust me out of here — before I find the pilot.</em>
</p>
<p>Which brought him back to assessing how to get out of the cell as quickly as possible. And the damn Guardian would not stop praying <em>I’m one with the Force, the Face is with</em> <em>me</em> which kept breaking Cassian’s concentration.</p>
<p>“You pray?” Chirrut’s friend said mockingly, then turned to look at Cassian and tossed his head toward Chirrut. “He’s praying for the door to open.”</p>
<p>“Pray I get a chance to open it for him,” Cassian mumbled leaning against the bars feigning severe fatigue so he could figure out the model of the locking mechanism.</p>
<p>Chirrut stopped his chant, “It bothers him because he <em>knows</em> the Force makes it possible. Baze Malbus was once the most devoted Guardian <em>of us all</em>.”</p>
<p>Cassian saw the guards moving away to refresh their drinks, pulled up his pant leg and sorted through his tools, “Well — I’m beginning to think the Force and I have different priorities.”</p>
<p>“Relax, Captain, we’ve been in worse cages than this one — we will get out,” Chirrut chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well, this is a first for me,” Cassian lied, and he didn’t know why. He thought it was because he didn’t want to rehash his experiences inside prisons. Or maybe it was because he was offended Saw imprisoned him with the others instead of talking to him — like Jyn.</p>
<p>“There is more than one sort of prison, Captain,” Chirrut replied. “I sense that you carry yours wherever you go.”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned and turned back to the lock and cavern, listening to the conversations of Saw’s men, and plotting his escape route once the opportunity presented itself. He recognized a few of the Partisans — and he knew a couple of them recognized him too.</p>
<p>But soon he found himself considering Chirrut’s words. Cassian knew he had several prisons. The prison of his single-minded pursuit of the weapon. His prison of loneliness from the loss of his father. His prison of guilt for the loss of Mandalore, and Din’s family. And his prison of the fate foretold by his father.</p>
<p>Cassian closed his eyes, <em>Father, show me how to get out of here. I need to contact Din…</em></p>
<p>Suddenly a mumbled conversation across the room reached Cassian’s ears with a volume he could not ignore.</p>
<p>“Benthic told him to pick up the <em>Mando</em> ‘Older brother’ during the fight! But instead of bringing Mando back, he’s stolen Mando’s ship and is going to collect the bounty from the Empire!”</p>
<p>Cassian’s heart rate quickened, and he tried to appear uninterested while he listened intently to every word.</p>
<p>A deeper voice answered, “Too bad he couldn’t drop Mando off on that Cruiser before they left, would have been a much quicker payday.”</p>
<p>The first voice replied, “It’s still worth it. There’s a hefty bounty on all those Mandalorians. The Empire is looking to exterminate them — like the Jedi.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s heart sank as blind panic suddenly stopped cold all mission planning in his brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Din woke up face down on the deck.</p>
<p>His helmet was still in place. It was dark. He could move but he was bound. He was dizzy, and in pain. His head hurt, his leg was excruciating — he remembered that he was shot.</p>
<p>Memories flooded back.</p>
<p>The attacker was big, strong, and smart enough to know how to bring Din down when he was distracted. Din could feel his hands were in binders, and his vambraces were gone. He dared not move very much until he was sure he was alone. He turned on his helmet scanners with a few blinks of the eye.</p>
<p>Din was on the Razor Crest, in hyperspace, and he was one of only two life forms on board. The attacker was on the command deck, and Din was below in the cargo hold. The system could not identify his attacker, but the sensors told Din that he was a large Trandoshan with an unusually thick hide. That would be difficult — but not impossible.</p>
<p>Then Din decided he had to do a self scan to plan how he was going to escape. He regretted it almost immediately because it was all bad news. Greater than twenty percent damage to his left quadriceps from the open blaster wound. He wasn’t going to be able to use the leg. If he didn’t get treatment soon — he was going to lose the leg. And, his concussion score was <em>high</em>. So his plan had to factor in that his response time would be diminished in a fight, and his critical thinking was impaired.</p>
<p>Bottom line — he was going to need help.</p>
<p>Din knew the second he used his internal comms the Razor Crest would show it on the command panels. So his only hope was that Cassian would realize he had missed his check-in after the battle and track the Crest — and that was <em>if</em> Cassian was alive. Only Paz and Cassian had the codes to track the ship long range. Paz only knew that Din was on Jedha. If the Crest was already beyond the long range sensors of Paz’s ship, Paz would never find him.</p>
<p>Din was certain at this point he was alone on the lower deck so he tested his pain threshold by attempting to move his leg, and immediately lost all breath and his vision went white. He did manage to stay conscious and not scream, but his heart thundered inside his ribs dangerously fast, and he could tell he was still bleeding because his leg was partially stuck to the deck. He tried to breathe through the pain as he felt the throbbing in his head worsen.</p>
<p>Din closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life, spoke to the dead like Cassian had told him to.</p>
<p>
  <em>Buir — Cyare’se — we are at the mercy of the universe. But we must succeed. Help us…</em>
</p>
<p>Din tried to listen, he didn’t know how to listen, but he tried — and he could not hear a reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Father, I need to get out of here and find Din, he needs help. I need to find Jyn. I need the pilot. Show me how to find the pilot…</em>
</p>
<p>“Who is the one in the next cell?” Chirrut said suddenly.</p>
<p>Cassian’s eyes widened, and he turned to stare at Chirrut.</p>
<p>Baze shifted, “What? Where?” He moved across the alcove to look between the bars, “An Imperial pilot! I’ll kill him!”</p>
<p>Cassian moved quickly from the door to stand between Baze and the bars that kept Baze from reaching the hunched figure in the cell next to them, “NO! Wait! Back off! BACK OFF!!”</p>
<p>Baze shoved Cassian once, but then moved back to his corner and sat down.</p>
<p>Cassian leaned against the bars, and could smell the sweat and filth. The man in a pilot’s uniform was sitting on the ground staring between his knees.</p>
<p>“Are you the pilot?” Cassian said gently.</p>
<p>The man did not respond.</p>
<p>“Hey — are you the shuttle pilot?”</p>
<p>The man shifted his eyes half blinking, “Pilot?”</p>
<p>Chirrut turned his head, “What’s wrong with him?”</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, the man was broken. Cassian shuddered to think what Saw had done to him.</p>
<p>“Galen Erso? You know that name?” Cassian pressed a bit harder than he intended, but he was beginning to feel desperate.</p>
<p>The man twitched and Cassian held still, waiting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on…</em>
</p>
<p>The man opened his eyes again and then mumbled, “I brought the message, I’m the pilot,” he turned to Cassian, “I’m the pilot.”</p>
<p>“What was ‘the message’?” Cassian said eagerly. “You can tell me ‘the message’!” He wanted to tear the answers from the mind of the man he had risked so much to find. It had to be worth it. Worth the cost of Saw torturing Jyn. Worth the cost of losing his brother.</p>
<p>“Brought the message…brought it from Galen…brought it from Eadu…” the pilot mumbled.</p>
<p>Cassian leaned back as this new information hit him hard. <em>Eadu</em> — he had seen it recently in an Alliance Intelligence file — outer rim planet, with suspected Imperial activity, but as yet unconfirmed. Galen Erso — the man himself — had sent the pilot with a <em>message</em> from Eadu.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a rumble from above, cut through the atmosphere, and then struck the ground with an explosion so massive the catacombs shook.</p>
<p>“Proton bombs?” Baze said with his eyes turning upward.</p>
<p>“No,” Chirrut replied ominously, but he did not tell them what he thought was happening.</p>
<p>Cassian saw the Rebels start to rush toward the exits, and he realized his opportunity to escape had arrived. He re-shuffled his priorities and crossed back to the door and pulled out his tools. He worked the lock as the catacomb skulls fell out of their niches and crashed to the ground. Within less than his predicted fifteen seconds he had the door open, he rushed to the table with their weapons, and he tore his comm from his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>“Kay-Too!! KAY-TOO!! Where are you?” Cassian hoped desperately that the droid had followed orders.</p>
<p>After a moment of holding his breath, Kay-Too’s voice came through, “There you are! I’m standing by as you ordered. Although there’s a problem on the horizon…there’s no horizon. On a positive note, I think we have found the ‘planet killer’.”</p>
<p>The catacombs shuddered but Baze and Chirrut walked steadily out to retrieve their gear and seemed to move their feet with the unstable ground, while Cassian was nearly tossed to floor.</p>
<p>Cassian braced himself against the table as he realized what Kay-Too was saying.</p>
<p><em>The planet killer is real — it’s here. And it’s killing Jedha</em>.</p>
<p>An uncontrollable chill ran down Cassian’s spine, “Locate our position! Bring that ship in here now!”</p>
<p>“Five minutes to extraction,” Kay-Too replied in a very business-like fashion.</p>
<p>Five minutes, it wasn’t enough time. Cassian slammed his hands on the table and turned to run deeper into the catacombs.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Chirrut called after him.</p>
<p>“I’ve gotta find Jyn! You get the pilot! We need him! Then if you want a ride out of here, meet me up top!” Cassian shouted behind him as he rushed out of the cavern exit and up the steps.</p>
<p>Cassian scaled the steps to the main floor, following the escaping Rebels. He heard rumbling, shouts of Rebels, ship engines, and a wind howling like he had never heard before, worse than the hurricanes on Squarr, or the dust storms on Tatooine.</p>
<p>Cassian caught a Twi’lek boy by the arm as he ran past Cassian. The boy was thin, but he hit Cassian pretty hard between the ribs before Cassian could calm him.</p>
<p>“Hey hey — we can fight until we both die — or you can just tell me where Saw took the girl — Jyn Erso?” Cassian said firmly but with his best ‘trust me’ eyes.</p>
<p>The boy frowned and his brows were down, but he pointed toward another stair case leading to an upper level. Cassian released the boy immediately, and sprinted toward the stairs.</p>
<p>Cassian covered his mouth with his sleeve against the dust, taking the steps two at a time, and then nearly tripping over bodies of Rebels who had already succumbed.</p>
<p>“JYN!! JYN!!” Cassian called as he pushed through a set of curtains and suddenly was faced with Jyn kneeling on the floor and behind her, the crouched and disfigured form of Saw Gererra.</p>
<p>Cassian locked eyes with Saw, pulling his blaster from his satchel, but then he realized that Saw was unarmed except for his walking stick. Saw’s hair was long, greying and wild — he had been bald the day he tried to kill Cassian. Their eyes burned into each other, but they said nothing.</p>
<p>In that moment Cassian could see in Saw’s eyes that Saw was still angry with him, but that he was — defeated. Cassian saw a sadness that he had only seen once before, the day Saw rescued Cassian from the Republic prison tank — the day Cassian’s father died. Saw’s eyes fell, and Cassian followed them to Jyn on the ground.</p>
<p>“JYN!!” Cassian yelled, shoving his blaster back into his bag and reaching out for her with his hand. “We gotta go! I know where your father is!”</p>
<p>Jyn’s vacant eyes suddenly focused on Cassian’s face.</p>
<p>“Go with him Jyn! You must go!” Saw said desperately. Cassian looked back at Saw. Saw had said the same thing to him the day Mon Mothma came to get him. And Jyn had the same reaction Cassian had all those years ago — to save Saw.</p>
<p>“Come with us!” Jyn cried, tears still flowing down her cheeks, she grabbed for Saw’s arm as Cassian pulled her away.</p>
<p>“I will run no longer, but you must save yourself! GO!” Saw threw her grip off his arm, his eyes creased with pain.</p>
<p>“COME ON! THERE’S NO TIME!” Cassian yelled as he pulled Jyn away from her adoptive father, and Cassian’s oldest mentor.</p>
<p>“<em>Save the Rebellion! Save the dream!!</em>”</p>
<p>Saw’s last words echoed behind them and around them and thee words rang louder than the cataclysm that was tearing the stone walls apart as Cassian and Jyn ran down the hall back to the main level and then down the main hall leading to the exit.</p>
<p>Cassian broke out into daylight and saw Chirrut and Baze running toward the U-Wing, but found the pilot staring up in the direction of where the Old par of the Holy City had sat on that plane for over forty thousand years — and now it was a tidal wave of stone and dust that was growing as its shadow covered the sky.</p>
<p>“COME ON! LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!” Cassian grabbed the pilot’s arm, and then the pilot suddenly began to move, running after Cassian.</p>
<p>They all leapt onto the U-wing as it hovered low, and then Cassian yelled, “GET US OUT OF HERE!!”</p>
<p>Cassian threw down his bag as the ship lurched upwards, and he jumped up into his chair as Kay-Too worked to ride the waves of the dust storm without taking too much debris into the engines. The ship rose up quickly on a crest of the storm, but a larger cloud leered above, and the heat and radiation sensors began to scream from the control panel.</p>
<p>“COME ON!!” Cassian slammed his hands on the controls, and boulders the size of mountains fell around them as they swerved. The clouds were closing in around the ship — they were not going to make it.</p>
<p>“PUNCH IT!” Cassian yelled at Kay-Too.</p>
<p>The droid’s protocol would not allow it, “I haven’t completed my calculations!”</p>
<p>“I’ll make them for you!” Cassian growled, and he pulled the hyperspace lever without a fully clear hyperspace lane. The quiet calm of hyperspace did nothing to calm Cassian’s mind. He was already on to his next task, and the one after that.</p>
<p>First, the kidnapper had taken Din’s ship, so Cassian had to track the Razor Crest. He typed in the same tracking codes Din had used to find his ship when he was missing, and held his breath for the fifteen seconds it took to find the signal. Then, the unfailing Razor Crest responded with a heading.</p>
<p>Next, Cassian jumped down from the command chair and formulated his message in his mind. He needed the right words to express his desperation, but still give Paz the right amount of hope that Din was still alive — even if Cassian wasn’t sure himself. Cassian typed in his secure message code, and sent the message to Nevarro.</p>
<p><em>Vod taken by bounty hunter. Please pursue on enclosed heading, and signal when vod found. Weapon confirmed, Jedha destroyed. Must pursue weapon to prevent annihilation</em>.</p>
<p>Cassian’s finger hesitated over the transmission button with an awful nauseous feeling in his stomach. He felt he was abandoning Din. How could he not be the one to follow after the bounty hunter? How could he not change course immediately to recover his brother? This was the first moment their entire friendship that Cassian had faced choosing their mission over Din.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do I really believe this is worth it? Is it worth losing Din?</em>
</p>
<p>Cassian took a breath, and then in his mind he heard Din on Kafrene<em>, I trust you Cassian…to the end.</em></p>
<p>Cassian hit the transmission button. Paz checked his communications multiple times daily when Din and Cassian were on assignment, so he would get the message within a couple of hours at the most. Cassian trusted Paz would find Din.</p>
<p>Cassian immediately began the second message to Yavin, <em>Weapon confirmed, Jedha destroyed. Mission target located on Eadu, Please advise</em>.</p>
<p>Cassian stood by his coms because he could not lose a single minute once the response was received. He knew that Draven would send him to Eadu. Draven saw himself as the one who cleaned up the mess and made up for the mistakes and inaction of the others on the Council. Cassian understood Draven’s reasoning. Killing Erso would stop all other options, like Dodanna’s endless gathering more intelligence, like Mothma’s futilely lobbying the Senate, and like Organa’s infinite deliberating. Killing the engineer allowed the Council to focus onthe most important mission — destruction of the weapon.</p>
<p>Cassian still had not seen anything that might indicate that Galen Erso was innocent in his role in creating the weapon that had just destroyed the Holy City. He glanced back at Jyn who was disheveled, covered in dirt, and now staring at the streaking stars in hyperspace in a near catatonic state. Cassian was surprised to feel a new empathy and regret for this girl.</p>
<p>Saw Gererra must have been her one true father figure. And despite all of his flaws, Cassian did regret Saw’s death, especially considering his final actions regarding Jyn. It was an echo of the old Saw, the one Cassian cared for. The old Saw had decided not to attack Cassian, and had encouraged Jyn to go with him so she would be safe. Cassian felt another pang of regret, he was charged by Saw to keep Jyn safe, but he was about to receive orders to kill her father. And he would do it.</p>
<p>In that moment, the response came, <em>Orders confirmed, proceed with haste, terminate target</em>.</p>
<p>Despite confirmation of what he expected, the new regret in his stomach caused him to sigh and bow his head. He sent a one word response, <em>Understood</em>.</p>
<p>Then Cassian turned to Kay-Too, still hoarse from the dust of Jedha, and said, “Set course for Eadu.”</p>
<p>Jyn looked up, “Eadu? Is that where my father is?”</p>
<p>Cassian looked back at her, and for the first time since he had pulled her out of the catacombs, he could see the <em>need</em> in her eyes was back.</p>
<p>Cassian found himself nodding, “I think so, yes.” Why was he encouraging her? He berated himself for giving her any hope.</p>
<p>The pilot suddenly reanimated, “You’re — Galen’s daughter?”</p>
<p>“You <em>know</em> him?”she reached toward the pilot, and Cassian shut his eyes as he heard the <em>need</em> in her voice.</p>
<p>“I’m Bodhi, the pilot, I brought the message,” he breathed, and then his eyes became distant, “He said — I could get right by myself. He said I could make it right, if I was brave enough and listened to what was in my heart. Do something about it — guess it was too late.”</p>
<p>Cassian felt those words like a vibro-knife. Every person in the ship had amends to make for their failures. Cassian thought again of Din.</p>
<p>Jyn shook her head, “It wasn’t too late.”</p>
<p>Baze grunted, “Seems pretty late to me.”</p>
<p>Jyn kept shaking her head, “No, we can beat the people who did this. We can stop them.”</p>
<p>Cassian looked back at Jyn and studied her face. She actually believed what she was saying. “My father’s message, <em>I’ve seen it,</em>” Jyn said to Bodhi. Then she looked at Cassian, “They call it the ‘Death Star’. But they have no idea, that there’s a way to defeat it.”</p>
<p>Cassian’s eyes narrowed — the <em>message</em> — was real? His cold logic immediately slammed on reverse thrusters, and his expression changed from intrigued to his cold spy’s visage, one of calculating disbelief.</p>
<p>Jyn saw Cassian’s face shift and got up leaning forward. “You’re wrong about my father. You think he’s still working for the Empire.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, “He did build it.” Cassian stated that fact as if it changed everything — justified everything.</p>
<p>“Because he knew they would do it without him!” Jyn countered. Cassian had no response but kept his eyes steeled. “My father made a choice. He sacrificed himself for the Rebellion. He’s rigged a trap inside it, inside the Death Star.” Then she turned back to Bohdi, “That’s why he sent you. To bring that message.”</p>
<p>“Where is it?” Cassian said urgently, as he allowed himself a brief second of the possibility that they could change the course of this mission. If he could easily prove to the Leadership Council that the Death Star could be attacked and destroyed — he would no longer be alone on this mission as more assets might be assigned to help. And that meant he could go — and find Din. “<em>Where is the message?</em>”</p>
<p>Jyn started shaking her head, “It was a hologram.”</p>
<p>Cassian felt the chance slipping away, “You have that message, right?”</p>
<p>She kept shaking her head, “Everything happened so fast…”</p>
<p>Cassian’s one hope had now fizzled to a shadow. His last chance was to turn to Bodhi, “Did you see it?”</p>
<p>Bodhi was forced to look down and shake his head, no.</p>
<p>“You don’t believe me?” Jyn sounded desperate.</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, “I’m not the one you gotta convince. I’m not the one who can authorize an attack on the Death Star — based on your word.”</p>
<p>“I believe her,” Chirrut said passionately.</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head with exasperation, “That’s good to know.”</p>
<p>Baze now was leaning forward, “What kind of trap? You said your father made a trap?”</p>
<p>Jyn nodded again emphatically, “The reactor module. “He’s placed a weakness there. He’s been hiding it for years. He said if you can blow the reactor—the module—the whole system goes down.” She fixed her gaze on Cassian. “You need to send word to the Alliance,” she said.</p>
<p>“I’ve done that,” Cassian sighed.</p>
<p>“My father said we could find the weakness in the structural plans, they’re in a data vault on the planet Scarif. Tell the Alliance: They have to go to Scarif and get the plans.”</p>
<p>Cassian was silent, calculating again. This added another stop to this mission. He needed this mission to be done — today. He needed to find Din. He needed the easy short assignment: assassinate Galen Erso. That would allow him to break away and help Paz find Din before the hunt for the weapon — the Death Star.</p>
<p>“I can’t risk sending that,” he answered sharply. “Even if everything you say is true, we’re in the heart of Imperial territory. If the message were intercepted, the whole Alliance fleet could be lured into a trap on Scarif.” He might have been lying, to himself or to Jyn, he couldn’t even really tell any more.</p>
<p>“You still want to go to Eadu?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Cassian said, pressing his lips together, trying to hide his desperation.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll find him,” she said. “We’ll find my father. We’ll bring him back, and he can tell the whole Alliance himself.” She spoke with conviction she did not feel, and Cassian could see it. All he could see was her <em>need</em>. Her need to believe this fantasy.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded—but he wore his spy’s face, and Jyn couldn’t read him at all. Underneath, he was coming out of his skin, wondering if Paz would get his message in time. Wondering if Din was still alive at all, if he was suffering, or if any of them would survive the Death Star.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>0 BBY — 10 days BBY— Xa Fel (Sz Fel System)</p>
<p>Paz dropped his <em>Kom’rk</em> class transport ship out of hyperspace just outside the system. His long range scanner was primed for the ship he was tracking, and this hyperspace lane was the only place the Razor Crest would exit hyperspace in order to get to Xa Fel.</p>
<p>Xa Fel was the only Imperial installation between Jedha and Coruscant that an enterprising bounty hunter could offload his cargo without going all the way to the Core. And Paz was certain this bounty hunter would not have the audacity go to Coruscant. He was clearly just looking for a quick score. Paz felt his anger rising again, he took a deep cleansing breath and closed his eyes. He would find Din.</p>
<p>Whenever Din and Cassian were off on a mission Paz would track their movement. Cassian and Din had developed a reliable habit of checking in with Paz daily especially when they split up. When Din checked in from Jedha City, and then Cassian checked in on his way to Jedha from Yavin — Paz was already on alert.</p>
<p>The Covert had hidden one of the Kom’rk class transports they had used to escape to Nevarro — even from Cassian so that he could not be forced to reveal their escape plan. Paz had spent the previous day stocking up the Covert with supplies, and when he returned to the ship he found he had a message from Cassian with the news he feared most — Din had been taken.</p>
<p>A vote of the entire settlement was required for Paz to take their last ship off the planet. Because Din had been so instrumental in saving every member of the Covert, Paz did not meet much resistance. Paz prepped the ship and left within an hour of receiving the message.</p>
<p>Paz had attempted to rest while en route, but had slept only fitfully. He was dreaming of all of his family. He dreamt of the time just before Alenna had died, when Falera was still home, and Arnar still looked at him with adoration. Din was less angry and just cocky enough that he was annoying, and yet still Paz couldn’t help but love him. The dream wasn’t a specific day, it was more an amalgam of that period in images, emotions, and longing.</p>
<p>Those emotions now rumbled under his armor as he was drifting in the asteroid belt outside the system of planets but still within the star’s magnetic field. His sensors were still covering a vast area of the hyperspace lane. Paz prepared his weapons for his attack. He knew it was time to put his emotions in check, until he had recovered Din. And then he could unleash his fury.</p>
<p>Paz began to recite the Creed as he cleaned his blasters.</p>
<p>“<em>Gett’se,” </em>Courage. Paz applied the cleansers to the barrel.</p>
<p>“<em>Kot,” </em>Strength. Paz filed off the carbon scoring</p>
<p>“<em>Verburyc at kyr’am,</em>” Loyalty to death. Paz checked the sight and the trigger sensitivity.</p>
<p>“<em>Ibic te Manda</em>,” This is the Way of the Mandalorian. Paz tested his targeting system, and his internal sensors when suddenly the proximity alarm went off silently inside his dark ship.</p>
<p>The Razor Crest had arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part 4: Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>0 BBY — 10 days BBY— Eadu</p>
<p>Cassian was shaking, and not only because he was standing in the freezing, midnight rain after crash landing on the rocky terrain. He was shaking from anger, and anxiety, because he did not know what was happening with Paz and Din. And now, his coms were smashed. So he had no way to know when Paz found Din, and no way speak to command about what he found on Eadu. Cassian gritted his teeth to stop them chattering in the cold, and he bit down harder to prevent himself from screaming with frustration.</p>
<p>Cassian walked back into the ship and tore off his flight jacket, reaching for his heavier tactical jacket with the fur hood.</p>
<p>“Bodhi,” Cassian snapped. “Where’s the lab?”</p>
<p>Bodhi responded like he would to a commanding officer. “The research facility?”</p>
<p>“The place you made deliveries and met Galen Erso. Where is it?” Cassian demanded, grabbing his quadnocs and checking the power level.</p>
<p>Bodhi hesitated but then cleared his throat, “It’s just over the ridge.”</p>
<p>Cassian nodded sharply, “And that’s a shuttle depot straight ahead of us? You are sure of that?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Bodhi nodded.</p>
<p>Cassian calculated — it was enough. This could work. He just needed either a plausible story for Jyn if he had to kill Galen, or a feasible plan for extraction which did not carry a high probability of his death. Killing Galen still carried the highest likeliness of success.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to hope there’s still an Imperial ship left to steal. The U-wing is scrap. Grab anything that might be useful, Kay-Too will burn anything sensitive. After that, here’s what we’re doing: Hopefully, the storm keeps up and keeps us hidden down here. Bodhi, you’re coming with me. We’ll go up the ridge and check out the research facility.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming with you,” Jyn said, grabbing a poncho.</p>
<p>“No,” Cassian had his response already planned, “Your father’s message—we can’t risk it. You’re the messenger.”</p>
<p>Jyn’s brows came down. “That’s ridiculous. We all got the message. Everyone here knows it.”</p>
<p>Kay-Too spoke with a dramatic flare. “‘<em>One blast to the reactor module and the whole system goes down</em>.’ That’s how you said it. ‘<em>The whole system goes down</em>.’”</p>
<p>“KAY — ”Cassian growled, “get to work fixing our comms! You <em>must</em> contact command so they know we are not dead!” He turned back to Jyn. “All I want to do right now is get a handle on what we’re up against. If I’m even to have the slightest <em>hope</em> of extracting your father, I need to evaluate the security detail, entry and exits, and then I’ll need you all for firepower. So right now, I need you to stay <em>hidden</em> and protect the ship!”</p>
<p>Cassian turned to Bodhi, “So, we’re going to go very small and very carefully up the rise and see what’s what. Let’s GO.”</p>
<p>Cassian rushed Bodhi out before any further argument could ensue, and before Cassian could allow himself to rethink his course. Cassian could feel that Chirrut was staring at him with his milky unseeing eyes as Cassian slammed the door shut behind them.</p>
<p>They started up the ridge, the water lashing Cassian in the face even with his hat on, every drop pelting him like ice shards. When they reached the first ridge where Cassian had a clear view of the base he stopped to assess the distance.</p>
<p>“No, no,” Bodhi called, “We’ve got to go up.”</p>
<p>Cassian followed, and he felt his body faltering in the cold, but he refused to give in. He could not fail. There was too much riding on this mission. However, the fastest path off this rock was pulling him down, and not sitting well with his stomach. Cassian thought sardonically that his face must look like Draven’s when his stomach tried to act as a moral compass. Of course, Draven never listened to his stomach. Cassian could not ignore his, but he needed to protect the Rebellion, and he needed to go help Paz. There had to be a way. His only hope was that the opportunity to help Galen would simply present itself before Galen was in his rifle sight.</p>
<p>Cassian suddenly realized that Bodhi was rambling on about Galen Erso.</p>
<p>“If I hadn’t started a conversation with Galen in the meal line, asked him which droid to grab a bite from, maybe I never would’ve wondered what was going on here. What they were working on…”</p>
<p>“What did Galen say when you finally asked him that question?” Cassian called.</p>
<p>Bodhi faltered but kept walking. “He said, ‘a<em> weapon that will destroy your home. I think you can help me stop it</em>,” Bodhi replied.</p>
<p>Cassian was slightly shocked, “And what did you think when he said that to you?”</p>
<p>Bodhi looked back at Cassian, and frowned, “I thought of my brother. He died defending a friend on an Imperial cargo mission, which I’m now certain was carrying materials to the weapon’s construction. I thought — my brother would never have wanted to help build this weapon. If he had known, he would have stood up. He would want me to do this — for Jedha. And I want to do it for him. He always looked out for me.”</p>
<p>Cassian was silent. His hands were shaking with his anxiety over what could be happening with his brothers. He focused on each step to methodically bring his emotions under control. He needed steady hands to take his shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Xa Fel (Sz Fel System)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the dim light of the lower hold, Din had managed to peel his leg off the floor, and found some non-essential wiring to use as a tourniquet. At least he had slowed the loss.</p>
<p>Din was moving very slowly, and that allowed him to avoid making any sound. Hyperspace was quiet. Even the smallest vibrations could be amplified. At one point Din had even heard the Trandoshan snoring, which Din took advantage of for the few minutes it had lasted.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, the arrival alarms sounded and soon after they dropped out of hyperspace. Din checked his chronometer and realized, even considering he had lost some time to unconsciousness, there was only one place the right distance from Jedah where a bounty hunter could drop him off to the Empire — Xa Fel. Xa Fel had come under Imperial rule and served to repair and upgrade hyperdrives on ships of all sizes and ranges.</p>
<p>Din could see his opportunity. The bounty hunter would land in one of the remote docks that did not ask questions. Then he would notify his contact. If the Trandoshan left the ship, Din could escape. If they stayed on the ship once they were on the ground, at least Din could stop the Trandoshan and he would not have to worry about dying in space due to any systems damage he was forced to inflict on his ship during the fight. Din would just be trapped on Xa Fel in that scenario, injured, and without a ship. But once he’d patched up his leg, on Xa Fel he would have his pick of ships in dock.</p>
<p>However — Din had no weapons, and the weapons cabinet was locked without his vambraces. So his best chance was to overpower a Trandoshan. Din still had no idea how he was going to do that, but he had to try. For the sake of Cassian and Paz — he had to succeed.</p>
<p>Din rechecked his leg status and his readout confirmed that he had slowed his blood loss, but he now could not feel his toes. So he had to get access to his bacta supply soon. Time at least would not be a problem. Din calculated it would be less than twenty minutes to landing on Xa Fel.</p>
<p>He would have to be ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Eadu</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bodhi moved a little quicker up the last sharp incline and then crawled forward to the edge.</p>
<p>“Here — look!” Bodhi motioned to the cliff as Cassian crawled up next to him and quickly pulled out his quadnocs to scan the platform. The base landing platform was set down just a bit into the canyon to decrease its visibility, but the bright lights were an obvious giveaway.</p>
<p>Cassian murmured,“At least four gun turrets, three bay doors for shipment intake, and five or more access ladders when the two turbo lifts failed or when maintenance was needed. A base this size would have at least two garrisons of troops, and likely, due to the secrecy, at least one Death Trooper squad if not more.” He was sure he sounded pessimistic to Bodhi, infiltration to rescue Galen would be — complicated.</p>
<p>Cassian started slightly as one of the bay doors suddenly opened, and he could see multiple groups of people headed outdoors in a heavy storm. And many appeared to be high ranking. Something wasn’t right.</p>
<p>Cassian held the quadnocs out to Bodhi. “Take a look,” he said. “You see Erso out there?”</p>
<p>Bodhi raised the quadnocs, and scanned for several moments, appearing to double back, but then he stopped. “That’s him. That’s him, Galen, in the dark suit—”</p>
<p>“What are they doing? Do they ever bring the engineers out for deliveries?” Cassian frowned.</p>
<p>Bodhi shook his head vigorously. “Not like this. Not this time of night.”</p>
<p>Something definitely was not right. They did not appear perturbed and battle ready due to detecting the U-wing crash landing. That event, had apparently gone unnoticed because they had stayed so low on their approach. But the activity on the platform was nervous, agitated. Perhaps connected to Jedha — which they surely must have heard about. Then suddenly, Cassian had his answer.</p>
<p>A Delta-class long-range shuttle flew overhead so low that Cassian pulled Bodhi’s head down and covered him with his arm as Cassian flattened himself out and hid his face. When the shuttle had passed over Cassian narrowed his eyes. That ship carried someone important. Whatever was happening, now might be the only opportunity to act. And perhaps he might actually manage to add another significant Imperial kill to his list.</p>
<p>Cassian moved to action. He set his quadnocs to his left, and swung his rifle up on his right, then unslung the strap.</p>
<p>“You need to get back down there,” Cassian said to Bodhi as he checked his settings, “and find us a ride out of here. You understand?”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Bodhi said with his eyes only on the rifle.</p>
<p>“You heard me,” Cassian said with his commanding voice, the one he knew Bodhi would respond to. He didn’t have time for dissent. A decision had to be made.</p>
<p>“You said we came up here just to have a look,” Bodhi said more firmly than Cassian expected.</p>
<p>Cassian could not tear his eyes away from the scene on the platform. He needed Bodhi to be focused on the task at hand and the best way to keep him in his place was to continue to treat him like a subordinate. Cassian did not have time to articulate his thoughts — that the crowd size and formation indicated a high level visit, that Galen was apparently a part of that, that there may be a victory for all of them in that a higher level kill than Galen Erso. Which might justify leaving Galen alive —</p>
<p>“I’m here, I’m looking!” Cassian said pointing to the sight on his rifle. “I’m going to have a look at what big shot is on that shuttle! So we may need a ride out of here <em>very</em> soon! GO! Hurry!” Cassian snarled. He kept one eye on the landing pad as he listened to Bodhi run down the hill. Then he took one glance back to make sure Bodhi was gone and then he flattened himself down with his rifle propped up on the ridge.</p>
<p>There were too many people on the landing pad, he wasn’t going to get a clear shot of anyone like this, so he focused on trying to identify as many people as he could. He found Galen easily due to his darker uniform — but he was surrounded by troopers and engineers. And Cassian identified the important visitor with his officer jacket and his ostentatious white cape. Krennic — that was his name — he was the one credited with the creation of ‘the project’. The ‘planet killer’ was his dream. Krennic would make an <em>excellent</em> target…</p>
<p>Cassian saw Krennic and Galen greet each other. They seemed collegiate, and Cassian frowned. This was not looking good for Erso. But then, Cassian noticed how Galen was standing — this was not a proud man.</p>
<p>Galen stood like Cassian after the fall of Mandalore. Galen stood like Din after Sarin was murdered. Galen stood like Maximillian stood after General Bonteri was killed — after Mina Bonteri was killed — and after Mon Mothma had left him. Galen stood like a man who had lost — everything. Cassian began to wonder if after this war anyone would stand proudly again. Cassian suddenly realized he knew — that Jyn was right.</p>
<p>Cassian could feel his pulse increasing. He disobeying his orders could have dire consequences, but he could not avoid his concern for what Jyn was going to do if he went through with those orders. If he killed Galen Erso it would destroy her — and then she would destroy him. That fire he could see in her — would burn him alive. Though Cassian would be the first to admit he likely deserved to die for all of the lives he had ended both directly and indirectly. But was he was willing to die for orders that he had just seen were <em>incorrect</em>? Shouldn’t he die defending what was <em>right</em>? Cassian could feel suddenly he was at a crossroads, and he had no easy path out of this situation.</p>
<p>The crowd shifted again, Galen was gesturing, and a group of men in engineers uniforms were stepping timidly forward. More men with postures that did not imply pride — in fact, they were positively fearful.</p>
<p>Galen moved again to stand next to Krennic — still no shot on either one of them as the Death troopers stepped forward. Krennic appeared to be addressing all of them.</p>
<p>Then suddenly — the Death troopers took aim, and Galen stepped forward to protect his engineers — and Cassian had <em>the shot</em>.</p>
<p>Cassian’s pulse and breathing were out of control and his barrel was rising and falling. He took a slow breath in, steadied his finger on the trigger, and then took a slow breath out and he spoke to his father…</p>
<p>
  <em>Father — show me how to complete this mission…</em>
</p>
<p>As Cassian squeezed the trigger, suddenly his father replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>STOP, son. Jyn has already told you how you complete your mission.</em>
</p>
<p>Cassian gasped and released the trigger. His father’s message was so clear he turned slightly to his right, as if he expected to see his father standing right beside him. But he knew Max was not there. Cassian sighed dropping his forehead on his rifle, taking deep breaths as he let go his orders from Draven completely, and the rain washed them away.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Xa Fel (Sz Fel System)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paz tapped his finger on the control panel of the <em>Kom’rk</em> class ship as he tracked the Razor Crest toward Xa Fel. His eyes slipped left to the chronometer. Cassian had not checked in since leaving Jedha, so he obviously had not yet returned to Yavin. Paz had to assume Cassian was still following his lead on the weapon. Paz breathed again, he had to focus. Cassian would be fine even without Din watching over him, he was one of the smartest men Paz had ever met, and he knew how to take care of himself.</p>
<p>The Razor Crest was obviously heading directly to a shipyard on the outskirts of Xa Fel, so Paz was staying back until the Razor Crest landed in one of the docks. But, as soon as the Razor Crest touched down, and began to power down, Paz was ready.</p>
<p>Immediately Paz shot forward and quick-landed his docking skirt onto the top-port. He could not be certain that the Crest would not eventually buckle under the weight of the fighter, but it was a calculated risk, and would allow him to prevent the bounty hunter from escaping. As soon as the docking skirt was set and locked, Paz sent an electro-pulse through the Razor Crest to temporarily overload its systems and prevent retaliation. Then Paz opened his back ramp and jumped out, using his Rising Phoenix to hover behind the ships. Finally, he pressed a button on his vambrace to send his personal codes to open the back ramp of the Crest.</p>
<p>Paz heard grunting and blows being exchanged. He flipped to night-vision and watched as Din landed a solid hit to the head of a Trandoshan with a heavy metal cover plate from the engine systems, but it had less than the desired effect. The Trandoshan knocked Din back, and Din hit the deck hard.</p>
<p>Paz suddenly felt all of his rage explode inside his head and he yelled out as he jetted at full speed through the ship and into the chest of the Trandoshan, smashing him against the bulkhead with as much force as his Rising Phoenix thrusters and his body could withstand. The Trandoshan cried out but quickly countered with a crushing blow down onto Paz’s helmet with both fists. Paz’s neck was pinched but he was not stunned, and he threw the Trandoshan down on the deck as he pulled out his handblaster. The Trandoshan knocked the blaster aside before Paz could fire, so Paz seamlessly adjusted his strategy to pure hand to hand combat.</p>
<p>The Trandoshan gripped Paz by his chest plate, and tried to throw Paz to the side, but Paz was as massive as the Trandoshan, and he was not easily tossed anywhere. Paz landed several punches to the Trandoshan’s midsection, and planted his right foot before using the hunter’s weight against him moving him off balance. Paz then pulled his vibro-knife and sliced across the Trandoshan’s chest. Green blood seeped out of the superficial wound but the Trandoshan’s anger came out as a scream.</p>
<p>The Trandoshan pulled his own blade and lunged for Paz, a little too quickly, and Paz pushed him off-balance again. The Trandoshan whipped around and knocked Paz’s helmet to the side with the back of his left fist, and immediately followed with his blade in his right hand. The blade was aimed up at the small gap between Paz’s chest plate and helmet edge. But, he was instantly stopped by Paz’s right forearm vambrace and followed by Paz’s blade in his left hand, similarly destined for the Trandoshan’s neck. The only thing the Trandoshan had to stop Paz’s blade was his own hand, which Paz impaled, but they were then locked in stalemate. The only difference between these warriors was strength, and Paz had more fury burning inside him than he had ever acknowledged up to this moment.</p>
<p>Paz was only too aware of his power, and he kept it under obsessively tight control. The last time he lost control, he had pulled his knife on Din when they were children. Sarin had given Paz the most important lecture of his life that day.</p>
<p>Sarin’s message was, “Power is not to be used for glory, or to win at any cost. You fight <em>only</em> to serve the Way, son. Use your power to defend Mandalore, your Clan, your children, and your sisters and brothers. You have always been their Protector, Paz. <em>Verburyc at kyr’am,</em> <em>Ibic te Manda.</em>”</p>
<p>Paz’s blade was humming as he slowly advanced toward his goal.</p>
<p>“You — Mandalorians — will be — extinct!” The bounty hunter hissed.</p>
<p>Paz pushed the blade another inch toward his target, “<em>Verburyc at kyr’am,</em> <em>Ibic te Manda</em>.”</p>
<p>The Trandoshan chuckled, as he knew he was defeated, “Your friend is already dead.”</p>
<p>Paz felt the blade breach the Trandroshan’s hide, and whispered, “He’s not my friend — he’s my <em>brother</em>.”</p>
<p>Then Paz shoved the vibro-knife deep into the Trandoshan’s neck. He choked and gurgled as blood spurted all over Paz and its warmth soaked into Paz's suit. Paz watched as his pupils constricted and breathing slowed, and then Paz dropped him to the deck but the reptilian still had a few more rattling breaths left before he was still.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Eadu</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Cassian heard blaster fire going off as all of the engineers — save Galen — dropped to the deck, dead. Krennic then punched Galen across the face. Cassian watched as Krennic leered over Galen. Galen was defeated, and clearly his treachery had been exposed. He was exactly what Jyn had said he was — a <em>Rebel</em>.</p>
<p>Cassian gripped his rifle considering how this scene would break up once he took out Krennic. He knew that the Death troopers would likely take control. Cassian could not be certain that Galen would know how to defend himself, or if he would be targeted.</p>
<p>Before Cassian could assess Galen’s options to escape, off to the side Cassian saw movement that did not fit the choreography on the platform.A small figure, crouching and moving like a ground soldier was hoisting itself over the edge of the platform and tossing a stormtrooper into the abyss. The figure looked back once at the trooper it had killed, and Cassian caught a flash of Jyn’s face in his rifle sight. Cassian didn’t have time to register his shock at this turn of events before his comm link activated.</p>
<p>Kay-Too’s voice came through. “Cassian, can you hear me?”</p>
<p>He grabbed the comm link and replied, “I’m here.” He anxiously followed Jyn as she crept along the cargo crates stacked at the side of the platform. “You got the comms working?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative, but we have a problem! There’s an Alliance squadron approaching! I was not fast enough to stop them!” Kay-Too said a bit more urgently than was usually his demeanor.</p>
<p>Cassian immediately cried, “No no no no — tell them to hold up! Jyn’s on that platform!”</p>
<p>Draven would only send in the fighters if he thought his assassin was dead. The pilots would not know about the assassin or his ragged bunch of fugitives. They would only have a target and a recommended payload, and they would be told to destroy — everything.</p>
<p>“Cassian, there’s only a twenty-four percent chance of this damaged comm signal getting through, and I can’t encrypt it.”</p>
<p>“JUST DO IT!!” Cassian cried. He could not say out loud — <em>or we are all going to die</em>. And that was the moment he heard through the rain the distant, but unmistakable, sound of X-wings.</p>
<p>Before he could see the first ship, the first blast hit the platform and people and equipment went flying as the deck burned.</p>
<p>“Jyn — NO!” Cassian grabbed his gear and slung his rifle over one shoulder and slid down the muddy ridge until he was stable enough to run. He ran down toward the same access ramp and ladder that Jyn had used based upon where she jumped up onto the platform. He had no time to warn the others or even request their aid, all he could do was hope that Kay-Too would be ready for extraction once they had a new ship.</p>
<p>Cassian’s eyes were stinging from the rain and the explosions from the attack buffeted his ears. The rebel squadron would not stop until it met significant resistance or the facility was completely inoperable. And the TIE fighters had just joined the battle. The X-wing and Y-wing bombers separated and divided into attack and defense squads as turret fire erupted from the facility. Cassian could feel his window to save Jyn and Galen was closing, but despite all that was at stake and how small the chances of success, he had to try.</p>
<p>Cassian was falling about every fourth step from explosions shaking the ground, but as open cuts bled from his torn skin and his shoulders and elbows screamed from catching his full weight each time he faltered, he kept picking himself up each time and pushed on. He had to make this right.</p>
<p>As Cassian was climbing the last ladder up to the platform, a bright bolt flew across the sky and glanced off one of the TIE fighters sending it into a spin and then it took out one of the turrets which exploded and illuminated the entire valley. Cassian had his arm hooked through one of the rungs to brace himself for the explosion, so he glanced back to the origin of the bolt and saw two figures standing on the ridge.</p>
<p><em>Thank you, Chirrut Îmwe</em>, Cassian thought as he started climbing again.</p>
<p>By the time Cassian pulled himself up to platform level, most of the battle was over. Krennic was gone, his Delta shuttle long since departed. The Rebellion squadron had spent their bombs and had already jumped to hyperspace. Cassian picked off a few scattered Stormtroopers, and then he saw a huddled form leaning over a body in a dark suit on the ground.</p>
<p>Cassian rushed toward Jyn and swallowed the sudden constriction in his throat at this scene: a child grieving over her dead father. He forced the memory of looking down into his father’s dead eyes from his mind. If he dwelt on that moment for too long he would start screaming. In fact, Cassian was amazed that Jyn was not making a sound.</p>
<p>Cassian reached out and with gentle but firm hands he coaxed her upright, and pulled her away from Galen’s body.</p>
<p>“Jyn, we’ve got to go. Come on.”</p>
<p>“I can’t leave him,” she rasped from smoke inhalation and grief.</p>
<p>“Listen to me,” gently, but firmly he uncurled her fingers from her father’s uniform. “He’s gone,” Cassian whispered. “He’s gone. There’s nothing you can do. Come on!”</p>
<p>“Help me!” Jyn’s passion returning to her voice.</p>
<p>“Come on, MOVE!” Cassian heaved Jyn to her feet. And as he did, she finally saw the new squad of troopers coming out to the platform, and she ran after him.</p>
<p>Cassian raised his rifle but he did the math as more troopers emerged and he gasped — he could give Jyn cover, but he would not make it.</p>
<p>“Get to that turbolift! GO NOW!!” He shouted, Jyn looked at him with something between shock and horror in her eyes.</p>
<p>When Cassian took out the first trooper, suddenly a rapid hail of particle bolts mowed down the entire squad in just over five seconds. Cassian had never seen a sniper take out a squad so efficiently before without a bomb.</p>
<p><em>Thank you, Baze Malbus</em>, Cassian thought as he blasted three more troopers, clearing their path to the turbolift. “Come on!” He shouted over the continuing blaster fire cover that Baze was supplying.</p>
<p>When he glanced over at Jyn she was taking a last look toward her father. When she turned back to Cassian there was more than <em>need</em> in her eyes — there was <em>fire </em>— but she ran with him. When they entered the turbolift she did not look at Cassian, she did not speak at all, not that he was looking for a thank you. Cassian was focused on the next step — what they would face once they got to the canyon floor.</p>
<p>The doors slid open and they were unopposed by troopers. Then new volleys of blaster fire came from the platform and pursued them, but the further away from the platform they ran, the more wildly the volleys missed the mark. Cassian and Jyn ran, splashing through the puddles from the worsening storm.</p>
<p>When they turned at the base of the rocky pillar that led to the path up to the shuttle depot, the path actually turned back slightly towards the platform and they were also completely exposed. More particle blasts came closer to their feet. Cassian pulled out his comm link but Kay-Too did not respond.</p>
<p>Then Cassian noticed behind them emerging from the turbolift was a hunting formation of Death troopers. In a crowd in daylight, Cassian could be almost invisible. But to heat sensor vision in a trooper helmet, in a cold and otherwise vacant canyon — he would be a glowing target. The odds were suddenly tipping heavily against them.</p>
<p>Suddenly Jyn spat out, “Call the starfighters back!” Her lip was curled up, like a growling predator.</p>
<p>Cassian looked back at her slightly surprised. “Jyn — they don’t take my orders, and I don’t have a way to contact them.”</p>
<p>Jyn narrowed her eyes, working hard to dismiss the surprise on his face, “But they’re Alliance! They’re yours!” The statement was an accusation.</p>
<p>Cassian knew exactly where this was going. He lifted his chin, “We were assumed dead by the Alliance when we crashed and they lost contact with my ship. The <em>Alliance</em> sent the fighters because they assumed we failed. The fighters don’t even know about us, Jyn. They won’t save us. We’re on our own.”</p>
<p>Jyn’s clung to her anger, because it was one of the only things keeping her from dissolving in front of him. Cassian frowned, because she had no idea what she was accusing him of. All she knew was her father was dead, and Cassian had become her primary target.</p>
<p>A bolt glanced off the rock just above Cassian's head, causing a shower of pebbles to pelt his head, and his mind raced searching for an alternate path to take to get to the shuttle depot, but he could not see how they would make it. Cassian’s calculations were quickly coming to another dire conclusion — but then a sudden engine wash from above threw Cassian up against the stone wall they were huddled against.</p>
<p>Riding the winds of the storm, a Zeta-class cargo hauler descended to their position and the laser cannons on the undercarriage hummed to life. Just as Cassian’s heart sank, the cannons acquired their targets through sheets of rain, and blasted the Death troopers into the mud.</p>
<p>Cassian was stunned silent for a moment before a choked laugh escaped his lips. The boarding ramp opened, and Bodhi waved frantically.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”</p>
<p>Cassian and Jyn ran up the ramp, but as the ship lifted up Cassian called out, “Wait, wait, Kay!”</p>
<p>Baze was following Chirrut and watching for pursuing troopers until they were safely on board. Then Bodhi thew a switch, the ramp began to close, and then he ran to the cockpit ladder and called up, “Kay-Too — all aboard! Let’s go!”</p>
<p>“Copy you, launching and away,” the droid said with a businesslike calm, and executed a rapid ascent to the stars.</p>
<p>The destruction left in their wake left little possibility of pursuit and Cassian felt the adrenaline of the escape leaving his veins as fatigue began to overwhelm him. He glanced at the others and realized that Baze, Chirrut and Bodhi were all staring at him. Without speaking a word Cassian understood, they had expected to see Galen Erso at the end of the mission. Cassian had not expected to see Galen Erso at the end of the mission, but he too felt he had failed.</p>
<p>Cassian turned and slammed his rifle into the magnerack angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Xa Fel (Sz Fel System)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the Trandoshan finally stopped breathing, suddenly Paz could hear Din’s groans and he whipped around and saw Din writhing on the deck. Paz took two large steps and then knelt down next to his brother.</p>
<p>“Paz — I’m fine — I’m fine — your timing was — arg! I mean — good — ” Din panted.</p>
<p>“<em>Vod</em> — what does your readout say? My scans say you’ve lost a lot of blood,” Paz said breathing heavily, trying to calm his own heart rate after the fight. Paz scanned the deck of the Razor Crest and estimated over a liter of blood on the floor and more soaking Din’s suit.</p>
<p>Din put a hand on Paz’s arm, and gripped him tightly, “<em>Vod</em> — I’ll be fine now — where is <em>Cassian</em>??” Din gasped.</p>
<p>Paz looked back at Din, “Cassian is alive — he’s chasing the weapon — Jedha was destroyed.”</p>
<p>Din tensed, “He found it? The weapon??” Paz nodded and Din gripped Paz’s arm tighter, “We have to catch up to Cassian, Paz!”</p>
<p>Paz frowned to himself but nodded, “Okay. Yavin, it is. I have to move you to my ship so I can treat your leg en route.” Paz stood up and unlocked the medlocker.</p>
<p>Din sighed, feeling reassured with Paz there. Together, they could get back to Cassian. And once his biggest concern was addressed, another mystery that had been bothering him became paramount.</p>
<p>“Wait — before we leave the Crest — who was the Trandoshan meeting? And what information on the Crest did he give his buyer??” Din said angrily.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?” Paz said wrapping Din’s leg to stabilize it for the move.</p>
<p>“No — Paz we need to know who — specifically — is hunting Mandalorians,” Din growled.</p>
<p>Paz sighed. Din was right, for the safety of the Covert — and any others still alive, they had to get all the information they could. Paz stood up and climbed to the command deck. He sat in the pilot chair and then reached over to the communications board.</p>
<p>There were only four communications in the log since the Crest left Jedha. Two directed to central Imperial Police, who handle most bounty transactions. But the last two — had codes that marked them as Imperial Security Bureau.</p>
<p>Paz’s heart skipped. He opened the first communication and it was a typed message.</p>
<p><em>Report identity of prisoner. Chain code, and any distinguishing marks or rank on armor</em>.</p>
<p>Paz looked at the reply. Din’s new armor had no marks by design. The Trandoshan had replied:</p>
<p><em>No chain code, no marks, durasteel armor, beskar helmet. I want the helmet</em>.</p>
<p>The reply from ISB:</p>
<p><em>If helmet is removed no bounty will be paid. Delivery of live prisoner will be paid double the posted bounty if delivered to Xa Fel, and ONLY to the commander of the office of Moff Gideon</em>.</p>
<p>Moff Gideon. Paz grumbled. He knew that name from his work with Bo-Katan. He was present during the Purge. He was involved with communications regarding Sarin prior to his murder. Paz suspected that Gideon was the architect of the embedded Death trooper forces. Now he was hunting the Mandalorians to the ends of the galaxy. Or at least his underlings were carrying out his orders. And it seemed the late Trandoshan had some brains because he had erased his tracing signature from the messages, because he was probably intending to keep the Crest as a prize if he could not have Din’s helmet.</p>
<p>Paz set the autopilot, and synced the Crest with his vambrace to his ship. They could dissect the messages at a later time. They needed to get off the Imperial controlled planet.</p>
<p>Paz slid down the ladder and landed with a loud bang, “It was a high level Moff in the ISB. We need to go. NOW.”</p>
<p>Din nodded, pushing himself up, and breathing deeply as he steadied his left leg for movement, then tried to get up on his right knee keeping the damaged left leg straight.</p>
<p>Din screamed in pain. Paz immediately moved to try and lift Din up to his feet, and they managed to get him upright, but it was too much. Din bent over and barely managed to lift his helmet just past his mouth in time to vomit on Paz’s leg. He spit twice, then put his helmet back down.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Din said hoarsely.</p>
<p>Paz shrugged, “I’m already going to have to clean all of your armor in addition to mine.”</p>
<p>Paz then bent down to put Din over his shoulders, and turned his Rising Phoenix to maximum, burning the rest of his power to lift them both up into the cargo hold of his ship.</p>
<p>Paz closed up the Razor Crest and took off with the synchronized controls. As soon as they entered hyperspace, he sent a quick message to Cassian, and then returned to Din so he could partially submerge him in an inflatable bacta bag Cassian had given to the Covert on Nevarro.</p>
<p>His message to Cassian said, <em>Vod recovered alive. En route to base</em>. <em>Oya, Mando’ade.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>En Route to Yavin 4</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassian continued to strip off his wet gear as he felt Jyn’s eyes boring into his back.</p>
<p>“You lied to me,” Jyn said with more venom than even Cassian expected.</p>
<p>Cassian stopped short before he could prevent showing any reaction, but then resumed his task of stowing his equipment.</p>
<p>“You’re in shock,” he said trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, because he understood her trauma. He tossed his gear into the webbing storage on the bulkhead. But Jyn did not yield.</p>
<p>“You went up there to kill my father,” she said plainly. Bodhi’s head snapped up as Jyn spat out the accusation, as if Jyn had confirmed what he suspected but had chosen to dismiss. Baze narrowed his gaze at Cassian, and Chirrut’s head was cocked as if he was listening intently for Cassian’s response.</p>
<p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cassian shook his head, she really had no idea he had gone up the ridge already questioning his orders.</p>
<p>“Deny it,” she challenged him boldly.</p>
<p>“You’re in shock,” Cassian repeated, frustrated with her, “and you’re looking for some place to put it.” He knew she was just looking to blame him for the actions of the Rebellion. “I’ve seen it before— “</p>
<p>Jyn leaned closer and sneered, “I bet you have.”</p>
<p>As she mocked his attempt to acknowledge her anger and grief, Cassian felt his own anger and frustration escalating until his blood began to boil.</p>
<p>Then Jyn tossed her head toward the Guardians, “They know. You lied about why we came here and you lied about why you went up alone. Alliance starfighters didn’t come to Eadu by coincidence.” Jyn kept driving her anger toward him, “Maybe you’ve been lying since the rebel base. My father was always just a <em>target</em> for you.”</p>
<p>Finally, Cassian’s eyes flashed and Jyn stopped. Cassian stood up to full height and faced everyone in the cargo hold, looking each of them in the eye before looking back to Jyn. Cassian spoke slowly, to ensure that his words were clearly understood.</p>
<p>“I had your father in my sights. I had <em>every</em> chance to pull the trigger. But did I?” He turned again toward Chirrut, Baze, and then shot a narrowed glare at Bodhi, shouting, “<em>DID I</em>?”</p>
<p>No one dared reply. Except Jyn.</p>
<p>“You might as well have. My father was living proof and you put him at risk. Those were Alliance bombs that killed him!” Jyn cried.</p>
<p>“JYN — I DID NOT ORDER THE ATTACK! They came because command thought we were dead! I had orders! Orders that I disobeyed! The fighters were following the same orders! And they did not know Galen was innocent because <em>I did not have a chance to tell them</em>!!” Cassian’s calm, cool, spy’s visage had dropped away, leaving only his fury. “But <em>you</em> wouldn’t understand that — those orders were from a commander who was trying to do the best for the Rebellion — to save lives!”</p>
<p>“Orders? When you know they’re wrong?” Jyn mocked him again. “You might as well be a stormtrooper.”</p>
<p>Cassian charged forward and Jyn took a step back as he stopped less than a foot from her face.</p>
<p>“What do <em>you</em> know? We don’t all have the <em>luxury</em> of deciding when and where we want to care about something!” He looked down at her, “Suddenly the Rebellion is <em>real</em> for you? Now that you’ve decided you actually <em>love</em> the father that you claimed you <em>preferred to think of as dead</em>? Now that your father has shown you that Saw Gerrera was <em>right</em> to care about the fight? Now that you can see fighting an enemy this <em>evil</em>, with this much <em>power</em> — and fighting with <em>whatever</em> means you have is NOT A CHOICE like you pretended it is!!”</p>
<p>Jyn looked down.</p>
<p>“Some of us actually <em>live</em> this Rebellion. I’ve been in this fight since I was <em>SIX YEARS OLD!” </em>Cassian made her feel his years of pain. He shook his head and lowered his voice gesturing to the other men in the ship.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes. Look around you. You’re not the <em>only</em> one here who has lost <em>everything</em>. Some of us just — decided to do something about it.”</p>
<p>Jyn stared back into Cassian’s face, then he made to move past her.</p>
<p>“You can’t talk your way around this,” Jyn replied, weakly.</p>
<p>“I don’t have to,” Cassian growled and stood staring back into her eyes. “You’re looking for someone to blame, I’ve seen it before. The Rebellion has wronged you, yes. But said your father told you in the message that he sacrificed himself for the Rebellion, so we have a chance to destroy the weapon. Because the Empire is the enemy here, <em>not me</em>.”</p>
<p>Jyn looked away and turned her back to him.</p>
<p>“Yavin Four!” Cassian yelled up to Kay-Too. “Make sure they know we’re coming in with a stolen ship.” Then he turned back to Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze and decided to set the tone for the rest of the mission.</p>
<p>“Anybody else?”</p>
<p>None of the men looked back at Cassian.So Cassian stomped up the ladder and then jumped into the commander’s seat without a word to Kay-Too. He quickly buckled the harness and set his jaw as he jabbed his fingers at the controls and stared moodily out at the streaking hyperspace stars.</p>
<p>Kay-Too was familiar with this attitude. Cassian was distressed but also very angry. Kay-Too’s memory relays indicated that usually these moods were preceded with a poor mission outcome, or an argument with the Mandalorian. Given recent events, Kay-Too surmised that the mission obviously had not gone as expected, however, he suspected that he was missing data points because Cassian’s emotional display below the command deck had seemed exceptionally high. Therefore, Kay-Too fabricated this statement for easing Cassian’s distress:</p>
<p>“You’ll be happy to know that, against the odds, my transmission was received by General Draven — just a bit too late,” Kay-Too said decidedly.</p>
<p>Cassian slowly turned his head to look over at Kay with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>Kay-Too’s eye motors twitched as he read Cassian’s face, and concluded that the protocol had failed. Kay-Too dumped the analysis program. Back to the drawing board.</p>
<p>“Um, you have an encoded message, as well,” Kay-Too pointed and then set his eyes to look straight ahead, but glanced sideways at Cassian.</p>
<p>Cassian quickly typed in his passcodes, curious to see what platitudes Draven had sent. Then he nearly gasped realizing the encoded message was from Paz. Cassian’s breath quickened as he hungrily read the message — and sighed with relief. A significant part of his stress suddenly melted away.</p>
<p>Cassian looked up at Kay, “Din is alive. You’ll see him again — very soon.”</p>
<p>The droid looked mildly distressed at the news.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Part 4: Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>0 BBY — 9 days BBY — Yavin 4</p>
<p>Cassian felt the landing gear touch down and let go a sigh of relief. This journey was far from over but at least the frantic ride since Jedha was finally done. By far, the most important thing was that Din was with Paz, he was alive and headed to Yavin to meet Cassian and the rest of the Rebellion.</p>
<p>Cassian had worked through his failures, his role in Galen's death, and that he had been wrong to accept the Rebellion's assumptions — because it was the easy path. Instead, Maximillian had guided him each step on this difficult mission, and shown him how to let go of Draven, and become the one who would ensure Galen's plan — Jyn's plan — came to fruition. He was ready to force the Rebellion's hand. All he had to do was plan the mission — and then face the Council. Cassian already knew that he didn't much care what they had to say. Cassian had already moved on to the next step — prepping for Scarif.</p>
<p>Cassian was in the middle of shutting down the ship systems, but then he saw Draven headed across the tarmac — straight for them. Cassian was not about to let Draven abuse any of the beleaguered passengers on his ship.</p>
<p>"Kay — finish the systems shutdown. I have to deal with this," Cassian tore off his headset and tossed it on the console, then jumped up and slid down the ladder. He did not look at any of the exhausted and apprehensive eyes staring at him as he charged through the lower deck, opened the back ramp of the stolen ship, and hurried out to stop Draven. Draven's shoulders were bunched up ready for a fight, but Cassian knew well how to diffuse that bomb.</p>
<p>"Captain —" was the only livid word Cassian let Draven get out.</p>
<p>"— General — the squadron you sent killed Galen Erso — and Erso was actually trying to <em>help</em> us," Cassian burned Draven with his stare, and took pleasure watching Draven deflate slightly. "I saw him — with my own eyes — betray the Empire, and his entire team was executed for it."</p>
<p>"And what is the meaning of this <em>baggage</em> you returned with?" Draven seethed.</p>
<p>"I have the Imperial pilot who met Galen, Jyn and two others I saved from Jedha. But Saw Gererra — was killed by the weapon," Cassian said quietly.</p>
<p>Draven pulled in his lips. Cassian knew that confirmation of Saw's death would also open up internal conflict within Draven and put him off balance. That was to Cassian's advantage in achieving his goal — to get off Yavin as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>Draven's eyes narrowed, and he almost whispered, "You saw it? Before it — ?"</p>
<p>Cassian cut him off, "I saw it and my sensors scanned it right before I had to jump to hyperspace to avoid the blast wave and radiation that <em>obliterated</em> the mountain that held Saw's underground Partisan headquarters."</p>
<p>Draven frowned deeply, staring into Cassian's haunted eyes, scanning for any half truths, and finding none. Then Draven took a quick breath in, "Right. Alliance Intelligence will want to interview the others to determine IF they will be allowed to stay on the base. The entire Council will be meeting in about an hour, and your report had better be — <em>profound</em>."</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, "I'll be ready." Then using his eyes he challenged Draven to say anything else. Draven did not take the bait. Cassian turned his back to Draven and headed back to the ship.</p>
<p>Cassian could tell the others were all watching the entire exchange, and had surmised most of what had been said. Bodhi and Baze at least looked marginally impressed. Chirrut seemed still pensive, and Jyn was still angry with Cassian but she had now seen him defend the others — and her father.</p>
<p>Cassian walked back up the ramp and called them out like soldiers, "Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze — Alliance Intelligence will need to question you, this is a <em>secret</em> base, after all. They just want to know you won't go selling us out to the Empire. Answer <em>correctly</em>, please, or you'll never leave again."</p>
<p>Baze bared his teeth, but Chirrut opened his arms, "We must show our hosts every courtesy as guests in the Rebel's home. Right, Baze?"</p>
<p>Baze grumbled.</p>
<p>Cassian then turned to Jyn, "They are bringing <em>everyone</em> in for an Alliance Council meeting. This is the <em>big</em> one. These are the people you gotta convince of your father's message. If you fail — they won't help."</p>
<p>Jyn's anger towards Cassian now took a back seat to the task at hand, and her lips thinned as she considered her words.</p>
<p>Cassian looked at Bodhi, "You have to back her up. You must convince them that you spoke to Galen, and your defection is <em>genuine</em>."</p>
<p>Bodhi's brows came down, "And what are you going to do to help?"</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, "At this level — the <em>full</em> Alliance Council — these are diplomats and Admirals, people who will barely know my name, and they <em>only</em> see me as a spy. If they are going to listen to anything I say, I have to state <em>only</em> the facts. If I show any intention to sway their judgement, they will dismiss my testimony. I will tell them exactly what I saw, Galen's team was executed because he betrayed the Empire. It was clear. But I cannot report on the message because I did not see it. That is where you <em>must</em> fill in the gaps."</p>
<p>Jyn looked crestfallen, the primary testimony was going to fall on her. Cassian willed her to find her inner fire.</p>
<p>"So all of you, get ready. I'll be back to find you before the meeting starts," Cassian nodded towards the Intelligence officers who had just arrived, and escorted the others down the ramp to the interview rooms. Cassian followed them down the ramp, and watched them go, then turned immediately toward the Intelligence strategy room. He had to find Kallus.</p>
<p>Before he could walk inside, however, Mon Mothma suddenly appeared before him.</p>
<p>She smiled briefly, hiding the panic she had suffered when the strategy room lost contact with the U-wing after it crashed, and she truly thought she had lost him.</p>
<p>"You don't smell any better this time."</p>
<p>Cassian struggled to find a smile to give back to her, and she saw it.</p>
<p>"What is wrong?" Her brows came together on her porcelain face.</p>
<p>Cassian's lip trembled just slightly, and then he looked up at her with pain, "The Rebellion has wronged Galen Erso, and his daughter. He was — fighting for us."</p>
<p>Mon's face fell, "That won't be easy to sell to the Council."</p>
<p>Cassian sighed and nodded, "I know."</p>
<p>Mon held Cassian with her eyes, staring deeply into them and she knew there was more. She immediately shook her head.</p>
<p>"Whatever you are planning — I can see that I won't like it," she whispered.</p>
<p>Cassian lowered his voice, "The pilot brought Saw a message from Galen, and Jyn Erso is the only one left who actually saw it. She claims Galen created a flaw in the weapon, one that he intended our fighters to exploit — to destroy the station. But — we must retrieve the plans to find the flaw. We must send a team to Scarif."</p>
<p>Mon backed away from him. Cassian reached out as she pulled away, but he caught her by the hand.</p>
<p>"Mon — there is <em>no one </em>else. You know the Council will not stand up, not yet. They are too fearful. They must be led, I <em>have</em> to see this through!" Cassian whispered but his words were heavy in her ears. "After we show them what the Rebellion is capable of — they will follow <em>anything</em> you say."</p>
<p>Mon shook her head, "How did you suddenly become so wise?"</p>
<p>Cassian turned up one corner of his mouth, "Max has been talking to me."</p>
<p>Mon broke a smile and a tear escaped her eye, "I know what you mean. You are his son."</p>
<p>Cassian took both of her hands in his, "I'm your son too."</p>
<p>Mon tried her best to keep her upper lip steady, but failed and so Cassian kissed her hands, and then whispered, "I have to go get my team ready."</p>
<p>Mon nodded and said, "Go."</p>
<p>Cassian let her go and took two steps backward and then turned into the strategy room.</p>
<p>Mon wiped the tears off her face and breathed out. She knew that was their last private moment together. She knew it because the look in Cassian's eyes was the same as his father's eyes when she turned down Max's proposal, and then he left to fight for freedom against the Republic — which became the Empire.</p>
<p>
  <em>Max — I did my best. Please, see him through, to the end.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cassian finally found Kallus talking with General Syndulla.</p>
<p>"General — I — I haven't seen you since — I am so sorry for your loss," Cassian frowned. Cassian had never met Hera's long time partner, Kanan Jarrus. As much as he cared sincerely for the General, because she had taken Sabine of Clan Wren into her crew and family, Cassian still could not bring himself to befriend Kanan, a Jedi, due to the Jedi's connection to the corruption of the Republic during the Clone Wars.</p>
<p>Hera gave him a small smile and then put a hand on his shoulder, "Cassian, we have all lost, so much. Thank you, but you deserve thanks from all of us, including Sabine, for what you have done for the Mandalorians."</p>
<p>Cassian nodded and then added, "Has Sabine found where her family has escaped to?"</p>
<p>Hera had to shake her head, "No, not yet. But she seems optimistic these days. And knowing her mother, the Countess would have had a plan."</p>
<p>This was not the answer Cassian had hoped for, but he would accept Sabine's instinct.</p>
<p>"General — may I borrow Kallus for a moment?" Cassian said.</p>
<p>Hera smiled, "Of course," and she excused herself.</p>
<p>Cassian put a hand on Kallus's shoulder, "I need you to tell me everything you know about Scarif."</p>
<p>Kallus lifted his brows, "What exactly did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>Cassian shrugged, "I just need to break into the archive."</p>
<p>Kallus was silent, his lips parted in shock for a moment, "Cassian — that's a suicide mission."</p>
<p>Cassian smirked, "Come on, you know me. I have half a plan!"</p>
<p>Kallus looked Cassian over with concern and put a hand on his shoulder, "Paz called me, he said Din was injured and taken by a bounty hunter — are you ok?"</p>
<p>Cassian nodded emphatically, "Yeah, mate. Paz recovered him, they are on their way to Yavin to meet us. He's gonna be fine. I'm fine."</p>
<p>Kallus slowly relented, dropping his hand from Cassian's shoulder and then scratched his forehead, "Well — you've got Kay-Too, the Imperial pilot, and an Imperial ship. That will all help. But what are you going to steal from the archive?"</p>
<p>Cassian leaned in, "We are gonna steal the plans for the weapon that destroyed Jedha."</p>
<p>Kallus was speechless again, but then his aghast expression melted into a slightly evil grin.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Melshi walked up to them. "Captain, you wanted to see me, sir?"</p>
<p>"Melshi — we have to start recruiting volunteers. We need a ground assault team," Cassian said quietly.</p>
<p>Melshi lifted a brow, "For what, sir?"</p>
<p>"For the biggest heist in the history of the galaxy," Kallus said looking at Melshi with a lifted brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>En Route to Yavin 4</p>
<p>Din woke up with the strangest sensation — he was floating.</p>
<p>He started and opened his eyes, flailing his arms and legs with a splash, but then he realized his helmet was still in place, and his pain was gone.</p>
<p>His heart raced and he glanced around — he remembered Paz moving him to the Mandalorian fighter, but moving his leg was so painful he must have passed out at some point because he did not recall being locked into an inflatable bacta bag. The bag was like an inflated lounge chair, he was currently zipped in tight with his head sticking out of a soft inflated collar.</p>
<p>Din tried to look down and realized that he was currently naked except for his shorts and helmet. Din sighed. And then Din yelled.</p>
<p>"PAZ! PAAAAZ!"</p>
<p>A second later Din heard thundering steps coming from the command deck, and then Paz slid down the ladder to the hold and rushed over to him.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Paz said breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Get me <em>out</em> of this thing," Din hissed.</p>
<p>Paz checked his chronometer and shook his head, "The program said, for optimal healing — and that was a nasty leg wound, <em>vod</em> — you need at least another three hours."</p>
<p>"Did you <em>drug</em> me to get me into this thing?" Din said angrily.</p>
<p>"You were already pretty out of it, and I was tired of fighting you just to get you out of your coveralls so — " Paz mimed an injection in the gluteus.</p>
<p>"PAZ! LET ME OUT!"</p>
<p>Paz knelt down on one knee and shook his head, "NO. This device was expensive, Cassian got it for the Covert, and I'm not wasting it. If we are doing this — and knowing you, I know we are — then you will follow <em>my</em> rules. We are not going into another fight with the Empire with you half-healed. So, be <em>quiet</em>, and take your treatment like a <em>man</em>."</p>
<p>Then Paz got up, and turned on his heel to walk away.</p>
<p>Din fumed, but flexed his left leg and bent it high enough where he could reach down and feel the flesh. It was diminished, as if a chunk of his muscle was missing, but the skin had fully covered the area, and the leg was functioning.</p>
<p>"Paz — wait — have you heard from Cassian?"</p>
<p>Paz stopped and turned back to Din, "He's arrived on Yavin, and he has a lead on the weapon. He believes it can be destroyed."</p>
<p>Din frowned, "What is his plan?"</p>
<p>Paz sighed, "His message was recorded, and he's been out of contact since he arrived on Yavin. I'm assuming he's busy working on a plan with the Rebellion."</p>
<p>Din grumbled, "Try hailing him, again? And if you get him, patch my helmet comms through — but voice only — not a hologram — please."</p>
<p>Paz chuckled, "Sure."</p>
<p>Din sighed, "Paz — thank you."</p>
<p>Paz laughed, "Only for you, <em>vod</em>. Only you."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Yavin 4</p>
<p>Cassian found Jyn skulking in a corner of the Intelligence strategy center near the interview rooms, waiting for Bodhi. Cassian could see that she was apprehensive about the entire situation. The ziggurat was full of chaos and Jyn appeared unsettled by all of it.</p>
<p>"Jyn — they're about to start," Cassian said as gently as he could with the urgency he felt.</p>
<p>Jyn looked back at Cassian, the hate he had previously seen in her eyes had burned out.</p>
<p>"What about the Guardians?" Jyn's brows creased.</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, "Melshi will make sure they are okay. The Council wants to hear from you and Bodhi."</p>
<p>She frowned at him, "You're going to talk about my father aren't you?"</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, "Like I said, I'm only reporting on what I did and what I saw."</p>
<p>Jyn's eyes narrowed, "They want to know why you didn't kill my father?"</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, "Yes. I may be court-martialed for not killing an innocent man. This is a war. They take seriously insubordination and disregard of the chain of command."</p>
<p>Jyn blinked at him, speechless.</p>
<p>Then Cassian waved at Bodhi as he walked up, "Come on," he looked back at Jyn who was now looking at him — differently. Cassian tossed his head toward the Council chamber, "Let's go."</p>
<p>Jyn looked back at Bodhi, who put a hand on her shoulder encouragingly, then they followed Cassian's lead.</p>
<p>Cassian could hear the heated arguments already filling the air and echoing off the walls in the tunnel that led to the converted worship chamber deep in the ziggurat. He guided Jyn and Bodhi over the cabling that powered the central holoprojector. Then the tunnel opened wide to the massive stone chamber covered with religious symbology, statues, and illuminated by thin shaft openings which brought sunlight deep into the space, and the holoprojector also lit the space from below.</p>
<p>The Admirals and Generals in starched uniforms stood next to battle-worn guerrillas wearing armor taken off their enemies. Nobles and politicians wore fabrics more expensive and vibrant than anything Cassian had worn since he was a child, and their support staff and entourages were gathered together in cliques behind them. The entire central stage of the space was full of people gathered around the table, and hundreds more including most of the fighter pilots in full gear, hung back sitting on the rows of the amphitheatre.</p>
<p>Cassian looked back and realized he'd been separated from Jyn and Bodhi in the crowd, but that was fortunate because neither of them needed to be caught up in what he was going to be dealing with. Cassian put a hand up to Bodhi indicating he should stay put with Jyn. Then Cassian turned to the other Alliance Intelligence, and stood with his arms folded, next to Kallus and behind Draven who stood at the table.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Mon Mothma stepped up to the holoprojector and immediately the chatter quieted down, and the mob all looked toward her. Cassian suddenly felt his stomach turn as he looked at her angelic face in the glow of the holoprojector. She was hurt, he could see it clearly because he knew her so well. Cassian dropped his eyes, because he knew that he was the one who had broken her heart.</p>
<p>"I want to thank you all for coming on short notice. Many of you undertook journeys whose dangers I cannot begin to appreciate. You risked exposure, crossing Imperial lines, because you believe in our Alliance. Because you believed what you were told when we informed you of an unprecedented crisis. I wish I could say the crisis is not real. I wish I could say you came all this way for nothing." Mon Mothma looked over at Cassian, who was trying to hide in Draven's shadow but he could not look away from her gaze. "But the evidence we will present is not speculative. It is secretive, yes — and by showing it here we must reveal sources and methods used by Alliance Intelligence; sources and methods we cannot take to the public or the Senate. You will hear testimony from both trusted rebel operatives and newfound allies. If you doubt their word, remember that — all of them — are marked for <em>death</em> by the Empire."</p>
<p>Mon Mothma glanced around at the crowd who were shifting their postures, looking skeptical and resistant. But they quieted down again when Mothma raised her hand up.</p>
<p>"I would ask all of you to refrain from speculation until the end of the briefing. At that time, we may discuss what we have all seen and determine the future of our organization and our galaxy together." Mon paused one more time to lend more gravity to her voice, "What we face, Councilors, is the culmination of all the Emperor's evils. It is a weapon designed to turn thriving worlds and billions-strong populations to dust." Mothma glanced back at Cassian again before sweeping the room with her eyes. "You will see today that it is not intended for use solely against military outposts, but as a weapon of absolute destruction and absolute fear. We believe the Empire has code-named it the 'Death Star.'"</p>
<p>Mon Mothma nodded to General Draven, who straightened his spine and cleared his throat as he stood at attention.</p>
<p>"General Davits Draven, commanding, Alliance Intelligence. The Intelligence division has been working for ten years to follow the formation of three high level projects funded by the Emperor to create what the Empire refers to as the 'final solution.' Their intention is to create a weapon that would enable the Empire to rule the galaxy with <em>fear</em>, thus ending the need for the Senate and all diplomacy.</p>
<p>"The first of the three projects has disappeared and is assumed abandoned. The second project, the TIE-defender factory of Grand Admiral Thrawn, has been destroyed by General Syndulla and her team.</p>
<p>"However, just two days ago, the appearance of the weapon, aptly named the 'Death Star,' has slowly, darkly manifested over ten years of diligent intelligence operations. The Alliance has long been aware of the Empire stripping Kyber crystals from sacred mines throughout the galaxy. And we are all <em>quite</em> aware of the Purge of Mandalore's resources of Beskar steel, Phobium for power cells, and finally the genocide of that great civilization and its territories."</p>
<p>Cassian looked down and expelled a breath, his fingers tapped on his wrist, and he wished that Paz and Din had arrived in time for the meeting.</p>
<p>"Alliance Intelligence also found a construction site orbiting Geonosis and later confirmed the genocide of that civilization to cover up the actual building of the weapon."</p>
<p>The military officers were rapt by this narrative, but the politicians looked nauseous, murmuring to their advisors.</p>
<p>Draven lifted his chin again, and the room quieted once more. "The final mission of this operation was undertaken by Captain Cassian Andor who will describe the discovery of the weapon itself."</p>
<p>Cassian had not expected such an introduction, but he was not ready to let his guard down yet. He knew Draven was not done with him. Not by a long shot. Cassian kept his arms crossed as he walked up to the table and then he looked around the room with a deep frown.</p>
<p>"My name is Captain Cassian Andor, Alliance Intelligence, and I have been involved with 'Operation Fracture' since its inception ten years ago, and Operation Lead for the past six years. Two days ago I received intelligence that Saw Gererra, formerly of Alliance Intelligence, had received an Imperial defector who brought a <em>message</em> from the Director of the Imperial weapons engineering team, a man called Galen Erso. The defector, an Imperial pilot called Bodhi Rook, is here right now," Cassian gestured toward Bodhi who moved toward the table somewhat timidly.</p>
<p>"Bodhi, please explain to the Council how you met Galen Erso," Cassian said in a business-like voice.</p>
<p>"I met him on Eadu, sir, in a meal line. I had been making routine deliveries of Kyber crystal from Jedha to Eadu, and I saw how the Empire's oppression of my home planet of Jedha was destroying — <em>everything</em>. When I was younger, I thought that joining the Empire was joining something greater than myself. But I was naive. When I met Galen, I was questioning everything the Empire was doing, and Galen could see it. He asked if I was from Jedha, and he asked if I heard about Saw Gererra. Everyone knows that name on Jedha. But I told Galen I did not know how to find him. Galen told me all I had to do was use his name, Erso, and Saw would find me. Galen gave me a holo-message, he told me to give it directly to Saw. So I did — and that — brought me to Captain Andor and the Rebellion."</p>
<p>Cassian nodded, "The leadership council approved my mission to go to Jedha to find Bodhi. And they secured the aid of Galen Erso's daughter, Jyn Erso. She is also a former associate of Saw Gererra, raised by the Rebellion after Galen was taken by the Empire. She helped us gain access to Bodhi without causing further conflict between Saw and the Rebellion. And she also was apparently the <em>true</em> intended recipient of <em>the message</em>. Only Saw Gererra and Jyn Erso viewed the message — before the Empire destroyed Jedha City with the weapon — the Death Star."</p>
<p>Suddenly the holoprojector glowed and showed the crater and the planet-wide holocaust dust storm that now enveloped the entire atmosphere. The gasps confirmed everyone in the room understood — all life had perished.</p>
<p>"The Empire is saying it was a mining accident," Rebel Finance Minister Jebel muttered, from the opposite side of the table.</p>
<p>Cassian raised his voice, "Myself, Jyn Erso, Bodhi Rook and two others we saved from Jedha City, all witnessed the destruction the weapon caused and the weapon itself in orbit around the planet as we escaped. This was no 'mining accident,'" Cassian said with disdain.</p>
<p>Cassian pressed another button, and then the scan panned out, the crater that was once Jedha City became smaller, and then a round space station came into view in orbit above the crater. The initial scans downloaded from Cassian's U-wing as it escaped the planet surface gave the entire council their first visual of the Death Star.</p>
<p>The room became silent as they all stared at the weapon. Cassian took a moment to let the visual sink in, and then he continued.</p>
<p>"Jyn Erso reported that the message from her father imparts a plan. As lead engineer of the project, he created a design flaw within the weapon, one that he intended the Rebellion to utilize to destroy the weapon and halt the Emperor's plans. But the message hologram was destroyed in the blast."</p>
<p>There were several more gasps and groans. Cassian bowed his head slightly.</p>
<p>"Without that message the Alliance Intelligence branch determined that Galen Erso could not be allowed to continue to work for the Empire, and I was sent to Eadu to extract him — or terminate him," Cassian felt Draven's gaze on the back of his head.</p>
<p>"But what flaw did he create in the weapon?" Shouts began at the back of the room.</p>
<p>"How can we trust his information? He's Imperial!" Said another voice from behind.</p>
<p>Cassian saw Mon Mothma turn and walk over to Jyn. She knew that Jyn would soon be asked to testify.</p>
<p>Cassian put up a hand, "When I arrived on Eadu, I witnessed Galen Erso being disciplined and his entire team executed by firing squad for his treachery. But my ship crashed and I lost contact with the Alliance Intelligence strategy room. They feared I was dead so a squadron of X-wing fighters descended and destroyed Eadu station and killed Galen Erso before I could question him myself."</p>
<p>"He should have been killed!" One of the pilots growled.</p>
<p>"What did his message say — what do we need to do?" Said one of the commanders.</p>
<p>"I think those questions are best answered by Galen's daughter, Jyn Erso," Cassian held a hand up and Mon Mothma turned back toward the table and nodded to him. She guided Jyn forward and Bodhi stepped back so Jyn could take his place.</p>
<p>Cassian then stepped back and turned away before Jyn could catch his eye. He brushed past Draven, and headed directly for the exit.</p>
<p>Mon watched Cassian walk away, and could not hide the sadness in her eyes, but thankfully everyone in the room was focused on Jyn reciting every word of Galen's message she could recall.</p>
<p>Jyn's voice echoed behind Cassian as he walked out to the main hangar. Almost immediately he saw Melshi, Chirrut, and Baze.</p>
<p>Chirrut stood up and rested both hands on his staff, "Captain, we heard you have a plan."</p>
<p>Cassian frowned, "Jyn is in there pouring her heart out, but I know it will come to nothing. The fear in that room is palpable. We will need a team of people who have a little more — faith."</p>
<p>Chirrut nodded knowingly, "And do you, Captain? Do you have faith?"</p>
<p>Cassian took in a deep breath and expelled it, "Honestly, Chirrut, before today I had lost my faith in almost everything. But for years a small voice has been inside my head telling me that this was coming. And then, on Eadu, as I aimed my weapon at Galen Erso that voice spoke clearly directly in my ear." Cassian nodded, "I have faith, that I must see this through, and that Jyn is the only way to defeat the Death Star."</p>
<p>Chirrut smiled for the first time since Cassian had walked out of the ship on Eadu to murder Galen Erso, "And that voice you heard — would that be a man called — Max?"</p>
<p>Cassian's brows came together, "How — do you —"</p>
<p>Chirrut chuckled, "The Force moves around you like a cyclone, Captain. Light and dark swirl closely to you because Max has been beside you, shielding you for most of your life. And now he is actively leading you. He never would have let you kill Galen because he knew you needed Jyn. The Force is with you — and now so are we."</p>
<p>Melshi and Baze nodded behind Chirrut.</p>
<p>"Captain, the team would like to hear from you on the mission," Melshi said with a head toss toward another part of the hangar.</p>
<p>"Go on, Captain, we will wait for Jyn and Bodhi," Chirrut said gesturing toward Baze.</p>
<p>Cassian nodded to Baze, "Thank you, we won't be long."</p>
<p>Melshi led Cassian to a supply bay where there was over two dozen soldiers that Cassian knew very well from hundreds of missions over the years. He firmly shook the hand of every single one of them.</p>
<p>Finally, Cassian turned to face them all, and he realized he must look beleaguered to them. And he was. But he understood that all he had to do was explain to them why he was being driven to his limits to complete this mission.</p>
<p>"Soldiers, we all trust each other and therefore we know, that this — this is '<em>THE</em> mission'. This is the one that actually has a chance to stop the Empire in its tracks. But make no mistake, you are also here because — you have nothing more to lose. If you are not prepared to give your life to bring down the Empire today, please, there is no judgement if you walk away now."</p>
<p>Cassian purposefully glanced over at the two youngest soldiers in the group, but no one moved.</p>
<p>"As I was just reminded by one of the men on our team, we are asking for you to trust us, but also to have faith. We must ask you to have faith in the promise of a woman's father who sacrificed himself for the Rebellion, and the future of the galaxy. He sent us a message through back channels so we can find the plans for the weapon that is a 'planet killer.' Those plans will show our generals and pilots a weakness that can destroy it. Once we retrieve the plans we will return to Yavin so the assault on the Death Star can begin."</p>
<p>The soldiers all grumbled in approval and there were many nods and even a few shouts.</p>
<p>"My small team is charged with finding the plans inside an Imperial base archive. This mission needs a strong ground assault to pull the troopers on the base away from the archive where the plans are stored. But make no mistake: they will never expect a ground assault on this base, but they are absurdly well armed — and there will be casualties. So, this is the last time I will ask for anyone who is not fully committed to this mission, <em>please</em> step back."</p>
<p>This time Cassian looked at each soldier, and tested their resolve. No one failed, even the youngest.</p>
<p>"Follow me then, to meet the others on the team," Cassian turned and the entire company followed.</p>
<p>Kay-Too came rushing over to Cassian as he walked the group back to Chirrut and Baze, "Cassian, incoming message from the Mandalorian."</p>
<p>Cassian glanced over at Kay-Too but kept walking, "Come with us, we will call him after we get Jyn and the others."</p>
<p>Kay-Too nodded and walked along with Cassian up to Jyn just as Chirrut declared, "She wants to fight!"</p>
<p>Bodhi replied with his arms out, "So do I! We all do!"</p>
<p>Chirrut looked up with unseeing eyes and held out his staff, "The Force is strong!'</p>
<p>Jyn's voice sounded weary, "I'm not sure four of us is quite enough."</p>
<p>"How many do we need?" Baze said with a grin.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Jyn stared at him until he pointed over to Cassian's approaching group.</p>
<p>Jyn appeared taken by surprise and she took a step back towards Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze. But Cassian's expression was full of determination. And the men with him stopped a few steps behind Cassian, their postures relaxed, their expressions — hopeful.</p>
<p>Cassian shook his head, "They were never gonna believe you," Cassian said. "Not the council. Not today."</p>
<p>"I appreciate the support," she said. Her voice was frigid as she bowed toward him.</p>
<p>"But I do," Cassian said taking another step toward her. "I believe you."</p>
<p>Cassian watched as her gaze swept the band of soldiers, young and old in equally worn combat fatigues. Standing before her was a perfect example of the type of soldiers that had lost everything, and lived the Rebellion because they had no other choice. None of them looked evil, but they were clearly the survivors. Their weapons were the most well cared for part of their gear.</p>
<p>Jyn returned her gaze to Cassian. She looked him over again, trying to recognize and dismiss this new veneer he was presenting. Trying to read what new agenda he had. But his eyes held hers — and a small crease appeared between her brows as she realized, he was sincere.</p>
<p>"We'd like to volunteer," Cassian said, gesturing to his company.</p>
<p>He looked back at his friends and colleagues. "Some of us—" He turned to Jyn, "—most of us, we've done terrible things on behalf of the Rebellion. We're spies. Saboteurs. Assassins."</p>
<p>Jyn looked slowly at every face before her. An amphibious Drabatan, with skin that was worn and gray as baked leather, showed a mouthful of crooked yellow teeth; a bald-headed man with a beard and bright, eyes offered a nod. A young man with eyes that had aged prematurely nodded but could not find a smile.</p>
<p>Jyn looked back at Cassian and she could not look away from his eyes now as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Everything I did," Cassian said, "I did for the Rebellion. And every time I walked away from something I wanted to forget — I told myself it was for a cause that I believed in. A cause that was worth it."</p>
<p>Jyn felt the crease return to the space between her brows, and she had to fight to keep her lip steady. Cassian's was also tightening his lips to speak clearly without letting his voice tremble. Jyn could see that she was witnessing the hurt behind the raw fury he had thrown at her the last time they had fought.</p>
<p>Cassian went on: "Without that—without a cause—we're lost. Everything we've done, and all the sacrifices we've made would have been for nothing," his voice finally broke. "I couldn't face myself if I gave up now. None of us could."</p>
<p>She whispered with a sort of awe, "How did you find them? Recruit them?"</p>
<p>"It's been a busy day," he sighed, looking over at Melshi with a gruff chuckle. "I didn't need to see the whole briefing to know where it was going."</p>
<p>Jyn found she could not move as he took one more step toward her.</p>
<p>"It won't be comfortable." Bodhi was speaking behind her, looking between the soldiers and the tarmac where the cargo shuttle sat. "It'll be a bit cramped, but we'll all fit." Bodhi shrugged at Jyn as she looked back at him. He nodded to her, "We could go."</p>
<p>A tiny smile flitted across Jyn's lips, as she turned back to look at Cassian.</p>
<p>Cassian returned the shadow of a smile, taking it as a sign of approval. Then he gestured to his company.</p>
<p>"OKAY!" Cassian turned to the soldiers with his commander's voice. "Gear up! Grab anything that's not nailed down—we don't know what we'll find on Scarif and we don't have long to prep. Go!"</p>
<p>The soldiers scattered, moving with purpose. Bodhi and the Guardians joined them, headed toward the Imperial ship, and carried supplies the soldiers handed to them. Only Cassian and K-2 remained.</p>
<p>The droid looked down at her. "Jyn," he said. "I'll be there for you. Cassian said I had to." Then he glanced at Cassian and headed to the ship.</p>
<p>Jyn held back a laugh and then looked to Cassian as he closed the remaining gap between them slowly while holding her eyes. She was smiling up at the man who'd betrayed her. The man who'd admitted his guilt and then decided to fight for her.</p>
<p>Cassian knew he had exposed himself to her far more than he normally did with anyone — save Din. He had seen her at her worst and she had now seen him. They had nothing left to hide. But as he saw her staring he could not help but look back at her quizzically.</p>
<p>"I'm not used to people sticking around when things go bad," she said with a shrug, by way of explanation.</p>
<p>Cassian understood, she had been abandoned over and over, even when she was working for the Rebellion. She was used to being an orphan, without a family, without a home. He knew what that felt like.</p>
<p>"Welcome home," Cassian said quietly.</p>
<p>Jyn's small smile became even more genuine, she never thought the Rebellion would feel like home again.</p>
<p>"Come on, let me get you a real blaster," Cassian chuckled as he pulled her by the shoulder toward the weapons depot.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, weighed down with stolen gear, Jyn and Cassian crossed the landing pad in the Yavin afternoon sun, and then walked up the ramp into the dark cabin of the cargo shuttle.</p>
<p>Cassian realized as he counted the men, that they had recruited several more.</p>
<p>Jyn spotted Baze and Chirrut among the dozens of rebels she would not have time to get to know before they put their lives on the line for her. When Chirrut smiled over at her with unseeing eyes she was struck by a phrase that felt appropriate for the moment and she knew he would appreciate.</p>
<p>"May the Force be with us," and Jyn meant every word.</p>
<p>Chirrut raised up his staff and a cheer went up among the men as the ramp closed behind them.</p>
<p>Cassian smiled and looked down, because it was probably the first time he'd ever felt that phrase had any deep meaning for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>0 BBY — 8 days BBY — En Route to Yavin 4</p>
<p>Paz was working on repairing Din's vambraces while Din slept down in the hold.</p>
<p>During a particularly delicate solder suddenly a thunderous snore caught him off guard and Paz burned the component. He growled and turned to slam the door shut. By the time he had settled himself once again to fix the damage he had done, he realized the incoming transmission light was blinking.</p>
<p>"Cassian —" Paz whispered. He dropped his tool and crossed to the console and tapped the switch.</p>
<p>But it wasn't Cassian. It was a recorded voice-only message. And the code indicated it was from the ISB. Paz's heart rate jumped and he quickly checked that all ghost-protocols were still in place before opening the message.</p>
<p>"I am disappointed our rendezvous was not honored, bounty hunter. Though, I suspect the bounty hunter is dead, and instead I'm speaking to one or more Mandalorians who have thus far escaped my gasp. I wanted to offer my admiration for your skill, but also a warning: I will — find you."</p>
<p>The voice was chillingly business-like, with thinly veiled menace. Paz knew immediately, that Moff Gideon had sent the threat personally. He was going to be a problem.</p>
<p>Paz set aside the vambrace and considered whether or not to alert the Covert. As yet, there was no specific threat to them, and Paz and Din were a long way from Nevarro, so no immediate association could be made. Paz decided that until their business was concluded with the Rebellion they could leave the Covert safely hidden. And Paz thought it would be smart to discuss Moff Gideon with Kallus while on Yavin as well.</p>
<p>Just as Paz was considering restarting his work on the vambrace, another message arrived. Paz tapped the board, and he sighed with relief as Cassian's voice rang out, "Heavy — this is Stealth, are you reading me?"</p>
<p>"This is Heavy — damn it's good to hear your actual voice! What is happening?" Paz said eagerly. "Wait, wait — let me wake the Dead Man," Paz said leaning over to tap another switch, and then he yelled into Din's helmet comms — directly in his ear. "WAKE UP! I've got Stealth on comms!"</p>
<p>"Damnit — wait, Stealth? Are you already on mission?" Din shook his head trying to wake up faster.</p>
<p>"Affirmative, but I couldn't go dark without checking in with you both," Cassian chuckled.</p>
<p>"What is happening?" Paz repeated with concern.</p>
<p>"I cannot give mission details, we're headed into Imperial space now. But, I can tell you — change your course, head for the Bothan Run. Contact the base and speak <em>only</em> to Fulcrum. He will direct you to our location. "</p>
<p>"The Bothan Run?" Paz immediately moved to the navi-computer and began to type in coordinates.</p>
<p>"Are you attacking?" Din said with a tight throat.</p>
<p>"Negative, but we are seeking information essential to the attack," Cassian said with gravity.</p>
<p>Paz finished his course change, shifted the hyperdrive, and both ships changed course headed toward Bothawui.</p>
<p>"We are headed toward you," Paz confirmed.</p>
<p>"Hey Dead Man — how are you feeling?" Cassian tried to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>"Imprisoned in a bacta bag," Din said dryly. "He won't let me out."</p>
<p>"Not until his leg is fully healed," Paz confirmed.</p>
<p>"My leg is FINE, and I am <em>FINE</em>," Din growled.</p>
<p>Paz shrugged, "He's at about eighty percent."</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, "Well, that's 'battle ready' on most of our missions." Then Cassian, paused, "Heavy, what happened? Where did you find him?"</p>
<p>Paz sighed, "Xa Fel, the buyer was high-level ISB."</p>
<p>Cassian was struck silent, "So they are meaning to hunt you all down."</p>
<p>Paz nodded, "A problem for another day, Stealth."</p>
<p>Cassian gritted his teeth, "I'm — not sure you should join us in Imperial space, if you are already marked — "</p>
<p>"STEALTH — don't even try it. We're coming," Din said with force.</p>
<p>Cassian chuckled, "Listen, I want you to call in for the mission parameters before you get close to hostile space, and I need to go silent soon. So I just wanted to say — all of our years of work, it's coming together. This is going to work, I have complete faith. We are going to win this and the weapon will be destroyed. And both of you — <em>k'oyacyi."</em></p>
<p>Paz looked down at the console, and held his breath, waiting for Din to respond.</p>
<p>"<em>K'oyacyi, vod,</em>" Din replied.</p>
<p>"<em>K'oyacyi, vod,</em>" Paz repeated.</p>
<p>"Stealth, out," and Cassian disappeared.</p>
<p>Paz took a deep breath. And then he bowed his head for a moment to pull up the Rebellion codes from his memory. Once he had typed them in, he did not wait for Din to speak up.</p>
<p>"This is Heavy, calling for Fulcrum. This is Heavy, calling Fulcrum, please respond on this frequency," Paz sent the message, and then sat back for a moment. He did not expect Kallus would respond immediately.</p>
<p>So Paz got up and moved back to his soldering. He did not want to force Din to talk before he was ready. Paz considered what Cassian had said. He was seeking to steal information in Imperial territory essential to attacking the weapon. What could he have found?</p>
<p>"Paz — if he's taking a secret team into Imperial territory, there's no way he's expecting any support. We will be his only backup," Din said over helmet comms.</p>
<p>Paz nodded, "Yes, and against Imperial ships. Which is why he started to try to dissuade us. And considering we just got a threatening message from Moff Gideon, I understand why he tried."</p>
<p>"Moff Gideon sent a message to us?" Din said with more than a little surprise.</p>
<p>Paz chuckled, "It does not take much to figure out what happened. He's intelligent enough to know that Mandalorians will protect each other. He just wants us to know he's not going to fade away. Don't worry. We will deal with him eventually."</p>
<p>"Paz — you're going to have to let me out, so I can prep the Razor Crest, so we can be battle ready," Din said firmly.</p>
<p>Paz sighed. Din finally had a good argument to be set free. Paz checked his chronometer, he was only relenting an hour or so early. He headed down into the hold, went to the bacta pump and evacuated the fluid from the bag. Then he deflated the bag and collar and as the air escaped he threw a large towel over Din before unlocking the bag and unzipping Din far enough that he could free his arms and climb out. Paz helped him up onto his feet, and the first two steps Din faltered, but then his muscles began firing and he stood up straight again.</p>
<p>Din pulled the towel tighter as the chill of space set in, "OK you were right. I needed that bacta."</p>
<p>Paz nodded, "I'm always right." Paz guided Din to the refresher, and left Din to get properly cleaned up. "I'm going to go finish your vambraces. Come up when you're done."</p>
<p>Din nodded and disappeared into the sonic shower.</p>
<p>By the time Din inched up the ladder, grunting as he forced his left leg to carry his full weight up every rung, Paz was successfully testing the vambraces.</p>
<p>Din had his full cuirass on, except the braces, so Paz waited as Din walked stiffly over to him, and then he handed them over. Din inspected the repair and then locked the left on before the right, sighing with relief.</p>
<p>"Eighty percent is 'battle ready', eh?" Paz said exasperatedly.</p>
<p>Din tested his control links, "We'll mostly be flying. That I can do right now."</p>
<p>Before Paz could respond, the incoming message alarm sounded. When Paz tapped the switch, the Fulcrum hologram appeared and Kallus's voice was altered with a synthesizer.</p>
<p>"Gentlemen, I've been expecting your call. Stealth has embarked on a mission with two dozen soldiers and the Engineer's daughter to steal the plans for the weapon from the Imperial archive on Scarif. The Engineer sent a message stating that those plans will reveal a weakness that can be exploited to destroy of the station."</p>
<p>Din turned to look at Paz, it was an insane plan, and they were thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>"Fulcrum — is the fleet planning to send support?" Din asked urgently.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid the team left without the permission of Rebel Command and have — gone <em>rogue</em>," Kallus sounded ominous with his synthesized Fulcrum voice.</p>
<p>Din slammed his hand on the console.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Part 4: Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21</p><p> </p><hr/><p>0 BBY — 7 days BBY— EN ROUTE TO SCARIF</p><p>Cassian used the hyperspace trip to obsessively review every last Alliance intelligence file they had regarding Scarif on the terminal screen down in the main hold. He was having problems concentrating because he as he looked forward to the next few steps he kept running into unknowns. He had never taken on a mission where there was so much he had to accept as beyond his control. And while he had never been this scared before a mission, mostly because he did not have Din covering his back, he had also never felt so hopeful for the future. In all of their ten years of work Cassian had never felt so close to not only having the Death Star in his sights, but also having a viable plan to attack it — and destroy it. Chirrut was right, this was going to be the biggest leap of faith of his life.</p><p>Cassian shook his head again and blinked looking at an overview map of the base. Back on Yavin prior to their departure, Kallus had called up the files for Cassian in the strategy room. Kallus seemed certain that the Empire’s rigid protocol system would be their undoing.</p><p>“On Scarif, the culture is that the post is a vacation. Everyone’s head is checked out. The Empire has over-protected the base with the planet shield, and the commanders have ridiculous amounts of arms and men, which feels so safe to them that no one is looking for an attack. The beaches are warm, the sand is soft, and their jobs are only fourteen hours a day, five days on and one day off. They are all simply following protocol,” Kallus chuckled. “As long as your team follow the rules without raising any red-flags — you will be able to <em>walk</em> in the front door.”</p><p>Cassian reviewed the landing pad protocols on his terminal. Every ship was inspected after landing. They processed hundreds of ships a day, it was a busy but very boring job.</p><p>Kallus had said, “The landing pad inspection crew will bring you the uniforms you need on their own backs. An unscheduled ship added to their list will be a bother, and they will want to get in and out. Their lack of vigilance will make it easy for you to catch them off guard and take them down.</p><p>“Once you are dressed, then take Jyn and Kay-Too with you to the station center. There, you will need to download current duty rosters, and Kay-Too will have to plan the safest route to the archive.”</p><p>Cassian had no information about the archive itself, how to access it, how to download the data — from there he would be improvising with Kay-Too’s information.</p><p>Kallus had laughed at him, “But we all know improvisation is what you do best, Cassian.”</p><p>But then Kallus had stopped laughing and frowned at Cassian, “You are the perfect man for this mission: your experience undercover as a junior officer, your knowledge of Imperial protocol and culture, you even have an Imperial droid. But Cassian — you realize that if anything goes wrong on this mission, that Din is going to murder me.”</p><p>Cassian had smiled, “Don’t worry, he’ll come for Draven first, and then he'll come for you.”</p><p>Kallus allowed a half smile but his eyes were sad, “And Din — “</p><p>Cassian looked back at Kallus and quickly looked away. “Kallus, I’ve spoken with him about this, and he trusts me. He knows the risks. And he knows what we are fighting for. He knows <em>this</em> is the mission. Stopping this weapon could save the innocents from suffering — as we did as children.”</p><p>Cassian stood up from the data console, wiped his face and beard with both hands, and stretched his spine. He worked possible scenarios in his head — extraction was the most concerning issue. He could not decide if he should focus on physically carrying the data drive out, or if he should transmit the data first and then try to bring the drive home as a backup…</p><p>“Max says — the tower is the answer, transmit from the tower,” a voice said behind Cassian.</p><p>Cassian turned around and almost jumped because Chirrut was so close.</p><p>“Leave the Captain alone, he’s busy,” Baze yawned from his position of repose on the floor.</p><p>Cassian recovered his composure and chuckled, “Chirrut, has Max been speaking with you this whole time?” Cassian said with a low voice, he didn’t want to sound crazy in front of the soldiers.</p><p>Chirrut cocked his head, “You can hear him too, Captain, when you are listening.”</p><p>Cassian’s brows came together, “Yeah, I try to listen more, especially since Jedha — and Eadu.But in order to really listen, I have to stop everything else that I’m thinking about. And that’s — hard.”</p><p>“Captain, you are one with the Force, and the Force is with you. Just <em>listen</em> to it,” Chirrut smiled.</p><p>The cargo shuttle slid out of hyperspace, and Cassian heard Bodhi up on the command deck saying, “OK, we’re coming in.”</p><p>Cassian patted Chirrut on the shoulder, and nodded to Baze, then turned back to his data to quickly review what information they had on the tower, and it wasn’t much. Cassian could not surmise if the tower could transmit all the way to Yavin or not. But he suspected that it would likely only reach a ship in orbit, because to go any further would require use of the nearby large transmission array. Access to the array would require passcodes and impersonation of an authorized officer — that was far too complicated. Cassian needed a ship to transmit to.</p><p>His thoughts immediately moved to Din and Paz — they were still far behind, but they were his only option for receiving a transmission from the surface. However, Cassian had some idea from Kallus how much of a defense force they would face on arrival, so it was not a great plan. Their best option, was for Cassian to get the plans onto the shuttle before Din and Paz arrived to help them escape. Cassian frowned, and then closed the Intelligence files, ejected the data spike, and then smashed it on the floor to prevent any discovery of the extent of information held by the Rebellion.</p><p>“Cargo shuttle SW-0608, you’re not listed on the arrival schedule,” the voice on the comm said. The operator sounded vaguely puzzled. Bodhi had a ready reply.</p><p>“Acknowledged, Gate Control. We were rerouted from Eadu Flight Station. Transmitting clearance code now.”</p><p>“Transmitting,” Kay-Too said in response.</p><p>Cassian climbed the ladder up to the command deck and immediately felt the tension. He stood on the deck and reached up to grasp a hand-hold above the command chair and leaned over Bodhi.</p><p>Cassian glanced over at Jyn, she was holding her crystal necklace in her fingers and praying. Cassian looked away, uncomfortable with his lack of true faith in the Force. He wished he had something to pray to as well, and then he remembered Chirrut’s words — so instead he spoke to his father.</p><p><em>Father, I believe that you helped us on Jedha, and Eadu. Please, help us just get us to the planet surface</em>…</p><p>“Cargo shuttle SW-0608?” The voice on the comm had returned. Jyn looked over at Cassian, and he looked back at her, wondering if this was his last moment before oblivion — and he saw the same fear in her eyes…</p><p>“You are cleared for entry.”</p><p>Bodhi pumped his fists and Cassian realized he had been holding his breath, so he released his lungs with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Impressive,” Kay-Too grudgingly admitted.</p><p>Cassian had a rare, unguarded half-grin when he looked back over at Jyn, and she smiled back. Then she stood up and reached out to grab his arm and squeeze it. Cassian jumped at the contact and looked down at her with a surprised smile. Jyn immediately recoiled, dropped his arm and then brushed past him.</p><p>“I’ll tell the others,” she said, quietly, averting her eyes.</p><p>Cassian watched her go, and then turned back to the viewport and tapped his hand on the grip again to reset his brain to focus on the next task at hand. But he had to shake his left arm to release the electricity still on his skin.</p><p>They descended quickly and smoothly through Scarif’s atmosphere. The shuttle flew over sparkling ocean ripples, and jungle covered small volcanic islands. They soon slowed their approach and flew toward a grouping of engineered landmasses in a circle around a central tower, connected by transit tubes. Those islands held over two dozen landing pads and a sprawling Imperial base.</p><p>A voice came through the comm, bored and professional. “SW-0608 clear for landing pad nine. Acknowledge, please.”</p><p>Cassian suppressed a smile, remembering Kallus’s words, <em>They are all on vacation under those uniforms</em>.</p><p>“SW-0608 proceeding to LP9 as instructed,” Bodhi replied.</p><p>As the shuttle banked toward the appropriate landing pad Cassian got his first clear view of the main base and tower.</p><p>“The main building down there,” Cassian said. “What is it?”</p><p>“The Citadel Tower,” Bodhi said. “Command and control for this whole facility.”</p><p>“Right, but can you access the shield gate from inside?” Cassian lifted a brow.</p><p>“Don’t think so. Only the Shield Gate command center can open and close the shield. But if the Death Star plans are anywhere, they’ll be in the tower,” Bodhi was as certain as Kallus was.</p><p>“And the dish at the top? What’s that normally used for?”</p><p>Bodhi shrugged. “The communications tower handles every communication in and out of this base through that dish. Regular transmissions can’t penetrate the shield, and a normal rig wouldn’t have the bandwidth to handle everything on-base at once.”</p><p>“Landing track engaged,” Kay-Too said.</p><p>“Landing track locked,” Bodhi replied, hitting a series of switches.</p><p>Cassian stepped away from the viewport. “How much of base security have you seen?” he asked. “How’s it look?”</p><p>“I’ve made forty-three cargo runs in and out of the place,” Bodhi said. “They’ve never let me off a landing pad, so I don’t have much context. Security is always tight.”</p><p>“Well,” Cassian murmured. “We’ve faced bigger odds.”</p><p>“No,” Kay-Too said after actually doing the calculations, “we haven’t.”</p><p>Cassian turned to see what Kay-Too was looking at and realized there was a line of All Terrain Armored Cargo Transports — a four-legged walker similar to it’s military cousin which Cassian had seen devastate even the most heavily armored bunkers. He’d never seen a full-sized walker outside a war zone.</p><p>Cassian quickly picked up his jaw, and then nodded to Bodhi and Kay-Too, then he headed down the cockpit ladder.</p><p>“We’re landing,” he murmured to Jyn, and then called to the group, “We’re coming in!”</p><p>Jyn nodded at Cassian and looked back at the group of soldiers who were now nervously silent. Cassian knew the company were all holding their breaths, waiting for their assignments. Cassian glanced up at Baze and Chirrut, and saw that they were both nodding to Jyn encouragingly. Cassian looked back at her and leaned back against the bulkhead as she opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>“Saw Gerrera used to say, ‘One fighter with a sharp stick and nothing left to lose can take the day,’” Jyn began with a soft but firm voice.</p><p>Cassian looked down at her with pride. She’d come a long way since they had met. Finally she’d come to a place where she again respected what Saw had done.</p><p>“They have no idea we’re coming,” Jyn added. “They have no reason to expect us. If we can make it to the ground, we’ll take the next chance. And the next. On and on — until we win — or the chances are spent.”</p><p>Cassian should have been terrified. But, the closer they got to their goal, the more he felt Chirrut’s words and he felt like Maximillian was standing just behind him.</p><p>“The Death Star plans are down there,” Jyn said emphatically, looking back at Cassian, “Cassian, Kay-Too, and I will find them. We’ll find a way to find them.”</p><p>The men nodded and made sounds of approval. Cassian gave Jyn a small nod. Then he looked up at the men who stood determined and ready.</p><p>“Melshi, Pao, Baze, Chirrut — you’ll take main squad, move east and get wide of the ship. Find a position between here and the tower. Once you get to the best spot, light the place up,” Cassian growled.</p><p>Then Cassian remembered Sarin’s speech before the Battle at Gargon, “Make ten men feel like a <em>hundred</em>.”</p><p>That got the first loud cheer from the company.</p><p>“And get those troopers away from us!” Cassian smirked.</p><p>“What should I do?” Bodhi said apprehensively, climbing down from the cockpit and leaving Kay-Too on the controls.</p><p>“Keep the engine running,” Cassian said. “You’re our only way outta here. We’ve got to get the plans off the planet and back to command,” Cassian wanted to be back in orbit, with data drive in hand, long before Din and Paz had to face what he had just seen in orbit around Scarif.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>OUTSIDE CONTRUUM SYSTEM — NEAR THE END OF THE VAATHKREE TRADE CORRIDOR</p><p> </p><p>“Din — we have a problem,” Paz said on their open comm channel.</p><p>Din stopped his battle systems checklist and instinctively turned to check his sensor anomaly logs, but he did not find anything amiss.</p><p>“What do you see? I’ve got nothing,” Din replied.</p><p>“I’ve been tracking ship signals within our proximity since I left Nevarro. I have a signal that hit my scans near the start of the Corsin hyperspace lane, and it has now hit two more times through the Vaathkree Corridor. Someone is definitely tracking us, and you can bet it’s me they’re interested in. The Crest was used for stealth missions and was not registered anywhere as specifically Mandalorian. The fighter obviously must be,” Paz said with cold logic sharpening his words.</p><p>Din sighed. Even while on missions with Cassian since the fall of Mandalore he had never experienced such an increase in interest in the movements of Mandalorian survivors.</p><p>“Except now they’ve marked the Crest traveling with a Mandalorian fighter,” Din growled.</p><p>“We’re going to have to deal with this,” Paz replied.</p><p>Din shook his head, “Paz we <em>can’t</em> stop. We don’t have time for this. We are going to have to talk our way out of this while we continue on.”</p><p>Paz sighed, “That’s gonna have to be some fast talking, <em>vod</em>.”</p><p>Din turned on his ghost communications protocol, “Send me the ship signal. Either they will try to blast us and we destroy them — or they will talk.”</p><p>Din used the ship signal to send a directed ping to the tracking ship, one which had no specific message, it simply advised the ship that Din and Paz were aware of their presence. Almost immediately, the ship moved significantly forward in the hyperspace lane. The move was not overtly aggressive, but it let Din and Paz know that they were not afraid to acknowledge they had been noticed.</p><p>Within minutes, the tracking ship sent a general hail.</p><p>“Mandalorian fighter and military gunship: You are headed toward Bothan space and you have not paid the information tax, you are instructed to comply,” a deep voice commanded.</p><p>Din let loose a growl then responded, “You may want to recheck your charts, friend. We are headed to the Randon Run and Kashyyk. We aren’t going anywhere near Bothawui.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and then the reply, “You are friends of Fulcrum. He has vouched for you and we are not to impede your mission. But that does not excuse you from paying the information tax. And it does not mean that the Empire will not come to us requesting your ship signals. An unregistered military gunship and a <em>Kom’rk</em>-class fighter were recorded leaving the shipyards of Xa Fel not six hours ago. The Bothan Spy Network will need to know why we did not sell you back to the Empire for enough credits to feed millions of refugees displaced by the wars.”</p><p>Din sighed, “Because if you do not let us go another Fulcrum will die at the hands of the Empire. That Fulcrum is trying to steal information about the weapon that destroyed Jedha.”</p><p>There was another long pause, “Your tax will be access to that information after it is retrieved.”</p><p>Din shook his head, “I can’t guarantee that! The information is being stolen by the Rebellion I have no control over it!”</p><p>Another pause, “Your tax is your identities and the identity of any other Mandalorian associates.”</p><p>“WE ARE REFUGEES TOO! WE DESERVE YOUR PROTECTION, NOT TO BE SOLD BACK TO THE EMPIRE!” Din yelled back.</p><p>“We do not only sell information to the Empire,” was the business-like reply.</p><p>Paz cleared his throat, “Then you do have information on other Mandalorians.”</p><p>There was a longer pause, “That question comes with a price.”</p><p>Paz audibly sighed.</p><p>“But we can tell you, that the <em>Mand’alor</em> is <em>not</em> in Imperial custody,” the voice said resolutely.</p><p>Din was stunned silent.</p><p>Paz recovered his voice first, “That — was a gesture of good faith, and we appreciate that. And I’m sure that you can appreciate that at this time, we are reticent to reveal ANY information we have regarding Mandalorians survivors. However — if you let us go, we will give you our ship signatures — “</p><p>“WHAT??” Din yelled.</p><p>“— We will give you our ship signatures so that we may find a proper information payment in the future,” Paz said firmly.</p><p>“That will not be necessary at this time. Paz Viszla, confirmation of your survival of the Purge by your voice pattern recognition is payment enough for your safe passage through the Bothan Run. Your father Sarin’s voice pattern is very close to yours, and initially our system thought that you were Sarin. We do recommend that you apply a synthesizer to all future communications.”</p><p>Din put his helmet into his hands.</p><p>“We did not identify your associate but must assume he is a friend or comrade of Clan Viszla. Your information will not be sold to the Empire. Please do consider us for your future information gathering needs — and for any needs of all refugees of Mandalore,” and then the transmission ended, and the Bothan’s exited the hyperspace lane.</p><p>Paz and Din were silent for several breaths, recovering from the encounter.</p><p>“<em>KALLUS</em> gave us up to those guys??” Din finally whispered.</p><p>Paz replied, “I don’t think it was Kallus, Din. I think it was Cassian. He is the one who sent us to the Bothan Run, and he must have known the Bothans would give us the fastest, safest passage. And he would have definitely known they are sympathetic to Mandalore.”</p><p>“I really — don’t know what to make of that, Paz. I don’t think I can trust — anyone,” Din’s voice was strained.</p><p>Paz cleared his throat, “I think that’s the point with spies, isn’t it? Love them or hate them, there’s no in-between. And trusting a spy? I guess we’ve found that takes a few years at least.”</p><p>Din suddenly chuckled, and that chuckle gave way to a short laugh.</p><p>“Now, back to prepping to save another damn spy,” Din said turning back to his checklist.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>SCARIF</p><p> </p><p>As they touched down on the landing pad, another disinterested voice came over the comms, “SW0608 — prepare to receive inspection team.”</p><p>Bodhi quickly moved the bulk of the strike force down into the undercarriage hold, and Cassian and Jyn with the remainder up into the cockpit. Cassian was wedged up between Jyn and Melshi, and realized that Din was right, he definitely smelled the worst of the three of them.</p><p>Bodhi casually descended the ladder into the main hold as the back ramp lowered down and a deck officer, command officer and two stormtroopers entered the shuttle.</p><p>“Hey, you’re probably looking for a manifest…” Bodhi said, sounding much less convincing than he had talking to the shield control officer.</p><p>“That would be helpful.” Another voice, curt and officious.</p><p>“It’s just down here,” Bodhi gestured down into the hatch where Baze was lying in wait.</p><p>Cassian felt Jyn tense behind him as she gripped her blaster tightly. Cassian reached back and put a hand over the barrel of her blaster, and gently aimed it away from his back. Jyn wanted to laugh at how unsubtle his distrust of her state of mind was.</p><p>They heard the creak of a cargo hatch, and one brief, muffled cry then the sounds of multiple impacts and bodies hitting the deck. Jyn lunged forward with her blaster aimed down and then she chuckled. Cassian followed her to the opening with his blaster drawn and he saw Baze emerging from the cargo hold with a menacing grin.</p><p>Bodhi shrugged looking down at the bodies of the inspection team, “Your uniform may be a bit tight, Cassian, and Jyn yours will be quite loose.”</p><p>“Off to a good start,” Jyn smiled at Bodhi and Cassian. Then they knelt down and started to strip the clothing.</p><p>Cassian straightened the cap of his officer uniform, which looked like it was perfectly tailored to his frame. As he pulled the jacket firmly down he saw Jyn looking him over, then he looked down at her too-large security uniform that was cinched up under her chest plate. Even Cassian’s code cylinder in his pocket was set at the regulation angle.</p><p>“You’ve done this before,” Jyn murmured, but then Cassian flinched and frowned at her before walking away. Melshi caught her attention and shot her a look, shaking his head quickly, advising her to drop the quizzical expression on her face. Jyn raised her brows and made a mental note to ask Melshi for that story in the future.</p><p>Cassian quickly gave a few encouraging words to several of the soldiers, and then he found Bodhi watching the ramp and stopped to give him a tap on the shoulder.</p><p>“Hey — I have a friend on his way, he’s a Mandalorian, and his brother is with him. They will use my channel codes to contact you securely. When they enter the system they will signal you on their approach. They will help us get out of here. Got it?”</p><p>Bodhi nodded, “Of course, yes, sir.”</p><p>Cassian gave Bodhi nod, “Great job getting us to the ground.”</p><p>Bodhi expelled a breath, “I think my brother, or Galen had more to do with that than I did.”</p><p>Cassian nodded, “I felt the same from people I know who have died. This is for <em>everyone</em> who has died. We will stop the Empire.”</p><p>Bodhi gave Cassian a small smile and nodded.</p><p>Cassian suddenly turned back realizing he was so engrossed in the next few steps, that he was headed out without Jyn or Kay-Too. When he looked back, he saw Kay-Too making his way down the ladder, but Jyn was talking to Baze and Chirrut. When Jyn finally turned toward the exit, Cassian snapped off a quick salute to the company, and they all saluted in response, Baze and Chirrut nodded.</p><p>Cassian turned, pushing away the thought that this moment was the last time he would see many of them. Then, with his hands clasped behind his back, he walked like an Imperial officer out onto Scarif with Jyn and Kay-Too marching behind him.</p><p>They headed straight for the bunker linked to the repulser rail system that returned to the Citadel tower.A guard tapped a terminal and the doors of the car slid open, and Cassian led Jyn and Kay-Too inside.</p><p>K-2 looked back at the ship where the rest of the team were still hidden, as the railcar doors closed he murmured, “I have a bad feeling about—”</p><p>“Kay!” Cassian hissed.</p><p>“Quiet,” Jyn added.</p><p>“What?” K-2 asked. Neither Jyn nor Cassian answered him.</p><p>Cassian watched Jyn shifting on her feet, her nerves clearly getting the better of her.</p><p>“What is it?” Cassian’s voice was low. She tried to shrug him off but he only asked again more sternly, “What is it?”</p><p>“I’ve never done this. I was never on a mission like this with Saw. With his fighters, it was always about inflicting maximum casualties, and slowly bleeding the Empire dry. I don’t know how you can look so — calm,” Jyn confessed, shaking her hands out to release her tense muscles.</p><p>Cassian frowned, “I was one of Saw’s child soldiers as well. I joined the fighters right after my father died shielding me with his own body from a Republic bomb.”</p><p>Jyn looked up at Cassian with wide eyes as she realized that Cassian had said that happened when he was six years old.</p><p>Cassian shrugged, “I did not learn how to deceive and spy in order to destroy the Empire from the inside until much later. Don’t worry, I will handle the deception and making it look like we belong here. You just keep us focused, and help us find your father’s footprints. We will make a great team.”</p><p>Jyn stared at Cassian as he spoke encouragingly, and with compassion. She had barely seen echoes of this side of him before.</p><p>“And I will develop the <em>actual</em> plan and strategy for achieving our goals,” Kay-Too stated. “Because if I did not, our odds of failure would be — high. Very high.”</p><p>They both looked up at Kay-Too, who stared straight ahead, and then they looked at each other until the railcar’s hum lowered in pitch as they approached the Citadel.</p><p>“Here we go,” Cassian said as he adjusted his gloves. “Kay, we need a map.”</p><p>Kay-Too looked straight ahead and replied dryly, “Well, I’m sure there’s one just lying about.”</p><p>Cassian smirked, “You know what you have to do.”</p><p>The doors opened into the Scarif Citadel, which was completely devoid of the sunlight that washed the beaches outdoors. The Citadel was a windowless tower, encased in dark metal, and illuminated only by white light strips that raced down every corridor and walkway.</p><p>The rail station was filled with officers, guards, and stormtroopers, all on official business, but also oddly at an unhurried pace. Cassian noted again the lack of curiosity in their appearance.</p><p>The only thing that did notice them was another KX-series droid, identical to Kay-Too that strolled past them. Cassian gave the signal, and they started a subtle pursuit, tracking the droid down a long corridor, until Kay-Too found a terminal alcove and subdued his twin.</p><p>Cassian and Jyn stationed themselves to keep watch while Kay-Too used his retractable data-spike in the twin’s head and his eyes blinked in sync with the other droid as he extracted the information.</p><p>“Kay?” Cassian said nervously watching the trooper movements near their position.</p><p>Kay-Too pulled his data spike from the droid and dropped his lifeless twin to the deck.</p><p>“Our optimal route to the data vault places only eighty-nine stormtroopers in our path,” Kay said sarcastically. “We will make it no more than thirty-three percent of the way before we are killed.”</p><p>Cassian nodded and then lifted his comm link to his mouth, “Melshi, talk to me.”</p><p>Melshi’s voice immediately responded. “Ready, ready. Standing by.”</p><p>Cassian could hear the hiss of sea foam spilling over sand and the faraway howl of shuttles. He looked over at Jyn, and she nodded.</p><p>Cassian’s lip curled up slightly as he said in a low growl, “Light it up.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>YAVIN 4</p><p> </p><p>“Senator! Senator Mothma!” A base private, a middle-aged man who was not bred to be a fighter, but had still volunteered to fight, raced toward her pushing past technicians and a C1-series astromech.</p><p>Mon Mothma turned toward him and General Merrick grabbed the man by the shoulders as if he were protecting her from an assassin.</p><p>“Stop right there, Private,” Merrick said dangerously, and the man stared at him briefly but would not be deterred.</p><p>“Let him speak,” Mon said.</p><p>“Intercepted Imperial transmission, ma’am,” the private gasped. “Rebels on Scarif!”</p><p>She saw the look on Draven’s face, and Merrick’s. They all knew what had happened. Mon wondered if despite the outward opposition to the mission, if <em>both</em> men had depended on Cassian’s commitment and passively let her son go on a suicide mission without support…</p><p>Mon fixed the private with a sober look. “I need to speak to Admiral Raddus,” she said.</p><p>“He’s returned to his ship already!” The man was almost stammering. “He’s in orbit aboard the Profundity. He’s going to fight!”</p><p>“I see,” she said, and slowly smiled.</p><p>Merrick’s expression was expectant; Draven’s grave and resolved. Mon had her answer, Merrick did not know Cassian’s full intentions and he wanted to fight — Draven, naturally, had known and let Cassian go. He had worked with Cassian too long. She dared to suspect, however, that based upon Draven’s current frown, his decision to let Cassian go was not sitting well with his stomach at that moment. She would wait until Cassian was safe in her arms before ensuring Draven had indigestion for much, much longer.</p><p>Less than ten minutes later, sirens were announcing the departure of Red, Blue, Green, and Gold Squadrons along with the U-wing transports. Raddus had already contacted all capital ships within range of Yavin or Scarif. Merrick was off with Blue Squadron, and Mon felt her own indigestion as she was unable to contribute directly to the fight to save Cassian.</p><p>Instead she stood with Draven in the command center and watched as he and General Dodanna coordinated the additional squadrons that were joining up, and argued using models on the holoprojector table about out how they were going to attack the main gate of Scarif base.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>RANDON RUN</p><p> </p><p>Din was cursing his eighty percent leg, rushing to test and fortify essential systems as they moved closer to Scarif. He was having trouble forcing himself to keep focused on repairing the secondary blaster relay, which he needed if the primary system shorted out. His thoughts were still dwelling on the encounter with the Bothans.</p><p>Then suddenly, while he was under his main console, the communications alarm went off. He rolled out from under the console and looked at the readout — this time it was a Rebellion signal.</p><p>Din typed in his Rebellion codes and punched the comms button opening the call to Paz too.</p><p>“Well, it looks like we will be joining you gentlemen, after all!” Kallus chuckled on the comms, in his regular voice.</p><p>“What happened?” Din demanded.</p><p>“Where are you?” Paz said from his ship.</p><p>“Cassian and his party have started the fun without us, and lit a fire under our hesitant Alliance. All of the fleet commanders have called up their squadrons, and Dodanna and Draven are coordinating from base. I’m on board the Ghost with General Syndulla. Phoenix squadron has space for two more if you are both interested —“</p><p>“YES,” Din and Paz responded immediately.</p><p>“Copy that,” Kallus chuckled. “What is your location?”</p><p>“Randon Run, not yet past Kashyyk,” Paz replied.</p><p>“We should catch up to you just past Bothawui. You have passage down the Run?” Kallus said with concern.</p><p>Din sighed, “Yeah, Cassian made a call apparently.”</p><p>Kallus paused, “And they already found you?”</p><p>Paz replied, “Yes.”</p><p>Kallus laughed, “Don’t worry, if Cassian set you up the Bothans will take care of you. Officially they are neutral, but everyone knows, they do have an agenda.”</p><p>“One that we can trust?” Din said dangerously.</p><p>“I’m afraid that question depends greatly on your point of view. But as refugees, as long as you are not an oppressive political leader, you can trust them,” Kallus said emphatically.</p><p>“They seemed to know Sarin,” Paz said intrigued.</p><p>“Yes, they knew him and Ra-Veliz. They know a lot of people,” Kallus said enigmatically. “So let us take their gift of safe passage while we can. Phoenix squadron’s initial orders are to start the runs of attack on the shield gate. If we are going to have any hope of extracting Rogue One, we must take down that gate,” Kallus said emphatically.</p><p>“Rogue One?” Din said quizzically.</p><p>Kallus chuckled again. “Perhaps Cassian is making his break from Draven official?”</p><p>Din growled, “If Draven doesn’t shoot Cassian for desertion and disobeying a direct order, they’d better promote him to Commander after this one. If not, I’m going to have a little conversation with your Council.”</p><p>Kallus laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>SCARIF</p><p> </p><p>“This way to the data vault,” Kay-Too said confidently using his newly acquired internal map.</p><p>They were forced to stop short when a stormtrooper platoon passed in front of them without a glance, marching in sync as they headed for the main entrance of the Citadel.</p><p>“Guess our distraction’s working,” Cassian murmured.</p><p>Jyn chuckled. “It was a good plan.”</p><p>They moved as quickly as they could while avoiding drawing attention to their movements, but it still felt like it was taking hours for them to reach their destination. Cassian could feel time ticking away and that Paz and Din had to be approaching Scarif very soon.</p><p>The corridors became more and more empty as they progressed.Almost every checkpoint was now devoid of officers and troopers. When they finally reached the heavy blast door, it opened without a code to admit them. The antechamber to the vault was Imperial utilitarian design at its finest, and there sat the only lieutenant they had seen still at his guard post since the battle on the beaches had begun.</p><p>“Can I help you?” the lieutenant asked testily.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” Kay-Too replied, and brought his metal fist down onto the man’s skull. The lieutenant slumped onto the console as the droid easily swept the unconscious body aside and plugged into a dataport.</p><p>Cassian moved to drag the Lieutenant out of view, but Jyn stood in the circular frame of the tube and inspected the imposing vault door at the far end.</p><p>“How does it open?” she called over to Kay-Too</p><p>“Biometric identification. Lieutenant Putna should do.” Kay-Too gestured absently at the body in Cassian’s arms, stopping Cassian in his tracks, and then Cassian rolled his eyes and changed direction heading toward the tube. “But, I must remain here.”</p><p>“What for?” Cassian asked. Jyn moved to help with the unconscious lieutenant, lifting his legs as Cassian hoisted him beneath the shoulders.</p><p>“No data drive can be removed from the vault without authorization and assistance from this console,” Kay-Too said. “In this way, any single would-be thief is denied success. And finally, in the event of a security breach,” the droid added, “the screening tunnel can also be energized to wipe all data storage. I prefer to keep my memory intact.”</p><p>Jyn craned her neck as Cassian led the way down the tube. Cassian nodded to Jyn, and she dropped the lieutenant’s legs. Then Cassian rolled the man over, slapping his hand against the scanner in the vault door. For several seconds, nothing happened; then a short, low buzz indicated rejection of the scan.</p><p>Jyn swore to herself.</p><p>“This is not working, Kay,” Cassian called.</p><p>Kay-Too’s voice echoed through the tunnel: “Right hand.”</p><p>Cassian shook his head and sat up the body so the other hand could reach the scanner.Finally, the vault door chimed swiftly and metal locks disengaged.</p><p>“You’re a terrible spy,” Jyn hissed, the good-natured jibe laced with frustration.</p><p>“I have a friend who might agree with you on that point,” Cassian said darkly, knowing that Din would be laughing at him.</p><p>The vault door smoothly slid open vibrating the tunnel beneath them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>ABOVE THE SCARIF SHEILD GATE</p><p> </p><p>The Razor Crest and the <em>Kom’rk </em>fighter dropped out of hyperspace amid one of the largest non-Imperial fleets that Din had ever seen. There were many hundreds of ships, from dozens of planets and systems, and they were organizing themselves into squadrons seamlessly as they gathered above the shield gate. X-wing and Y-wing starfighters, U-wing and Gallofree transports, Dornean gunships and Hammerhead corvettes. All of them now serving the Rebellion.</p><p>The all-call frequency echoed in Din’s ears as he shifted his controls into battle-mode.</p><p>“This is Admiral Raddus of the Rebel Alliance. All squadron leaders report in,” a voice commanded.</p><p>“Admiral, this is Blue Leader, standing by,” General Merrick replied.</p><p>“This is Gold Leader, standing by.”</p><p>“This is Red Leader, standing by.”</p><p>“Green Leader, standing by.”</p><p>“Phoenix Leader, standing by,” Hera called out.</p><p>Din took a deep breath as he read his scanners. The shield was the most powerful he had ever seen. Looking over the fleet again, as impressive as it was — Din had no idea how they were going to take down that gate. They did not have the firepower.</p><p>They had visually confirmed—two Star Destroyers, at least four distinct TIE starfighter squadrons, and innumerable midsized vessels ranging from shuttles to patrol cruisers, all situated between the rebels and Scarif. On its own, the Imperial fleet would pose a formidable challenge, and they had no idea what surprises might be waiting or on their way.</p><p>“Draven better be doing his damn job from his comfortable chair in the strategy room, because I don’t know how we are going to pull this off,” Din adjusted his shields and grumbled to himself and to Paz on their private comm channel.</p><p>Paz replied dryly, “I never quite understood Generals who don’t march at the head of their troops.”</p><p>“This is Admiral Raddus. Phoenix, Red and Gold Squadrons, attack formations, defend the fleet and engage those two Star Destroyers! Blue Squadron, get to the surface before they close that gate!”</p><p>Merrick’s answer crackled through the all-call. “Copy you, Admiral. Blue squadron on me!”</p><p>“Phoenix squadron! On me! We have to hit the gate station cannons that will target Blue squadron! They have been ordered inside the gate!” General Syndulla called out over the Phoenix Squadron comms.</p><p>“Speaking of Generals who lead —“ Paz said with admiration on their private comm.</p><p>“Wait we aren’t going in?” Din said, his desperation suddenly showing in his voice.</p><p>“Din — they have a larger plan. Draven’s spies reported that energy shield is able to withstand massive bombardment, and the orbital gate station is flanked with turrets and starfighter hangars. You must follow their orders!” Paz said with his commander voice — the one that grated Din’s nerves so exquisitely.</p><p>Din moved tightly with Phoenix squadron and was in line right behind Paz.</p><p>Just ahead, the Blue Squadron fighters and U-wing transports raced at full speed at the gaping opening of the gate, running the turret guns that were all aimed at them. Din picked his first target and broke off the main group and swung around to destroy three separate turrets in rapid succession.</p><p>“Almost the entire Squadron is through!” General Syndulla called out on the Phoenix comms.</p><p>Then a panicked cry came through the all-call, “Pull up!”</p><p>Din looked back and saw the shield gate release a massive flowing tide of energy and in less than ten seconds the gate slammed shut, and the single starfighter vanished in a burst of sparks and metal. The first Alliance loss of the battle.</p><p>Din took a deep breath. “Cassian has ground support. They have a fighting chance,” Din said with more hope than even he dared to feel.</p><p>“Now we just have to survive until Cassian decides to stop sunning himself on the beach!” Paz chuckled as he fired on the shield gate guns.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cassian and Jyn quickly dragged the Lieutenant back out to Kay-Too, “In case there’s another biometric lock on the console,” Kay-Too had insisted, “I’m NOT going in that tube.”</p><p>Cassian was sweating under his officer’s cap and once they dropped the body again he nodded at Kay-Too. “We need you out here, we can’t do this without you.”</p><p>Suddenly, Kay-Too announced, “The Tebel fleet has arrived!”</p><p>“What?” Jyn turned back to Kay-Too and her brow creased.</p><p>Cassian whipped around to look at Kay-Too, if the fleet was there, then Din and Paz would be safe.</p><p>“Admiral Gorin has engaged them.” The droid went on, as if reading from a news bulletin: “There’s fighting on the beach — they’ve locked down the base — they’ve closed the shield gate — they’ve alerted command—”</p><p>“Wait—what does that mean?” Jyn cut him off, trying to comprehend the implications. She turned to Cassian, “We’re trapped?”</p><p>His expression was grim, his mouth tight. It was answer enough for her. Cassian also realized that he had just run out of time. His plan to get back to the ship with the plans and outside the gate before Din arrived was now gone. Din would be safer with the fleet around him, but now Cassian had no way to get through the locked gate. And the gate would not open again until the threat was completely passed.</p><p>“We could transmit the plans to the Rebel fleet. We’d have to get a signal out to tell them it’s coming. It’s the size of the data files. That’s the problem. They’ll never get through. Someone has to take the shield gate down,” Kay-Too said emphatically.</p><p>Cassian finally pulled out the comm link, new urgency in his voice, “Bodhi. Bodhi, can you hear me? Bodhi, tell me you’re out there! Bodhi!”</p><p>“I’m here!” Bodhi’s voice came through, rapid and short of breath. “We’re standing by. They’ve started fighting—the base is on lockdown!”</p><p>“I know,” Cassian said. “Listen to me! The Rebel fleet is up there. ” He squeezed his eyes shut, “You’ve gotta tell them to blow a hole in the shield gate so we can transmit the plans—”</p><p>“Wait, I can’t.” Bodhi sounded aghast. “I’m not tied into the comm tower. We’re not tied in—”</p><p>“It’s the only way we’re getting them outta here! Find a way!” Cassian cut off his link and pocketed it. Cassian looked between the door to the antechamber and Jyn. “If they take down the gate, we can get the data files out, and we might still have a chance too. Kay — cover our backs,” he told the droid, and started toward the vault.</p><p>Jyn pulled the sidearm she’d taken from the lieutenant out of her belt, checked its readings—fully charged, no stun setting, hard to work wrong—and held it grip-first toward Kay-Too. “You’ll need this,” she said. “You wanted one, right?”</p><p>Kay-Too’s eye motors hummed as he inspected her face and then looked down at the blaster. Then he snatched the blaster with unsettling eagerness. His turned the weapon and placed a finger on the trigger. He kept the barrel pointed at the entrance. “Your behavior, Jyn Erso, is continually unexpected.”</p><p>“Jyn,” Cassian called from the entrance of the tunnel. “Come on.”</p><p>She flashed a grin at the droid and ran into the tunnel ready to race to the end.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Din yelled as he gripped his helm and banked hard away from the swarms of TIE fighters that poured out from the station hangars in pursuit of Phoenix squadron. Red squadron was testing the gate station but only inflicted minimal damage — their goal however was actually to attract the gunners’ attention, and that gave Gold Squadron’s Y-wings a chance to bomb right behind them.</p><p>The command ships were taking heavy fire, but also successfully kept the two Star Destroyers boxed in and unable to maneuver so they could not turn their full firepower on any target without exposing their flank. But more and more X-wings and smaller ships were disappearing from the tactical display. Sometimes in groups of two or three.</p><p>“General — we need to cover Red and Gold squadrons! They are getting decimated!” Din called to Phoenix squadron.</p><p>“Negative! General Raddus has ordered us to hit that Star Destroyer with Gold!” Syndulla replied with cold rationality.</p><p>Paz replied, “General, they’re moving! They think those TIEs will protect their flank enough to fire on the command ships!”</p><p>Din knew the TIE fighters had to be drawn away from the lead Destroyer if they were going to be able to capitalize on this foolish move.</p><p>“PAZ — DO YOU SEE IT??” Din yelled.</p><p>“YOU LEAD — I’VE GOT YOUR BACK!!” Paz replied.</p><p>Din immediately flipped around and took out the leader of the TIE-fighter group and then made a sharp turn away from the Destroyer as if he was planning another run. The remaining TIEs all turned to follow him, blasting away trying to avenge the loss of their leader. One by one, Paz and the rest of Phoenix squadron took all of the other eight TIEs out.</p><p>“Thank you Phoenix squadron!! Hit that opening Gold squadron!” The Gold leader said on all-call.</p><p>“We see it Gold leader! Ion torpedos away!”</p><p>The Y-wings swung out of their last attack run on the gate and rocketed toward the Destroyer, which only too late recognized the danger. It attempted to swing away, but the ion torpedoes were released and bright electric bursts webbed across the Destroyer’s surface as the glow of the engines went dark.</p><p>Din heard the triumphant cry on the all call, “They’ve lost power!”</p><p>“Press the attack,” was General Raddus’ calm reply.</p><p>“Admiral — with a Destroyer down — the station status will now be changed from orange to red — we can expect a backup Destroyer within less than hour,” Kallus said in the all-call.</p><p>The battle was shifting, but as Din destroyed another TIE fighter, he quickly glanced down at the Citadel Tower as he passed over —</p><p>
  <em>Where are you Cassian?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The data vault shaft rose nearly a dozen stories inside the Citadel, and in the center of the shaft were multiple towers of stacked data bank racks. There were over ten thousand cartridges, and each single drive contained enough microscopic detail for a lifetime of pursuits in the dark secrets of the Galactic Empire.</p><p>The vault tunnel ended in a control room with a large glass viewport from which Jyn was now staring at the enormity of the task that now faced them. All of her momentum going into this room was ebbing away, and Cassian could see it. But then he saw her clench her fists and take a deep breath and expel it before moving directly to the main console.</p><p>“Schematics bank,” Kay-Too’s voice announced through the console. “Data tower two.”</p><p>“How do I find that?” Cassian asked.</p><p>“Searching,” K-2 replied. “I can locate the drive, but you’ll need the handles for extraction.”</p><p>Cassian threw off his cap and stripped off his gloves before attempting to direct the manipulators. “What am I supposed to do with these?”</p><p>Jyn leaned over the console, propping herself with a knee and peering through the viewport into the upper reaches of the vault. She spotted a mechanical arm rising rapidly through the tower, turning to one bank of tapes after the next.</p><p>“Schematics bank,” Cassian muttered. “Data tower two.”</p><p>The console indicated the arm was on Data tower two, but the mechanical arm was headed in the wrong direction away from the Schematics bank, so he shifted the manipulators back.</p><p>Suddenly, the vault door shifted, and Cassian turned in time to see it clamp shut.</p><p>Kay-Too’s voice came through the comm only faintly, as if he were speaking at a distance: “The rebels! They went…over there!”</p><p>Jyn looked back at Cassian, and he grimaced, grabbing his comm link.</p><p>“Kay? What’s going on out there?”</p><p>They jumped as they heard blaster fire through the comm. For the first time since they had arrived Cassian felt a dagger of fear. Kay-Too was alone out there. And he had just locked Cassian and Jyn inside. After being too emotionally unbalanced on the mission to Jedha and Eadu, Cassian had remained so cool and focused since leaving Yavin. This was the first real crack he’d shown, and even Jyn noticed.</p><p>“Keep moving the arm,” she pulled him back, and searched the console for a readout for where the arm was moving across the data drives. She tapped a key and found it: a registry of cartridges in each bank. “You fly, I’ll navigate.”</p><p>Cassian’s grip visibly tensed as they heard more blaster shots over the com. Cassian looked back, but no sound penetrated the door.</p><p>“Hyperspace Tracking,” she read off the screen as the arm whirred about the tower. “Navigational Systems, Deep Core Cartography—”</p><p>“Two screens down,” Kay-Too’s voice announced, as if he’d never stopped speaking. Cassian parted his lips to reply, but Jyn raised a hand, silenced him and urged him back to the controls. The catalog scrolled rapidly on her screen as the arm kept moving.</p><p>“Structural Engineering,” Jyn said.</p><p>“Open that one!” Kay-Too said.</p><p>Cassian moved the arm and then dropped the controls. “Kay!” Cassian snapped. “Tell me what’s happening!”</p><p>“The situation is well in hand,” Kay-Too said.</p><p>Jyn’s screen switched to a listing of tapes in the Structural Engineering section. Once again organized in no pattern she could discern.</p><p>“Project code names: Stellarsphere. Mark Omega. Pax Aurora…” Jyn spoke sternly, demanding Cassian’s attention as she read from the screen. But where were all of the weapons like the Death Star? “…War-Mantle. Cluster-Prism. Black-Saber.”</p><p>Then she stopped, and Jyn’s mouth hung open as she backed away from the screen.</p><p>“What?” Cassian asked.</p><p>“<em>Stardust</em>,” Jyn said and then she turned back to Cassian. “That’s it.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Curiosity and urgency mixed in his voice.</p><p>Jyn looked at him with fire in her eyes, “I know because it’s me.”</p><p>Cassian turned back to the console, and gripped the controls. “Kay, we need the file for Stardust!”</p><p>They realized they were hearing more movement and blaster fire over the com.</p><p>“Stardust,” Kay-Too said, and they heard strain in the droid’s voice. Then just a few data drives away from the arm’s position, a bright green light flashed among the thousands of red drive lights. Cassian still clutched the handles. The arm’s manipulators closed around the cartridge and pulled it out until the green light stopped flashing.</p><p>Suddenly, the lights of the control room went out, leaving the console, Cassian, and Jyn illuminated only by the glow of the vault shaft through the viewport.</p><p>The comm noise and static had become background noise—until a moment later, it suddenly went silent.</p><p>“Kay!” Cassian screamed into the silence, hunched over the console.</p><p>A moment later, Kay-Too spoke into the comm: “Climb! Climb the tower!” The droid’s vocoder lagged, and Cassian could hear blaster bolts blazing around him. Tears began to form in his eyes and he turned away from Jyn so she would not see. “You can still send the plans to the fleet! If they open the shield gate—” Kay-Too’s dying circuits slowed his vocoder even further, and endowed his words with extreme emphasis. “—you can broadcast from the tower!”</p><p>With approximately three seconds until total shutdown, K-2SO listened to Cassian’s voice cry his name one last time. And then he lifted his arms to smash the main console and ensure that the massive vault door would have to be cut open for the troopers to get to Cassian and Jyn.</p><p>“Good-bye!” Kay said, and then brought his arms down rendering the controls useless before a final bolt struck his primary processor, he collapsed, and the light faded from his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Part 4: Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22</p><p> </p><hr/><p>0 BBY — 7 days BBY— Scarif</p><p>Cassian turned back toward Jyn, and her eyes held his for several seconds. Then her eyes dropped in sorrow, she had no words. Cassian swallowed hard, and forced himself to keep moving on to the next step. He had to make all of this sacrifice worth it. Struggling to control his breathing, he tapped the comm link again.</p><p>“Bodhi? Are you there?” Cassian’s voice sounded hoarse but he kept it steady. “Did you call the fleet?”</p><p>“I can’t get to the shuttle!” Bodhi said, there was massive blaster fire in the background. “I’m pinned down! I can’t plug in!”</p><p>“You have to! We need the fleet, Bodhi! They have to hit that gate!” Cassian could feel desperation overtaking him.</p><p>Bodhi had heard Cassian angry, determined, but this was something new — and a thought too awful to dwell on crossed Bodhi’s mind.</p><p>“Are you okay? Is Jyn okay?” Bodhi said urgently.</p><p>Cassian took a long breath to calm himself. “Bodhi, we’re changing tactics! They have to hit that gate! If the shield’s open, we can send the plans! You have to let the fleet know, they need to get in position to receive!”</p><p>“What about—” Bodhi started, and Cassian knew he was biting back the question on all of their minds — <em>what about you two?</em> Then Bodhi did what Cassian had done, took a moment to refocus. “All right,” Bodhi wheezed. “I’ll find a way.”</p><p>Cassian’s hands were clenched, but his eyes were steady as he lowered his comm link.</p><p>Jyn turned away from his haunted expression, and craned her neck and looked up the shaft, at the center of the Citadel Tower. Her father’s data drive was there. Cassian moved forward and did the same, looking up and down the shaft. This was not going to be easy.</p><p>“Step back,” she said, and gestured Cassian away from the viewport.</p><p>Jyn drew her pistol, took steady aim with both hands, and fired into the glass. Jagged shards, melting and blackened, exploded onto the console and down into the vault shaft, tinkling all the way down.</p><p>Cassian stepped forward to study the broken pane, and Jyn then began stripping off the bulky chestpiece and heavy overclothes of her security uniform, down to the vest and pants. Cassian followed her lead, pulling off his officer’s jacket, and adjusting his utility belt.</p><p>Jyn scanned the shaft for grips. Data cartridge extraction handles protruded at regular intervals. It wouldn’t be an easy climb, but she decided against shedding her boots, she would need them for extra traction.</p><p>“Come on,” she said. Then she jumped up onto the console, then climbed out onto the ledge and found her target.</p><p>She looked back at Cassian, but before Cassian could speak reason to her, or suggest a more systematic method for finding an entry point, Jyn leapt across the gap to the nearest data tower. She caught a set of cartridge handles and scrambled to find footholds. For an instant, she feared she might pull them loose; but she climbed a meter, testing the force she could apply to the handles and feeling out the distance between them.</p><p>Cassian watched her driving upward, Jyn’s focus on the goal was almost reckless but she gave him strength — and he quickly judged the distance and followed her.</p><p>Jyn looked down into the darkness in time to see Cassian leap out of the control room and then quickly start to advance up the tower behind her. Jyn looked back up, fixed the data drive — still in the retrieval arm — in her sights, and began ascending with urgency.</p><p>Cassian had no idea what to expect and how much time they had before the vault door would be breached. His eyes scanned the tower repeatedly looking for weakened holds, watching where Jyn was successfully advancing, and making adjustments for his heavier weight.</p><p>Even while trying so hard to focus, Cassian’s thoughts drifted to the others. Cassian was well practiced in holding off his grief for fallen comrades. And even though he knew losing Kay-Too was going to be harder than he would have imagined for a droid, this was not the time. They would be mourning many more besides his faithful droid. And he desperately wanted to speak to Din and Paz. He fully expected his brothers were caught in the heat of the battle above, but at least they were not alone, and that gave him hope for both the Rebellion as well as Din.</p><p>As he climbed Cassian’s gaze shifted toward a maintenance access doorway above them in the shaft wall, and noted it as a means of escape. He also looked up at Jyn and realized she was perched beside the retrieval arm, and she jerked the data drive free and shouted in triumph.</p><p>“I’ve got it!” she cried, but her boot slipped and she scrambled, one-handed, to regain her holds.</p><p>“Careful!” Cassian felt every muscle in his body tense as he reached out to catch her if she fell, but she quickly regained her grips and was grinning fiercely. “You okay?” he shouted from below.</p><p>Jyn didn’t answer. She was already climbing again, the cartridge safely hooked on her belt. Cassian moved a little faster to try to catch up to her. Through the gloom he realized the warm, blinking light high above was actually a small vent at the top of the tower, pulsing open and closed — just large enough for them to escape. He felt a thrill of energy go through his arms. They were going to make it.</p><p>Just as a ghost of a smile flashed on his lips, Cassian saw out of the corner of his right eye movement and he turned to see a man in a white cape appear in the doorway Cassian had marked earlier.</p><p>“JYN!” Cassian cried with fury and alarm. He fired his blaster twice to push the attackers back.</p><p>Jyn twisted and saw in the maintenance entrance — the man in white, who had stolen her father — was standing there as if he had walked out of her nightmares with two death troopers at his side.</p><p>Cassian traded shots with the Death troopers and Krennic as Jyn dropped a hand and twisted just in time for a flash of crimson to spark against the stack of data banks and leave a mass of melted polymer where her cartridge-handhold had been. Jyn swung on the cartridges, trying to rotate herself to the far side of the data stack and find cover from her attackers.</p><p>Cassian felt a rush as his shots quickly found their mark and he took out both Death troopers. He also swung with only one hand holding on to avoid Krennic’s particle bolts that were flying just past his face and causing sparks to erupt from the metal all around him.</p><p>“KEEP GOING!” Cassian yelled. Jyn had finally moved far enough that they could not hit her, and she looked back to call for him as he dodged another bolt. She made to pull out her pistol and defend him, but Cassian waved at her to ignore him and stay focused on moving up the stack, “KEEP GOING!!”</p><p>As long as Cassian kept Krennic fixated on him, she could get closer to the top and closer to the dish. He glanced up at her and saw that she was less than fifty feet from the top.</p><p>“Go —“ he whispered, <em>Father, they need you. Get Jyn to that tower. Protect the fleet. Protect Din and Paz. They need you so they can get the signal. I don’t need you to be my armor anymore</em>.</p><p>Then, as Jyn climbed away from him, Cassian turned back just as his instincts told him that he was in someone’s blaster sight.</p><p>Cassian had developed that sixth sense when he was still a teen. When he was on missions he realized that there was a split second break in firing — as a sniper takes aim — that would let him know when he was in the cross hairs. It had allowed him to duck faster, and added to the legend of his invisible armor.</p><p>Cassian felt the hair on his neck rise and immediately reacted. He was one of the fastest triggers in the galaxy — but he was also hanging by one hand, off balance, and his body was shaking with exhaustion and adrenaline, and so when he swung out again he was too slow to hit Krennic before Krennic fired.</p><p>Cassian felt a white hot pain in his right flank, and a grunt was pushed out of his mouth as the air was forced from his lungs — then Cassian lost his grip and fell. Cassian’s eyes rolled back, and darkness moved into his vision, he heard his name being called by a distant voice heavy with grief. He tried to move his mouth to respond, but no scream or any sound escaped his lips as his world went black.</p><p>He didn’t feel the metal girders that his body slammed into on the way down, fracturing bones and damaging internal organs. He didn’t feel the metal walkway where his body landed and his blood spilled.</p><p>
  <em>Go, Jyn…keep going…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son — I will never stop protecting you… you’re almost there, stay with me…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry Din…</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Din’s shields were fluctuating and alarms were going off because one of his power cells was overheating. He was adjusting his coolant and simultaneously continuing to punish the TIE fighters who had been called back to defend the disabled Destroyer.</p><p>Suddenly, a <em>loud</em> and clear transmission hit the all-call comms.</p><p>“This is Rogue One calling any Alliance ships that can hear me! IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE? THIS IS ROGUE ONE! COME IN! OVER!!”</p><p>“This is Admiral Raddus aboard the Profundity!” The all-call comm replied. “Rogue One, we hear you!”</p><p>Din sat up straight and roared into his comms. It wasn’t Cassian on the channel but if they had managed to get a message out through the shield, the tide had to be turning on the planet as well.</p><p>The man speaking uttered a laugh that might have been mistaken for a sob. “We have the plans! They found the Death Star plans! They have to transmit them from the communications tower!”</p><p>Din slammed his hands on the console, “Paz! They did it! THEY DID IT!”</p><p>Paz yelled, “VOOOOOOOOD!”</p><p>“REBEEEEEEEELLLLLSS!!” Hera yelled to the Phoenix Squadron call.</p><p>The man on the comms was not done, “You have to get in position, get ready to receive! And you have to take down the shield gate! It’s the only way they’re gonna get them through!”</p><p>“Stand by, Rogue One,” Raddus replied. “We’re on it!”</p><p>Then a third voice joined the all-call, “All Hammerheads report in!!”</p><p>“Hammerheads? What are they going to do?” Paz said as he dodged another volley.</p><p>“I have no idea, and we are running out of time — we can expect another Destroyer to reinforce the base in less than thirty minutes,” Kallus said with urgency to Phoenix squadron.</p><p>Suddenly, Din realized his chance had come, and he quickly typed in Cassian’s codes into his comms. If Rogue One was tied into the tower, then Din could call the ship — and the ship could connect him to Cassian’s comm link.</p><p>“Rogue One! This is Cassian’s brother! I need to speak to Cassian! Please!” Din sent the message on a private channel.</p><p>“Yes! This is Rogue One! He told me you were coming, he didn’t say you were bringing the whole bloody fleet! Wait, wait — — Cassian, come in, over! Your brother is here! Respond!”</p><p>“CASSIAN! CASSIAN!! RESPOND!” There was no reply. “<em>VOD</em> — COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE!! THIS ISN’T OVER! WE CAN WIN THIS!!”</p><p>Bodhi smiled to himself, thinking of how his brother would show up just in time to encourage him when they were growing up. And then, he heard a metallic clunk next to him. He turned just in time to recognize the thermal detonator was counting down.</p><p>Then suddenly, the all call was cut off by a very loud and abrasive static which filled the comms — and then — <em>silence</em>.</p><p>“Rogue One! Come in! Rogue One! Respond!” Admiral Raddus shouted.</p><p>The joy that Din had felt suddenly evaporated.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Captain, you are one with the Force and the Force is with you. Just listen to it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Son — I will never stop protecting you… you’re almost there, stay with me…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cassian, come in over! Your brother is here! Respond!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“CASSIAN! CASSIAN!! PLEASE RESPOND!”</em>
</p><p>Cassian stirred slightly. <em>What is Din doing here? Wait — he’s with the fleet…</em></p><p>
  <em>“VOD — COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE!! THIS ISN’T OVER! WE CAN WIN THIS!!”</em>
</p><p>Suddenly there was loud and abrasive static from his comm link, and the sound jarred Cassian fully awake with a scream of pain as he reached out toward Din’s voice. Had he actually screamed? He wasn’t sure. But he was sure that Din was right — this was not over.</p><p>Cassian felt as if life had been suddenly forced back into a body that was already dying. But not yet.</p><p><em>I’m here father. I’m listening</em>.</p><p>
  <em>I’m here son, get up, we are almost there.</em>
</p><p>Cassian opened his eyes. He was still in the information vault tube. He took one gasp. It was so painful he felt a tear roll down the side of his face.</p><p>The process of simply turning over so he could reach the walkway railing was excruciating and had him choking on his own breaths. Cassian realized that his pelvis was likely fractured, but he could move his legs.</p><p>The blaster wound on his right flank, was open and bleeding freely. He had nothing to stop the bleeding. Then he looked up suddenly, almost expecting to see another blaster aimed at him, but there was no one. Krennic was gone — as was Jyn.</p><p>
  <em>Jyn!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep going, son, you will get to Jyn in time.</em>
</p><p>Cassian grasped the railing and used it to pull himself up to his knees, and tears of pain rolled down his cheeks as he realized he likely had some fractured ribs and thoracic vertebrae too. But he had to get up. He could not see the bottom of the abyss, but he had to hope that Jyn had completed her climb. Even if she had, however, Krennic could have already captured Jyn — or worse.</p><p><em>Jyn is alive, go to the top of the tower, go now</em>.</p><p>Cassian fought the pain in his pelvis to lift his left knee up and place his left foot on the walkway. Then he pushed down with his left foot, and pulled with his arms to rise up high enough to lean on the railing, breathe, and get the stars out of his vision. Once he was able to focus and look up again, he realized that the turbo lift was less than thirty feet in front of him. He stumbled forward, holding tight to the railing to keep from falling, because if he fell, he was afraid he might not get up again.</p><p>After he had made it a few steps he almost tripped over his own blaster, and he cried out as he bent to pick it up. The power cell was still active. That was all he needed.</p><p>Cassian set his jaw and allowed a growl to escape his lips as he quickly closed the gap between where he stood and the turbo lift door. Then he flattened himself against the wall outside the door, and pressed the call button.</p><p>When the doors opened, he whipped around with his blaster ready, and found the lift empty. So he lunged inside and pressed the button to the top level. When the lift launched upwards, he clutched the hand rail inside the lift, and leaned his head and face against the cold metal and panted as he tried to recover from his efforts.</p><p>Then he realized, he could hear firing and explosions outside the Tower. There were X-Wing engine sounds. And the sound of TIE-fighters crashing. And then a direct hit to the Tower shook the lift and jarred Cassian’s back and insides and he let out another scream of pain.</p><p>They were still fighting — dying — out on the beach, and in space. Then Cassian remembered — he had just heard Din and Bodhi speaking to him. Had Bodhi succeeded? Was the gate was still functioning? He could hear X-wings — was Din on the beach??</p><p>Cassian shoved a shaking hand into his pocket and found the comm link was still there, and functioning.</p><p>“This — is Cass — CASSIAN! Is anyone still out there? Can ANYONE hear me??”</p><p>But comm link replied with nothing but static, which meant that even though some X-wings had breached the gate, it was still up. And even worse, no one was responding from his team on the surface. Cassian’s face fell, and he dropped his comm link on the lift floor, because no response meant that his link was no longer connected — Rogue One was gone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Just moments after link with Rogue One disappeared, suddenly the all-call came alive again.</p><p>“This is Admiral Raddus — we have lost contact with Rogue One — but we now know they are alive AND that they have the plans. So we are now charged with taking down that gate. Are you prepared, Captain?”</p><p>“Nonessential personnel have evacuated, Admiral,” Captain Oquoné replied to the all-call. “Course is locked. The Lightmaker is ready, sir,” His voice did not tremble, the captain was completely resolved.</p><p>“Then begin,” Raddus said.</p><p>“Phoenix Squadron — <em>no one</em> fires on the Lightmaker! Protect that ship!!” General Syndulla ordered on the squadron call.</p><p>Din turned to follow Phoenix Squadron, and protect the Hammerhead when suddenly the Lightmaker’s engines pulsed as the great vessel turned — first away from the battle, then back in a wide arc, adjusting its trajectory by fractions of a meter as it went.</p><p>Suddenly, Din understood what was happening, “This is a seriously insane — or genius,” he said as he fought off a TIE who had targeted one of Phoenix Squadron.</p><p>“Good shot, Razor Crest, and trust me, Raddus is a strategist of galactic legend,” Kallus replied to the squadron call.</p><p>The swarm of Alliance starfighters around the second, surviving Star Destroyer formed a loose cordon, locking the vessel in place as larger rebel ships disengaged. These actions would leave both fighters and command ships vulnerable to TIE counterattacks, but they now all understood the risk in what they were attempting to do.</p><p>“Corvette Five! Locked on target!” Captain Oquoné yelled to the all-call.</p><p>The Lightmaker picked up speed as it approached the fray, pulled by Scarif’s gravity as it sped toward the disabled Destroyer. The second Star Destroyer was caged by Red and Gold Squadron fighters, and though it tried to ram its way through the Alliance, it could go nowhere fast enough to escape its fate.</p><p>Din watched the Lightmaker descend like a spear into the mass of the disabled behemoth. Metal sheared and crumpled, and then the Lightmaker’s engines lit up like a giant torch and burned every last ounce of fuel to destabilize the damaged ship.</p><p>The Destroyer absorbed the impact and began to tumble away, and drifted toward its caged twin. Oquoné’s course had been set with precision. As the Alliance starfighters and the Lightmaker broke away, the two Destroyers collided. Both ships flared with destructive power, and both tumbled swiftly as Scarif’s gravity gripped them. Locked together by cataclysmic devastation, their entwined wreckage plummeted toward the inner ring of the orbital gate station.</p><p>Din took a deep breath.<em> Cassian, get ready! We’re almost there!</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Son, your friends are still here with you, you’re almost there. Keep going.</em>
</p><p>Cassian slammed his fist against the wall of the lift. Even if there was no one left to respond, Rogue One was <em>not</em> dead. Not while he was still alive.</p><p>Suddenly, that thought gave Cassian another jolt of life into his body. It was not as strong as the first one, but it steadied him. Cassian used that energy to fight the pain as he turned himself back toward the lift doors. He had to be ready for whatever he found at the top level, because he was only seconds away from the doors opening.</p><p>When the doors slid apart, Cassian quickly put out his hand and gripped the side of the opening to hold himself up, and to keep the lift from automatically closing on him as he inched his way out of the lift with his blaster up. There was smoke everywhere, and he could not see more than twenty feet in front of him.</p><p>But almost immediately, he heard the voice he was searching for.</p><p>“You’ve lost,” Jyn said with utter disgust.</p><p>Cassian’s heart pounded with relief — Jyn was alive — but as he feared, she was facing Krennic alone.</p><p>“Oh, I have, have I?” Krennic sneered cruelly.</p><p>Cassian moved away from the lift, he followed their voices. He could not see them — but that also meant they could not see him. Slowly and silently he crept up behind one of the columns holding up the base of the dish. Cassian gritted his teeth together and held his breath to prevent Krennic from hearing him.</p><p>“My father’s revenge,” Jyn said. Her voice proud and defiant. “He built a flaw in the Death Star. He put a fuse in the middle of your machine and I’ve just told the entire galaxy how to light it.”</p><p>Cassian stopped behind the column, and caught his breath. Every step was agony, and he could barely see due to the pain. He leaned his head back against the column and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Max — just give me one more shot… Just one more…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep going, son, I’m here.</em>
</p><p>“The shield is up,” the man in white snarled. “Your signal will never reach the rebel fleet. All your ships in the air will be destroyed. I lose <em>nothing</em> but time. You, on the other hand, die with the Rebellion.”</p><p>Krennic lifted his blaster, but Cassian was ready long before Krennic even had a chance to fire. Cassian’s bolt hit its mark, and Krennic fell to his knees and then on his face.</p><p>Cassian’s strength failed, and he had to catch himself by leaning on the column he was next to because the darkness was pushing into his vision again. But he managed to look up and see that Jyn was looking at him like he was the only man left in the galaxy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Where the Star Destroyers struck the gate station the collision shattered the energy field generator. Din and Paz in their ships — and the rest of Phoenix Squadron — jumped and shouted as the shield shimmered and finally broke, dissipating like foam on the crest of a wave.</p><p>“Get us into geostationary orbit above the Citadel, now!” Raddus cried. “All fighters move to defend the Profundity. Our shields are less than twenty-five percent! We must be in position to receive that transmission!”</p><p>Phoenix Squadron moved to defend the command ship. Din and Paz began a tag team strategy against the TIE fighters that concentrated on the flagship.</p><p>Din knew that the seconds were ticking by, but he could not let the Rebellion fail to receive the plans. Not after all that Cassian had fought for — what they had both fought for. Din knew he was choosing the galaxy over Cassian, he gritted his teeth and fought his instincts to swerve toward the planet every second. Because it was what Cassian would have told him to do.</p><p>“PAZ AS SOON AS THEY HAVE THE TRANSMISSION, I’M GOING IN!”</p><p>“<em>WE</em> ARE GOING IN!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cassian and Jyn heard the great crash and thunder as the collision in the upper atmosphere rained down the wreckage of the gate station.</p><p>Jyn tore her eyes away from Cassian, and he watched Jyn and kept one eye on Krennic as she sprang to action. She lunged for the control panel, pressed the reset button and ended all other signals through the dish. Once she had complete broadcasting access, she checked the data drive she had already loaded in the slot and pulled the lever — and the screen began to flash as a placid voice said the word she needed to hear:</p><p>“<em>Transmitting — transmitting —</em>“</p><p>Jyn let out one sob, staring at the screen with disbelief as the upload advanced quickly. Her breaths were heavy, and she turned back to Cassian with a look of elation and relief. But then she realized, even though he still had his blaster up, his eyes were drooping and he looked like he might fall in front of her. She rushed over to him, and simultaneously embraced his slim frame and held him upright.</p><p>Cassian had been two breaths away from collapsing, and he looked down at her in surprise as she supported him. Then Cassian suddenly thought to look up. He squinted looking into the blue sky, he thought he could make out some of the ships still battling above the atmosphere.</p><p>
  <em>Din — where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are alive Cassian, they are fighting for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Din swung around the Profundity, as the onslaught of TIE fighters did not abate. Din could see their desperation to prevent the plans from being transmitted but despite the heavy damage, it was going to take a lot more to take down the Alliance command vessel.</p><p>Suddenly the all-call echoed in the Razor Crest, “This is the Profundity! We have the plans! Rogue One has succeeded!”</p><p>Din immediately reached over to his comms and tapped his waiting signal that he had pre-programmed and yelled, “CASSIAN! VOD! SEND ME YOUR POSITION!”</p><p>Then he flipped the call switch to Phoenix squadron, “General — I have to get down to the planet and try to recover Rogue One!”</p><p>“Razor Crest — the fleet will be reconfiguring and we must get the plans to command!” Syndulla replied.</p><p>“General — if I leave my brother behind — I will never forgive myself,” Din said with more emotion than Syndulla had ever heard from another Mandalorian besides her crew mate, Sabine Wren.</p><p>“May the Force be with you,” Hera said with resignation.</p><p>“Razor Crest — head straight for the tower — alpha team should be there if they just sent the transmission. Please — bring them home,” Kallus said vehemently.</p><p>“Acknowledged,” Din replied, then switched back to his signal to Scarif — which had gone unanswered.</p><p>“CASSIAN! WE ARE COMING FOR YOU! SEND ME YOUR POSITION!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jyn allowed herself the luxury of two breaths of joy at their success while smiling up at Cassian as he gave her a lop-sided grin.</p><p>But then Jyn remembered Krennic and turned back. She lunged toward him to crush his skull, but Cassian somehow managed to call up enough strength to catch her and pull her back to him.</p><p>“Hey — LEAVE it, leave it!” Cassian rasped, and he wrapped an arm around her again holding her close, and she managed to reclaim her calm for just a few moments. “That’s it… let’s go.”</p><p>Jyn tore her eyes away from the garbage covered in a white cape, and turned back to Cassian. He tried to hide the extent of his pain from her, but failed as he faltered from his fractured pelvis when he tried to turn back to the lift. His adrenaline had masked the pain a little as he set up to shoot Krennic, but now he was feeling every movement. Jyn immediately wedged herself up under his arm and took on her shoulders more than half his weight, but he still groaned with every step. Jyn aimed for the first lift so Cassian would not have to walk too far.</p><p>The last time Cassian was in this much pain was after his interrogation by the Mandalorians. And he felt at that time he was dying as well. The human body can only take so much before it begins to decompensate, and Cassian knew what crossing that threshold felt like. Without any aid and any hope of extraction to immediate medical attention, Cassian was taking his last breaths on Scarif, but he realized that he didn’t care. He was surprised at how little he cared about anything relating to his discomfort in that moment. He focused on the warmth of Jyn under his arm, chasing away the coldness that was overtaking his core.</p><p>“Do you think,” he looked up again, and whispered with a shaking breath, “anybody’s listening?”</p><p>“I do,” she said, earnestly. “Someone’s out there.”</p><p>He looked down at her and smiled. He wanted it to be true. Her faith carried him with her. He silently wished that Din had faith like Jyn did. After all their years together, Cassian wished that Din would be able to believe that Cassian’s sacrifice would be for a greater good. But Cassian didn’t say any of that, he just smiled back at Jyn.</p><p>By the time they made it into the lift, he was shivering uncontrollably. Jyn pressed the lift button as Cassian put a hand out on the lift doorframe to hold himself up as his legs threatened to give way. Jyn helped him into the lift, then Cassian leaned his full weight against the metal panels and focused on regulating his breathing by looking into her eyes. Jyn took his hands in hers and tried to bring some warmth into them. When Jyn noticed his eyelids becoming heavy again, she tried to talk to him, but his eyes still unfocused.</p><p>Cassian could not see in his periphery anymore, the pulsing lights in the turbo lift began to shift his reality, and his thoughts drifted again from Jyn to the others, Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut, Melshi, Kay-Too and all of the soldiers who had come with them. He thanked them each in turn and told them all, they had won. He hoped that some had gotten out, and would live to tell their story. But he knew that was not likely. He tried to listen for their voices, but he was only hearing his father.</p><p><em>I’m with you, son. We are all with you</em>.</p><p>And then he thought of Mon. Both Din and Mon would be angry. They would be wrathful. Paz would be sad, but Cassian felt worse that Paz would have to manage Din. And no one could manage Mon.</p><p>
  <em>Mon — I hope you do know what I meant when I said I speak to Max. I hope he speaks to you too, and that you listen better than I did. Because now, we will both be speaking to you. Thank you…</em>
</p><p>“Cassian!” Jyn’s pained voice penetrated his thoughts. Cassian’s eyes snapped back into focus on her face. Jyn’s eyes were filled with tears. “Not here. Let’s get you outside — away from this place…Stay with me,” she whispered.</p><p>The turbo lift finally slowed and halted, minimally jarring their bodies, but Cassian still winced. Jyn was there holding him up again.</p><p>As they moved out of the lift and the Citadel, stepping outdoors, they realized the base had been evacuated. There were also no more ships or explosions, and the planetary shield was definitely gone. They passed through the outer entryway and found the bodies of several of their company and many troopers where they fell during the battle on the beach. Jyn tried to block his view of them.</p><p>But Cassian’s gaze was already on the water, because on the blue horizon was the looming shape of the Death Star, like an enormous rising moon in the evening light. Jyn realized what Cassian was staring at just as the Death Star suddenly began to glow emerald green, and multiple beams of light converged together into one. They slowed to a stop, to watch the massive power display before them.</p><p>Cassian felt his stomach drop, and his ragged breath caught in his throat. Jyn held on to Cassian tighter, as if she might protect him from the oncoming blast.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Din was almost to the bottom edge of the upper atmosphere when suddenly the massive station exited hyperspace on the opposite side of the planet from the gathered fleet. Din did not even slow his descent, but within minutes the weapon was in range to target the base and the powerful beams converged.</p><p>The green blast from the Death Star was so intense that Din’s engines nearly shorted out even though he was thousands of miles away from the beam. The light was so blinding his viewport dropped an automatic dimming shield.</p><p>“DIN! STOP!” Paz shouted over their private comms.</p><p>Din did not stop. He knew that the Death Star beam would not hit him. And the more time he lost, the longer it would take to try to find Cassian before — or after — the blast wave.</p><p>The beam hit the ocean just past the station. A section of the sea at least ten kilometers in diameter instantly vaporized, and the superheated cloud exploded up into the lower atmosphere. The seafloor bedrock was catapulted upwards and outwards in all directions. And then the radiation readings started to hit Din’s sensors. The destruction was beyond anything that Din had ever witnessed before.</p><p>Paz screamed desperately, “DIN! THERE IS NO WAY THE RAZOR CREST’S SHIELDS CAN WITHSTAND THAT BLAST! YOU HAVE TO STOP! CASSIAN WOULD NOT WANT YOU TO NEEDLESSLY DIE!”</p><p>Din saw that even in the upper atmosphere his radiation exposure was already rising — and he knew that if he did not wait for the gamma blast wave to pass he would go critical. But he was surprised at how little he cared.</p><p><em>Stop</em>. Din heard the voice of Sarin, and ignored it.</p><p><em>Listen to your brother</em>. Din heard the voice of Ra-Velis, and he suppressed the tears in his eyes.</p><p><em>You will not die today</em>. Din heard the voice of Alenna, and he gasped out loud as tears fell.</p><p>“DIN WE STILL HAVE WORK TO DO! YOU OWE IT TO CASSIAN TO HELP MAKE SURE THOSE PLANS ARE USED TO DESTROY THAT WEAPON! YOU OWE IT TO ALL OF MANDALORE! PLEASE — STOP BROTHER!!” Paz’s voice was the closest to overcome with emotion that Din had ever heard.</p><p>“Rogue One—may the Force be with you,” Raddus said mournfully on the all-call. Then inhaled a mouthful of humid air. “All ships,” he cried, “prepare for jump to hyperspace!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the Death Star blast vaporized the top of the tower, and hit beyond the horizon, Cassian and Jyn knew they had only a few moments left. Every step was an effort and Cassian’s grip was growing weaker.</p><p>Without anywhere better to go, Jyn led them toward the water’s edge. But soon, Cassian began to struggle with his footing in the sand, and then suddenly Cassian’s knees buckled on the beach facing the oncoming blast. Cassian’s breathing was now coming short and irregular. Jyn crouched beside him. They’d gone far enough, she decided; a breeze was clearing the air of ash and smoke, and they could no longer hear any fighting, just the low rumble of the blast wave.</p><p>Cassian looked out over the sea into the blazing horizon that you could almost imagine was a sun setting over the blue water. There was beauty in the destruction and it brought tears to his eyes. Or maybe the tears welled up as his retinas began to burn.</p><p>Everything that he and Din had done for the past decade — it was all to save the rest of the galaxy from witnessing a cataclysm such as this — so why was it actually…beautiful?</p><p>Cassian closed his eyes briefly, <em>Father, we made it. I made my choice. I’m ready.</em></p><p>Max was there.<em> I’m proud of you, son.</em></p><p>Cassian opened up his eyes again and looked over at Jyn.</p><p>“Thank you for believing in me — and my father,” she said.</p><p>Cassian was struggling now for breath, and was slower to process her words, but when the meaning finally touched him, he gently smiled.</p><p>“Your father would be proud of you, Jyn” Cassian said, so softly Jyn barely heard.</p><p>Jyn took his hand and entwined her fingers with his so that his weakening grip didn’t drop away. Then Jyn reached over and pulled Cassian’s failing body into an embrace.Her breathing slowed to match his, and it helped to calm her rapidly beating heart. Jyn wasn’t afraid of what would happen, but she didn’t want either of them to suffer.</p><p>A tremor went through the beach. The placid waves rolled higher, and the vaporized seawater from the blast temporarily condensed, spraying flecks of warm seawater over Jyn’s cheeks like tears. Cassian averted his eyes as he felt his shirt start to burn, and the radiation singed his skin.</p><p>The rumbling under the sand crescendoed and slowly overwhelmed all other sound. Jyn tightened her grip on Cassian, and he dug deep to find the strength to hold her. The world grew brighter, emerald at first and then a flash of purifying white.</p><p>Cassian gasped as suddenly felt he understood what the Force was — as he became one with it.</p><p><em>I’m sorry, Din. Brother — vod — find hope in my death, and be at peace</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A third Star Destroyer had finally arrived, and it immediately began decimating all of the Alliance ships remaining who had not successfully jumped.</p><p>Din gritted his teeth as he watched the Rebellion ships fall, if he and Paz were not so close to the radiation blast, the Destroyer might have come for them too.</p><p>“DIN! WE ARE CAUGHT IN THE PLANETARY GRAVITY! REVERSE THRUSTERS! AND I’M GOING TO HOLD YOU WITH MY TRACTOR BEAM!!”</p><p>Together, their two ships managed to slow their descent for just long enough to watch as the blast wave cover the entire base.Din watched from the command deck as the flaming shockwave from the weapon covered the planet with a tsunami of radiation.</p><p>Din felt his heart skip a beat, and then stop. He forgot to breathe. His brother was dead.</p><p>The cataclysm continued to blast upwards, but at a much slower rate than the first wave. So then their ships again picked up speed.</p><p>“The gamma radiation level is finally dropping, but we have to get in and out before the fallout starts to drop in the next thirty minutes,” Paz’s voice was becoming hoarse from all of the yelling, “But you will only have about ten minutes outside, and you are going to have to decontaminate as soon as you get back on the ship!”</p><p>“Acknowledged,” Din pulled up the transponder frequency, it was his last hope. And within seconds he had a bearing. Kallus was right, it was taking them directly to the tower. Din aimed for the base of the tower — and the signal became stronger.</p><p>Paz hovered nearby, watching over Din as he set the ship down just outside the tower, on a firm platform next to the sand. Din jumped up from his chair and dropped down into the cargo hold, throwing open the equipment locker and retrieving his full breathing collar which would completely self-contain his air. He tore off his cloak and set the collar around his neck, and magneclamped the apparatus and the radiation detector to his chest plate. Then he synced his vambrace with the controls, and the transponder signal. Cassian was less than fifty feet away. The last thing he did was flip on the sonic shower to confirm it was ready, and the levels of water were enough to decontaminate.</p><p>Then he took a deep breath.</p><p>Din opened the port hole in the bottom of the hold to reduce the radiation inside the ship, dropped down to the sand, and quickly closed the port behind him. He immediately headed in the direction the transponder signal was coming from.</p><p>Din struggled against the oppressive heat, and walking in the sand. But within less than fifteen seconds, he could see the bodies against the white sand. He checked his radiation exposure, and he had less than five minutes to fatal dose. Din sprinted with everything he had left.</p><p>When he reached the bodies, they were partially burned, but recognizable remains. Cassian was embracing Jyn as they died. Din knelt down, and reached out wanting to put his hand on Cassian’s arm one last time. Instead Din quickly moved down to Cassian’s side pocket, and tore it open, finding the transponder that Mon Mothma had given Cassian as a child.</p><p>Din held the transponder and ran his thumb over the red light which was slowly blinking, and then pressed it, silencing it forever.</p><p>Din then stood up and backed away, and then he turned and sprinted back to his ship, closing the port hole behind him just as the radiation exposure alarms were going off on his vambrace. Din could feel the nausea building in his gut and lunged into the fresher, closing the door. He tapped the decontamination protocol on his vambrace to evacuate the radiation from the ship, before turning on the sonic shower to decontaminate himself.</p><p>Din tore off his helmet before he vomited. He leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath as tears streamed down his face. He collapsed in the shower onto the floor and laid his head back with his eyes closed.</p><p>Din’s entire body, inside and out was on fire from the radiation. He knew the feeling from being exposed to leaks on ships before, but this was different. He felt he could almost feel every cell of his body was being vibrated by an unseen Force.</p><p>Suddenly the radiation alarms of the ship began to sound and that pulled his awareness back to reality. He could not complete his shower decontamination, he did not have time.</p><p>“DIN! DIN!! GET OUT OF THERE!!” Paz’s voice was echoing inside his helmet which sat on the shower floor.</p><p>Din tapped his vambrace from the shower to start the ignition and embarkment cycle as he stripped his armor to leave it in the shower, and headed up to the command deck wet and wearing only his pants. He had to escape the radiation completely and set his coordinates to escape into hyperspace.</p><p>Din dripped water on the control panel as he checked the activity in orbit, and as he had expected, there was no more Imperial activity at that moment because the chase was on to catch the Rebellion — and the plans that Cassian had died for — and all that was left was the wreckage of battle. To escape, they only had to weave their way through the graveyard of ships — but Din’s hand hesitated over the controls — he could not leave Cassian on the beach.</p><p>Din lifted the Crest off the platform, and turned towards the bodies.</p><p>“<em>Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum</em> Cassian… Good-bye, <em>vod</em>. I love you.”</p><p>Then he gritted his teeth and tapped his blasters with his thumb and vaporized the remains on the beach — turning them back into <em>stardust</em>.</p><p>“Paz — let’s go —“ Din growled, as the tears streamed down his cheeks, and then he drove upwards through the atmosphere. The moment he pulled the lever to drop into hyperspace, he heard Cassian’s last message.</p><p><em>I’m sorry, Din. Brother — vod — find hope in my death, and be at peace</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Part 4: Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>0 BBY — 3 days BBY— Nevarro</p>
<p>Din could not recall most of the journey back to Nevarro. He had apparently seized from radiation poisoning soon after entering hyperspace, and Paz had to conduct an emergency docking while in the hyperspace lane.</p>
<p>Paz attempted to contact Din after they had locked into their hyperspace course, but Din did not respond. At first he thought that Din was just unwilling to talk after the trauma of seeing Cassian’s dead. But within a couple of minutes Paz became suspicious of Din’s radiation exposure and he used his remote access to the Crest controls.</p>
<p>Once the ships were docked, Paz climbed up from his fighter through the bottom port of the Razor Crest. He found Din’s cuirass in the shower and Din sprawled on the command deck. Paz quickly covered and stabilized Din, noting how lean and worn his brother’s body had become. He carefully wrapped Din in a blanket and carried him back to the shower until the decontamination cycle was complete.</p>
<p>On their return they found the radiation had burned Din’s gastrointestinal system, skin, eyes, and most of his respiratory system — including his vocal cords. Even though every move he made was painful and he couldn’t handle solid food, with the anti-radiation treatments he was recovering. As soon as he was able to walk in a way that did not appear weakened, Din began to prepare to leave again for Yavin.</p>
<p>Four days after Cassian had died, Din walked toward the Armorer’s foundry to take his leave, and Paz was silent and close behind him — as he had been since they returned from Scarif.</p>
<p>Din paused at the door. Even the foundry room carried with it memories of Cassian due to his tireless efforts to find the Armorer all of the equipment she needed to establish the Covert. Din straightened his spine and walked in. He stood at attention waiting.</p>
<p>The Armorer turned to face them, motioned for Din to sit, and Paz remained standing. She signed with her hands, <em>Are your vocal cords healing?</em></p>
<p>Din swallowed, and replied, “Yes,” in an extremely hoarse voice.</p>
<p>The Armorer nodded, then she signed, <em>Do you feel capable of spaceflight?</em></p>
<p>Din replied, <em>Yes, I’m here to take my leave.</em></p>
<p>The Armorer nodded, <em>I know you wish to avenge your brother</em>.</p>
<p>Din shook his head, <em>No, I just have a promise to keep — and a message to deliver</em>.</p>
<p>Paz replied, <em>At least go and see if the Alliance will continue to be an ally</em>.</p>
<p>Din frowned, <em>Do we need allies like the Alliance? They can’t decide to defend themselves, much less defend others</em>.</p>
<p>Paz nodded, <em>Talk to them. Talk to Mon Mothma. Also, check in with Kallus.</em></p>
<p>Din looked at Paz quizzically, <em>You’re curious if he’s in charge now, aren’t you?</em></p>
<p>Paz nodded, <em>Aren’t you? He is the logical choice.</em></p>
<p>Din glared at Paz, <em>I won’t work with them. I don’t care who is in charge</em>.</p>
<p>Paz sighed, <em>Just talk to Kallus</em>.</p>
<p>The Armorer nodded, <em>Cassian was our greatest ally, but if there are others who you know are friends, we should engender those relationships</em>.</p>
<p>Din looked back to the Armorer and nodded, then to Paz, and he turned to walk out and Paz followed.</p>
<p>Din worked with Paz to prep the Razor Crest. They had to complete the checklist and evaluate the previously unaddressed damage from before and after the Battle of Scarif.</p>
<p>Din was working on the waterline in the sonic shower and he opened an in-wall storage cabinet so he could slide it out and access the next section of the waterline. He heard something rattle inside the cabinet as he pulled it free, and when he shook it, one of Cassian’s deodorant bars fell out onto the floor.</p>
<p>Din was immediately assaulted by the memory of dozens of arguments, and good-natured jibes about the smell of sixteen year-old Cassian that Din met on Zanbar. He recalled Cassian’s return fire about Din’s obsessive cleanliness. Cassian’s purposeful messing up Din’s highly regimented world raised Din’s blood pressure even now, but also brought an unguarded and irrepressible smile to his lips.</p>
<p>Then, the moment of happy memories which he felt deeply in his chest, was followed by an equally overpowering flame of fury. And that rage impulse compelled Din to turn and angrily toss the bar into a bin that held the general rubbish from their repairs.</p>
<p>Din would not realize how much he had chucked into the bin out of grief, regarding all of the people he had loved and lost, until much later in life.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>0 BBY — 2 Days BBY — Yavin 4</p>
<p>General Davits Draven sat in a dim windowless room with an extremely pungent spirit in a bottle and a small wide square shaped glass. A clear green liquid splashed into his glass and he watched as it turned light blue after warming to the temperature of his hand holding the glass. As soon as it turned colors, he tossed it back. He was a long way from finishing drinking his penance. He poured another splash into his glass.</p>
<p>Four days had passed since the Battle of Scarif. Four days — and the chances of Leia escaping the Death Star alive were steadily dropping. Finding the unrecovered plans was a little more hopeful, but currently there were no leads other than some droids in an escape pod, and Draven’s operatives were a day behind the troopers who were investigating.</p>
<p>Cassian and his Mandalorian would have had those droids in their possession within hours. Cassian and Mando knew Tatooine well. Cassian and Mando did not complain about the heat the way his current operatives did. Those operatives had turned Cassian down when he was recruiting Rogue One. Those men were jealous rank climbers. They were <em>useless</em>.</p>
<p>Draven tossed back his next pour.</p>
<p>Cassian had taken on an impossible mission, one that had guaranteed his death, and he walked into it with both eyes open. Draven still could not understand that instinct, which was why he was a failure instead of a hero. He would always be the one who was wrong. Draven snorted at that thought as he poured another splash.</p>
<p>The squeaky door suddenly opened without a prior knock.</p>
<p>“General! There’s someone here to see you!”</p>
<p>Draven snorted again lifting his glass, “There’s no General here.”</p>
<p>The man at the door hesitated for only a moment, then rephrased, “The warrior simply asked for, ‘Draven’, I think that is still you.”</p>
<p>Draven sat up straight, his military training and instincts told him that his reckoning had arrived. He had to straighten up to face it.</p>
<p>“And he’s here to see Mon Mothma as well, sir,” the private added timidly.</p>
<p>Draven lifted the last pour, swirled it as it turned blue, and then poured it out on the ground. He set the glass back on the table upside down, and then looked up at the ceiling of the room.</p>
<p>“Just tell him to make it quick,” Draven mumbled.</p>
<p>“Sir?” The private said, unsure of what he had just heard.</p>
<p>Draven ignored the private, and brushed past him on his way out to the strategy room.</p>
<p>The soft glow of the holoprojector table illuminated Mon’s crisp white robes, and shadowed her deeply hollowed eyes. Her grief was evident. While her posture was still impeccable, her lips were downturned, she leaned on the table, and did not look up when Draven approached.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian, however, did notice Draven, and his Beskar helmet turned causing Draven to pause mid-step, and then continue the last few strides to stand at attention at the table. The Mandalorian did not speak, and then he turned back toward Mon Mothma. The three of them stood across from each other.</p>
<p>“I’ll make this quick, because to be frank — I blame you both for Cassian’s death,” the Mandalorian said, in an extremely hoarse voice. “And — I blame myself for not getting to him in time.”</p>
<p>Mon did not move, but Draven looked up to face his accuser.</p>
<p>“I was recovering from injuries when the Death Star was used again to destroy Alderaan. Rogue One retrieved the Death Star plans, what have you done with them?” Din said angrily.</p>
<p>Draven looked to Mon, but she was still silent, so he cleared his throat, “We have not yet retrieved the plans from the few Alliance spies who escaped the Profundity before it was destroyed by Darth Vader, but we have every reason to believe the plans will be returned.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian turned to level another withering gaze at Draven, “You’ve <em>lost</em> the plans that Cassian <em>died</em> for?”</p>
<p>Draven’s lips tightened into a thin line, “The escape ship was captured, but we know the plans were not found by the Empire on board. Princess Leia’s team will ensure that the plans are returned to us —“</p>
<p>The Mandalorian brought his fists down on the table, and everyone in the room — including those listening outside the door — jumped. He roared even with inflamed vocal cords, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RETRIEVE THOSE PLANS?”</p>
<p>Mon finally looked up at the Mandalorian and took a deep breath in, “Princess Leia was tasked with making contact with an old ally of the Republic on Tatooine, a warrior who will ensure that both she and the plans are returned to us safely,” she said quietly as if she was trying to convince herself. “The Emperor has dissolved the Imperial Senate, and is planning to rule the galaxy with fear of the Death Star.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian stared at her and Mon looked at the table again, and then back up at the Mandalorian.</p>
<p>“Please, did you — see him? Before he —“</p>
<p>“No. But you did,” the Mandalorian whispered, and then he turned to Draven, “And you let him go,” the Mandalorian said coldly.</p>
<p>Draven nodded, “I had to bow to the ruling of the Council. And I — must follow orders.”</p>
<p>Mon nodded, “The evidence Jyn presented failed to convince the Council. And I failed to lead the Council to the right decision — I failed.”</p>
<p>Din looked back at Mon. He could see a rare defect on her porcelain surface, the defeat in her eyes, and the fragility of her soul underneath her invisible armor — very much like Cassian.</p>
<p>Despite all their years together, Cassian had only spoken of Mon Mothma in broad strokes, drawing parallels with Ra-Velis, so Din still knew very little of her. She was so different from Cassian in her formality. Yet, the way she set her jaw with a completely erect spine reminded Din so much of when Cassian would go deeply inside his head to work out his plans for the next few steps in their missions. And now Mon was confessing to Din what he already knew was not entirely her fault.</p>
<p>Din didn’t know exactly why, but that moment of contrition was enough to actually melt his cold heart just a little. He resisted, but then finally felt compelled to reach into his pocket and pull out the transponder. Then he gently laid it on the table near Mon.</p>
<p>Din watched as she called on all of her strength to steel her emotions as she reached out and picked up the transponder. She held it tightly in her hand, turning her already white knuckles a nearly translucent pink.</p>
<p>“You — <em>found</em> — him?” Mon whispered holding her lip steady.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian nodded and rasped, “They died together on the beach.”</p>
<p>Draven bowed his head, and swallowed hard. He felt for a moment that all of the alcohol he had just consumed might come back up.</p>
<p>Din looked over at Draven and frowned at his weak stomach, and turned back to Mon.</p>
<p>“Mon Mothma — do not allow in-fighting to weaken the Rebellion. Do not succumb to the same fatal flaw as the Mandalorians. You <em>owe</em> it to Cassian. And the galaxy is depending on you,” Din then turned to leave.</p>
<p>Draven spoke first, “Wait, we could use —“</p>
<p>Din turned and took several steps towards Draven, who could not stop himself from taking one step backward, but then he got control over his limbs and put his chin out, ready for the well-deserved blow.</p>
<p>Din did not strike him. He simply leaned in and growled hoarsely, “I will <em>never</em> be commanded by anyone again. <em>Especially —</em> you.”</p>
<p>Din let that thought settle for a moment, then he turned and finally walked out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Din walked down the hall directly to Alliance Intelligence and the entire room turned to gawk at the Mandalorian. The man who had just dressed down their General, and the man who had lectured their leader.</p>
<p>A man with sandy hair that hung over his eyes, stood up and walked toward the Mandalorian, then stood in front of him and nodded.</p>
<p>“Mando, good to see you. Come with me. I have much to brief you on,” Kallus then showed him to one of the interview rooms. Kallus quickly shut down all recording equipment, and then closed the sound proof door.</p>
<p>Then Kallus sat in the interviewee chair and raked his hands through his hair. He sighed deeply and then looked up at his friend.</p>
<p>“Where is Heavy?”</p>
<p>“I left him on Nevarro,” Din’s voice was very rough, about to give out. “He’s been hanging over me like a nurse ever since —“ Din stopped abruptly.</p>
<p>Kallus waited for a few seconds and realized Din was not going to continue. Kallus nodded sadly.</p>
<p>“How are you holding up?” Kallus said gently.</p>
<p>Din looked back to Kallus, “I could ask you the same.”</p>
<p>Kallus looked toward the interview room door as if he expected Cassian to walk in at any moment, ready to regale Kallus with another epic story of his adventures with Din.</p>
<p>“Mando, he was a one of my best friends since I defected. He really understood what I went through inside the Empire, because he had lived it as well. I can’t walk through my daily routine around here, or even when I’m on a mission, without thinking of him almost every minute — but he — was your <em>brother</em>,” Kallus looked over at Din with exquisite pain.</p>
<p>Din was not quite ready to let his guard down around Kallus. So he nodded, but did not reply.</p>
<p>Kallus covered his face, “I — should have stopped him. I told him it was a suicide mission. I only helped him plan it because I knew he was going with or without my help — I should have stopped him —”</p>
<p>Din sighed and whispered, “Kallus — there is plenty of blame to go around — including me.”</p>
<p>Kallus wiped his face and nodded, “Yeah, I heard you giving Draven and Mon the business. Trust me my friend —neither of them will ever be the same.”</p>
<p>Din nodded, and he thought to himself, <em>which is as it should be</em>.</p>
<p>“You know — he turned me down when I asked to go?” Kallus said with a frown.</p>
<p>Din shook his head, “Cassian <em>never</em> would have taken you away from Zeb, and Phoenix squadron. All of the soldiers he recruited — had nothing left to lose.”</p>
<p>Kallus’s brows came together, “Cassian had plenty to lose.”</p>
<p>Din was silent for a moment and then he whispered, “That was his choice.”</p>
<p>Kallus’s eyes dropped with sorrow.</p>
<p>“What is happening with the fallout from Scarif?” Din’s voice was starting to fade completely. This was the most talking he had done in days.</p>
<p>Kallus sighed, “Draven’s credibility has dropped in the Council due to his opposition to Rogue One’s plan. The Alliance’s indecision has resulted in the stronger factions handling the weaker ones, and that has brought unprecedented unity — and all of them aligned behind Mon Mothma. That had begun even before Senator Organan died on Alderaan. Organa was the origin, but he saw Mon as the one who would solidify the Alliance — and he saw Leia… as the future. Even General Dodanna has taken a back seat position to Mon as leader, and instead is focusing on his strength in military command.”</p>
<p>“But, Draven is still head of Alliance Intelligence?” Din rasped.</p>
<p>Kallus pursed his lips, “That is under discussion. There is apparently some dispute among the leadership on whether or not he can be trusted to lead.”</p>
<p>Din cocked his head, “So they won’t promote you because you’re former Empire, and for now he’s still in charge?”</p>
<p>Kallus stared at Din for a moment, and then slowly nodded.</p>
<p>Din nodded, “That’s all I needed to know. Kallus,” and Din turned to walk out. He was done with this place.</p>
<p>“Wait! Please! There’s more you need to know about the ISB! It’s about Mandalore!”</p>
<p>Din stopped as he reached for the door handle.</p>
<p>“What about Mandalore?” Din whispered harshly.</p>
<p>“Heavy told me about the Moff who paid for your capture. The same Moff has captured someone from Bo-Katan’s people — and they are talking. There has been an increase in the captures of Mandalorians by the Guild,” Kallus said darkly.</p>
<p>Din turned back, in a stunned silence.</p>
<p>Kallus got up and crossed his arms, “After the Fall of Mandalore maybe one or two every few months were turned in for the reward. But in the last <em>two</em> months there have been seventeen captured or killed, and usually in groups of two to three — someone is revealing the escape routes.”</p>
<p>Din felt his world spin slightly, so he leaned back against the door.</p>
<p>Kallus continued, “When Draven asked you to stay, it was not only for his personal agenda. He’s actually — worried for you — and anyone else you’re in contact with.”</p>
<p>Din suddenly felt he needed to move again, and paced like a caged animal. He felt the walls of the interview room were coming in on him, like a trash compactor. How was he going to fix this?</p>
<p>“Mando — I can see your brain working. Listen, I’ve been working on this since before Scarif, because you and Cassian were busy. Cassian actually didn’t even know everything about this. I was about out of my mind when I had heard you were taken from Jedha City,” Kallus held his hands out. “I have a plan — but Heavy won’t like it. And I honestly don’t think you should tell anyone in the Covert about it.”</p>
<p>Din stopped pacing, “What plan?”</p>
<p>Kallus frowned, “I want you to go undercover for the Alliance — and work for the Guild.”</p>
<p>Din was stunned. He stared at Kallus for a minute. Then he looked away and started pacing again slowly as he processed the implications of that idea. A Mandalorian of the Way, working as a bounty hunter? Was that even possible? He would be an oddity, to the point of fascination, at the least. He might draw unwanted attention, but he would also be drawing attention away from the Covert. And — his presence could make a statement to the Guild about their policy against Mandalorians. Yes, that could be quite a — deterrent. But, it would mean he was working for Draven. And that was untenable.</p>
<p>Din shook his head, “No.”</p>
<p>Kallus leaned forward, “Mando, you would work <em>with me</em>.”</p>
<p>Din shook his head, “And you would be forced to report to <em>him</em>. No.”</p>
<p>Kallus’s brows came together, “Listen, I can’t leave what we have all worked so hard for, what Cassian worked for most of his life for, just because of Draven. We don’t even know for sure they will keep him as head —“</p>
<p>“When they come to their senses and put you in charge, you call me. Until then, I will pursue this on my own,” Din turned again to leave.</p>
<p>“Alone??” Kallus jumped up and moved to stand between Din and the door with both hands up. “Mando, without any back up?”</p>
<p>Din stared at Kallus for a moment and then whispered, “Cassian didn’t have backup either. And he went to save all of us. I can do the same for my people. Even if they have no idea what I’m doing. Even if they never know. Send me the intel you have. I’m doing this my way.”</p>
<p>Kallus closed his eyes. He resigned himself to the fact that he would lose both of them.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door opened right behind them, and Mon Mothma was standing there.</p>
<p>“Gentlemen, if I may interrupt, we have just received a new transmission. I believe you will want to hear it.”</p>
<p>They both turned toward her and stared until she swept around to head back to the communications room. The transmission was playing over a speaker as they walked in.</p>
<p>“This is Princess Leia, I am en route from the Alderaan system, I have the plans, and I was rescued by General Obi-Wan Kenobi and his associates. But unfortunately, General Kenobi was killed by Darth Vader as we escaped. We must prepare our attack, because the Death Star is tracking our ship. Our estimated time of arrival is two hours.”</p>
<p>Kallus turned to Mon Mothma. “The Empire is coming.”</p>
<p>Mon looked to Kallus, “The Princess knows only too well how important it is to get those plans back to us. She has just lost her parents — and her entire planet. We <em>must</em> destroy the Death Star before it can devastate any more systems — even if we bring the Empire to our doorstep.”</p>
<p>Dodanna straightened his spine, “We must begin the evacuation, and plan the defense…”</p>
<p>Mon looked over at the General as he let his words trail off. “There will be no escape. Either we succeed, or we die.” Then she turned toward Din. “It would seem your fate is inescapably entwined with ours. You must decide if you will stay — or go <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>Din actually felt frozen in her stare for a moment. There was a tiny voice inside him that was saying, <em>Stay with her. You will need each other.</em> While there was a much louder voice that said, <em>Leave, forget her, forget all of them. They killed Cassian</em>. Both voices were persistent, and neither would stop. Finally, Din sighed.</p>
<p>Din walked over to Mon Mothma and stood in front of her, “Either Cassian wins, and the Death Star is destroyed, or — we will all see him very soon.”</p>
<p>Mon gave Din a very small and knowing smile. Din recognized it as the kind of smile Cassian wore when he knew that he had won an argument, but he was storing that win to use when he needed something from Din.</p>
<p>Then Mon turned to everyone present, “We have two hours. Coordinate pre-flight checks on all ships. Analyze our weapons supplies and arm our fighters. Prepare for the weapons data for our analysis of the Death Star. We will need combat plans ready to fit the weapons we have once our target is clear. We must be prepared to fight as soon as possible after Princess Leia’s arrival. May the Force be with us.”</p>
<p>Draven turned and immediately began coordination of the engineers who would be tasked with evaluating the Death Star’s weakness and setting the targets. Dodanna started reassigning the fighter pilots and rebuilding the squadrons decimated by the Battle of Scarif. Communications staff began relaying messages to the commanders and captains of the mechanics, and astromech maintenance departments.</p>
<p>Dodanna turned to Kallus and Din, “Kallus — we could use your help with planning squadron attack formations against the TIE fighters. Mandalorian — we could use a hand with weapons analysis and distribution against the Death Star.”</p>
<p>Kallus turned to Din and lifted a brow. Din sighed, and turned back to Dodanna.</p>
<p>“Who is your weapons chief?” Din said gruffly.</p>
<p>Kallus watched with just the slightest hint of a smile as Din walked off, and Kallus moved toward the holoprojection table. Then as he started to type, he noted Mon was watching Din talking with the chiefs and X-wing crews. When she turned toward Kallus, he looked down quickly and busied himself with his work.</p>
<p>Mon walked over and set her hands on the holoprojector as Kallus put up his first projection of an estimated Death Star model, based on Cassian’s ship scans from Jedha, and highly probable TIE fighter defensive movement around it.</p>
<p>“He was Cassian’s closest friend?” Mon said quietly so no one else could hear.</p>
<p>Kallus looked up at her with his brow lifted, and then nodded slowly, “For ten years.”</p>
<p>Mon nodded, “I know he saved Cassian when Mandalorian intelligence interrogated Cassian undercover as an Imperial officer.”</p>
<p>Kallus nodded again, and turned to look back down at his programming, “And then his Clan, adopted Cassian as one of their own.”</p>
<p>Mon nodded, his statement seemed to confirm some things for her.</p>
<p>“Is the Mandalorian loyal to us?” She asked.</p>
<p>Kallus shook his head, keeping his eyes down, “No. He was loyal to Cassian.”</p>
<p>Mon frowned.</p>
<p>Kallus tilted his head and looked back up at Mon, “He could be loyal to you. But — he will never follow Draven.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “You are my choice, Kallus. If we survive this crisis. I will secure the Council’s support.”</p>
<p>Kallus shook his head again. “Mon — I cannot guarantee he will follow me. He must follow <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>0 BBY — 1 Days BBY — Yavin 4</p>
<p>Din stood in the back of the briefing with his arms crossed next to Kallus and Mon Mothma. Dodanna ran the briefing because it was his pilots he was sending into battle. During the analysis of the Death Star plans prior to the briefing, he soon realized that not only would the Razor Crest not be able to maneuver through the shield and in the trench on the Death Star, he also could not launch the needed proton torpedos.</p>
<p>He could see that the pilot numbers were significantly diminished after the Battle of Scarif, but they were no less enthusiastic to jump back into their fighters to finish the job. All except the smuggler who had saved the Princess and the kid. His Wookie co-pilot seemed more interested than the smuggler did. The smuggler even called the mission “suicide.”</p>
<p>After the briefing with General Dodonna ended and the pilots left to prepare their ships, Din turned to Mon.</p>
<p>“This is insane,” Din said quietly.</p>
<p>Mon nodded, “But it’s exactly what Jyn described as her father’s plan. The data backs it up.”</p>
<p>Din turned toward her with his arms still crossed, “The one who saved the Princess? He’s a <em>child</em>.”</p>
<p>Mon looked at the Mandalorian sideways. “He’s three years older than Cassian was when you met him. And his friend, the smuggler — is slightly older than you.”</p>
<p>Din stared at her. The knowing smile was back. She had now won twice. And she was still storing her wins away.</p>
<p>“You’re certain?” Din whispered, his voice beginning to fade again.</p>
<p>Din could see a smoldering wrath in her eyes. Yes, Mon Mothma wanted revenge. Desperately. But she had watched the data analysis and talked to the engineers. The fault in the core was real.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am certain,” Mon said with an even tone.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the red alert signal echoed in the ziggurat.</p>
<p>Kallus rushed over to Din and Mon, “Senator — the Death Star has come out of hyperspace on the far side of Yavin. They will be in range to fire on Yavin 4 in less than an hour. General Dodanna has asked that we monitor the fleet during the battle,” Kallus approached.</p>
<p>Mon nodded, and Din turned to follow Kallus.</p>
<p>Mon Mothma watched the Mandalorian rush away and her loneliness suddenly consumed her. She had lost both Cassian and Bail in just days. She did not expect that the Mandalorian would fill that void, and despite his stoic appearance, she could feel his pain under his cool exterior. For his sake as well as hers, Mon Mothma fought her obsession now with the destruction of the Death Star due to Cassian’s death, but she had to bury her regret about how many deaths she would cause out of revenge for her boy.</p>
<p>Mon reached into her pocket and held in her hand, Max’s ring, and Cassian’s transponder. She squeezed them firmly.</p>
<p>“To whatever end, help us, please. Let — this — <em>end</em>,” Mon whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>0 BBY — 0 Days BBY — Yavin 4</p>
<p>Din stood in the strategy room near Kallus at one of the stations where every ship in the fleet was displayed, showing power, weapons status, computer status, atromech status, and pilot status.</p>
<p>Din suddenly felt he might understand a little of why Draven’s stomach was so weak. He had to keep his wits together while maintaining his grasp on where the fleet needed to be. And he knew soon he would watch ships begin to blink out of existence.</p>
<p>Suddenly Din started to sweat, and he did not understand why. The sounds of chatter on the all-call were all business, discussing technical readouts, engine efficiency, and weapons function. But Din felt he could hear fear in the pilots voices, and his heart rate increased.</p>
<p>Din shook his head. He had been in dozens of battles by this point in his life. He was a professional soldier, how could he be emotionally affected? He glanced around the room. He knew had suffered traumas, but he was sure his were nothing compared with the older soldiers in the room with him. He became angry with himself, how could he suddenly lose control? Din clenched his fists, and fought the urge to punch something hard.</p>
<p>The Princess and her Commander arrived in the strategy room and looked down at the holoprojector table tracking the Death Star. Din watched as Mon Mothma walked up and hugged Leia tightly. Neither woman smiled or shed any tears. Only strong, earnest words were exchanged, from a woman who had lost her son to a woman who had lost her mother and father, and then Mon turned away to talk with Dodanna again.</p>
<p>Watching the women leading the Rebellion displaying calm and strength in the face of tragedy and loss, reminded Din of Ra-Velis. The warmth of Ra’s influence washed over him, helping Din regain his center.</p>
<p>Din turned back to his display, and Kallus was actively using the base computers to coordinate the fighters’ scanners to plot their course to the correct trench. Kallus had not noticed any of the post-traumatic stress Din had just been struggling with.</p>
<p>“We’ve got to get them to the upper right quadrant off the main dish, it’s section four-ten on the plans,” Kallus pointed at the holoprojector model.</p>
<p>The squadron commanders were taking a roll call as they engaged, and then they flew directly through the outer shield at full speed. Red squadron X-wings headed directly in to draw the Imperial fire, while Gold squadron Y-wings made a move for the trench.</p>
<p>Dodanna moved closer to Leia, but when Red Five came under fire from the guns she tensed, until he called out that he was okay. But then the fighters started to die.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Din realized that he could see movement on the southern hemisphere of the Death Star.</p>
<p>“Kallus —“ Din whispered harshly. Kallus turned and followed Din’s gaze and gripped the table when he saw it.</p>
<p>“General Dodanna! There’s a new grouping! They’ve released the fighters because the guns are not getting the job done!” Kallus called out.</p>
<p>Dodanna nodded, and the Commander broke the news to the fighters.</p>
<p>“<em>My scope’s negative I don’t see anything!</em>” Red Five said, confused. “<em>Wait, I see them!</em>”</p>
<p>Din watched tensely listening to the all-call chatter and the display started to go dim as the fighters were eliminated one after another.</p>
<p>Kallus was tracking their progress to the target, “Just a little further, they are almost there…”</p>
<p>“<em>Red Leader this is Gold Leader, we are starting our attack run</em>,” the voice calmly announced on the all-call.</p>
<p>Red squadron moved to protect the Y-wings as they flew into the trench.</p>
<p>They locked in their run and turned on targeting computers, but then suddenly the guns stopped. The TIE fighters had arrived.</p>
<p>“<em>We’ve got three marks at two-ten!</em>”</p>
<p>And in less than a minute Gold Leader and his two wing men were gone.</p>
<p>“<em>They came from behind!</em>” Were their last words.</p>
<p>Din lowered his head. They were going to have to adopt a strategy which might result in no survivors.</p>
<p>Din looked over at Dodanna, “We are out of time. They can’t all be in the trench. You’ve got to protect half your group as a back up, they can work to protect the fighters making a run on the target. And this way we have two more chances, instead of just one.”</p>
<p>Dodanna pulled his lips in, and nodded once, and then walked over to the table, “Red Leader this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run.”</p>
<p>“<em>Copy that Base One. Luke take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run</em>.”</p>
<p>The groups split, and Red Five warned the group in the trench when the TIE fighters arrived. Again, the two wing men were shot down — but the leader made it to the target.</p>
<p>“<em>It’s away!</em>” Red Leader called.</p>
<p>“<em>It’s a hit!</em>” One of the fighters yelled.</p>
<p>“<em>Negative, negative! It didn’t go in. It just impacted on the surface</em>,” Red Leader said dejectedly.</p>
<p>The entire strategy room sighed with distress. Din clenched his fists again.</p>
<p>And then the three TIE fighters chased him down.</p>
<p>“<em>Red Leader we’re right above you! Turn to point-oh-five! We’ll cover for you!</em>” Red Five called.</p>
<p>“<em>Stay there, I just lost my starboard engine! Get set up for your attack run!</em>” And then the TIE hit Red Leader again, and he crashed on the surface.</p>
<p>“The Death Star will be in range in one minute,” the communications officer announced to the command center. There were only three fighters left, Red Two, Three and Five.</p>
<p>“<em>Biggs, Wedge, let’s close it up. We’re going in full throttle. That ought to keep those fighters off our back.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>We’re with you boss,</em>” Wedge replied.</p>
<p>“<em>Luke at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?</em>” Biggs was starting to lose his nerve.</p>
<p>“<em>It’ll be just like beggars canyon back home,</em>” Luke said cooly.</p>
<p>Din couldn’t help be be impressed by his focus. Kallus looked over at Din, and his expression said it all. This was their last chance.</p>
<p>“<em>Watch yourself, increase speed!</em>” Luke yelled.</p>
<p>“<em>What about that tower?</em>” Wedge’s calm was cracking.</p>
<p>“<em>You worry about those fighters! I’ll worry about the tower!</em>” Luke replied.</p>
<p>And suddenly the fighters arrived.</p>
<p>“Fighters coming in at point three!” Wedge rediscovered his bravery, and Din watched as he moved to cover Luke but worked to evade the targeting system of the lead TIE. But his luck and skill did not hold.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m hit!</em>” Din tensed as Wedge’s anguished cry came through the all-call. “<em>I can’t hold my position, I’m fighting my stabilizer! I can’t stay with you, I’ll run into you!</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Get clear Wedge you can’t do any more good back there!</em>” Luke spoke like a true leader.</p>
<p>“<em>Sorry!</em>” Wedge cleared the trench, and the TIEs let him go.</p>
<p>Instead of chasing Wedge, Din could visibly see on the scanner they had increased speed.</p>
<p>Biggs saw it too, “<em>Hurry Luke they’re coming in much faster this time! I can’t hold them!</em>”</p>
<p>Luke could feel the heat, “<em>R2 try and increase the power!</em>”</p>
<p>Din clenched his fists as Kallus whispered, “It’s not enough…come on!”</p>
<p>“<em>Hurry up Luke quick!</em>” Biggs cried as the TIEs closed in. He shifted again moving more than he had ever before, but Din could see the lead TIE was an experienced hunter, and was anticipating Biggs moves. And then Biggs was gone.</p>
<p>Kallus released a breath he had been holding, “Din you have thirty seconds to live. Anything you want to say, you better say it now.”</p>
<p>Din felt the words come out of his mouth without thinking, “I am to blame as much as Draven. I deserve to die today.”</p>
<p>Kallus looked at Din, “Cassian is still at work to make sure that does <em>not</em> happen.”</p>
<p>The communications officer called out, “His computer’s off!”</p>
<p>The commander yelled, “Luke you switched off your targeting computer, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“<em>Nothing. I’m alright</em>,” Luke sounded strangely — calm.</p>
<p>Cartography shouted, “The Death Star has cleared the planet!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kallus pointed, and Din saw on the tracking system a ship that had caught Kallus’s eye.</p>
<p>“<em>YEAHOOO!</em>”</p>
<p>Someone had flown in at a speed they could hardly believe, and had taken out two of the TIE fighters and ejected the third from the trench.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re all clear kid. Now let’s blow this thing and go home!</em>” Din recognized the smuggler’s voice, and the corner of his mouth turned up.</p>
<p>Kallus leaned forward and watched as Luke fired, and then almost immediately Kallus could see a temperature rise in the exhaust vent.</p>
<p>“<em>Great shot kid that was one in a million!</em>”</p>
<p>Kallus and Din unconsciously backed away from the display as they saw the first of several jumps in heat from what could only be internal implosions.</p>
<p>The Millennium Falcon, a Y-wing, and the last two X-wings moved at break neck speed to skirt the atmosphere of the planet, and gain some cover inside it’s magnetic field, just moments before Din saw the internal temperature spike beyond their sensor range — and then explode and disappear off their screen.</p>
<p>Din forgot to breathe. He blinked. The readings were confirmed.</p>
<p>The Death Star was <em>gone</em>.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kallus jumped on him, pulling Din into a joyous hug. Din realized almost everyone in the command center was screaming with victory. Kallus grabbed Din’s helmet and kissed the angular metallic cheek then pushed him away and ran to hug someone else.</p>
<p>Din slowly backed out of the room, taking in the scene of overwhelming celebration. The look of relief on all of their faces was incredible. And Din felt he had to get out of there as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>Din moved to the side entrance, and then turned and walked down the hall. He did not stop until he was outside. There were too many people even outside the base, all jumping up and down with joy. Din looked to his left and his eyes immediately were drawn to the ancient mossy steps leading up the side of the ziggurat. He immediately began to climb.</p>
<p>Din’s heart was beating and within minutes his wasted muscles began to ache but he kept going. Din climbed and climbed focusing on using every muscle in his legs, and swinging his arms. He used the rhythm to go higher and higher, keeping his head down and driving harder. He lost all sense of time. As he fatigued he moved slower, but he forced himself to keep going no matter how much his muscles screamed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he cleared the last step — and found he was on the top of the building at a wide flat rectangular platform, that likely at some point was a place of worship. Looking back the climb had to have been a couple hundred steps, and his leg muscles were shaking. Din had to drop down to his hands and knees or else he would have fallen.</p>
<p>The jungle seemed to be visibly growing even as he looked around at his green surroundings. It was nearly twilight and the humidity was climbing, so sweat was streaming down his face and soaking his coveralls. The evening insects were swarming, the smaller creatures were feasting on the insects and filling the evening air with the sound of their voices and activity. The voices of a few thousand jubilant Rebels faded into the background behind the billions of insects and creatures that ruled this planet.</p>
<p>Din closed his eyes and listened. He took a deep breath and sighed.</p>
<p><em>Cassian, hopefully you’re busy celebrating with your father, Jyn and Galen. Thank you. I miss you vod</em>.</p>
<p>A few moments later, the forrest seemed to go eerily quiet. Din turned to look around, sensing something was there, just as the creatures in his vicinity had. But Din could not see anything even with every sensor available in his helmet.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Din heard a whisper but did not hear any words he could discern. He turned again. There was no one there. He was completely alone.</p>
<p>Din slipped off his helmet, he looked around again, afraid to breathe.</p>
<p>“I’m trying. I’m listening,” he whispered hoarsely.</p>
<p>And this time Din heard a reply. But the voice didn’t mention the Death Star, celebrations, or victory. The message was only for Din.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vod — find hope, and be at peace.</em>
</p>
<p>Din frowned. He had heard that message as he left Scarif, but he had dismissed it, not believing it had actually come from Cassian. Now, he knew in his core that Cassian was telling him to find peace, but his guilt came crashing down on him again.</p>
<p><em>How? How can I possibly find peace? I’m the reason why you are not here, vod</em>.</p>
<p>Din waited, and listened. But the silence at the top of the ziggurat continued. Din waited well past nightfall. There was no answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>0 ABY — 1 Day ABY — Yavin 4</p>
<p>Kallus walked up to the Razor Crest, and frowned before walking up the ramp.</p>
<p>“I heard you requested a fuel delivery?… Before the sun even came up?… The morning after a drunken celebration?… Which I know you did not attend??” Kallus called up to the command deck.</p>
<p>Din did not reply. His only answer was the continued sound of power tools.</p>
<p>Kallus leaned against the opening of the sleeping bunk, and glanced inside. Small, tight even, for a man of Din’s size. Kallus was still hung over, and he wanted to lie down, but not in there.</p>
<p>“You aren’t even staying for the ceremony?” Kallus rubbed his eyes and his face. He heard Din moving up on the command deck, but he still did not reply.</p>
<p>“Well — my friend — I’ve got a data spike for you, with everything we have so far on the Guild, it should help you plan your strategy with their hierarchy, but I’m afraid you’ll have to come down and get it,” Kallus said, tossing the spike up and catching it.</p>
<p>Din was apparently moving something heavy above, it made a loud scraping sound until coming to a halt. Then Din finally slid down the ladder to the lower deck and landed with a thud. Din walked over and held out his hand to Kallus.</p>
<p>Kallus handed the data spike to him and lifted a brow. “Seriously? You weren’t even going to say goodbye, were you? You take your leave of Mon Mothma, but not me?”</p>
<p>Din turned the spike over in his hands, “I don’t do well with goodbyes.”</p>
<p>“I heard you say good bye to Cassian, dozens of times!” Kallus said with his brows down.</p>
<p>Din looked away and shook his head, “I never said ‘goodbye’.”</p>
<p>Kallus’s brows came together, “What does ‘koya‘ — ‘koya-shee’ mean?”</p>
<p>Din looked down, “It doesn’t mean ‘goodbye.’”</p>
<p>Kallus lifted a brow again, “Do I have to guess?”</p>
<p>Din put the data spike in his pocket, and then turned away to head back up to the command deck.</p>
<p>Kallus followed, “I’m sorry, mate — I took you leaving us personally — I <em>never</em> meant to pry —“</p>
<p>Din put his hands on the ladder, and leaned against it with his head down.</p>
<p>“I chose to cover the <em>Profundity</em> during the battle. After the shield gate was down, I could have immediately headed to the tower. I could have saved him,” Din spoke slowly, decisively, and he could not keep his voice clear of anger.</p>
<p>Kallus stood there with his mouth open, stunned, “Wait, how could you have saved him? There was literally less than twenty minutes between when the gate came down and the Death Star showed up —“</p>
<p>“He was on the beach when I found him, Kallus. He was down there and I could have grabbed him — I could have saved him —“ Din’s confession spilled out of his mouth. He had been needing to confess it for five days.</p>
<p>Kallus shook his head, “No — no — NO. Do NOT go down that path. The more likely scenario would have been that you would have arrived on the surface just in time to die with Cassian and Jyn because the blast wave would have caught your ship and fried your systems as you tried to escape. NO. Billions of lives have been saved because of Galen, Jyn, and Cassian. That is what Cassian wanted, and you KNOW that which is why you protected the Profundity! You protected the Rebellion he fought and died for. And because of that, for today at least, we are alive.”</p>
<p>Din was quiet for a moment, and then he rasped, “That’s what it means.”</p>
<p>Kallus’s brows came down, “What?”</p>
<p>“‘<em>K’oyacyi, vod</em>,’… ‘stay alive, brother,’” Din whispered, and for the first time, since Cassian died, Din allowed his strained voice to break in front of another person.</p>
<p>Din was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea, and he leaned back against the bulkhead and doubled over.</p>
<p>Kallus rushed over and put a hand on Din’s shoulder. Din groaned and stood up straight again, and gently shrugged off Kallus’s grip.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m <em>fine</em>,” Din tried to sound reassuring but his raspy voice was not helping.</p>
<p>“How much radiation were you exposed to?” Kallus said nervously.</p>
<p>Din shook his head, “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Din, we have doctors —“ Kallus’s brows came together.</p>
<p>“Kallus — stop,” Din reached out with his hand and put it on Kallus’s arm. “Stop… please. Just…let me go.”</p>
<p>Kallus put a hand over Din’s, and then Kallus turned to leave, letting go of Din’s hand as he walked towards the ramp.</p>
<p>“Let me know when Draven is gone,” Din said.</p>
<p>Kallus looked back and nodded, and saluted Din with two fingers.</p>
<p>“May the Force be with you, my friend,” Kallus said.</p>
<p>Din nodded, and said quietly, “<em>K’oyacyi</em>, <em>burc'ya</em>.”</p>
<p>As soon as the fuel delivery was complete, Din left Yavin 4, his original mission, the Rebellion — and his life with Cassian — far behind.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>